Raised By Vampires
by preciousann
Summary: Lynn Salvatore is a pure blooded witch who was raised by her two vampire cousins. Turmoil in Mystic Falls has reached a new high, all of the vampires and werewolves are being hunted and killed. Elijah and Klaus "adopt" the Salvatores as new siblings. To avoid being killed, and so Lynn can attend Hogwarts, they decide to move to Hogsmeade. *AU no Voldemort, and no psycho Klaus*
1. From Mystic Falls

***Summery* Lynn Salvatore is a pure blooded witch who was raised by her two vampire cousins. Turmoil in Mystic Falls has reached a new high, all of the vampires and werewolves are being hunted and killed. Elijah and Klaus "adopt" the Salvatores as new siblings. To avoid being killed, and so Lynn can attend Hogwarts, they decide to move to Hogsmeade. *AU no Voldemort, and no psycho Klaus***

***A/N* Due to this being a crossover, some things won't be accurately represented in the respective Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter worlds. I will be changing some things to make the story run smooth, and I hope, more interesting. The setting for the story takes place in the year 2013. Rated T for language. I don't own anything, if I did I'd be rich. I hope you enjoy, and please, please, leave a review!**

* * *

**Raised By Vampires**

Chapter 1

**From Mystic Falls**

I groaned at the sight of what lay before me. _What is the point of having muggle repelling charms placed on the house, if the stupid idiots keep bringing them in! This is bull crap!_

"HELLO! Somebody left their breakfast laying in the hallway! Please get rid of it!" I yelled. _I hope I busted someone's eardrums by yelling that loud._

I stepped over the unconscious blond girl, and headed toward the kitchen. It's not that I'm cold or heartless, it's just that I have come to expect things like that. After all, I was raised by vampires. Damon and Stefan have raised me since I was three weeks old, and without them I'd be dead. My Mom and Dad were killed by a drunk driver on a back road not far from the, now burnt down, Salvatore boarding house. Damon heard the crash from inside the house and came running. Mom and Dad had been killed instantly, and the other driver was hurt so bad, that he died in the hospital. Mom and Dad didn't even have time to pull out their wands to save themselves. Damon found me in the back seat of the car and instantly fed me his blood, so that whatever injuries I had would heal. He once said I was so messed up looking, that he didn't know if I was still alive. Apparently I was alive, because I'm sixteen years old, and not a vampire. I'm grateful though, he and Stefan stepped up to the plate and managed to raise a baby girl by themselves. _I love them for it._

"Is that your blond girl in the hallway?" I asked glaring at Klaus, as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Apparently not." The hybrid replied, holding up the blood bag that he was drinking from. He walked around the kitchen island and kissed me on the forehead. "Good morning, Love. Sleep well?"

"Meh," I yawned, and shrugged my shoulders, "as good as can be expected I suppose. Is Elijah back from Hogsmead yet? I want to know how the house hunting is going."

"Not yet. He should be back later today."

"You will not remember where you've been, or who you've been with. You will go home and forget about the last twenty-four hours." Damon's voice floated into the kitchen, then the front door opened and closed quickly. "I know, I know, I don't wanna hear it." He said, walking into the room. "I've compelled her to forget. I just got cabin fever, and I needed….."

"Ugh! Gross!" I cried, throwing an orange at his head.

"…fresh blood. Jeez Princess, what did you think I was gonna say?" he smirked, catching the orange with one hand.

I glared at him, "Yeah right. Fresh blood my butt."

Klaus laughed at us, and it felt so good to hear him laugh again. Life hasn't been easy for any of us. Rebekah, Kol, and Finn, had been killed when the towns people of Mystic Falls figured out that the Wickery Bridge was made out of white oak, which is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original vampire. They cornered the three of them, and shot them with white oak stakes from a modified compound bow. Tyler, who is a werewolf, and Caroline, who is a vampire, managed to escape and flee to who knows where, and the rest of the vampires and werewolves in town have all fled, or been killed off. When they came after Damon and Stefan, they burnt down the boarding house. Thankfully, we weren't home at the time, and saw the fire from a distance. We apparated to the house Klaus had bought, and we've lived here for the last six months. Now that we have come to terms with what's happening around us, and have managed to deal with the loss of our family and friends, we've become a whole new Brady Bunch kind of family. As far as we know, Elijah, Klaus, Damon, and Stefan are the only vampires left in town, but we have secret that the muggles don't know, and it's the only reason the rest of us are still alive. We are all wizards. Stefan, Damon, and I were born wizards, and we are pure blooded. The Salvatore bloodline can be traced back _many_ hundreds of years. Elijah, and Klaus were also born wizards, but they are half-blooded, because their dad was a muggle. Their Mom of course, was a pure blooded witch, and she is the one who turned them into vampires. She did it because she wanted to be selfish, and have her family live forever. She is dead now, because she herself, never wanted to be a vampire, _go figure, _and their Dad was killed by a white oak stake a few years after he was turned. That's how we know that white oak kills an Original. Klaus is also a werewolf. He was bitten at the age of twenty-three, a year before their Mom turned them into vampires. She bound his werewolf side because she thought it was unnatural to be both. _As if turning your whole family into vampires wasn't unnatural. Sheesh, sometimes I wondered if the woman was off her rocker._ Anyway, last year he broke the curse, and because he is also a vampire, he's not bound by the full moon like normal werewolves. He can change into a werewolf whenever he wants to, and that makes Klaus the only Original vampire/werewolf/wizard hybrid in the world. _He's so special._

"The living room is packed. I've also placed shrinking charms on all the furniture." Stefan said, holding up a small box. "It's all in here."

"Piano too?" Klaus asked.

"Yep. I put cushioning charms around it, and wrapped it in a blanket."

"Thank you, because that thing was not cheap." He laughed.

"You wanna pack my room too?" I asked, as sweetly as I could.

"Ha! Not on your life. I still have my own room and bathroom to pack. Not to mention the library."

"Mmm no. I think Elijah wanted to pack that himself." Klaus said, swallowing a sip of blood, "There is all kinds of family books, ancient manuscripts, and scrolls in there. It's best to let him take care of it, that way, if something gets messed up, he hasn't got anyone else to blame."

"Good point." Damon replied. "Just let him take care of it brother."

Stefan shrugged. "Whatever, less for me to do."

"So you wanna pack my…."

"No." Stefan said, cutting me off with a grin.

"Damn." I sighed. _This is not my day. I wanted to be lazy._

"It's a good thing we were able to salvage all of our family history books. It took me weeks to repair the damage the fire caused to them." Damon said.

"Yeah, and I've already packed that stuff up. It's sitting in the library." I said.

Just then the fireplace roared to life, and Elijah stepped through it, brushing ashes off of his suit. _ He's home early._ "I found one!" he cried, with a triumphant smile on his face. "It's not as big as this place, but it's not the size of a teapot either. It comes with a house elf, and," he said bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek, "it has a beautiful view of Hogwarts."

I couldn't help it, I squealed and jumped in his arms. "Yay! Oh my goodness I'm so excited!" I cried, giving him a kiss right on the lips.

Elijah laughed, and set me down with one arm. _Man these guys are strong._ "I am glad you're happy Lynn. We will be close to you, and during Hogsmeade visits, you can spend the day at home if you want. The house sits in the main part of the village, not far from the main street." Then he smiled at Klaus. "It's also not far from the house we lived in when we were young children."

Klaus's eyes lit up. "I remember that house! It was a decent size little cottage. I can't believe after over a thousand years, that it's still there!"

"It is brother, believe me. The village hasn't really changed much, but there are some differences, mainly the shops, and the village itself has grown bigger."

"Going back to the family stomping grounds." Damon commented with a grin.

Elijah smiled. "Yes, we were small children back then. We didn't come to Mystic Falls until after Kol was born. We left because mother was afraid that the muggles would find, and burn the village. At that time there was a big scare over witchcraft. I, for one, am glad the muggles never found Hogsmeade."

"So the village really is still there." Klaus said in awe.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, and we are not the only vampires in town. There are four others that live in Hogsmeade, and the gentleman that showed me the house is the only one that knows we are vampires. I felt it was right to disclose that fact about our family, but the other villagers don't know yet, and I want to try and keep it that way, at least for awhile."

"Yeah Princess, did you hear that? No inviting strangers over for Bloody Marys, and I don't want all your little school friends hanging around night and day pointing at me going, 'Ooh a scary vampire,' because I'll eat them." Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Elijah. "So what if they do find out, and what about the whole walking in the daylight thing?"

"That," Elijah said, "is the main thing I don't want the other vampires finding out about, at least not right away. For now, mum's the word about the daylight rings. We don't need every vampire in the U.K. trying to track us down, because they will be begging us to make one for them. I know the secret will come out eventually, and I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but when it _does_ come out, the villagers won't care. They really don't have a problem with the other vampires."

"Well won't the guy who showed you the house say something when you pop up in the sunlight, and don't turn crispy?" Damon asked.

"No, he is bound by the magic placed into our house contract. I put that term in there for that reason. He can't say anything about it."

"So we will be safe there? No matter what? We won't have to worry about lynch mobs, pitchforks, or anything like that? Lynn will be able to go to school, and not have to worry about us getting staked?" Stefan asked.

"That is correct." Elijah said, pulling me into a hug. "You won't have to worry about a thing, though when people find out about us, they will naturally bombard you with questions."

"I can handle that." I said looking up at him and grinning. "So when can we move in?"

"I've already bought the house, so as soon as we are packed, we can leave Mystic Falls for good."

"You heard the man." I said snapping my fingers at the others. "Let's get to packing this stuff up, you lazy people!"

"One last question, what about all of our money?" Stefan asked. _He's just so responsible._

"Ah yes, I have managed to magically pull all of our money out of the muggle bank accounts, and have placed it all in Gringotts. Seeing as we have all agreed to pool our money, and resources together, I have acquired us a vault deep inside the bank. When you need to withdraw funds from it, all you have to do is ask the goblins to show you to the Salvatore-Mikaelson vault. They will need your names, and your wands to identify you. All of our names are on the withdraw list."

"Sounds good to me." If there is one thing Damon is serious about, its money. It's the only thing he will get mad about if its wasted. He and Stefan both have spent years teaching me that, just because we are rich, doesn't mean we have to pittle away our money. After all, Stefan and Damon will live forever, and they will need it.

I looked around at my family and smiled. If you would have told me a year ago that we would all be living together, I would have hexed you. We weren't exactly friends, and the love-hate relationship we all shared was strong. Klaus wanted to break his curse, and because of that, Damon and Stefan didn't trust him. Elijah had always supported Klaus in his decision, and because we didn't trust Klaus, Elijah didn't like us. Also, because they are Originals, and they are so old, Stefan had the misconception that they were dishonest, un-loyal, and as Damon put it, just plain creepy. Elijah and his family didn't make it any easier for us to like them though. They blew into town throwing around the fact that they are the Mikaelsons, and that they are the Original vampires, blah, blah, blah, and because of the arrogance they had, none of the other supernatural people liked them. The muggles of course, never had a clue there were vampires and werewolves in town, until one of the stupid werewolves forgot to take his wolfsbane potion, and went on a killing spree a few months back. _Some werewolves are just plain dumb._

The vampires in town became livid because we all had been exposed, and since most vampires and werewolves aren't magical, they were either killed off, or they fled. As far as we can tell, there are two other families in Mystic Falls who are wizards, but because my boys are vampires, they don't trust us. We never would have guessed that the muggles would be able to corner the other three Originals, but they didn't have their wands with them at the time, and they didn't have time to apparate. It all happened that fast. _Who knew muggles could be so sneaky?_ Anyway, it was after the muggles went psycho, and the others were killed, that we all bonded together. Elijah and Klaus kinda adopted us as surrogate siblings, and I'm glad we've come to know and love them. Their age, knowledge, and life experiences make it interesting to live with them. They are like walking encyclopedias, and because vampires have sharp memories, they can recall everything that has happened in the muggle, and wizarding worlds, for the past one thousand plus years. When we really got to know Elijah and Klaus, we realized that it wasn't arrogance that they had, it was their way of life. _They just know things._

* * *

So I guess I should introduce us, but I must confess, with the combined age of 2,405 everyone has their own unique personality, so let me start with the oldest first. I view Elijah as the head of the house, after all he is the oldest. He told me he was turned into a vampire around the age of 28 or 29, so I've always said that makes him about 1,030 years old. He has this sophisticated air about him that commands respect and screams classy. He is very intelligent too, that's why he handles all the really important stuff. I'm not saying the rest of us are dumb, I'm just saying Elijah is better at those kinda things. He is _very_ handsome, and wears only business suits, slacks, and button up shirts. I do believe the world would stop turning, if Elijah even _thought_ about wearing jeans and T-shirt. He is sweet, loyal to his family, honorable, compassionate, and moral, but he is also _very_ over-protective. I'm not even allowed to leave the house right now, because it's too dangerous, and he is concerned about my safety. _I think it's so sweet of him to love me so much that he wants to protect me._

Klaus was turned into a vampire when he was about 24, so that makes him about 1,025 years old. If one word could sum up Klaus, it would be _gorgeous_. He always wears jeans, and T-shirts, he has lots of cool looking tattoos, he wears cool necklaces and leather bracelets, and his accent is to die for. I love just sitting around listening to him talk. He has light brown hair, and light blue eyes, and a smile that is playful, and dare I say, sexy. He is sweet too, always asking if I'm doing ok, and he's always willing to help me if I need something. He is one of those people you can sit in a room with, and just be comfortable sitting in silence. Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but he makes a great teddy bear too. I love to curl up next to him on the couch and watch TV, or read, but he also has a very bad temper. Make no mistake about it, if you cross him, or if you mess with his family, he _will_ rip your head off. Klaus has, and will, kill people if they hurt anyone he loves. You _do not_ want to tick him off._ Oh, I hope no one finds out I have a major crush on him._

Damon is a sweetheart, but he's more of the evil sarcastic kind, and he'll make you wonder why you decided to bring him home in the first place. He is 170 years old, and he loves to annoy the crap out of me. I cannot tell you how many times I have stabbed that man with a toothpick. Seriously. But he is gorgeous though, he has black hair that always looks messy, and he has these beautiful, almost clear blue eyes, that seem to look right through you. He's always wearing jeans and T-shirts, and he can make you melt with a smile. He is a snarky pain in the butt though, and the bad thing is, he _knows _he looks good, so he uses that to his uh...advantage. _But I wouldn't trade him for the world._

Stefan is the total opposite of Damon. He is 165 years old, and the sweetest one out of us all. Stefan is a really big push-over, and he only drinks from blood bags. I don't think he's had fresh blood in a long time. Before blood bags were invented he only drank from animals, and it nearly killed him, because he didn't want to hurt them. He has brown hair, and green eyes, and his smile is always genuine. He does have mischievous side though, and will prank you if you give him the chance. _He is my favorite._

As for me, well...I'm just me. I, unfortunately, act more like Damon than I do Stefan. That's probably why we fight so much. I look a lot like him too, same black hair, although mine is straight and brushed, and I have the same color eyes. My personality is mostly bubbly, but not overly so, except when I get excited. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I talk a lot. I can be snarky and sarcastic, but I can also be sweet and compassionate. I don't do well with stupid people, and I hate, hate, hate, people who think they are better than others. I will _not_ hesitate to bring you down a notch or two. I consider myself loyal, and I make friends easily, although I seem to get along better with guys than I do girls. I don't know why I can't seem to get along with them. Maybe it's because all my life I've seen how women act around Damon, and I refuse to act like a clingy, desperate, ready to please, kiss your feet type of girl. Really, those chicks are clueless. He only wants them for their blood, and err…other things. But, Oh. My. Goodness. If you hurt my boys, yes they are _my_ boys. You will feel my wrath. _You have been warned._

"Hey Princess, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours? You've been staring at the door for fifteen minutes." Damon said poking me in the ear with his finger.

"I'm just thinking about Hogwarts, and the move." I said, swatting his hand away. _I am such a liar._

"Liar. Klaus walked out the door about the time you zoned out. You weren't thinking about him were you?" _Oh DAMN!_

"No Mr. Smarty, I wasn't. I was thinking about the move and school." I turned to Elijah. "So, can you tell me about the different houses again? I just want to make sure I understand them." _There, hopefully I played that off!_

"Well we never actually attended Hogwarts, but my mother knew some of the founders really well. She didn't really know Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff, but she did know Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor was a brave and courageous man. I remember he always carried a sword with him, and he was excellent at dueling. He, of course, being one of the founders, has a house named after him. Gryffindor picked students based on determination, and bravery. He also was for allowing muggle-borns into the school. Slytherin however, did not want muggle-borns in the school, and he was also the man who helped our mother turn us into vampires. Even after we moved, they still kept in touch, and would see each other often. Slytherin was very cunning, ambitious, and he selected mostly pure bloods, to be in his house."

"So you knew Slytherin the best?" I admit, I was curious about the man.

"Yes, he was a strange man to say the least. He could talk to snakes, and he kind of looked like a monkey."

"Well I can't wait to find out which house I'll be in."

"I think you'll be a Slytherin." Klaus said, walking into the kitchen grinning at me. "You are cunning, you hang around with 'dark creatures,' you're a pure blood, _and_ your spoiled rotten." He said, kissing me playfully on the nose.

I breathed a small sigh, "This is all true, but I don't know if I want to be in the house of the man who helped your Mom turn you into vampires."

"Don't worry about it Lynn. If you are chosen to be in Slytherin it wouldn't matter to us." Elijah said placing his hand on my shoulder. "We came to terms with what we are long ago, and now we enjoy it. We will still love you no matter what."

"But I like muggles…mostly…when they aren't psycho. So I don't know if I'll be in Slytherin."

"Well you will just have to wait and see Princess. But if you _do _end up in Slytherin, I'll have to call you snake lady instead." Damon laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey are you people going to sit around all day? Let's get packing!" Stefan yelled. I jumped off the bar stool, and headed off toward my bedroom. _I still didn't know which house I'd rather be in, but oh well, time would tell._

* * *

***A/N* I know this story is slow going right now but please stick with it. I promise the rest of the story will be more exciting. I just needed to get all the changes in there. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!**


	2. To Hogsmeade

Chapter 2

**To Hogsmeade**

I ripped open the curtain to reveal the view of Hogwarts from the living room. "It's beautiful! Oh Elijah, you couldn't have picked a better place for us!" I cried, as tears started to slide down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Love. You're going to be safe here, we all are." Klaus came up behind me and gave me a sideways hug.

"That's why I'm crying Klaus." I smiled up at him, "we can finally relax and be a proper family."

"Why, so we can kill each other, fight, and stuff?" _I need my toothpicks. Seriously!_

"Damon, shut up." I said, and gave him a grin.

He smirked, and threw a box at me. "Here, this is your room Princess."

"I am pleased you like the house my dear. You don't think it's too small do you?" Elijah remarked, coming up beside me.

"No, not at all." I beamed up at him. "I've always said, a huge house doesn't make a home. How can you be a family if you are rattling around in a big old house? This house is perfect. There is enough room for our own space, but it's small enough to be cozy. I'm in love with it."

Elijah's face lit up with a big smile. "I feel the same way. That's why I bought it."

"It really is a great house Elijah, from the looks of the town, I know there will be plenty to do. I know I don't say this often, but thank you. You have given us all a chance to start over. I know we will be happy." I grinned, ran over to Damon, and gave him a hug. _This is one of the things I love about him._ "What, am I showing my 'sensitive side?' I'm going to have to do something evil now, just to balance out the world again." _And there goes the moment._ I punched him in the hip.

"Pain. In. The. Butt."

Stefan walked in with our new house elf, and said, "Hey guys this is Pinky."

We all stopped talking and looked her. She was about three feet tall, with grey skin, and long skinny arms and fingers. Her bat like ears hung down past her jaw line, and her big green eyes darted around the room. She looked so nervous, that I instantly felt sorry for her. I knelt down, and smiled. "Hello Pinky, I'm Lynn. You don't have to be nervous. Have you ever been in the service of four vampires, and a witch?"

"No Mistress, Pinky has not. Please forgive Pinky's nervousness." She looked like she was going to twist her hands right off her wrists. _Poor thing._

Elijah knelt down too, and gently took her hands into his own, "Pinky I'm Elijah. It's ok, we have never had a house elf before, so we can all learn about each other together. But I can tell you now, no one here will ever harm you, and you will _always_ be treated with respect. There is no need to be afraid."

Pinky smiled. "Thank you Master Elijah, Pinky feels much better now."

"Pinky, has anyone ever treated you badly?" Damon asked, I could see his brow crease as he studied her with concern.

"No Master, Pinky has never been treaded badly, it's just that Pinky has never served so many people at once, and to serve vampires, well, Pinky just doesn't know what to do sir." _Oh, bless her heart._

Damon smiled, "Well we are pretty easy, we really don't need much, but her," he waved his hands toward me, "she's demanding, and…"

"Damon shut up! I am not! Pinky don't listen to his nonsense. He's being a pain." I narrowed my eyes at him. _ Did he just grin and wiggle his eyebrows at me? Oh, it's on._

Pinky laughed, "Pinky now knows you have good hearts, and Pinky thinks we will all get along."

"I really hope you have a sense of humor, because around here, you are going to need it. By the way, my name is Klaus."

"Yes, Master Stefan has told Pinky about you sir. Pinky, has never seen a hybrid before, and Pinky was very curious about you. Pinky is grateful that you are all so polite, and she looks forward to serving all her Masters, and her Mistress." Klaus grinned at her.

I gave her a grin too, "Well Pinky, just know that we girls are gonna have to stick together. We can't let the boys rule this roost."

She let out a hearty laugh, "I like you Mistress!"

"Well let's get this stuff unpacked, we have blood bags that need to go in the cooler." _ That's Stefan the responsible._ "Pinky would you like to help me, so that you know what the blood bags look like?"

"Oh, yes sir Master Stefan, Pinky would like that." And they walked away chatting like old friends.

Klaus smiled, "Love, you haven't been able to walk in the fresh air for ages, would you like to come with me to view the town?" _DUH!_

"Oh, Goodness that would be wonderful!" I said, as my face lit up with joy.

"You two kiddies, go have fun. Just leave all the work to us. Don't worry, we can handle it." Damon mockingly sighed.

"Oh, shut up." I said, and rolled my eyes.

* * *

Walking with Klaus through the village made my spirits soar. _In more ways than one._ The town was simply beautiful, and it seemed to be a very tight knit community. People nodded and bid us good day. We stopped to chat with some of the other residents, who were very friendly, and they welcomed us to the village with hearty handshakes, and smiling faces. I couldn't believe the views either, there was snow capped mountains all around us, and the road to Hogwarts was about a half mile away from our front door. We spotted a candy store called Honeydukes, and walked in. There for the first time in my life, I saw wizard candy. _Holy good grief, they have blood flavored lollipops. Who could have thought this up?_

"Hey Klaus, check these out." And I handed him, one.

"I think I'm going to get some to take home. They may prove interesting."

"They might make everyone hungry." I laughed.

"Probably." He grinned.

I wanted to try some Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and some Drooble's gum, which blew real blue bells that Mr. Flume, the owner, told me wouldn't pop for days. _Oh these were going to drive Damon crazy._ So we paid for our candy, then headed over to Tomes and Scrolls, which is a bookstore.

"Elijah will love this place." Klaus said, looking around, as we stepped through the door.

"Well, if he ever pops up missing, we will know where to find him." I laughed. "I wonder if there is anything in here about Salazar Slytherin?"

"Oh Love, I doubt it. This bookstore was established in 1768. There wouldn't be anything about him in here."

"Is Elijah telling the truth? Did he really look like a monkey? Oh…excuse me sir. I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

The man I bumped into sneered at me, walked a few feet away from us, and began looking through more books. He had long greasy black hair, and had on black billowy robes. He also looked very pale. _Maybe he was sick._

I shook my head at Klaus, because I could tell he was about to say something to him.

He cleared his throat, and glared at the man, but then turned to me. "Yes Love, he really did look like a monkey, and before you ask, yes he really could talk to snakes." He said, with a lopsided grin.

"Did you ever see it?" _Is that rude man listening to us?_

"Actually yes, he was quite open about it. Mother would invite him over for dinner, and he would bring his pet snake along too. We would watch him carry on conversations with it. It sounded mostly like hissing noises, but the snake would do exactly what Salazar told it to do." Klaus laughed quietly, and whispered, "It was very entertaining, I remember one time when I was 6, Mother invited Salazar, and Godric, to dinner. Salazar told the snake to wrap around Godric's legs unnoticed, and when Godric stood up, he fell over backwards and landed on his bum!"

I giggled. _Did that other man just chuckle?_

"Oh Love, here look at this. _Hogwarts: A History,_ would you like me to get it for you?"

"Oh cool! Yes please." Then I sighed, and Klaus knew right away what was wrong.

"Lynn." I looked at him in surprise, because he rarely called me by my name. "I know your nervous about which house you will be sorted into. I can already tell you, that you will probably be in Slytherin." He placed his hand on my cheek, and looked into my eyes. "You are very much like Salazar was, minus the pure blood supremacy, and quest for power ideas. You're a pure blood, you live with four vampires, you know loads of dark spells, and you are the most clever, and resourceful woman I have ever known. Yet, at the same time you know the meaning of love and compassion. You are a beautiful, and wonderful woman. I want you to listen to me carefully Love, just because Salazar and Mother came up with that spell, doesn't mean it was a bad thing. We are not mad at Salazar for his part in it, because look at Elijah and I now, we have you, Damon, and Stefan. If you are put into Slytherin, it would make us happy, because in Slytherin, you will become a better witch than you already are. You will not be forced to succumb to the darker things Salazar stood for." _Ok now that man is starting to creep me out. He is listening to our conversation!_

"But I was raised in the muggle world…"

"That doesn't matter. Yes, Salazar hated muggles and muggle-borns. Yes, he was always rambling on about pure blood supremacy, but look at the times back then. We were all scared of the muggles, because _they were trying to kill us._ You really can't blame him for feeling the way he did. Now, I'm not saying he was right about it, but many people back then did agree with him. He was a very determined man, and that's what drove him and Godric apart. Godric believed that muggle-borns should be given the chance to study at Hogwarts, but Salazar didn't agree. Back then _many_ people championed for pure bloods only, because some believed it was a necessary caution in order to stay alive. The idiots who believe that way today are the ones who are wrong, because there is no reason to still hold on to those ideals. Times have changed, yet they still cling to their pure blood mania, because they are too afraid to step out and understand the muggle world. They were not alive back then Love, but Elijah and I were, and they don't understand that there is no reason to feel that way anymore. What happened in Mystic Falls is _nothing_ compared to what took place back then. As you very well know, most muggles today could care less about the existence of wizards and witchcraft. The werewolf and vampire hunters in Mystic Falls were scared because _one_ wolf forgot to take his wolfsbane, and killed a bunch of people. Honestly, if I were a muggle, I would freak out and want us gone too, because vampires and werewolves kill people. They weren't hunting us because we are wizards Love, they were hunting us because we are killers." _He had a point, and why is that man creeping closer to us?_

"Your right. I'm just being silly about the whole thing. I'm nervous, because I do like muggles, but if I am put in Slytherin, I probably won't have any friends. Elijah says they have a bad reputation, and I'll probably end up hating most of the people in my house, because they still feel the way Salazar did."

Klaus gave me a teasing grin, and flashed his werewolf eyes. "Well then at least all the lads at Hogwarts will be safe, because if any of them come to fancy you, I may have to make a meal out of them." _ Oh my goodness! He knows! I feel so stupid!_

I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, hush you wouldn't do that, and you know it." And I punched him in the gut. He didn't even flinch.

He took my hand and kissed it with a grin. "Careful Love, my rock hard abs might break your pretty little hands."

I started giggling, "You are such a flirt."

He continued to grin at me. "Here let us pay for your book, and get home, so we can help the others unpack."

We walked up to the counter to pay for my book, and then on the way out, I smiled at the rude man. "Have a good day sir." _Ha! Kill him with kindness._ He didn't say anything, he just watched us walk out the door, with a slight look of amazement on his face.

* * *

"Well now, there's the happy couple. Did you enjoy your date?" _I am so going to kill him._

"Yes Damon, we did. It was wonderful for Lynn to finally get out of the house, and get some fresh air." Klaus completely ignored the snarky tone of his question, and handed him one of the blood flavored pops. "Here you go, try this."

"What's it?"

"Just try it." I said grinning.

"Wow these are awesome! Where did you get them? Hey Stefan come here!"

Klaus handed Stefan one as he walked in. "Mmm, where did you get them?"

"Honeydukes. It's a candy store just up the street." _The looks on their faces are priceless._

"Well, while you guys eat sweets, I'm going to unpack my room." I headed up the stairs, opened my door, and instantly started screeching. "Damon! What did you do? Those better NOT be permanently stuck up there!" All of my furniture had been stuck to the ceiling. Elijah was instantly at my side, and nearly scared me to death. _Where the hell did he come from?_ "Look at what he did!"

Elijah chuckled, and looked at the room in awe. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It's a topsy-turvy spell. Damon invented them a long time ago, because he was bored and wanted something to do. But this better NOT be the permanent one!"

"I took the liberty of unpacking your room Princess. You seemed to have had other things on your mind." _Oh how I hate him!_

I drew my wand, recited the non-verbal counter spell, and the room instantly turned right-side up. "You are so lucky, because I was about to stake you."

He gave me a smirk, and mockingly said, "Oh, thank you Damon. I am so happy you took thirty seconds to unpack my room. Your welcome Princess, it was no trouble at all."

I narrowed my eyes, raised my wand, lifted an eyebrow, and started to count. "1…2…" and Damon took off down the hall.

"What was that about?" Elijah asked, with a confused look on his face.

"A few years ago, I learned how to conjure up toothpicks, and have them attack him. I thought you knew that?"

He burst out laughing, "No I didn't know you could do that. That's clever!"

"Oh, then it must have been Klaus that I told. The toothpicks won't hurt him of course, they will just poke him, but it's still funny to watch him try and _'Incendio'_ all of them."

Elijah and I walked back into the living room, as Stefan and Klaus came in from the kitchen. "There," Klaus said, rubbing his hands together, "all the electronics have been charmed to work without electricity, and the cable TV is up and running." _He is so resourceful._

"What was all the yelling about?" Stefan asked.

"Damon used a topsy-turvy spell on my room, and I threatened him with the toothpicks."

"Oh, is that why he's locked himself in the pantry?" Stefan laughed.

"I have not, I'm right here." Damon said, walking out of the kitchen, with a sheepish grin.

We all laughed at him, then Elijah said, "Why don't we go down to the Three Broomsticks and have some drinks. It's been a long day, and I think we deserve to go out."

"Here, here!" Damon said, and poured himself some firewhiskey.

* * *

As we walked into the pub we were immediately greeted by Madam Rosmerta. It wasn't very crowed so she bustled us over to an empty table, and took our drink order. We chatted with her for a minute, and I told her that I would be starting Hogwarts when school started.

"Ah, so you _are_ the new residents then. I thought as much! The village has been buzzing with rumors that new people were moving in. Seeing as this is your first visit to the pub, all your drinks are on the house tonight. But just for tonight mind you, I can't give the firewhiskey away every night!" Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells.

Elijah laughed with her, "Madam that is very kind, and we thank you very much."

"Oh, handsome and polite. A rare combination. Oh, enough of my nonsense, let me get your drinks."

When she walked away, I laughed at Elijah. "Why Elijah, I do believes she fancies you!" I said quietly, in my best fake British accent.

He tossed a napkin at me and grinned. She came back with our drinks quickly, and I took my first ever sip of Butterbeer. I immediately spit it out.

"What's the matter Love? Do you not like it?" Klaus asked, giving me a baffled look.

"Oh no I do, but Klaus look. It's the rude man from the bookstore." Then I said in a whisper so low that only a vampire could hear me. "That man was in the bookstore today, listening to Klaus and I talking. He was very rude to me, and he kinda creeps me out."

Just then the door burst open, "Hello Rosmerta! We have arrived!" A man with shaggy black hair cried out, stepping into the pub.

As the two men passed by us, the boys instantly stiffened. Klaus moved closer to me, and Damon wouldn't take his eyes off one of the men. As he passed by us, he slowed for just a moment to take us in, then he moved quickly to sit by his friend. _Well this can't be good. What's going on?_

"Werewolf." Klaus muttered.

Now I should tell you something very important, vampires and werewolves do not like each other. At. All. I can tell you why to, and it's all Klaus and Elijah's fault. You see, when Klaus's Mom bound his werewolf side she used a very special moonstone, then sent it off somewhere so it could be hidden. So about 850 years ago, Klaus and Elijah made up a fake sun/moon curse legend, that whichever group found it first, could break their respective curse. If the vampires found it, all vampires would be able to walk in the sun, if the werewolves found it, they wouldn't have to change on the full moon anymore. So they pitted the two species against each other, so they could find it faster. The moonstone, as it turned out, never left Mystic Falls in the first place, and was found there by a werewolf. That's how the Originals ended up back in Mystic Falls. _That was so clever of them!_

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! I was wondering when you were going to breeze in here. Term for the new year starts in a few weeks, doesn't it Remus?"

"That's right Ros! And Moony here has a secret!" _Moony? _

"Well spill the beans lad, don't keep me waiting."

The man named Remus started laughing, "Well, as you know, Minerva retired last year, so Dumbledore has just named me Head of Gryffindor House, but that's not all, you tell her Padfoot."

"I'm now the new Transfiguration Professor!" The other man threw out his arms in triumph.

"You are joking! Sirius Black you are pulling my leg!"

"It's true Ros, I swear!" and he placed his hand over his heart.

Just then the rude man stood up, "Rosmerta, I'd like to settle my tab please."

"Ah, Professor Severus Snape, fancy seeing you here. Why don't join us in celebration, and tell us how old Slytherin House is treating you." The man named Sirius said. _Huh? What?_

The rude man sneered at them, "I'd rather not, I have work to accomplish." _Wow, this guy is rude to everyone!_

Madam Rosmerta saw my curious glances, and smiled. "Ah, well Professors, this young lady here is Miss Salvatore, and she will be attending Hogwarts for the first time, and they just moved to Hogsmeade. Which grade did you say you would be starting dear?"

I stood up and gave a nervous smile to my new Professors. _I need to diffuse the tension between the boys, and Professor Wolf. After all, he is my new Professor. _"I'll be starting in 5th year." I said, then I reached out to shake Professor Wolf's hand. He hesitated, his big green eyes looked full of worry, but I could see the kindness underneath it. He quickly glanced at the boys, but then he smiled nervously, and shook my offered hand. _He doesn't seem so bad._

"Hello Miss Salvatore, I'm Remus Lupin, and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and as you might have heard my big mouthed friend here, I'm also the new Gryffindor Head of House." _Big mouthed friend! I like him already!_ He cleared his throat, and continued. "You also have the right to know that I am a werewolf," he glanced toward the boys again, "but I want to assure you that I will bring you no harm. I regularly drink wolfsbane when the full moon is arriving."

I relaxed, gave him a genuine smile, and patted his hand with my other one. "I don't see a problem with that at all sir. May I ask how long you have been teaching?" _Take a hint boys._

He relaxed and smiled too, "Well I am very relieved to hear that, and this will be my third year teaching."

Professor Rude cleared his throat, "I'm Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House, and I'll be your Potions Master." _Well that seems to be the only neat thing about you. I love potions! _

"It's nice to meet you sir." _Finally, and properly._ "I love potions, so I hope I will do well in your class." I held out my hand, he shook it quickly, then let go. _Well I don't have any diseases, you know!_

"I hope so."

"And I am Sirius Black, head of nothing, Animagus Master, and I'll be your Transfiguration Professor, but don't call me Professor Black. It makes me feel old and stuffy. Please call me Sirius, or Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, I can turn into a dog, kinda like Moony here, but it's less impressive." Then he turned into a large black dog. He ran around the bar barking, and came back. _Kick butt! I've never seen an animagus before!_

"I've heard about animagi, but I've never known one before." _Unless you count Klaus._ "That is really neat sir."

"Thank you. Oh and no sir-ing me either. Again, I'm not old." All of us, except for Professor Rude, laughed.

"Well I'm afraid I must go, have a good evening." And with a billow of his robes, Professor Rude walked out.

"You have to excuse him, he's a bit old…and stuffy." Sirius said.

Remus laughed, "Padfoot, you can't do that anymore, you are a Professor now."

He shot his friend a sideways glance and snorted. Then Elijah said, "Well, why don't you gentlemen have a seat, and we can have another round." _I am so proud of him!_

So, we made room at the table for them, Sirius sat beside me, and Remus sat beside Elijah, though he looked rather uncomfortable. Madam Rosmerta brought us some more drinks, and we settled into a silence. Then I kicked Klaus under the table, because he was showing off. He kept flashing his wolf eyes at Remus.

"Will you please stop that. For crying out loud, I can't take half of you anywhere." Then I turned to Sirius, and sighed. "I know Professor Lupin hasn't had a chance to tell you yet, but they are vampires." I said waving at the boys. "I felt you should know."

"Really?" and he glanced at Remus.

"I was going to tell you later." Then he turned to Elijah. "I didn't know the situation, and I didn't know if Miss Salvatore already knew you were vampires. I was planning to speak to her at a later date, to question her on whether or not she was in danger. Please forgive me if that seems intrusive. I was only concerned about her safety." _Aww, he is so sweet!_

"No forgiveness needed." Klaus said. "As a matter of fact, I'm pleased you felt the need to see if Lynn _was_ in danger. That says a lot about you sir."

"Yes I agree." Elijah nodded.

"Well, they know your names, but it's rude to not know theirs."

So I made the introductions, and told them a little about our family. I did however, leave out the part about Klaus being a hybrid. _I'll let him tell them about that._ Remus was quick though, and brought up his werewolf eyes. So Klaus told his story, and it made an impact on both the Professors.

"Wow, that's astounding! Maybe we should turn you into a hybrid Moony, that way you won't have to change on the full moon anymore." Sirius said, with a bark like sounding laugh.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Sirius. I am however jealous over the fact you can flash your wolf eyes at will, there have been many times I've wished I could do that."

Damon snorted, "So, what does everyone think about Professor Stuffy?" _See, I told you we were alike. _

"I called him Professor Rude, but I like Stuffy better. Just think you guys, if I'm put in Slytherin, I'll have to put up with him."

"Eh, don't worry about him, just use a permanent topsy-turvy spell in his bedroom, and he'll spend years in there trying to break it." Klaus said, and he told our new friends what the spell was.

Sirius snorted, "That would be hilarious."

"Oh, he'll be nice to you if you're in Slytherin, make no mistake, but he will give you hell if you are in Gryffindor." Remus said.

"Yeah, he hates Gryffindors." Then Sirius, began laughing, and told us stories about their years at Hogwarts, and how they became best friends.

By the time we knew it, we were all laughing and swapping stories about our lives. Sirius told us why he disliked Slytherins, but assured me if I was placed in there, that we could still be friends. Remus explained that, despite their reputation, there were a lot of people in Slytherin that were just like me, and honestly, that made me feel a lot better. At the end of the night, after I had fallen asleep on Klaus's shoulder, we said our goodbyes, and made our way home. Our first day in Hogsmead had been everything I hoped it would be, we met nice people, and made some new friends. _I hoped there would be many more days like this one._

* * *

***A/N* I feel I should clear up something, I know in the Harry Potter world, werewolves are shunned, but for my story purposes, the magical world doesn't care if werewolves, and vampires are around, but I need the wolves and vamps, to not like each other. Stay tuned to find out why! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

****Special thanks to Audi56 on leaving the first review, and also, I'm so thankful that many of you have already fav'ed and followed the story! Thank you, thank you, so very much! I hope I don't disappoint you guys! **


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3

**Preparations**

It had been two weeks since we moved in, and life was pretty good. My new favorite hobby was exploring our new surroundings, and Elijah and Klaus had graciously taken us on a history tour. Elijah knew the best places to gather potion ingredients, and Klaus knew all about the cave system that ran through the mountains, although Elijah didn't want me wandering around in them by myself. Living here was doing us good emotionally as well. You see, back in Mystic Falls, we were pretty much stuck in the house _all the time_, and now that we were free, we had become less cranky, irritable, and short tempered with each other. Elijah, Damon, and Klaus were able to apparate to London to get 'fresh blood' whenever they wanted too, and Stefan and I just hung around doing pretty much whatever we wanted. I spent most days decorating the house, and Stefan read his new books he had bought from Tomes and Scrolls. We had even invited our new friends and my future Professors, Sirius and Remus, over for dinner. That had been a blast. Damon showed Sirius all kinds of joke spells that he had invented over the years, and Elijah and Remus talked about everything from politics in the Ministry, to what I would be learning in D.A.D.A. I was so proud of my boys because of how well they took to Remus. The full moon had been a week ago, and Klaus had gone off with Sirius, so they could keep Remus company during the transformation. I knew the second I met Remus that he was a kind person, even though he was a werewolf. _I'm glad I turned out to be right._

"Hey Princess, you have mail." Damon said, and gently shook me awake. "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." He continued, as I started stirring. "It's a letter from Hogwarts." _Now I was up. _

"Really? Le'me see it, please." I mumbled, trying to shake the cobwebs of sleep away.

"Aww, you're so polite when you first wake up. Too bad you can't be that way all the time."

"Shush." I said, and reached for the letter in his hands. I opened the envelope, and tried to focus my eyes on the tiny scrawl written in blue ink. _I need coffee._

"What does it say?"

"Dun'no, can't read it. Too small. Must have coffee." I muttered.

"Ok, Zombie Girl, let's go." He hoisted me to my feet, and steadied me as I stumbled to the door. We walked down to the kitchen where the others had been waiting. _Vampires are early risers._

"Thank you Pinky." I said, as she placed a cup in front of me, and I sat there for a few minutes staring at the wall.

"Lynn, what does your letter say?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know." Damon answered for me. "She's still not all here yet." He said, gesturing toward me, and everybody laughed.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus again, then I started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Miss Lynn Salvatore,_

_We are pleased to welcome you to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of items that is required for all fifth year students, as well as some additional items, due to this being your first year with us. If you already own these additional items, you will not be required to re-purchase them. I also noticed that you live in Hogsmeade, and seeing as the Hogsmeade Station is where the Hogwarts Express will let the students off, you will not be required to travel by the train. If you wish to ride the train however, you may do so, and you will find your ticket enclosed with this letter. If not, please be on the Hogsmeade Station platform at five in the evening on September 1st, and follow the first year students. There will be someone waiting to show you where to go. Again, welcome to Hogwarts, and I hope you have a wonderful year._

_Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_Ravenclaw Head of House_

_Charms Master_

I looked up from my letter and grinned. "It's official! I'm going to Hogwarts!" and I unceremoniously began doing the happy dance around the kitchen. _ I look goofy, but I don't care._

"Well I'm glad your finally awake Princess. Welcome to the land of the..well..undead." Damon said, smirking.

I ruffled his hair. "Not even _you_ can ruin this day for me." I told him. Then I placed my hands on my hips, and began to walk around the table. "I do here-by declare this day as a happy day! There will be no frowning, no fighting, and no annoying me." I said, in my best boot camp-drill instructor voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They all cried playing along, and Damon stood up with a mock salute.

"Now Troops, if you will excuse me, I have to pee." And with a laugh, I ran upstairs to my bathroom.

The entire kitchen cracked up laughing. _This was going to be a good day._

* * *

An hour later I emerged, showered and dressed, and found Elijah in the library going over my school list.

"Hello Lynn, I have been going over your list, and crossing out the things you already own. When did you want to do your school shopping?" _He is so organized._

"Well truth be told, I was so excited just to get the letter, that I haven't had a chance to really look at the list." I said, standing behind him, so I could look over his shoulder. "Let's see, I'll need the robes, gloves, cloak, telescope, and an animal, along with all the fifth year stuff." A look of panic crossed my face. "Wow, that's a lot more than I thought. This is way too expensive!"

Stefan instantly appeared in the room and said, "No, don't you even go there. This is your education, and money is no object. We will get you what you need, and want. I know Damon and I have home schooled you ever since you could hold a wand, but this is the real deal. We will not go cheap on this." _He was listening, I should have known._

"But I….."

Stefan gave me a stern look, and Elijah said, "He's right Lynn, money is no object where your education is concerned. You shouldn't worry about our finances. We have enough money to buy all these items everyday for the next thousand years, and still not have to worry about money." _ I knew he was right. Elijah doesn't exaggerate. _

Klaus had obviously been listening too, because he instantly appeared in the room, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and he was drying his hair with a towel. _HO-LY CRAP! Why does he have to do things like that!_

"I agree with both of them Love. You needn't worry over such things. Hogwarts is a well respected school, and graduating from there would set you up with a really good career, if you choose to work in the future."

I sighed in defeat, "Alright then, I won't put up a fuss."

"Besides, this just gives Klaus another reason to spoil you." Damon said, grinning wickedly, as he walked into the library.

I glared at him, but Klaus just laughed, "Yes, it's true, I don't feel you are properly spoiled yet." And he walked behind me, and kissed me on the head. _Goodness, he smells so good!_ "But Damon is right Love, this just gives me another excuse." He whispered. _ Keep calm, don't lose it._

I smiled, "Well, I have to admit. I do like being spoiled, and you guys do a pretty good job of it."

"So that settles it then." Elijah said with a grin. "When did you want to go shopping?"

I grinned and started bouncing on the balls of my feet, and they all laughed.

"Ok Love, let me get dressed first." _ No, really, you don't have to._

* * *

Elijah had told me about Diagon Alley, but nothing could have prepared me for the actual experience. We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron in London, and when he opened the archway, I gazed around in awe as we passed shop after shop full of magical things. The others kept laughing at me, because I was so amazed by everything that I kept bumping into things. I was glad Stefan remembered to grab my list, because I would have forgotten it otherwise. We headed up the Alley toward Gringotts, and I was surprised at how many goblins there were. When we entered the bank, they made us take a picture, and register our wands, so we could have access our vault as individuals. Elijah had already completed this process when he opened it. Once we were finished, the Head Goblin summoned another goblin named Griphook, and we followed him to where the carts were waiting. _This thing looked like a rollercoaster from hell._

"Uh, S-Stefan," I stuttered, instantly walking backwards, and stumbling into Elijah, "I c-can't…can't…"

"Don't worry Lynn, just hold on to me and shut your eyes. It'll be alright." Stefan said.

I buried my face into Elijah's jacket, and shook my head. "No, I'll throw up, you know I will."

Damon gently took me by the arms, tilted my head up, and stared into my eyes. "You can do this. You won't be afraid. You won't throw up." He said, compelling me.

"I can do this. I won't be afraid. I won't throw up." I muttered automatically, then Damon nodded to Stefan.

"Ok Lynn," Stefan said, "ride with me in this cart."

"Alright." and I took a seat next to him.

We zoomed deeper and deeper underground, and pretty soon we started to see dragons that were guarding some of the other vaults. The ride seemed to take forever, but finally we came to a halt next to vault number 709.

"This is your family vault, please stand back." Griphook said, in a dignified voice, and he placed his palm on the door.

"Are you alright Love?" Klaus whispered.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." he said smiling, and he brushed a stray hair out of my face.

We all stepped into the vault, and I instantly knew that Elijah had been right. I really didn't need to worry about our money situation. _I think we have more money and the Queen of England!_

"Lynn, here is a small bag of money." Elijah said. "I want you to keep it for school, so please don't spend it before then."

"Okey dokey." I said with a grin.

After Damon and Elijah finished placing galleons, sickles, and knuts into more bags, we raced back up to the surface, and headed toward the robe shop. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was a little crowded, so we went to the Magical Menagerie instead.

"Do you know which animal you want to get Princess?" Damon asked.

"You know," I sighed, "I don't know. I'm torn between and owl and a cat, and I'm having a tough time choosing. I know an owl would be better, because I could use it to send you guys letters, but I really want a cat too."

"Why not both?" Elijah asked placing his arm around my shoulders. "We could get a family owl, so we can send you things at school, and if you want to send us something, you could use the school owls instead. That way you could have your cat."

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

Elijah nodded, and I gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!"

I began to wander around the shop to look at all the cats. There were cats of all different colors and breeds, and I petted each one that would let me, but then I heard a soft meow behind me. When I turned around, I saw the most beautiful black cat I had ever seen. It was bigger than a normal adult cat, and it looked at me with big blue eyes. _It almost looks like me!_

"Hello kitty." I said softly, sticking my fingers into the cage. "How are you?"

It purred softly, and nuzzled my fingers.

"This cat is part Kneazl, and it's a boy." the sales woman said, coming over to me. "Would you like to hold him?"

I smiled at the woman, so she took him out and handed him to me. He looked at me and licked my nose. _He's so sweet!_

"Have you found one Love?" Klaus asked, coming up beside me.

"I think so." I replied. "Would you like to come home with me kitty?"

He seemed to nod, and then he settled down in my arms.

"He's beautiful Lynn, are you happy with him?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, definitely, but what should I call you?" I asked stroking his black fur. "I know! How about, Blue? Your fur is so black that it has blue hues, and you have big blue eyes like I do."

He licked my hand, and looked up at me.

"I think he likes it." Klaus said, scratching him under the chin.

"Ok Blue, your coming home with me." I said happily.

Elijah paid for him, and then we wandered through the Alley and picked up more school supplies. I still needed my books though, so we headed over to Flourish & Blotts. I don't think I've seen so many books in one place before, but I wandered through the shop with my list, and began picking out the books I needed.

"Ouch!" I cried as my foot got stepped on. I looked up to see a blond boy with a pointy chin, standing beside me.

"Sorry." He said, as he looked at me. "I've never seen you before." He continued, when he caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts school list in my hand. "Are you new?"

"Yes this will be my first year at Hogwarts. I'm from America."

"Do you know what year you will be in?"

"Yeah, I'll be in fifth."

"Oh, that's me as well. I see you're a muggle-born." He said, spitting out the last part.

"What? No, I'm pure blood."

"Really?" He asked, looking at me in surprise. "I figured the other, because of your clothes."

I laughed, "No, I just like wearing muggle clothes because I like them better. Wizard robes make me feel suffocated."

He chuckled, "Well, what house will you be in?"

"I don't know, but my family and I believe I'll be Slytherin."

Again he looked at me in surprise, "I'm in Slytherin."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"Well it's better than the other houses, so yeah. Besides, my family has been in Slytherin for generations. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"That's a cool name. I'm Lynn Salvatore." I said, shaking his out-stretched hand.

"Draco, are you ready?" A man, who could have only been his father, asked. The man saw us shaking hands, and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped when Klaus came up behind me.

"Love? Elijah is ready to leave if you have gotten everything you need."

"Oh, yeah I'm ready." I said, and let go of Draco's hand. I smiled at him, "Well I guess I'll see you in school."

"Yeah, you too." He replied. His father took him by the arm, and led him away. "I hope you will be in Slytherin too." He called over his shoulder.

I looked up at Klaus. _Why is he glaring at Draco?_

* * *

"Ugh! I hate wearing wizard robes!" I said, stomping into the living room. "They make me look funny!"

Damon laughed, "Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because for one, I need to get use to them, and two, I wanted to try them on to make sure they fit." I replied, tugging at my collar. "I look like a big, black, buffalo!" Blue jumped off Klaus's lap, and rubbed against my legs. "See, even Blue agrees!" But Blue hissed at me.

"No Love, I think he's _dis_agreeing with you." Klaus laughed.

"Why can't they just let us wear what we want. I _hate _having on this much clothing."

Klaus looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and Damon snorted. "I think you look like a bat to be honest." Damon said, and smirked.

I glared at him, "Why can't you be nice to me, just this once?"

"Because you're acting like a Drama Queen, and I think it's funny. Not to mention you look like one of those cute school girls, only with more clothes on."

I conjured the toothpicks, and we laughed as Damon ran around the house trying to avoid, and destroy them.

"Well Love, look on the bright side. On the weekends you are free to wear what you want."

"That is true, but I don't wanna wear them at all." I said with a whine.

"You will live." He laughed, and pulled me into his lap. "Besides, I think you look beautiful in whatever you're wearing."

"Flirt."

He gave me a lopsided grin, and wrapped his arms around me. "Yep."

Blue jumped into my lap, kneaded my robes, and laid down purring loudly, so we sat there for awhile watching TV, until Damon came running back into the room.

"HA! I got rid of them in record time."

"I can always conjure more." I said, not taking my eyes off the TV, and raising my wand.

He snatched it out of my hand. "Oh no you don't."

Elijah and Stefan walked in with some snacks, so we settled down to watch the movie, but I fell asleep before the end of it. I remember dreaming about bats and buffalos though, and that Klaus kept chasing them away. _It was a funny dream._

* * *

As the summer drew to a close, I grew more nervous, Klaus became more moody, Damon was more annoying, and Elijah threatened to throw us all out of the house, if we didn't knock it off. Stefan on the other hand, was the same as he ever was. He helped me pack my trunk, and kept reassuring me that I would be ok. This was the first time I would be away from my family for any length of time, and to be honest, I was just plain scared. I had always been surrounded by people that I knew and loved, and now, I would be around total strangers. Yes, I was sixteen years old, and I didn't want to leave home. _Maybe there was something wrong with me._

"Why are you messing with that thing again?" Klaus growled, as he walked into the living room, devouring a blood bag.

Stefan and I had the contents of my trunk spread out all over the floor, for the umpteenth time. "Because I want to make sure that I have everything." I replied. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"You're going two miles up the road!" He shouted. "I'm pretty sure if you forget something we can bring it to you!"

"Hey, knock it off! She's not hurting anything by wanting to double check." Stefan shouted back.

Damon instantly appeared in the doorway with a bag of popcorn, and walked over to sit in the recliner.

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't see what the big fuss is about. She has everything she needs!" Klaus yelled.

"And I don't see what the fuss is, about her wanting to check!" Stefan bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" Elijah roared, instantly appearing between them. Klaus glared at his brother, and stomped out the front door, slamming it behind him.

I instantly burst into tears. "This is not how I wanted this night to be. It's my last night, and I just wanted us to be together."

Stefan put his arms around me, and drew me close. "It'll be ok Lynn, you'll see."

I stepped away from him, and shook my head. "No, it won't. I think I'll just go up to my room, and call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

I made my way up to my room, and threw myself on the bed. I don't know how long I laid there crying, with Blue curled up beside me, but I sat up when someone knocked softly on my door.

"Mistress," Pinky said quietly, stepping into my room. "Master Elijah has requested that Pinky bring this to you. It's your favorite kind of tea."

"Thank you Pinky." I said, taking the cup from her. "Please tell Elijah I appreciate the thought."

"Pinky will Miss." Then she patted my hand. "Mistress, may Pinky say something that may not be proper? It is about Master Klaus."

Curiosity getting the best of me, I said, "Yes."

Pinky smiled, "Pinky thinks she knows why Master Klaus has been so angry of late. Pinky thinks it's because he doesn't want you to go to school."

"Why?"

"Because Mistress, Master Klaus will miss you." She said, as if it should have already been obvious.

"But he's always said this will be a good thing for me. I don't understand why all of a sudden he would be against it."

"He's not against it Mistress, he just doesn't want to let you go. He-he is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Pinky suddenly looked upset, "Mistress, Pinky can't say anything more. If she does, she will have to punish herself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly becoming angry. "Has someone ordered you to punish yourself, if you tell me?"

"No, No, Mistress." She told me quickly. "It's just that Master Klaus, would be displeased, and that would require Pinky to punish herself, no one has ordered Pinky to do it Miss. It's just how house elves are." She explained.

"Oh, I understand then." I said, relaxing. "Well then please don't say anything that would require you punish yourself."

"Pinky won't Mistress, but Pinky must go know. She has to finish cleaning the dinner dishes."

I smiled, and chuckled softly. "Ok, then. Thank you Pinky. You have made me feel a little better."

"Pinky is glad. She will see you in the morning."

"Ok, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mistress." And with a crack, she was gone.

I sighed, took my cup of tea, and walked to the window. I sat down on the window seat and stared out toward the mountains. Blue followed, and sat in front of me.

I turned to look at him. "She left me with more questions, than answers, you know." I said, scratching his head.

He stood on my legs, and rubbed his head against my chin.

I laughed, "I love you too."

Suddenly Damon walked in, "Don't you ever knock?" I asked irritably.

"No." he said, and sat down on my bed. "But I did want to make sure you were ok."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'll live. It's just not how I wanted to spend my last night home. I wanted us to do something together, but it's getting to late now. I'll have to get to bed soon."

"Yeah, you need some sleep. You should know, Klaus is back, and he feels like a real dick. Elijah told him how you felt, and what happened, after he left. He was also covered in blood, and it wasn't his own."

"Did he kill someone here in the village?"

"He told Elijah that he didn't kill anyone, he just fed multiple times, so we knew he wasn't lying. He told us he went to London."

I nodded. "Ok. Well, please tell the others goodnight for me. I don't feel like going back down there. I'm just going to shower and go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight." he said giving me a hug.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Princess." He said softly, and kissed me on the cheek, then with a smile he walked out and closed the door.

_I hope in the morning, things will be better._

* * *

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but suddenly my eyes flew open and I was surrounded by pitch black darkness. I wanted to feel scared, but the only thing I could feel was calm and peacefulness. There was also someone with me. _What's going on?_

"Who's there?" I called out to the darkness.

"It's just me Love." Klaus replied.

"Where are we?"

"Where do you want us to be?"

I laughed, because I had finally caught on. "Some place that hasn't got any buffalos and bats."

He laughed too. "So you liked that dream then?"

"Yeah, I thought it was funny." I said chuckling. "So where are we?"

"Where ever you want."

"How about where ever we are in awake land."

It was like he suddenly flipped on the lights, because we were in my bedroom.

"So you're in my room?"

"Yes, do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's ok." I said sitting up cross legged. He was sitting at the foot of my bed, leaning against a post with his legs stretched out in front of him, and wearing nothing but jeans..again.

_Why does he have to walk around half naked?_

"Does it bother you? Would you like me to put on a shirt?" he asked.

_What the…?_

He laughed, "Yes, I can hear your thoughts. I am, after all, inside your head."

_Occlumency, must use Occlumency! _

"Occlumency doesn't work against vampires Love. Not in dreams."

_Crap!_ "Uh, I mean..uh, hmm." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Why are you here?" I finally asked, pulling myself together.

"I wanted to apologize." He said softly, sitting up. "I'm so sorry I ruined your last night at home. I was being selfish."

I looked down at my hands, and started to cry. "All I wanted us to do, was sit down as a family and watch a movie." _And so I could curl up….Ack! NO!_

He laughed, "So you could curl up…where?"

"Nevermind." I mumbled, trying to dry my eyes. "It's not important."

"Yes it is, to me, it's important." He said scooting closer to me.

I shook my head. "No. I want you to know that I forgave you hours ago. It's just I..I'm going to miss everyone and..and.." I was sobbing so hard, that I couldn't finish what I was saying.

"I am so, so very sorry Lynn. Please, please tell how I can make it up to you." he begged, placing his hands hand on the side of my face. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

I looked up and I saw how much pain was in his eyes, tears were spilling out of them, and running down his cheeks.

"It's ok." I whispered, pulling his head down onto my shoulder, and running my hand into his hair. "It's ok."

We sat there rocking back and forth for a few minutes. "Tell me why you were being selfish."

He raised his head up, and looked at me. "I don't want to lose you Love. I'm afraid that if you leave, that you…" he sighed, "will meet someone. I don't want that to happen. When I saw you talking to that boy in the bookstore, I-I got jealous. It was then that I realized, that it is possible that I could lose you to someone else. You are so beautiful, and you have my heart, whether you know it or not." Then he looked into my eyes, and whispered, "I love you."

_Kiss me._

Something flashed in his eyes, and a smile formed on his lips.

_Kiss me._

He did, and it was full of passion. I don't know how long we kissed for, but I know that I nearly ran out of breath. Klaus, of course, doesn't need to breath, so who knows how long we could have stayed that way, but I was happy, and it got a little hot too.

_Ouch!_

"I'm sorry Love. I got a little carried away." He whispered, licking the blood off my bottom lip.

I giggled, and looked up at him. Yep, he had vamped out. I looked into his hybrid eyes, and laughed. "Your teeth are sharp you know, but it's ok." I said, kissing him again.

He laughed, "That may happened again, lots of times. You know the whole, vampire heightened emotion thing."

"Fine by me." I said, laying down and snuggling beside him. "I do find it a bit funny though. You're 1,025 years old, and worried about losing me to some boy I don't even know."

"It does seem a bit silly now, I admit, but I didn't know you felt the same way about me, as I do you."

"You don't need to worry Klaus." I said looking into his eyes. "I've loved you for a long time. I've just tried to hide it. I _never_ thought you would feel the same way. I always thought you viewed me as just a sister." Suddenly I sat bolt upright. "Oh crap, what will everyone else think."

"Don't worry Love, they already know, trust me."

"How?"

"Damon figured it out a long time ago and doesn't care, Elijah just knows me that well, and Stefan has already threatened me with bodily harm if I hurt you. They are ok with it. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elijah more so, because I won't be acting like a love sick puppy anymore. He has hated that."

I burst out laughing. "Even though I'm only 16, and you are 1,025 years old?"

"I admit, it's quite an age difference." He laughed. "But you'll be 17 in six months, so if it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. When a vampire falls in love, age doesn't really matter in the long run. Honestly, you could be 70 and it would still seem improper."

I snuggled back down beside him. "Yeah, because then it would be reversed, because you look 25!" I laughed.

He laughed too, "Yes, that is true. You should rest peacefully now though. You have a long day ahead of you Love, and I want you to be able to enjoy it without being tired."

"In awake land, are you laying beside me like we are now?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then please don't leave, just lay with me for the rest of the night."

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." I whispered. "I love you Klaus."

"I love you too, Love."

Everything went black. _It had been a good dream._

* * *

***A/N* In case you're not familiar with the Vampire Diaries world, vampires can control dreams. I felt I should make that known. I promise in the next chapters that there will be more of the Harry Potter world. Please stay tuned, and please leave a review, and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 4

**Off to Hogwarts**

"Elijah! Pinky! Stefan! Anybody!" I yelled, with my head stuck in the closet. "Has anyone seen my other black boot?"

"Which one Mistress?" Pinky asked, appearing with a loud crack. "The flat one, or the one with heels?"

"Heels." Came my muffled reply.

There was another crack, and in three seconds she was back.

"Here Mistress, Pinky has it."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I cried, pulling her into a hug. "You're a lifesaver!"

She laughed. "Is there anything else you need Miss?"

"No, that should be all, for now." I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.

She laughed heartily, "Ok if you need Pinky just say so."

"I will."

The house was in chaos. I had chosen not to ride the train, so I could spend the day with my family, but time has a funny way of speeding up when you don't want it too. I had to be on the Hogsmeade Station platform in one hour, and I was still running around trying to get everything ready. My trunk was packed, and by the door, but there always seems to be something you can't find at the last minute. _You know how that goes._

"Ok Bloody Lip, have you got everything now? Can we all sit down for a breather, and not hear you thundering up and down the stairs?"

"Shut it Damon, besides you don't breath." I said grinning, reaching for my wand. "Holy crap! Where's my wand?!" I yelled in a panic.

"Here, I have it here." Elijah said, instantly appearing at my side.

"Love, your forgetting your cloak!" Klaus called from the kitchen.

"Ack! I'm going to need that, or else I'll freeze to death!"

"It's still warm outside." Damon said.

"Doesn't matter. The castle gets drafty at night. Especially if you're in the dungeons." Elijah said, shooing us into the living room.

I flopped down into a chair, sighed heavily, and instantly jumped back up. "Where is my cauldron?"

"It's in your trunk Love." Klaus said, gently pushing me back down. "Calm down, you have everything now. Here put this in your pocket. It's a healing paste for your lip." He grinned.

"Well she wouldn't need the healing paste if someone hadn't bit her." Stefan said grinning. "At least we don't have to put up with the two of you sneaking glances at each other anymore."

"So you're ok with it?"

"Of course I am Lynn, I'm happy for you. I know he will treat you with respect, and that is what's important to me."

"I'm not ok with it. You see, I knew this day would come, but I was looking forward to being able to threaten the guy, and beat him up if I needed too. I can't do that with Klaus. Why did you have to fall in love with someone who's practically un-killable?" Damon said with a smirk, and kissing me on my cheek.

I stood up and grinned at Klaus, "Because he's sweet, kind, friendly, gorgeous, and oh so kissable." I said planting kisses on Klaus's lips with each word, while he grinned.

Damon made retching noises behind me, and Elijah laughed. "Well now I don't have to kill my own brother, because he was starting to get on my nerves. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's get this show boat on the road!" I cried, as I scooped up Blue into my arms.

Klaus picked up my trunk with one arm and carried it out the door. We all had agreed to be on the platform by 4:30 in case the train was early, so we made quite a sight trooping down to it. It had taken us a good ten minutes to walk there, but we managed it. We were surprised to see someone already there, directing thestrals pulling carriages.

"Ooh look at them!" I said in awe. "I've never seen a thestral before."

"So yeh know what they are? I mean to say, you can see 'em?" The _very _large man asked, walking up to us.

"Yes, sir." I said brightly. "My name is Lynn Salvatore."

"Ah so yeh are then. Professor Flitwick told me yeh might be 'ere. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also the Care of Magical Creatures Professor." He said with a large smile.

"Well then Professor, I look forward to your classes. I'll be in fifth year, and it's one of the ones I signed up for."

"Really now!" He said with a big laugh. "Well everyone calls me Hagrid. So yeh don't have ter call me Professor."

"Ok Hagrid." I said with a smile.

"So yer be followin' me when the train comes, I'm easy to spot, so when I call fer firs' years you jus' fall in too."

"Sounds good to me sir."

He grinned, "So this yer family?"

"Yes sir." I made the introductions, though I left out the part about them being vampires. Hagrid, however, knew what they were when he shook their hands, and needless to say he was surprised to see them walking in the daylight.

"Daylight rings! Well now, that's not something I've ever heard before." He said with a grin, after Elijah explained about them. "That's pretty clever I say! I'm part giant me self, but rest assured, I may be big, but Dumbledore says a got a big heart."

Just then a whistle blew off in the distance, and we all looked toward the noise. My stomach gave a little lurch though, because I knew this was it. _ I can do this!_

"Well the train will be here in five minutes, the driver always lets me know they are a comin'. I best be off to steady the thestrals, and yeh may want ter hold yer cat tighter." He said.

I gripped Blue a little tighter, and said, "Blue, please don't claw me. I know it's fixing to get loud, but bury your head if you get scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

He yowled loudly and buried his head in the crook of my arm. I turned to the boys with wide eyes, but Klaus bent over to give me a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Gross." Damon said with a grin, as he stepped toward me. "I love you Princess, be good, and send us an owl if you need, or want anything."

"I will. Love you too." and I kissed his cheek.

Stefan stepped forward, "I feel like I should say something fatherly, but I'm not going to. You'll be ok, and if you need us, we're two miles away." he said giving me a hug.

"I know. Love you, and stay out of trouble." I teased, and he grinned at me.

Elijah took my face into his hands and said, "Let us know, as soon as you can, which house you are in. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too. I love all of you." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I know it's silly because you are so close, but I'll miss you guys, and I'll come home on Hogsmeade trips!" I had to start yelling, because the train was pulling in.

They nodded, and stepped back. Klaus, however, stepped forward to give me one last kiss, and I could see he didn't want to leave just yet. The train blew it's whistle, and he immediately covered my ears. It's a good thing to, because I nearly dropped Blue, who was squirming in my arms.

He looked at me, grinned, and flashed his wolf eyes. "Don't forget to warn the lads that I'll eat them, if they try anything."

I laughed. "I won't."

The other students started to pile off the train, so he stepped back. Hagrid told me I'd have to leave Blue with my trunk, and Blue was not happy about that, but he stayed with it. _I was so nervous!_

* * *

The boys had left, and after a few minutes of standing around, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Salvatore!"

I turned around, baffled at who could have known me, but then Draco came walking out of the crowd with two large guys and a brown haired girl tagging along behind him. She looked at me with a scowl.

"Didn't see you on the train. I thought you wouldn't be here." Draco said.

"Oh, I live in Hogsmeade, so I didn't have to ride it. I only had to be here when the train came in." I explained.

"Cool, I've never known anyone who lived there. You like it?"

"Yeah I do! It's really great! I can go to Honeydukes anytime I want." I said with a laugh.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid yelled.

"I gotta go with Hagrid, so I'll see you later."

"Ok, then. Hope you get Slytherin!" he yelled, as Hagrid started herding us toward another path. I grinned and waved over my shoulder at him.

We followed Hagrid up the short path to the lake, and stepped into the little boats. I could see the frightened faces of all the 11 year olds, and knew I must look almost as afraid. We sailed across the lake, and I got my first real close up look of the castle. It was beautiful all lit up! During the summer, you could only see a few lit windows, but tonight, you could see them all. It was breathtaking! We came to shore, and Hagrid led us toward the front doors where we were met by Professor Flitwick. He was so short, that he had to stand on top of stair railing so we could see him! He explained that we will all be sorted into our houses, and that we are to wait in the front hall until he called us. _The others looked so scared!_

"What year are you going into?" A frightened girl, with blond, hair asked me.

"I'll be in fifth year. It's ok though, they are only going to put a hat on our head, and sort us into houses." I told her.

Her face relaxed, "Older boys on the train were saying they will make us do spells and stuff."

"I heard they will make us sing a song." Someone else said.

"My older brother told me we will have to brew a potion in front of everyone!" A brown haired boy shouted."

I laughed, "Nope, just a hat on your head. That's it, I promise!" I said loudly.

Just then Professor Flitwick came, and led us into the great hall. The ceiling was wonderful, and I thought it was clever that it was enchanted like the night sky. I had read all about it in _Hogwarts A History_, but it was more beautiful than I could have imagined. Everyone was staring at me though, and it made me very nervous. I stuck out like a sore thumb, because I was much, much taller than any of the first years. _Just don't trip, and fall on your face!_

"When I call your name," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "please step forward and place the hat on your head. Now, we have a new student from America, and this is her first year at Hogwarts. She will be in fifth year, so we will start with her. Lynn Salvatore." He cried out. _Oh crap! So soon? _

I made my way to the front, and nervously sat on a stool that was way too small for my butt, and placed the hat on my head.

_Ah! _The Sorting Hat said in my ear. _I have never encountered anything like this. You know someone who knew my former owner Godric, but they also knew Salazar better. Hmm, but where to put you?_

_I don't know sir._ I replied_._

_Is that what you really believe?_

_Yes sir, it's up to you. _

_Well then, it better be, _"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted, and the table to my farthest right burst into applause. I saw Draco waving wildly at me, so I took a seat next to him, and the brown haired girl didn't like that one bit. I caught Remus, and Sirius's eyes, and they smiled, and waved at me._ Why does Professor Snape have a look of triumph on his face?_

"Well I made it!" I said grinning at Draco.

He grinned back, "Yeah I thought you might. I saw some people standing with you when the train stopped, was that your family?"

I nodded, "Yeah my two cousins, Damon, and Stefan, Elijah who is like a brother, and my boyfriend Klaus." The brown haired girl smiled at the words 'my boyfriend'.

"And you all live together?" Draco asked.

"Yeah it's kinda a Brady Bunch thing."

"What's a Brady Bunch?"

I laughed, "It's a TV show, from a long time ago."

"I've heard about TV, but I've never seen one."

"Really? Well the TV show is about family that comes together, because two people got married, and they have a bunch of kids of their own from different marriages. Even though no one in my family is married, we just kinda came together. Damon and Stefan are brothers, and Klaus and Elijah are brothers. Then there's me." _I can't really come out and tell you they are vampires._

"Ah, I see now, I think." Draco said, with a confused look.

I laughed, "It's complicated, I know."

"So you like muggles then?" The brown haired girl asked me.

"Yeah, that's why I picked muggle studies, I figured it would be an easy course."

"I don't like muggles. Never have and never will." She said frowning at me, and crossing her arms in front of her.

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. "They aren't so bad, once you get use to them." _And they aren't trying to kill you._

A girl who sat next to her, whispered loudly so everyone could hear. "Blood-traitor." And the girls giggled.

"How did you make it into Slytherin, Blood-traitor?" Another girl asked. _So it's started then, no friends because I like muggles. Oh well, their loss._

This time, I did roll my eyes. "Really? We are going to start name calling this early in the year? I thought Slytherins were smart? Well, let me tell you something little girl. I probably know more dark spells than all of your parents do, combined. I may have seen, and know, more dark creatures that would make you tremble with fright. I have seen death, blood, and destruction so bad, it would make you vomit." I was so angry, that common sense flew out the window, and I gave them my best Damon smirk, "I might even live with vampires, who at the drop of a hat, would eat you, if I asked. So tell me, who is a blood-traitor? Me? Just because I get along with muggles? No. It's you people, because you sit in your cushy little manors, and spout off about crap, you don't even know about." I hissed, with my eyes flashing in anger. "You don't know a DAMN thing about me."

Draco laughed. "She put you in your place, didn't she Pansy?"

"Y-you live with v-vampires?" A guy named Goyle asked, staring at me wide eyed.

But before I could reply, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the announcements. He introduced Sirius as the new Transfiguration Professor, which made the Gryffindor table explode into applause. They roared even louder when he told them Remus was Head of House, but then he said something that _really_ got my attention. _Thank goodness for distractions._

"I also want to mention some new changes for this year. After Harry permanently defeated Lord Voldemort last year in the graveyard at Little Hangleton, and with the death of Cedric Diggory, the governors and I, have realized just how important family is. So in the memory of Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts is now allowing families to visit every other night for dinner, and all day on Saturdays. We will start this Saturday, and from breakfast, until after dinner, families will be allowed to come visit for the day. If, however, you start lacking in your studies, your family privileges will be taken away, and your families will not be allowed to visit." He turned to sit back down, but Sirius whispered something to him, so he turned around again, smiled at _me_, "Oh, and one more thing, if you happen to live with vampires, they are more than welcome to and visit also. Now, let the feast begin!"

Sirius winked at me, and Remus grinned. _I cannot wait to tell the boys!_

Goyle turned to me with his mouth hanging open. "It's true then, you live with vampires!" He said in awe.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Possibly."

"Vampires are scary!" A boy named Crabbe said, shuddering. "They can only drink blood, they rip people's throats out, and they only come out at night."

"She doesn't live with vampires Goyle." A girl named Millicent Bulstrode said, rolling her eyes. "Her family was outside when the train stopped, and everyone knows, vampires can't walk in the daylight." _Oh how little you know!_

"Yeah, she's lying." Pansy said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I snorted, and Draco said, "But what if she isn't? Like she said, we don't know anything about her, and after all, she _is_ in Slytherin." He said, smiling at me.

"Why are you taking her side Draco?" Pansy said, placing her hand over his.

He jerked it back, and frowned. "Because I like her, and find her interesting."

Just then a large black crow came swooping through an open window and into the great hall, carrying a black rose in its beak. It headed right toward me, and landed with a thud on the table. _Leave it to Damon, to compel a crow. _

"Tell him Slytherin, and tell him thank you for the rose, it's beautiful." I said to the crow, as I sniffed the flower. It let out a loud squawk, and flew out the window.

Sirius, who apparently never follows protocol, got up from the head table, and made his way toward me with a grin.

"I have to be nosy." He laughed. "Was that an animagus?"

I snorted, "No, that's just Damon, being Damon. He's spying on me."

"Is that a spell of his? Can he control animals with a spell?"

"No, it's not a spell, let's just say…it's something…he's capable of doing." I said with a wink.

"Ah! Well then, tell them all I said hello."

"Will do, Professor Padfoot."

He let out a bark like laugh, "I like that one! You can call me that, it doesn't make me feel old."

"Or Stuffy?" I asked with a glint in my eye.

He snorted and walked back to the head table. He apparently told Remus what I had said, because Remus suddenly started to choke on a piece of pie. I laughed as I watched Sirius pound his best friend on the back. _This is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, and I want to welcome you all to Slytherin House. While you are in Slytherin, you are to obey the rules of the castle, and I expect you all to get along. Prefects will show you to your dorms, where you will find all of your things. Pansy and Draco are our newest Prefects, so I expect you all to obey them as you would the others, and me. I expect to see you all at breakfast in the morning. Goodnight." And with a billow of his robes he walked out of the Slytherin common room, and into his private chambers. _I like it, sort, and to the point. Now where is Blue?_

"Did you hear that?" Pansy said to me, with an evil grin. "I'm a prefect, which means I'll make your life hell, if you don't leave Draco alone. I'll also make your life hell, if you piss me off. Don't mess with me, Blood-traitor."

"First of all, _Sweetie_, I have a boyfriend, so I'm not interested in Draco, like _that_. We are just friends. Second of all, please don't threaten me, because you _really_ won't like the consequences." I said, as the crow squawked loudly from the open window, high above our heads.

"What? You think I'm scared of your pet bird? Please."

I snorted, "Oh, no. It's not the bird you should worry about."

"What then? Your supposed 'vampire family'? You are such a liar."

_This chick hasn't got a clue who she's dealing with!_ Just then, Blue appeared out of nowhere, so I ignored Pansy. "Hey Blue! I'm so happy to see you!" I cried, as I scooped him up into my arms. "Can you show me where we're sleeping?"

He meowed and squirmed to get out of my arms, so I set him down. The crow squawked, and flew down in front of him, cutting off his path. I watched as the two of them sat there in silence, staring at each other for a few minutes, and finally Blue nodded. _Yes, he nodded._ The crow took off, and Blue turned, and hissed at Pansy!

I burst out laughing. "Such a smart kitty!" I said, bending down and scratching his head.

"That is pretty clever." Draco said, coming up behind me. "Your cousin must use some really dark magic to be able to control animals, because I've never heard of anything like it before."

"Well it's like I told Sirius, it's just something he is capable of." I said, smiling at him.

"Draco," Pansy cooed, "do you want to help me get the babies into bed?" She glanced at me when she said 'babies.'

"Sure." He replied, not noticing that she had glanced at me.

"Well Draco," I said. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said grinning at me.

I followed Blue into the dorm, found my things, and started to unpack. I smiled at the pictures I had taken of the boys earlier. Elijah had developed them in Developing Solution, so now they were able to move. I laughed as I watched my boys go 'fangy' in one of them. The other one, was of all of us standing in the library in front of the fireplace. Then Klaus had said, that I 'absolutely needed' one of us together, so that I wouldn't forget about him. _As if I would!_

"So Blood-traitor, it looks like we all have to share a room, so try not to rub your muggle loving self all over the place." Millicent said, as Pansy, and another girl named Daphne all came in.

_Muggle loving self? Really?_ I didn't say anything though, just ignored them, and put sticking charms on my photos, so I could place them over my bed. Blue hissed at the girls, and stood still as a statue at the end of my bed, glaring at them.

"Mistress," Pinky said, with a loud crack, scaring me half to death, and making Blue swell up twice his size, because his hair was standing on end. "Pinky is sorry to startle you, but Master Elijah has requested that I bring you this." She said holding up a ring. "He also said that this ring belonged to… a certain man, that had given it to him, when he was a child."

"Do you know the name of the man?" I asked taking the ring from her.

"Yes, Mistress, but Master Elijah told Pinky not to say the name if other people were around, but says you will know when you look closer at the ring."

The ring was silver, with a large, flat, black diamond in the middle. Two emerald green snakes formed the initials S.S. _Salazar Slytherin._

I stared at Pinky as if she were playing a joke on me. "A-are you sure? Elijah said I can have it?"

"Yes Mistress. Pinky is quite sure."

I gaped at her, "Tell Elijah thank you, and that I will take good care of it. Oh, and please ask him to owl me the story on when he got it. Tell him I will destroy the letter as soon as I read it."

"Very well Mistress. Pinky will be going now, if that is all."

I nodded, and with a smile she was gone. I sank onto the bed and stared at Blue. "I can't believe he would give me something like this Blue. I'm almost scared to walk around with on, because I'm afraid I'll lose it."

Blue sniffed the ring, and nudged my fingers. "Ok then." I said with a grin, and placed the ring on my middle finger. It shrunk down to fit, and I smiled at Blue. He walked over next to my pillows, and laid down. "Yeah I think I'm going to sleep too." I told him. So I cast a protection charm around my bed, and belongings, and went to sleep. _I was so exhausted._

* * *

***A/N* Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews left so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Classes

Chapter 5

**Classes**

"Where did you get that?" Professor Snape asked, grabbing my hand, as he handed me my schedule. I stared at him. "Where did you get it?" He repeated, glaring at me.

"E-Elijah gave it to me. He was one of the men in the Three Broomsticks the day I met you." I said, trying to tug my hand back.

He stared at the ring, and rubbed his thumb over it. "Please don't lose it." He whispered.

"I won't sir." I said, looking at him dumbfounded, as he walked away to hand out more schedules.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, as I sat back down at the table.

"I don't really I know." I said, still slightly confused.

"Ugh! I had the worst dream last night!" Pansy cried, as she slammed her bag on the table, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. "I dreamed that there was something chasing me. I couldn't see it, because I was surrounded by fog, but I knew if it caught me it would hurt me. I was in a forest, and just kept running and running. It was horrible." She said, buttering her toast.

I snickered. _Damon can do a lot worse than that, so watch what you say to me. It will only get worse if you don't. _

"Something funny, Blood-traitor?" Daphne asked.

_That's not helping._ "Nope. I'm just studying my schedule."

"Stop calling her that." Draco said.

"No Draco, don't worry about it. Let them keep digging their own graves. I find it quite funny actually."

He snickered, then suddenly the great hall was filled with owls. I scanned the ceiling looking for Peck, our family owl. _Hey don't look at me, Stefan named him!_ He spotted me first though, and swooped down and landed beside me. He was a pure black owl with white tipped wings, and he dropped four letters onto my plate.

"Aww, thanks Peck." I said, giving him some of my toast. "Here I have one for you. Just deliver it whoever you see first." I reached into my bag, and pulled out the letter telling the boys about dinner and family days, handed it to him, and watched as he soared out the window. _Now which one to read first?_ I chose the letter from Elijah.

_Lynn,_

_There really isn't much to tell. As a child, I told Salazar many times that I liked it. He even let me wear it sometimes, so one day he just gave it to me. Salazar told me that one day I would find someone special to give it too, but he also said to give it only to a Slytherin, and I can think of no one more special to give it too, than you. Consider it a family heirloom. The ring is protected by a spell, from theft and from being lost, so if you were to lose it, it would find you. I hope you have a good day at school and don't let those girls get you down. You are not a Blood-traitor. Salazar wouldn't have considered you one. We will take care of them. Oh, and we don't care who you tell about us. Tell them we are vampires, or don't. Either way they will find out. And soon._

_Love,_

_Elijah_

_What does he mean by "and soon"?_ I grinned, and opened Klaus's letter.

_Love,_

_I will eat them, just say the word, and I will make their life hell. I know Damon was only playing with her last night, but I'll make it real. You are not a Blood-traitor. As you know, I knew Salazar, and even he would agree with me. Just keep your head down. Let us deal with them. _

_Love, _

_Your Hybrid_

I laughed, this was getting funnier by the minute, and I knew they would make good on their threats. I opened Stefan's next.

_Lynn,_

_Don't listen to a damn thing they say, they don't know what you know, and they can't do the things you can do. Hex them if you get a chance. You are NOT a Blood-traitor. And don't worry, we have a plan._

_Love,_

_Stefan_

I snorted. Stefan may be sweet, but like I've always said, he has a mischievous side to him. If you make him angry, you will pay. Then I opened Damon's letter.

_Princess,_

_Those stupid little…witches, will pay. I promise. Don't give them another thought. Let us deal with them. You are NOT a blood-traitor. I hope that one girl said something about the dream I gave her, and rest assured, they will only get worse if she doesn't stop. _

_Love,_

_Damon_

_P.S. Tell Blondie to lay off the peroxide. _

I burst out laughing. _ Peroxide! That is so Damon!_ I placed my letters onto my now empty plate and set them on fire, as I promised I would. I got funny looks but I didn't care, I was in too good a mood.

"So did your fake vampire family write bad things about me?" Pansy snorted.

"Nope, they just said, they hope I have a good day at school."

"Pansy lay off, you would feel stupid if it turned out they _were_ vampires." Draco said.

"For the last time Draco, she's lying! They were in direct sunlight! Vampires can't walk in sunlight! They would be fried!" Pansy said, exasperated.

_Ha! Fried Hybrid!_ I snorted.

"What?" She asked, frowning. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." I said snickering. "Draco, I'll see you in History of Magic."

"Wait, I'll go with you, you don't know the way, so I'll show you."

Pansy gave me a look that could kill an elephant, and Crabbe and Goyle got up when Draco did, even though they looked like they wanted to finish eating first. We made our way to the classroom, and honestly I thought it was a semi-interesting class. It was neat being taught by a ghost, but seriously I think Elijah would have been better at teaching it. Professor Binns droned on and on about giant wars, and told us it would be part of our O.W.L.S. at the end of the year, so I knew I'd need Elijah's help anyway. Our second class of the day however, was potions, and it was a double class with the Gryffindors. _It was also my first class with Harry Potter. _

"Blasted Potter." Draco mumbled with a scowl. "Are you familiar with him in America?"

I nodded. "Yeah we know a little bit about him, but probably not as much as you guys do. We had heard the he defeated Whats-His-Doodle a few months ago, and of course we know what happened to him when he was little. I feel a little sorry for him to be honest, because my parents were killed when I was only three weeks old. I know a little more about him though, because I'm friends with his Godfather Sirius, and Remus."

Draco snorted. "Whats-His-Doodle?" I just shrugged. "Well I can say, I understand about your parents, and you feeling sorry for him in that way, but I don't like him. He nearly got my father thrown in Azkaban last year, because he named him as one of the Death Eaters in the graveyard. I've never liked him, to be honest, but it doesn't surprise me that you are friends with Sirius Black, or Professor Lupin."

"Was your father in the graveyard?"

Draco nodded, "Lots of our fathers were." He said waving around to Crabbe, Goyle, and some of the others. "You'll find that most in Slytherin are dark witches and wizards. That's why our house is so tight-knit, for the most part. We don't usually make friends in other houses."

"Well I've seen my fair share of dark magic before, and have had to use it against people, both magic and muggle, but dark magic will chew you up, and spit you out, if you let it consume your whole life. It doesn't play nice, or fair, and if you're not careful, it will slowly kill you from the inside out. Hate is the same way, I believe. I've always looked at hate as being a type of dark magic."

Draco looked at me thoughtfully. "You're different, you're not afraid to say what you believe in."

"So you wouldn't hate me if I suddenly became best friends with Harry Potter?" I asked grinning.

Draco laughed, "No, because like I said, you're different, and you could get away with it. I like you, you seem to be a true friend, to those who do right by you. I believe you by the way, about your family being vampires. I don't know how they can walk in the sun, but I believe you anyway."

"Miss Salvatore also gives out good advice, Mr. Malfoy. It will behoove you to heed it." Professor Snape said, suddenly appearing behind us. _How does he do that!?_

We grinned sheepishly and scurried into the potions classroom, and took our seats. Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne gave me scowls.

"Blood-traitors belong on the other side of the room." Daphne said, pointing to the Gryffindor side, and they all shot her nasty glances.

"I told you NOT to call her that." Draco shouted.

"That's enough." Professor Snape said sternly. "Now who can tell me about moonstones?" he asked. _They can be used in dark curses, binding the werewolf side of an Original Vampire._

A bushy haired girl on the Gryffindor side of the room raised her hand. "Anyone else?" Professor Snape asked, ignoring the girl. "Miss Salvatore? Perhaps you could tell us something?"

"Uh…um," I shot a look of apology toward the girl, and she looked at me in surprise. "Moonstones are common gems, and aren't worth very much, but if you ground them into powder they make useful potion ingredients. Particularly in the Draught of Peace potion."

He looked at me impressed. "Very good Miss Salvatore. Five points for Slytherin." _Thank you Stefan!_

I gave the girl another look of apology, but she smiled at me, so I smiled back.

"The Draught of Peace is exactly what we will be brewing today. Please take out your books, and turn to page 54. Take a few minutes to read about the potion, and become familiar with the instructions."

We did as we were told, and I read through the instructions, even though I already knew how to brew it.

"That's Hermione Granger." Draco whispered, pointing to the bushy haired girl. "She's the smartest girl in our year. She's also a know-it-all. She always knows the answer to everything, and she lives in the library." He said, rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart." I whispered back.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I agree, but she makes a habit out of showing it off. Don't worry you will see for yourself."

Time went by fast after that, because we were concentrating on our potions. I brewed mine perfectly though, and I give all the thanks to Stefan for that. He is the one that taught me everything I know about potions, because he is the better one at them. Damon is best at spells and curses, and doesn't really care for them, but he will brew them if he has too.

* * *

"Well so far my first day hasn't been so bad." I said as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I sat down at the lunch table. Pansy and her friends were already there.

"Yeah you did really good in potions class." Crabbe commented. "Could you help me with my potions essay?"

"Sure, as long as you don't have me do all the work." I said with a grin.

"Professor Snape was really impressed. I could tell." Draco said.

"Oh, let's just fawn all over the blood-traitor." Millicent said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Draco, I'm starting to think you really like this girl." Daphne said. "What would your father say about you liking a Blood-traitor?"

"He would kill him." Pansy remarked, staring daggers at me. "For your own safety Draco, ditch the Blood-traitor."

Draco gripped his fork tight in his hand, and gritted his teeth. "Stop calling her a that!" he suddenly yelled.

Just then Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent let out blood curdling screams, jumped up, and pointed to their plates.

"I have maggots in my rice pudding!" Pansy yelled.

"My salad has roaches in it!" Daphne cried.

"My spaghetti is full of worms!" Millicent screamed.

I snorted, because there was nothing wrong with their food. I looked up, and sure enough there was the crow. _Sending them hallucinations!_ _Nice one Damon! _

"There is nothing there!" Draco yelled. "Honestly you three are starting to get on my nerves. Is it your time of the month?" he shouted, making everyone in the great hall stop eating to look at us.

"Maybe they just want attention." I said, trying not to laugh my butt off, because they were making quite a scene.

"But look, there, they are right there!" Pansy screamed. "Right there!" She jabbed her finger at the pudding.

I took my spoon and dug around in her pudding. "I don't see anything." Then I took a large spoonful, and ate it. She looked at me horrified. "Nope still nothing there." I said, making a point to squish it between my teeth, and swallowing. "Seems perfectly fine."

Remus came walking over to our table. "What is going on?" he asked.

"None of your business werewolf." Pansy spat.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and answered, "They are apparently seeing bugs in their food. We however, think they are going nuts, because there isn't anything there."

"There're gone!" Millicent breathed raggedly, staring at her plate in disbelief. "There're gone."

Just then the crow squawked high over head. We all looked up as it took flight, and landed next to Daphne's salad. I laughed as it started eating the lettuce. I looked at Remus, and I could tell he was trying to play the 'Professor' angle, because he was doing his best not to laugh.

"Well, if there're gone, then I guess I'll let you get back to your lunch." He said with a smile, and walked away.

"You get those bad ol' roaches Mr. Crow!" I said, patting his head with a laugh.

Draco snorted, but Pansy and the other two girls looked at me with hatred. "We have to get to D.A.D.A" Pansy snapped, grabbing her bag, and they stomped out of the great hall.

I sat back down to finish my lunch. "Tell him, 'good one' for me." I said to the crow, and watched as it took flight, and flew out the window.

Draco looked at me with his mouth gaping open. "D-did that crow….?"

I nodded.

He grinned at me, then turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "You two stay here, I'm want to show her something."

They were all to happy with this decision. _Man, those guys can eat a lot!_

* * *

I found myself in the dungeons, in a room that I didn't know was there until Draco opened the hidden door, and I stared at the painting of the man before me. _He really does look like a monkey!_

"Salazar meet Lynn Salvatore, Lynn, Salazar Slytherin." Draco said, as the man in the painting smiled down at me. "No one ever comes down here, but I found it by accident second year. He has helped me through a lot. I wanted to let you know about him, because I trust you."

"Hello Mr. Slytherin." I said meekly.

"Hello child. Draco told me this morning that you have something that use to belong to me." He said holding up his hand. He was wearing the same ring I was.

I looked at Draco.

"I noticed it this morning, and recognized it instantly. That's why I believe you about your family, because I asked him about the ring, and he said he had given it to someone long ago." He explained, waving toward the painting.

I laughed. "That's so very Slytherin of you Draco!"

Salazar laughed too. "Yes it was. Now tell me Lynn, how did you come by my ring?"

"Elijah Mikaelson gave it to me sir."

"Elijah himself? How is the lad these days?"

"Alive and well sir." I said with a laugh.

"Well if I remember correctly, I told him to give the ring to someone special to him. I see he has."

"Yes sir." _Why does Draco looked confused?_

"Draco, has also told me you are having problems with some in the House. How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly sir, I could care less. They call me a blood-traitor because I was raised in the muggle world, and like muggle things. But Elijah and Klaus say I'm not, and since they knew you sir, I'm inclined to believe them over anyone else."

"Yes, that word has lost its original meaning these days." He said dryly. "When I invented the word it meant, that you actually told the muggles about us, where to find us, and how to kill us, in exchange for your own life. _THAT'S _what it means to be a Blood-traitor!" He shouted. But then he smiled. "Listen to Elijah and Niklaus child, they know what's right."

"Isn't Klaus your boyfriend?" Draco asked grinning.

I popped him on the shoulder, and blushed. "Yes." I said grinning.

Salazar laughed, "How is Niklaus?"

"He's fine sir, he broke the curse though, about a year ago. So he is a full Hybrid now." I said, and Draco looked at me curiously.

"Really!?" He said with a laugh. "Tell him I'm proud of him. So I take it he found the moonstone then?"

"Yes sir. He found his werewolf, vampire, and the moonstone, and broke the curse."

"Well like I said, tell him I'm proud of him, and tell them both I said hello."

"I will sir."

"Now it seems that the bell is going to ring soon so you two best be off. Come back and see me when you get a chance."

"We will!" We cried together, as we walked out the door.

_Wow, I never thought I would actually ever talk to the man himself!_

* * *

"VAMPIRES!" Remus shouted, making us all jump, "are nasty creatures."

"And werewolves smell funny!" I retorted.

"Vampires reek of blood!"

"Werewolves are covered in fleas!"

"Vampires will plunge their hands into your chest, and rip your hearts out!"

"And werewolves poop in the forest!" I said grinning.

"Yes we do." He said, pointing his wand at me, and laughing merrily.

Draco and I had barely made it to our first lesson of D.A.D.A though. We came in running, huffing, and puffing all the way from the dungeons, and we burst into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. Pansy and her friends were red faced with anger, and the rest of the class shared _those_ kinds of glances. Now the class was looking back and forth between Remus, and I, dumbfounded and confused by our playful bantering. We were in a double class with the Gryffindors again, and they didn't know whether to get angry at my comments to Remus, or laugh at them. _They just didn't know about my boys and Remus._

"But seriously, vampires are strong enough to plunge their hands through your chest, and rip your hearts out, so don't be fooled. Now, I know we covered vampires _very_ briefly, back in third year, but seeing as they are on your O.W.L.S, we will be reviewing them in depth, for the next three classes. Now, who can tell us about them?"

Hermione raised her hand, and Remus called on her. "Vampires drink blood, are allergic to garlic, _wrong, _crosses, _wrong_, and can't be in the sunlight, because they will burst into flames." _Wrong, sorta._

I shook my head, and Draco leaned over to me and whispered, "See I told you."

"That's not why I shook my head." I muttered.

"Lynn?" Remus asked. "Is she right?"

"This is actually the second time something like this has happened to us today." I said pointing to Hermione and me. "Professor Snape did it earlier."

"Well I'm sorry, but you shook your head, so I have to ask. Is she right?"

I shook my head. "No sir. Vampires can eat garlic, and wear crosses if they want to."

"They can?" Hermione asked loudly. "Are you sure? Because I've read that they are allergic to garlic and crosses."

"It's a myth. My cousin Damon, will eat garlic bread just to prove a point. They can, and do, eat regular food just like we can. Their bodies function just like ours do, as long as they have enough fresh blood in their system to digest it."

Remus looked at me for a minute, then asked, "Do they go to the bathroom?"

"Yes." I said with a grin.

Draco laughed, "Really?"

"Now THAT I didn't know." Remus said. "Can you tell us anything else interesting?"

_Aside from all the wizard stuff, what's basic that all vampires can do? _"Um, hmm. Oh! When a vampire has a really strong emotion, their face will go pale. That leads to their eyes turning blood red, and blood vessels form around them, and then their teeth grow into fangs."

"What kind of emotions?" A red haired boy named Ron asked me.

"Love, anger, hunger. They have all the same emotions we do. It's just theirs are more intense, because vampires have heighted emotions. For instance, if we get angry, we shout, yell, that sort of thing, but when a vampire gets angry, they will kill you. And they are sadistic about it. They love to play with their food before they eat it."

Ron paled. "I don't want to make a vampire angry then."

I laughed. "No, trust me, you don't."

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire. I remember that from third year. _AND _there is no cure." Pansy said, with a smug expression.

Remus grinned at me and said, "I'm not touching that one. You tell them, if you want."

_Do I, or don't I? _I rubbed my hands on my face, stared up at the ceiling, and sighed. "That was true then, but it's not anymore. A Hybrid's blood will heal a vampire who has been bitten by a werewolf."

"A Hybrid?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yes. A Hybrid is an Original Vampire and a werewolf. He is not bound by the sun, nor the moon. He has the strength of both yet none of their weaknesses, and he can change into a werewolf whenever he wants to. There is only one Hybrid in the world." _No names, there I feel better._

"And I'm jealous, because it's not me." Remus laughed, and so did the rest of us.

"An Original!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've read about them! All vampires come from the Originals."

I nodded. "Yes_, _and they are also un-killable."

Goyle looked at me with wide eyes, "Your family really are vampires!"

I nodded, and looked at Pansy, "Yes, they are."

She rolled her eyes at me, "No they're not!" She yelled. "Your family was in direct sunlight! They would be dead!" She narrowed her eyes at me, "IF your family really are vampires, then how do they walk in the sun!?" she shouted.

"DAYLIGHT RINGS!" Damon yelled in her ear, making her scream. She jumped, and nearly fell out of her seat. He had appeared out of nowhere, and also scared the other students half to death. He looked at me and smirked, "Hello Princess."

"Hi, now go home."

"Sorry Love, we can't. We've been invited." Klaus said, appearing beside Ron, who jumped a foot into the air.

"By Remus." Stefan said, appearing at the back of the class.

"To be guest speakers." Elijah finished with a grin, and appearing beside Remus's desk.

"Remus, I suddenly feel ill, so can I go to the hospital wing?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, I think you can manage."

I looked around at them, "What did you guys do? Climb up the walls of the castle?"

They nodded. "Love, I promise we won't embarrass you to badly." Klaus said walking over to me with a grin, and kissing me on the lips.

I smiled at him, then pointed my finger at all of them, "Just remember, I will conjure toothpicks, so you better behave!" Then a I narrowed my eyes at them. "You knew about this before I left yesterday, didn't you?"

Elijah laughed. "Of course. Remus told me over the summer that the first thing he would be teaching you all, would be vampires. He asked us if we would like to come and speak about the topic."

"I hate you guys for not warning me." I said grinning, and flopping down in my seat.

Pansy was sitting in her seat, shaking like a leaf, and glancing at me and them. "So you're vampires then?"

Klaus walked over and grinned wickedly at her. "Yes." He said in a low tone.

"So are any of you an Original Vampire?" Hermione asked, with a slight squeak.

Elijah smiled at her, "Yes, I'm Elijah Mikaelson, and this is my brother Niklaus, or Klaus for short. We _are_ the Originals. And you are…?" Elijah asked, taking her hand and lightly kissing. _Typical Elijah!_

"H-Hermione G-Granger sir." She said with a blush.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Granger."

"And I'm Damon Salvatore, and this is my brother Stefan. We aren't Originals, but our vampire blood line is descended from Klaus."

"Is it true that you play with your food before you eat it?" Ron asked, and suddenly looked like he wished he hadn't.

"Yes," Klaus said, "we do. And we enjoy it. You see, vampires are predatory creatures. We hunt for our food, and love torturing it, before eating it. Especially humans." He said looking at Ron, who shuddered, and looked down at his desk.

I snorted.

"For a vampire, the hunt is more enjoyable than the actual meal itself." Stefan said.

"We don't always drink from humans though." Elijah said. "We also drink from blood bags."

"What are blood bags?" Crabbe asked.

"The muggles have come up with an invention called a blood bag. They give their blood away to help others, but we, of course, have to steal them." Stefan explained. "It beats killing, or harming anyone, though we will feed from the vein from time to time."

"What kind of abilities do you have?" Harry asked.

"Super speed, super strength, fast healing, immortality, seeing in pitch black darkness, and we can hear you talking from a distance." Damon rattled off. "For instance, we live in Hogsmeade, so we can hear everything that goes on in this castle, and we can even pick out certain peoples conversations. But wizard vampires can do magic just like you can, but we can control the minds of animals. Like my friend here." He said, pointing to the crow, as he flew into the open window.

"Wizard vampires are different from regular vampires." Stefan said.

"How so?" Hermione asked, grabbing a quill and piece of parchment.

"Well, like Damon said, we can do magic just like you, but regular vampires can't." Elijah said. "Wizard vampires are dark creatures, and naturally have the ability to use dark magic that normal wizards can't. You can't control the mind of an animal, but we can. It's kinda like using the Imperius Curse. We compel the animal to do our bidding, like spying and other things, but we can't make you do anything, unless we ourselves are there to compel you. We don't need a wand to do it, and there is no way to stop us from being able to control you."

Damon smirked at Pansy. "We also can give you nightmares, control your dreams, and give you hallucinations."

"And there is no way to stop us from doing _that_ either." Klaus said.

I glanced at Pansy and her friends. They were white as sheets.

"Can you be killed by the Killing Curse?" Harry asked.

"No, the killing curse has no effect on us, because we are, after all, already dead. The Cruciatus Curse however, will knock us down, but it won't affect us as badly as a normal person." Stefan said.

"Wizard vampires can also control the weather. We can create fog and mist, but only the really old ones like Niklaus and I, can make it rain, control lighting, and create thunderstorms." Elijah said.

"H-How old are you?" Draco asked looking at Elijah in awe.

"I am 1,030 years old, and Niklaus is 1,025 years old. We are the oldest beings walking the earth."

_It looks like a light bulb went off in Draco's head._

"Stefan is 165, and I'm 170." Damon said. "We still have a ways to go."

I snorted. "I'll say."

"Princess, do you wish to add anything to the discussion?" He asked, leaning close to me.

I took my hand, squeezed his cheeks together, and kissed him on the lips. "Only that you're annoying, and that I have stabbed you a bazillion times with toothpicks." I said with a grin.

The others laughed, and Damon smirked. "Stefan, why is she so mean to me?"

"Because the two of you are exactly alike, so you fight constantly." He said laughing.

"What's a toothpick?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle invention. A toothpick is a tiny, sharp piece of wood that muggles use to pick food out of their teeth." I said.

"Weird." Ron muttered.

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked, with an evil glint in my eye.

"Don't you even…" Damon said, grinning walking backwards.

I conjured up about thirty of them and made them attack him. The whole class was laughing as Damon ran around trying to avoid, and incinerate them.

"So what do you look like when you're all fangy and grr?" Lavender Brown asked, when the class had calmed down.

Elijah laughed, and they all vamped out. It was really funny to watch everyone's reactions. Some hid their faces, some shrieked, but most just stared at them open mouthed. Klaus though, had the best reaction, because his teeth and eyes were different.

"That's the wolf in me." He explained, walking around and showing everyone. "My blood will cure any vampire that's been bitten by a werewolf, because I'm the Hybrid. I can also do partial transformations, such as, just my eyes, just my teeth, or this…" And he grew his hands into werewolf claws. The entire class gasped and shrank back. "I would show you the full transformation, but when I change back into my human form…well let's just say…I'm a little indecent." He said with a grin.

All the girls in the class giggled, and the boys rolled their eyes and groaned.

I snorted, "Yes, then I'd have to go around and obliviate all the ladies." I said with a grin.

"Oh Love," Klaus said, transforming his hands back to normal, but keeping his eyes and teeth. "You don't have to worry about anything, I'm _your_ Hybrid." He said softly, walking up to me and kissing me on the lips.

"Gross, no one wants to see all the lovey dovey kissy stuff." Damon said, with his usual smirk, but several girls in the class giggled.

I grinned at him. "Shut it Damon."

"So have you killed anyone?" Goyle asked.

Klaus looked at him and grinned, "Not this week, but last week I ripped someone's throat out."

I snorted, because of the look on Goyle's face was priceless.

"Remus is right about us being able to rip your heart out. I've done it a few times, but that was only because the person threatened my family, and myself." Elijah said.

"We aren't always evil though, but we can't help the fact that we are killers." Damon said. "It's just what we are."

"But it isn't all the time. We don't go out and kill someone every day. Most times we don't kill at all, we just feed multiple times, and that's usually when there is lots of blood. We, meaning, the four of us, are old enough to control ourselves. Truth be told I haven't killed anyone in over 50 years, and I mostly drink from blood bags, I haven't had fresh blood in over 3." Stefan said.

"I haven't killed anyone in about 6 months." Elijah said.

"5 months, and that's only because the thought he could harass Lynn. He wouldn't stop, so I made him stop. Before that though, it was 3 years." Damon said.

"You people caught me at a really bad time because, the last time I killed anyone was 3 weeks ago." Klaus said.

"But you had a good reason for it. He tried to shoot you." I said.

"It's true. Lynn and I had gone to London to see a movie. We came out of the theatre, and walked down the alley to apparate back home. Well some idiot guy shoves a gun in my face, and tried to steal my money. So I ate him."

The class laughed at that, and that's when the bell rang. Remus told us that we had to write a foot long essay, about vampires and their capabilities. I said goodbye to the boys, and they said they would see me on Saturday. I was so happy, and honestly I'm glad the truth came out so soon. Damon however assured me that they were not done with Pansy and the others, and told me they would still be keeping watch over me. I didn't mind though, I know most people would, but to me that just shows they care. It makes me feel safe. _But I can't wait to see what Pansy is going to do!_

* * *

***A/N* Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews left so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Saturday

Chapter 6

**Saturday**

I got funny looks thrown my way when I stepped into the common room on Saturday morning. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at me, but thankfully he didn't say anything. I spent an hour trying to find the perfect outfit for today. Everyone else was in their regular robes, but not me! I was tired of the stuffy old robes and was glad at my chance for freedom. I had chosen my best pair of nice fitting dark colored boot-cut jeans, and since it was still warm outside, I could get away with a green tank top that slightly showed my stomach when I moved around. I had my hair swept up into a clip, and had on black boots. _Hey what did you expect, Klaus is coming!_

"I didn't know you had a tattoo?" Draco said staring at me wide eyed. _Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that._

"Yeah, it's a cheesy thing I got a year ago at a wizard tattoo place in Virginia. It's vampire fangs, with blood coming out of the wounds." I explained, as I gestured to my left shoulder.

Pansy scowled at me and my clothes. "Stupid muggle clothes. They are so ridiculous! You..you look stupid!"

"What are you talking about? I think she looks great!" Blaise Zabini said gawking at me.

"Careful Blaise, Klaus won't like that very much." Draco laughed, elbowing him in the ribs.

Pansy scowled. "Well _I'm_ not scared of her half-breed boyfriend. What's he going to do to me? Nothing!"

Just then the crow squawked, and Pansy looked up nervously. Everyone in the common room was use to it by now, and they even threw bread and other food items up to it. Professor Snape didn't seem to mind either, and I was thankful. Everyone knew what it was, and what it was doing, but it still had become an unofficial House pet.

Blaise laughed, looked up and shouted, "We think she's pretty. That's all. I hope that's ok to say." And it squawked again.

I laughed, "You guys are nuts." I said grinning, and sitting down in between Goyle and Crabbe on the couch.

Pansy hadn't let up on her taunting of me, and the boys haven't done anything since the bugs in the food that day, but Damon wanted to leave it alone for now, because he wanted more time to plan something. This had only emboldened Pansy and her friends though. She thinks they were blowing smoke, but if you leave four bored vampires to brood over something like this, and they are bound to come up with something nasty. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and I had become really good friends though, and we were usually together in whatever we were doing. Although sometimes I'd make an appearance over at the Gryffindor table, and sit and talk with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We had become friends too, and I was glad. Hermione was my first real friend that was a girl, and it was kinda nice. _She really was a sweet person._

By now the whole school knew about the boys, but that's to be expected I guess. I didn't mind it much, but I was getting tired of people coming up to me asking if it's true they go to the bathroom. And goodness gracious! Non-stop blabber about Damon this, Klaus that, Elijah's so hot, and Stefan is such a sweetie. It was however, mostly about Damon, but honestly, he's hot, and he knows it, but they better not even THINK about Klaus! I _will_ hex them. Stefan and Elijah have their fair share of the ladies attention too, and those who haven't seen them, which is about 99% of the school, already have their favorite vampire hottie picked out based on the descriptions of the girls who _were_ there. Today is going to be a nightmare, Madam Pomfrey is going to be treating a lot of whiplash patients before the day is out. _That's ok though, my boys _are_ hotties!_

"Are we ready to go to breakfast now?" Pansy asked rolling her eyes. "Or are you guys going to gawk at the Blood-traitor all day?"

"Gawk." Blaise said, then started laughing.

"Well, I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go." I said, then we all made our way into the great hall for breakfast.

The great hall was filled with people's families. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, along with Pansy's parents were all ready there, and Blaise's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's, came shortly after. I could tell they were a little uncomfortable around me though, because I was the only Slytherin in muggle clothes, and they kept glancing at me.

"So, Draco has told us all about you Miss Salvatore. You seem to have made quite an impression on our son." Mr. Malfoy drawled.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at me, and set her pumpkin juice down on the table. "Yes, and I can see why. You are a very beautiful girl." _Why are people always telling me that? I'm just me._

"Thank you ma'am. I'm thankful that Draco and I have become friends. He has helped me a lot this past week." And I could see Pansy roll her eyes at me.

"Your family are vampires, isn't that right?" Mr. Goyle asked. "I've never met a vampire before."

"Yes sir they are. They should be here in a little bit."

"In the daylight?" Mr. Malfoy asked in surprise. _Clearly Draco hadn't told them everything._

I glanced at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Yeah they can walk around in the sun. They have daylight rings that keep them from burning. I told them that Klaus is your boyfriend, and that he's the Hybrid. I told them Elijah and him are the Originals, and that Damon controls the crow, and that Stefan is good at potions, and that he hasn't killed anyone in a long time." Draco said, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"That's quite a lot of information that I didn't know." Mr. Goyle said in surprise. "Gregory has only told me about them being able to control the weather, and about the crow."

"The weather?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, raising her eyebrow.

Draco went red. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I forgot about that too."

"Yes." I laughed. "They can do that too. There is a lot of things they can do that are really neat."

"Like what?" Mr. Crabbe asked eagerly.

But I didn't get a chance to answer. You know that feeling you get when something is about to happen? Well that's what I felt right before the great hall fell silent. Then a mass of whispering and giggling broke out among all the witches in the great hall. _My boys were here._

I glanced up and grinned. Elijah was in a crisp black suit. _Of course._ And the rest were in jeans and T-shirts. _They all looked GOOD!_

I jumped up and started waving at them, and in a flash they were at my side.

"Hello Love, you look stunning." Klaus said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"So Princess, who's for breakfast?" Damon asked with a grin.

"Oh hush." I said grinning back. "You guys seemed to have caused quite a stir." I said glancing around. Everyone was gaping at them.

"That tends to happen." Elijah said with a laugh, as they sat down.

I scooted over so that Klaus and Elijah could sit next to me, and Damon and Stefan sat across from us. It was funny, because everyone began staring at them. Damon, Stefan, and Klaus started piling food onto their plates, and Elijah, being Elijah, unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap before putting food onto his own plate. _He's so proper._

I introduced everyone, and silently laughed at Mrs. Malfoy when she blushed. Elijah had taken her hand and smiled at her, and if I'm not mistaking, I do believe she giggled a bit. _Elijah has that affect on women._

"Which one of you is Damon?" asked a seventh year blond Hufflepuff. She came out of nowhere and I swear she had stars in her eyes.

Damon cleared his throat, and looked at her. "That would be me." He said.

"Oh." She giggled. "My friend told me about you, and I wanted to say hi."

"Hi." He said, and she giggled again. Then he took her hand and said, "I think I hear your friend calling your name. I think you should go and find her."

"Well, I think I hear my friend calling my name, so I think I should go find her. Bye!" And she walked away.

I burst out laughing. "Damon! You just compelled that girl!"

"What? I'm trying to eat." He said with an air of indifference.

Draco looked at him in awe. "So that's how you guys compel people?"

"Yeah, it's fun to do sometimes." He said with a grin.

"So, you can just make people do whatever you want them too?" Mr. Crabbe asked.

"Yes. It's kind of a vampires version of the Imperius Curse. We can make people our slaves if we want, or simply make them go away." Elijah said, with a wave of his hand.

Mr. Malfoy looked impressed. "And as simple as that, with no wand. Impressive."

"And they don't even know what happened. We can make them forget the same way too. We just tell them to forget something and, poof…" Stefan explained.

"Hi Klaus." Lavender said coming up behind him.

I glared at her, and she scurried away giggling. "I will hex the next girl who ogles you with bat wings. I promise."

He laughed. "Love, these girls don't matter to me. You have nothing to worry about."

"Bat wings?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah it's a hex Damon invented. It gives the person bat wings and makes them fly away, but they can't control where they fly, so they usually end up slamming into walls." I said.

The entire table burst out laughing. Then I spotted something that nearly made my eyeballs fall out of my head. Hermione and Remus were standing off to the side, and watching us.

I grinned at them. "So, what brings two lions into the snake pit?"

"Hermione wanted to talk to Elijah, but was too shy to come by herself." Remus said with a laugh. "She has something she wants to ask."

"Well I tried to ask you first, but you said talk to them instead." She said quietly, and blushing.

"Miss Granger! How wonderful to see you. Please come sit down." Elijah said, gesturing between Damon and Stefan. Remus smiled, patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

They made room and she sat down, though she nervously glanced at the Malfoys, who looked like they were disgusted by her presence at the table.

"What is it your curious about?" Elijah asked.

"Well actually I was doing a bit of research for the essay Professor Lupin set, and I came across something that I had never read before. It involves werewolves and vampires, so naturally I asked Professor Lupin about it, but he said I should have you tell me about it." And she handed him a book. It was flipped open to a page that had a symbol of the sun and moon.

Elijah scanned the page and grinned. "Niklaus look, it's our legend."

Klaus took it and laughed. "Where did you get this book?"

"In the library." She replied. "What do you mean your legend?"

"It's the legend of the sun and moon. Niklaus and I made it up about 850 years ago. We wrote it in several languages, and sent it out all over the world. I can't believe that it found its way into the Hogwarts library." Elijah said laughing.

"YOU made it UP?" she asked in shock.

"Of course." Elijah said. "You see we are the reason that vampires and werewolves despise each other, though Remus is a good man, and we get along with him. You see, this legend tells of a powerful moonstone that will break the sun curse for vampires, and the moon curse for werewolves. But none of its true." He explained.

Hermione gaped at him. "But why…"

Klaus laughed. "Because I needed that moonstone to break my curse. Elijah and I came up with that legend to help me find it faster. When Salazar Slytherin and our Mother came up with the spell…"

"Salazar Slytherin!" Mr. Malfoy cried. "You knew Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes." Elijah replied. "Niklaus and I were born in Hogsmeade. Our parents knew both Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

Mr. Malfoy and the others were stunned speechless so Klaus continued.

"When Salazar Slytherin and our Mother came up with the spell to turn us into vampires, they also came up with the spell to bind the werewolf side of me. It worked until last year when a werewolf in Mystic Falls, Virginia found it. Word got out that it had been found, and I went to get it. I needed the blood of a vampire, the blood of a werewolf, the moonstone, and a wizard powerful enough to harness the power of the full moon. I had to drain the wolf and vampire of their blood and kill them as a sacrifice, and Elijah was the wizard that broke the spell. That's how I became the Hybrid."

Hermione gaped at them, and the others were still speechless.

"Pinky." Elijah called out.

She appeared with a loud crack onto the table. "Yes, Master Elijah. You called for Pinky."

"Would you be kind and retrieve the moonstone from the library, and bring it to me?"

"Of course sir." She took about 30 seconds and she was back. "As requested, sir." And she handed him the stone.

"Thank you Pinky." He said. And she grinned at me, and left. "Here Miss Granger. This is the moonstone." Elijah said, and handed it to her.

It was a large stone, and on one side was the black blood of a werewolf, and the other was the red blood of the vampire. Both types of blood met in the middle, and the inside of the stone was cracked.

"That, Miss Granger, is one of the most powerful dark objects in the world. Though it no longer has any power. You see this ring here on Lynn's finger? It was the ring I needed to harness the full moon's power. It belonged to Salazar." Elijah said.

"So that's why he gave you this ring! You didn't tell me that." I said, punching him in the shoulder.

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Lynn. I was going to, but I didn't want someone to find the note, or read it over your shoulder before you had a chance to destroy it."

Hermione looked horrified. "I knew that Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard, but I had no idea he was this dark!"

"Yes, Salazar was a very dark wizard, but he is also one of the most misunderstood wizards of all the wizarding world. Did you know that Niklaus and I are only Half-bloods? Our father was a muggle, and our Mother was a Pure-blood, but he got along with our father quite well. There were a few muggles that lived in Hogsmeade at the time, that were married to other wizards, and all of them knew him, and he liked all of them too. He just didn't trust other muggle-borns and muggles, because the muggles in those days were trying to kill us. If Salazar was alive today he would not have a problem with you sitting at this table, because he would know he could trust you. He would know that you aren't a threat, because times have changed since those days. He would not have a problem with muggles in today's world." Elijah said.

"Because they aren't trying to kill us." She commented.

"Exactly." He said.

"Hermione, do you know the _real_ meaning of the word Blood-traitor?" Klaus asked.

"It's a pure blood wizard that likes muggles, muggle borns, and…."

Klaus laughed, "No, I should ask, do you know _Salazar's_ definition of a blood-traitor?"

She shook her head no.

"Salazar Slytherin's idea of a blood-traitor, was a witch or wizard, whether they were pure, half, or muggle-born, who betrayed magical blood by telling the muggles in his day, were to find wizards and kill them, in exchange for their own life. That's the real meaning of the word blood-traitor." Klaus said, taking a bite of his apple.

"The concept has been lost today. Now it means something totally different. No witch or wizard alive today is a blood-traitor according to Salazar's definition." Elijah said.

"It's true he told me." Draco blurted out, and everyone stared at him. "Well he sorta did, didn't he Lynn?"

I nodded, "Yes he did." _I m not going to betray Draco, and tell them about the room._

"What I don't understand though, is his views on pure blood supremacy." Hermione said. "Why, if he liked some muggles and half bloods, would he have those views?"

Klaus laughed. "Ah yes, the pure blood supremacy debacle. Yes he was a pure blood supremacist, when it came to Hogwarts. But in those days many people thought that way, because they believed it was a necessary caution to stay alive. He just didn't want muggle borns in the school plain and simple. He never had a problem with those he already knew."

"He doesn't feel that way anymore though." Draco said. "He told me that last year. He also said that he feels bad for everything that Harry Potter has been through at the hands of…well you know."

"Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "What are you saying? How do you know all this?"

Draco sighed and put his fork down. "There is a hidden room not far from the common room, if you push on a tiny stone, the door will open. Inside is a painting of Salazar Slytherin. He said no student has discovered him in over 150 years, until I discovered him back in second year by accident. I showed it to Lynn on the first day of school."

I looked at the boys. "I've been so busy that I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"Draco, I think I would very much like to see this room. Will you show it to us?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Draco! Lynn! How wonderful to see you, children!" Salazar's gravelly voice cried out in happiness, when we opened the door. "I was hoping…Oh! I see you have brought lots friends!" He said, when the others stepped into the room. The boys, the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, and Hermione had come with us too.

"Hello Salazar." Elijah said, walking into the room.

"E-Elijah? Niklaus? Is that really you?" He asked gripping his frame and trying to get a better look at them. "You haven't aged a day!" he cried, laughing loudly.

"No sir we haven't." Klaus said grinning. "It's lovely to see you after all these years. How have you been?"

"Lonely. I've turned into a crazy old bat, because I haven't got anyone to talk to." He said, and we all laughed.

"I wanted to bring them sooner, but I haven't had a chance." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're all here. Now what can I do for you?" He asked happily, sitting down in the chair in his painting.

"We just wanted to talk sir. I told them about the curse, and the moonstone, and young Miss Hermione here, was asking about the more darker aspects of your beliefs." Klaus said.

"Really? Are you in Slytherin child?" Salazar asked.

"N-No sir, I'm a muggle-born. And I'm in Gryffindor." She said meekly.

"Well child, why do you look so glum about it? Your one of Godric's. You should be proud of that. Or is it just me and my reputation?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Both." She said quietly, and shuffled next to Elijah.

Elijah laughed. "We explained to them your beliefs, and Miss Granger is a little unsure of herself at the moment."

"Why? Because you've heard the horror stories of my beliefs about muggles and muggle borns? I know, you know, of my chamber child, and I know how your friend Harry Potter killed my Basilisk, and frankly, I'm glad that nasty snake is dead. I regretted making that chamber many hundreds of years ago. The world has changed child, as I'm sure you're aware. Wizards and witches are no longer in danger, and therefore, my old beliefs are no longer acceptable." He said with an air of finality.

"See, right from the horse's mouth, so to speak." Elijah said with a smile.

Hermione relaxed and smiled, but Mr. Malfoy sank into a dusty wooden chair. "I had no idea. My father, my grandfather, and his before him…" he said, shaking his head.

"You are Draco's father?"

Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Yes sir. I was a follower of the Dark Lord…."

"Ah yes, HIM!" Salazar spat. "I would love to get my hands on that boy and flog him until HE'S begging for mercy! But I know that Mr. Potter has already done that for me, and for that, Mr. Potter deserves the highest reward possible. My own heir!" He shouted. "Nothing more than a sniveling, whiny, no good rotten apple! No better than the muggles that killed us, all those many years ago!" He seethed. "A stupid, stupid boy he was."

We all stared at Salazar, and the Malfoys, Crabbes, and Goyles all looked ashamed. "So what do we do now?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "Sir, I honestly for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do."

"Make it right." Salazar said. "I have been stuck inside this room for almost 900 years. I can't do a thing to make it right myself, but now you know the truth about how I feel. I know it will take many years to undo what's been done these past thousand years. I know it won't happen overnight. But start with your children and go from there. I'm not saying you have to go out in the muggle world and live the way they do, but the muggles are no longer a threat to us. There is no reason for acting that way anymore. Now I realize I'm not the most suitable person to be preaching about the dangers of using dark magic, but I will say this. Hate is a very bad thing, and it is a form of dark magic that will consume you if you let it. It will destroy you from the inside out."

I glanced at Draco, and he smiled at me. "He said the same thing to me last year, so when you said it to me on the first day of school, I knew you were someone I could trust."

I smiled and gave Draco a hug. "I have them to thank for how I was raised. Who knew vampires could be so good at raising kids." I said pointing to Damon and Stefan. _They look so proud!_

"But surely Professor Dumbledore knows you're here." Hermione said. "Maybe he can get you out of this room, so you can tell people yourself."

"He's already tried child. My painting can't be removed from the wall, and as an extra precaution, my painting will burst into flames the second it crosses that threshold." He said, as he pointed to the door. "I'm stuck here for eternity, only those who find me, or tell others about me, can talk to me. When Draco discovered me, Severus followed him one day, and found me as well, and showed Dumbledore where to find me. But I can't leave this room."

"That's why he grabbed my hand that day! On the first day of classes, he handed me my schedule, and grabbed my hand when he saw the ring." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, Severus is aware of the ring." Salazar nodded.

After that, we sat and talked to Salazar some more until lunch time. Hermione was welcomed to come and talk to him anytime she wanted, and when Goyle's stomach rumbled, we headed back up to the great hall for lunch. It was a good talk, and I personally think Salazar is happy to have more people he can talk to. _He really is lonely._

* * *

"What the devil is Fenrir Greyback doing here at Hogwarts?" Mr. Malfoy asked curiously, as we walked toward the lake for some fresh air.

"I don't know Lucius, but it seems like he's talking to the werewolf Remus Lupin." Mr. Goyle said.

"Who's Fenrir Greyback?" I asked.

"He is the most feared werewolf in Great Britain." Mr. Malfoy explained. "He likes to bite children, and turn them into wolves. We wants to build an army of vicious werewolves, so that he can take over the wizarding world."

I instantly stepped closer to Klaus, and watched as the two werewolves conversed by the edge of the Dark Forest. They were standing a good 500 yards away from us.

"Well lets go have a chat, shall we?" Klaus said to the other boys, looking like he was wanting to fight.

"Easy Brother, let's see what they are whispering about." Elijah said, has he stared at them.

We all stared at the vampires, as they listened to the werewolves conversation.

"It's not good, he is threatening Remus about something." Damon said, when I tugged on his shirt sleeve.

I gasped, "We have to help Remus!"

"Are you insane." Stefan said, grabbing my arm, as I idiotically started toward them. "Don't you even go near them."

"But we have to help…." I didn't get to finish because Damon had clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You are NOT going over there." He hissed at me, baring his fangs, and startling the other humans.

I glared at him, and Klaus said. "He's right Love, it's too dangerous for you." And he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

"Let's just calm down everyone." Elijah said, not taking his eyes away from the werewolves. "We will ask Remus what this is about. Don't worry Lynn, we won't let anything happen to him. If there are children involved, we will not stand aside and watch as this Greyback harms them."

The boys watched as Greyback left. He walked along the edge of the Dark Forest, and toward the gate.

"He's gone." Elijah said. "He just apparated."

"You can see that far away?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes ma'am, we can." Stefan answered.

Remus saw us standing there, and headed right toward us. "Did you hear?"

"Part of it." Damon said, waiting for Remus to fill in the rest.

"He has a pack that's 15 strong. Mostly made up of non-wizard wolves. He is recruiting like mad trying to get wizard wolves to join. He has resorted to turning older teenagers into wolves, and has threaten their wizard families, if they say anything. I, of course, just turned him down, and he threatened me also."

"How?" I instantly asked.

"Never you mind that." He said to me. "There is no reason for you to get involved."

"Ugh!" I said, stomping my foot. I started to say something else, but Klaus growled, and I stopped and glared at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt Love." He said flashing his wolf eyes at me.

"Is he aware of our presence in the area?" Elijah asked.

"No, I don't believe he does. I also don't think he knows anything about Klaus. He didn't say anything about a hybrid or any of that."

"Let's keep it that way for now, shall we?" Elijah said.

They all nodded, and Mr. Malfoy said, "We will make sure he doesn't find out. If anything about you all comes up, we will do our best to squash the rumors." And the other nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Lucius." Klaus said.

"Will you let us know if he comes back?" Elijah asked, turning to Remus.

"Of course." Remus answered.

"We will find out everything we can as well." Mr. Malfoy said. "We have dealings and contacts that can let us know what's happening, and we may even be able to get you names of the wizard wolves."

Remus glanced at the Malfoys, and the others. "Can we trust you Lucius, because I'm not sure we can."

"I realize Remus, that we have a bad history, but rest assured we are on your side now." Mr. Malfoy said. "You have our word." And Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle agreed.

I glanced at them and said to Remus, "They have recently, as of today, had a realization. I'll have to fill you in later."

Mr. Malfoy smiled. "Yes, we have. And it's all thanks to you, your family, and of course, Draco." He said turning to his son and smiling, and Draco beamed at his father.

"Well I better be off. I need to let Sirius, and Dumbledore know what's going on." Remus said.

"May we accompany you? We would like to offer our help with this problem." Elijah said, and the boys nodded in agreement.

Remus looked relieved. "I will be honest, I was hoping you'd say that."

We followed Remus, and he headed off toward the great hall to get Sirius. We were all surprised to see that he also came out with Professor Snape, and Ron's Dad, Arthur Weasley. We followed them all the way to the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmasters office, but when we got there Remus turned to us.

"I realize that I am not your Head of House, and I realize I'm not your parents and guardians, but I must ask you kids to stay here." He said.

"He's right Princess. Stay here."

I started to protest, but Mr. Malfoy cut me off.

"I agree. Draco, you stay here as well." He said and the others nodded, and told their boys the same thing.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I glared at them, but did as we were told. Well, that is until the gargoyle closed behind them and we couldn't see them anymore.

"I think we should go and let a certain trio of Gryffindors know what's going on." I said to the others. "Especially since Ron's Dad is up there, and Sirius as well."

Draco nodded, "Yes, they are good at things like this. Maybe they will help us. I'll get Blaise too."

We all headed back to the great hall where we found them still eating lunch. I headed toward the Gryffindor table, and Draco and the others headed toward Slytherin's. We all met up in a quiet corner in the great hall and filled the others in on what was happening. Harry and Draco looked at each other, but Hermione had already filled them in on what happened at the Slytherin table at breakfast, and with Salazar, so they shook hands.

"A truce then?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I've been quite a git the last few years."

"I'll say." Ron said, but he shook hands with Draco too.

"So what do we do now?" Blaise asked.

"Let's go back and stand in front of the Gargoyle until they come down, maybe they will tell us something." Ron suggested.

"I doubt that Ronald." Hermione said. "But we can stand there none the less.

So we headed, yet again, to the gargoyle and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like they had been up there for hours.

"Too bad you're not a vampire Lynn. You could climb up the outside wall, and listen in on them." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Yeah and be caught in 10 seconds flat. Damon would drain me dry." I said with a snort. "I would climb up though, but without super hearing I wouldn't be able to tell what they were saying anyway, and I'd still be caught."

"What do you mean you could climb up anyway?" Draco asked.

"I haven't been raised by vampires for 16 years and not picked up a few tricks." I laughed, then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Have you two heard of Spiderman?"

Harry and Hermione grinned. "Yeah." They chorused.

"Same concept. I put sticking charms on my finger tips, and the balls of my feet. I can climb up walls that way." I said, with a mischievous glint in my eye.

Ron looked like he wanted to ask what a Spiderman was, but didn't get the chance because the adults came back down. Sirius laughed when he saw us all standing there with our arms folded across our chests, waiting for them to tell us what was going on. The rest of the adults looked furious though, and I knew, that the boys knew, that I had been the one to suggest getting the Gryffindors involved. _Boy was I gonna get in trouble!_

* * *

***A/N* Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews left so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Saturday Pt 2

Chapter 7

**Saturday Pt. 2**

I took one look at Damon's face, and immediately conjured up a large wooden stake. I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this unscathed, but I brandished it anyway, and pointed it right at him.

"If you think, for one second, that I am going to let some STUPID werewolf ruin our lives, AGAIN, you are sadly mistaken." I growled. "You know damn well that I can fight, and you know damn well what I am capable of. I WILL NOT stand aside and let you fight without me!"

I didn't even see him move, but the next thing I knew, I was being flattened up against the wall. Damon had his hand around my throat, baring his fangs, and held my arm with the wooden stake in it at arm's length against the wall. The stake burst into flames, and begin burning my hand. _Damn him, and his wandless magic!_ I didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain as my hand started to burn, but I couldn't stop the tears from forming. I gritted my teeth, and glared at him. A jet of water hit my hand, putting out the flames, but the damage to my hand had already been done.

"Don't make me kill you Damon." Klaus growled, as the humans looked on in fear, and watching what was happening in disbelief.

Damon didn't take his eyes off me, but he let go of my arm, and bit his wrist. He forcefully slammed it over my mouth, and made me drink his blood. The other humans watched this horrified, but they were too scared to make a move. _Ugh! I hate the taste of blood!_ He released me when he was satisfied that I had drank enough, and backed away.

"So what? Are you going to snap my neck, forcing a sire bond on me, and make me your loyal lap dog?" I hissed, wiping the excess blood off my lips.

"It crossed my mind." He said glaring at me.

"And I will kill you where you stand." Klaus said.

I cradled my blistered and blackened hand against my chest, but I could feel it starting to tingle, as the vampire blood started to heal it.

"Alright that's enough you three." Stefan said, as if this kind of thing happened every day. "There is no sense in fighting about it. What's done, has been done."

"I agree." Elijah said, placing himself between Klaus and Damon. "That's enough of this."

Damon kept glaring at me, but he relaxed a little. "Fine, but if she dies in this fight, it's not my fault."

"She won't die, and you know it." Stefan said. "Besides there is no fighting yet."

I looked at Stefan. "When then?"

"Not for awhile. We need to gather intel, along with a whole list of other things. For once in your life Lynn, please listen to us." Stefan said.

"For once in my life? I spent six months trapped inside a house, hiding behind muggle repelling charms, and watching those I love die! Never once did I complain! Never once did I ever let it show how much it bothered me! I spent hours pacing the front hall waiting for the four of you to come home! Hoping and praying that the muggles hadn't killed you too! I watched as Finn died! I watched as Kol died! I watched as Rebekah died! I don't even know if Caroline and Tyler are still alive! I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN!" I screamed, and sank to the floor sobbing.

The pain in my hand was unbearable at this point, but I didn't care about that. The feelings that I had bottled up for almost a year, came spilling out as tears ran down my cheeks. Klaus was at my side in an instant. Tears were leaking out of his own eyes.

"It's ok Love. I promise you will never have to watch that happen ever again. I'm so sorry. We had no idea how much that really effected you. I'm so sorry." He said, pulling me close to his chest.

"We won't make you relive that again." Stefan said, clearly shaken by my outburst. "You can help us fight when the time comes. We won't stop you."

"You are so strong Lynn. Never once did you show how much it all really bothered you. We had no idea what you went through. I'm so sorry that I was blind and unaware of your feelings." Elijah said.

"Stupid werewolves. I hate them. I hate them." I sobbed against Klaus's chest. Then I looked up at Remus. "I don't mean you though. You're not stupid."

Remus smiled at me. "I didn't think you did. I am not offended."

I nodded at him, and said, "I'm sorry that I have caused a scene."

"Nevermind that, I think you should go to the hospital wing, so that Madam Pomfrey can tend to your hand." Professor Snape said.

I held it up, and showed them that it was almost healed. "There's no need. It will be totally healed in a few minutes. It just hurts a bit right now, but I'll be ok."

They all looked at my hand astonished. "How is that possible?" Professor Snape asked.

"Vampire blood will heal anything. The only drawback to it, is if someone dies with it in their system. If they die, then they will become a vampire. You can drink vampire blood all day long, and it won't hurt you." Stefan explained.

"It just tastes really, really bad." I chuckled.

Draco let out a long sigh. "I thought you were going to become a vampire when you drank his blood."

I shook my head. "No I'm not going to turn into a vampire. Unless I die today."

"Well let's just go and lock you in your dorm, so that nothing happens to you." Ron said.

I laughed and looked at Ron, "I vant to zuck your blood!" I said, in my best Dracula imitation.

Everybody laughed at that, and Klaus helped me off the floor. Damon came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Princess. I love you." He said quietly, and kissing my cheek.

"I know. I love you too. You didn't know. I've never told anyone how I really felt. It's ok." I said, and returned his kiss.

"Gross! No one wants to see all the lovey dovey kissy stuff." Klaus said with a grin, and everyone burst out laughing.

I swatted at him and laughed. "Hush."

"Well now seeing that Harry is involved, we might as well fill you kids in on the plan. We all know that you three," Sirius said, pointing to the trio, "will do what you think is right, regardless of what any of us say."

Ron sighed, "Are we EVER going to have a quiet year?"

Harry snorted. "I doubt it!"

"Well let's go into my classroom and talk." Sirius said.

_Well that went well._

* * *

"Waiting? That's your plan?" I asked, looking at the adults in shock.

"That's all we can do for now Princess. We don't know enough about Greyback to really make a move." Damon said.

"I will be gathering together some information, and try to find out his plans. We have all agreed to keep our, very recent, change of heart a secret for now. That way we won't lose our more…darker…contacts in the wizarding world." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Miss Granger, what are your thoughts?" Elijah asked smiling at her.

She blushed, "Well I-I don't know. What should we do in the mean time?"

"Study, do your homework, take your O.W.L.S." Remus said.

"In other words, do nothing, while Greyback's pack gets stronger. Yeah that makes perfect sense." Harry said sarcastically.

"And what do you propose Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked sneering at him.

"I don't know? Take out Greyback now before he can do more damage." He answered.

"It's not that simple Harry." I said shaking my head. "Every time a werewolf is created they form what's called a sire bond. If we were to go in there, wands blazing and kill him, his pack would be leaderless and go on a killing rampage all over the country. Then they would fight for the Alpha position, and likely start over again, and continue Greyback's mission."

"What's a sire bond?" Ron asked.

"A werewolf sire bond is made out of loyalty. They will do whatever their creator wants them too." I explained. "A vampire's sire bond is rare, but they do happen. It's made out of love. If Damon had killed me earlier, we would have a sire bond, because I love him. I would be completely devoted to him, and him alone. Even though I love Klaus in a more romantic way, Klaus wouldn't matter to me anymore, because of the sire bond."

"That's why he threatened to kill me, because when the vampire sire dies, that bond is broken." Damon said.

"But it's not the same with werewolves." Klaus said. "They would still be loyal to him."

"So what if you create an army of Hybrids, would that do anything to deter Greyback?" Draco asked.

"No, and it would only make the problem worse. Trust me, we don't need any more like me running around." Klaus said. "I'm old enough to control myself, but the younger ones won't be able to, even with a sire bond."

"Professor Lupin, didn't Greyback sire you? I remember you mentioned that a long time ago." Hermione said.

"Yes, he sired me, but it has been many, many years and the bond has broken. You have to hate your creator so much, and go through so much pain to break it. I have changed every full moon since I was 4 years old. My bond to him has broken. That's one of the reasons he came here today, he tried to force the bond, but it's no longer there. That's why he's now going after older teenagers, verses young children, because the older ones can fight on his side." Remus said.

"So you see, we have no choice but to wait, gather information, and plan. We need to take out the entire pack in one fight." Sirius said.

"What about Klaus? Couldn't he spy for us?" Ron asked.

I jumped up, drew my wand, and pointed it at him, "Absolutely NOT! He may not be killable, but I won't allow it!"

Ron paled and took several steps back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

Klaus took hold of my arm, and lowered my wand. "But that's exactly what needs to happen Love. We need an insider, and a spy."

"But your part vampire! They would know you're not a full wolf! They won't accept you into the pack!" I cried.

"They won't know I'm part vampire. They will only sense the wolf in me, and I can compel them to accept me into the pack if I need too."

"But how do you know? What if you're wrong and they try to rip you to shreds."

"When I first met you all in the Three Broomsticks that night, I sensed three vampires and a werewolf. Needless to say I was surprised, because of our history. It wasn't until you told Sirius 'they are all vampires' that I realized Klaus was different." Remus said.

I looked at him in shock, then turned to Klaus. "No, no ,no, no. I won't…I can't let you do this."

"We have no choice Love." He said sadly.

"Oh, so what? You're just going to switch off your humanity and go on a killing spree, injuring who knows how many people? No, I won't allow it."

"I won't turn off my humanity, but we still have no choice." He repeated.

"Elijah! Do something!" I cried.

"I can't Sweetheart. He is dead set on it." Elijah said shaking his head.

"Professor Dumbledore agrees it's the right thing to do." Sirius said.

"I don't care who thinks it's the right thing to do! I don't!"

"Love, I am un-killable. It makes perfect sense." Klaus said. _No you're NOT! What if they find out about the White Oak?_

"You're not thinking this out." I said.

"Yes, I have Love. I'm going to do it."

"Two words Klaus, White Oak. Ring any bells? Because I'm not sure your thinking straight."

"We burned the bridge, and destroyed all the White Oak stakes. There is no more White Oak, and we poisoned the ground where it grew so that it would never grow back. We truly can't be killed now." Elijah said.

"You're lying Elijah, you're just saying that to make me feel better. You would have told me that before now."

"Is that why you're so upset Love? Because you think someone will find out about the White Oak?"

I nodded.

"Elijah isn't lying Princess. That's why we took so long to leave. We wanted to make 100% sure we got all the White Oak stakes. We burned the bridge and poisoned the ground. Klaus and Elijah truly can't be killed." Damon said.

I did the only thing I knew I could do, to make sure they were telling me the truth. I rounded on Stefan, because we was the least to expect my attack, and wandlessly and non-verbally cast Legilimens. I knew he had cried out and hit the floor, but I didn't care. I was searching, and I found what I was looking for. I saw the four of them dousing the bridge with gas and watching it burn to ashes. I saw them burning down the hunters homes and destroying the stakes inside them. I saw them compelling everyone to tell them where the stakes were, and they found every..last..one of them. I saw them compelling everyone to forget about the White Oak. I saw when they poisoned the ground, and I finally let him go. _I was satisfied._

"Damn it Lynn! You could've just asked!" Stefan shouted, as he shook his head trying to clear it.

"I'm sorry, but I was afraid you'd block me." I said simply.

He glared at me. "The fact that you would think we were lying to you, is what pisses me off the most!"

I shrugged, and turned to Klaus. "Fine then. Do you what you want. Obviously my, thoughts, feeling, cares, and fears don't matter."

"They do matter Love. I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you beforehand."

"There are two people in this relationship Klaus. Remember that, or there will only be one. Do you understand me?"

He stared at me wide eyed. "Please don't say that Love. I'm sorry. I promise from now on, I will talk to you about things like this."

"Well all of this drama today could have been avoided, if the four of you would stop keeping me in the dark. From now on I want to know _EVERYTHING!_ Got it?"

They all glared at me, but they agreed.

"I've had it. I'm going to my dorm. I don't care if the four of you stay, or go. But leave me alone, because I don't want to see any of you for awhile."

I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. The last thing I heard, was Blaise saying that he never wanted to get on my bad side. _It was a wise decision._

* * *

***********A/N*** To Always Forever, I never really thought about a Hermione and Elijah pairing, but I kinda like it! I'll see what I can do! If anyone has any other suggestions let me know! I will consider all of them! ******I know this chapter isn't very long, but I needed to break it up because I thought it would be to long. I hope you guys don't hate me!** **

******Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews left so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! **


	8. Forgiveness

***A/N* I'll give you fair warning, toward the end of this chapter it may get a little "hot" between Lynn and Klaus, but its nothing to steamy. My story is rated 'T' for a reason. I just thought I would let you guys know before hand.****

* * *

Chapter 8

**Forgiveness**

_Lynn, _

_We are so sorry. It's been almost 3 weeks and you haven't said a word to any of us. Please, please talk to us. We want to know how you're doing. Klaus is going stir crazy because you won't answer his letters, and Elijah is so mad at himself that he barely comes out of the library. The only person he will talk to is Hermione, and that's only through letters. Damon is so pissed at himself, that he has gone to Liverpool every night, and he comes home covered in blood. Lynn, he TURNED someone, and just left them to fend for themselves! I have been so angry at myself, that I have even gone to London to feed. We are SORRY! I can't say this about Klaus and Elijah, but for Damon and I, it's so hard sometimes to look at you and not see the 8 girl year old girl running around the house playing with Barbie Dolls. We forget sometimes that your almost 17. You have to understand that. We have raised you your whole life, and it's just instinct to protect you, even though you're a grown woman now. Please forgive us! We love you!_

_Love,_

_Stefan_

"He turned someone?!" Hermione asked, wide eyed and astonished, as I finished reading the letter out loud.

"That's what Damon does when he gets REALLY depressed." I answered.

"What's a Barbie Doll?" Ron asked.

"Not now Ronald!" Hermione snapped, but then turned to me, "Elijah really is upset. He has told me that he hasn't been outside in almost a week."

"So are you going to forgive them?" Harry asked.

"Not today. I'll let them suffer until tomorrow, then I'll go home when we go to Hogsmeade."

Draco snorted. "Yep you're a Slytherin."

I shrugged. "They will live."

It was our turn to sit at the Gryffindor table that day, so Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and I were talking to The Trio at dinner. We had decided that we were going to flip flop back and forth, so every day we ended up at each other's House table. It took almost a week for the whole school to stop staring at us because of our sudden friendship. It was weird though, every time Professor Dumbledore saw us all together, he had a large smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye. _I just don't know why. _

Hermione had gotten a letter from Elijah that morning, asking about coming to dinner on Monday, but she didn't know if she should say yes or not, because I was still mad at them. I told her to go for it though. _I think somebody likes someone!_

"So you're ok with me saying yes to dinner with Elijah?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Of course!" I said with a grin on my face. "Both of you live in a library, so you'll have lots to talk about."

She blushed even redder. "He is so full of knowledge, and he just knows so much!" She gushed.

"_You_ have a crush on _Elijah_." I said, waving my fork in circles at her, and she, if it were possible, went redder.

"Hermione! He's…He's…"

"What _Won-Won_? A vampire? Or over a 1,000 years old?" She asked with a scowl, as Lavender sat down beside Ron. "Besides, I don't have a crush on him. I-I just think he has a-a…"

"You should see him with without a shirt on." I said wickedly.

"That's not what I was going to say!" She gasped. "I was going to say, I just think he has a brilliant mind." She said with a nod of her head.

I snorted. "Well be that as it may, I think you too would get along. Like I said, you'll have lots to talk about. But do not forget he is still a vampire, and he does kill people on occasion. So just keep that in mind."

"I know that." She said quietly.

"Alright enough of this girly talk." Harry said. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Zonko's, Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks." Draco said, said wiping his mouth. "I promised Peeves, that I'd get him some more dungbombs."

"Stupid poltergeist. He woke me up at 3:30 this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep." Harry grumbled.

"You guys could come to the house to warm up if you want, and to get some lunch. We won't care." I said.

"Not if you're going to be snogging Klaus all day." Draco snorted.

I sighed. "I do miss him. I feel kinda bad that I have made him suffer so badly, but in a way he deserves it."

"When does he leave as a spy?" Ron asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Not for awhile. He wrote and said, sometime after Christmas. He's waiting for Mr. Malfoy to gather some more information." I said.

"Yeah, Father said it's best to wait, and not go in there blind."

"I agree. I just wish that we could go in there, kill him, and be done with it. Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Harry sighed.

"It's the magical world. NOTHING is easy." Blaise said.

Just then we heard a scream come from the doors, as Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne burst into the great hall. They looked like they were running from something.

"Blood-traitor! Mudblood!" Pansy screamed. "Come get your stupid cats!"

"Stop! Stop you filthy animals!" Millicent yelled.

The crow came flying into the window, swooped down, and began flapping it's wings in Daphne's face. She screamed and tried to swat it, but it was too fast for her.

"What the hell?" I said, as we all jumped up and ran toward them. "Stop!" I yelled snapping my fingers at Blue, Crookshanks, and the crow. They did, but Blue wasn't happy, he was all poofed out twice his size, hissing, growling, and limping. "What did you do Pansy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"ME? Your stupid cat attacked me for no reason! And then this ugly dust mop came from nowhere and started helping it!" She yelled, as both Blue and Crookshanks started attacking her again.

"I highly doubt that." Blaise said, at the same time Hermione yelled, "Crookshanks isn't a dust mop!"

"What did you do Pansy?" Draco asked calmly. "Because they wouldn't just attack you for no reason."

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"Mistress!" Pinky cried with a loud crack. "Master Damon says, that these girls have placed a curse on your bed in the dorm. He says Master Elijah is on his way!"

"What kind of curse?!" I yelled, rounding on Pansy with my wand drawn. The others backed up quickly.

"I'm not telling!" She yelled. "You deserve anything that happens to you, Blood-traitor!"

"Blue is hurt!" Hermione shouted. "His paw is burned!"

"What!?" I shrieked. I scooped him up in my arms, and sure enough, one of his front paws was burned. "How did this happen!?"

"We believe it's the Flagrante Curse." Elijah said, appearing out of nowhere. He looked a little windswept, so I knew he had apparated, and ran all the way from the main gate. He stripped off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and bit his wrist. "Here Blue." He said softly. "Just a few drops."

Blue yowled loudly and raked his tongue across Elijah's wrist a few times.

"There you go. You'll be good as new in a few minutes." Elijah said, patting his head. Then he turned toward Pansy. Her eyes widened in fear, because Elijah was still vamped out, and had his blood still dripping from his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU PLACE SUCH A DANGEROUS CURSE ON A BED!" He bellowed, advancing toward her. "ARE YOU A STUPID CHILD? LYNN COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" He roared.

Pansy and the other girls backed up, until their backs were flat against the wall. "W-We are s-s-sorry!" They stammered.

"ELIJAH NO!" I screamed, as he flashed toward Pansy, and grabbed her by the throat. He nearly bit her neck and ripped her throat out. I ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Please don't! Think about this! If you kill her, I'll get kicked out of school!"

He threw her hard onto the floor, and walked back toward Pinky and the others. "Pinky." He said, trying to get himself under control. "Please head back home and tell the others that I'm here now, and will be dealing with the situation."

"Yes Master Elijah." And she disappeared.

"Look at me." I said, grabbing the sides of his face. "It'll be ok. Please calm down. Please."

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me toward him. "I'm sorry. You could have been seriously hurt, and I lost my temper."

"The Flagrante Curse? Is that what you said she used?" Harry asked. "What is that?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes we think that's what it is. It's a curse that emits a searing, burning heat, that will burn skin and clothes when touched."

Professor Dumbledore came down from the head table followed by Professor Snape. "The Flagrante Curse? We need to check the rest of Miss Salvatore's things immediately, and get her a new bed." Professor Dumbledore said.

* * *

The guys had to stay in the common room, because the stairs wouldn't let them into the dorm, but Elijah and Professors Dumbledore and Snape however, followed Lavender, Hermione, and I into the dorm room.

"It's that one." I said pointing to my bed.

Elijah walked forward and put his hand on it, and instantly jerked it back. "Yep, it's the Flagrante Curse." He said, as he held up his hand and showing where it had been burned. "Lynn where is your other things?"

I pointed to my bedside table and my closet space, and he started to go through them. Come to find out that stupid little…witch, had cursed all my muggle clothes, and anything else she deemed muggle! Thankfully she hadn't messed with my school robes, and other school stuff, but by the time Elijah had gone through all my belongings, there was a big pile of useless things all over the floor.

"I am going to kill her!" I said through gritted teeth, as Elijah threw my favorite pair of boots onto the pile.

"Don't worry Miss Salvatore, Miss Parkinson and the others will be dealt with very firmly." Professor Snape said, glaring at the pile of stuff.

"Severus, I trust you will be writing to their parents as well?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

He nodded, "Absolutely Headmaster."

"Albus, I'm sorry I lost my temper and nearly killed her. It won't happen again. You have my word." Elijah said, looking a little ashamed of himself. "I should know better."

"Nonsense Elijah. I am thankful, of course, that you didn't kill her, but you are a vampire, and it is your nature to protect someone you love. Don't think anything of it."

"Isn't there some kind of counter curse or something?" Lavender asked, looking at all my stuff on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No Miss Brown, I'm afraid not." He said, as he waved his wand and banished the bed. He replaced it with a new one, that I'm pretty sure was bigger and more comfortable. _I'll have to check that out later._

"As for your other things Sweetheart," Elijah said, waving his own wand and making the rest of my things disappear. "On the first day of Christmas break, we will go shopping and get you some more muggle clothes. Do you have any left at home?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but they are mostly old clothes, but they still fit so it'll be ok. I'll get them tomorrow when I get home. We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

Elijah walked over and kissed my forehead. "We know."

"Damn vampire hearing." I muttered, but I smiled at him. "Tell the others I'll be there sometime after breakfast." _That should make them happy!_

* * *

"If I may ask," Professor Snape said, as we walked back into the common room. "How did you know this had happened?"

"Well, " Elijah said. "Blue overheard them saying something about Lynn's things, and how she would be burned. He didn't know they were talking about her bed also. He went to investigate, jumped on the bed, and his paw got burnt. He started crying out in pain, and Damon heard him through the crow's ears, so he asked Blue what happened. Blue told the crow/Damon what he overheard, and crow/Damon told him what we thought it was. Blue got mad and went after the girls, and started to chase and attack them. Apparently sometime during the chase Crookshanks got involved, and well…you know the rest."

We all burst out laughing. "Such a smart kitty!" I cried scooping Blue up in my arms. "And Crookshanks, I thank you too!" I exclaimed, as I also scooped him up in my arms. Both cats purred and nudged my chin.

"Good kitty Crookshanks." Hermione cooed, taking him from me, and cuddling him. "Such a good kitty."

"Lynn, do you need anything from home? Pajamas, or anything?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe, but I have some clothes the dirty laundry…."

"I'll ask the house elves to do your laundry right away. You'll have your clothes cleaned before bedtime." Professor Dumbledore said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you sir, that would be wonderful."

"Alright, I guess I'll be going then." He said, kissing me on the cheek. Then he turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, would you mind walking with me to the front doors? I would like to talk with you about something."

Lavender and I exchanged a quick glance then we grinned at her. Hermione looked at Elijah and blushed. "I'd love too." She said shyly.

"Meet us back here when you're done!" I cried, as they walked out the common room door, and Lavender and I burst into giggles. The guys just rolled their eyes at us.

"Well then, I better go speak with the house elves. Severus, you don't mind if the Gryffindors remain here until curfew do you?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at them and said, "As long as they behave themselves, they are welcome anytime."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore cried. "Well, I better go." And with a swish of his robes he walked out the door.

Snape raised an eyebrow at us, and made his way out of the common room, as more Slytherins started coming in from dinner. They were surprised to see a bunch of Gryffindors sitting in their common room, but they didn't say anything. They just took seats by the fireplace or went to their dorms.

"I guess it's only fair." Draco said, grabbing a wizard chess game. "Professor Lupin doesn't care if we're in the Gryffindor common room."

"True." Harry said, sitting down across from him.

They started a game of chess, and Ron, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle started a game of exploding snap. Lavender and I however, started talking about Hermione and Elijah.

"Do you think he will kiss her?" Lavender asked.

"Oh no, Elijah is too proper for that. He's old fashioned, but in a gentlemen sorta way." I replied.

"What's he really like?"

I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Well, he is moral and honest. His word is his bond, and he will hold you to your word if you make him a promise. He is very compassionate and loving, but _don't_ make him angry. You saw what happens when you threaten someone he loves. He has a strange sense of humor when you make him angry too, but that's the vampire coming out in him. Despite being a vampire though, he regards human life with respect. He never kills anyone unless they deserve it. He would have killed Pansy tonight, if I hadn't stopped him."

"Would he ever hurt Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up from the chess board.

"No he wouldn't. Hermione is too sweet of a person to make him angry or mad, and if she by some chance did, he would forgive her. He'd never hurt or kill her."

"He's a vampire!" Ron shouted, making the other Slytherins look up from whatever they were doing.

"And your point is...?" I asked. "I've lived with vampires for almost 17 years, _and_ I'm dating one. So I ask again, your point..is..what?"

"I'm just worried about her." He mumbled.

"Ron, they aren't even dating. They are just friends." Lavender said.

"Even if they started dating, Elijah will not disrespect her. He's not like Damon. Damon uses women for playthings, and he enjoys it." The crow squawked overhead and we all looked up. "Well it's true and you know it!" I laughed, and the crow ruffled it's feathers, as some of the seventh year boys snickered.

Draco laughed, "Well after seeing Elijah get angry tonight, I'll never make a vampire mad."

"She's lucky it wasn't Klaus, because he _would_ have killed her. That's probably why Elijah came in the first place. I wouldn't have been able to stop Klaus or Damon."

Lavender sighed. "Klaus is so hot. He really is Lynn, you're lucky." Ron shot her a dirty look.

"Don't make me hex you." I laughed. "I'm just kidding. I am lucky, and I'm thankful for him. He really is a sweetheart once you get to know him, but I _hated_ him the first time I met him. I really did want to kill him because I thought he was a major jackass."

"I bet he has a nice body." Lavender giggled, and a few Slytherin girls agreed.

"Girls, you should see him when he's wearing nothing but jeans!" I cried, and burst out laughing. "It's enough to make your heart stop dead."

"Alright, alright that's enough of that!" Draco said, throwing and handful of Bertie Botts at us. The rest of the guys in the room rolled their eyes, as the other girls and I fell into a fit of giggles.

Just then the common room door burst open and Pansy and her friends stormed in. Hermione followed her in too, and was scowling at her.

"We can't go to Hogsmeade for the_ rest of the year_! We have detention every Saturday until Christmas, and a note is being sent home to our parents! And it's all your fault you stupid Blood-traitor!" Pansy yelled. _I can't stand it when people blame others for their dumbassery!_

"Well it's not my fault you're an Assbutt." I said, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Assbutt?!" Blaise cried, and burst out laughing.

I grinned. "Yeah it's from of one of my favorite TV shows called Supernatural. It's an awesome show. I'm having the boys record all the episodes for me while I'm here."

"Stupid Blood-traitor! You and your stupid muggle things! I'm glad they had to banish all of it! And why the hell is there a bunch of Gryffindors in OUR common room. Are you lost?!" Pansy cried.

"Because I have allowed them to be here whenever they want Miss Parkinson." Snape said coming up behind her. "I didn't realize I needed _your_ permission to do what I please in my own House. I think we should make it detention until February for you. Maybe by then you will have learned some manners."

Pansy looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it, and stomped up the stairs to the dorm room.

Snape looked around at us and said, "However, it is almost curfew, so you will have to leave soon. Please be aware of the time." And with a billowing of his robes he headed into his chambers.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, she just called me a mudblood…again." She shrugged.

I looked up at the crow. "Hey Damon, give her extra hell tonight because of it." I said, and the crow squawked and flew down toward Hermione. It landed on her shoulder, and rubbed it's head against her cheek. "It's his way of saying…don't worry, I will." I said laughing.

Hermione grinned at it. "Thanks." It squawked, and flew out the window.

"So tell us what Elijah wanted." Lavender giggled.

She blushed and sat down. "Well, first he apologized for his behavior tonight, and said he hoped he hadn't frightened me. I told him, yes he did, but I know and understand why he did it. He was just protecting Lynn. I told him that I was a very upset by his aggression, but I'm thankful that he was able to control himself. Especially under the circumstances. Then he told me, that he would understand if I didn't accept his dinner proposal. I told him it was nonsense, and that I'd love to have dinner with him. He said he was very pleased to hear that, and that he wants to give me something on Monday. He's said he hopes I will enjoy it very much. Then he said goodnight to me, and kissed my hand." She said blushing again, and holding up her hand.

Lavender grinned at her, and sighed. "He sounds so romantic!" And I could see Ron roll his eyes at her from the corner of my eye.

Blaise laughed, "How are any of us supposed to snag girlfriends if all these 'romantic' vampires are hanging around all day, hogging all the attention?"

A sixth year girl snickered. "Well Blaise, you'll just have to try harder. They really are hot though." She said looking at me. "I wish I lived with them."

I grinned at her."Well it _does_ have its good moments." I said, grinning wickedly. "Like the time Klaus stepped out the shower, as I was walking into the bathroom. Or like the time Damon thought no one was home, and came walking downstairs in his underwear…."

"Ok time to go!" Harry said standing up, as Blaise started to throw Draco's Bertie Botts at me.

The other girls laughed, and the guys all shook their heads. We said goodnight to our Gryffindor friends, but before they walked out I said. "Hey Hermione, tomorrow I'll tell you the story about the time I stole Elijah's pants and…"

"She doesn't want to hear that!" Ron cried, as he covered her ears. We all laughed, as they walked out the door. _I'm so evil!_

* * *

I woke up sometime during the night to Pansy screaming, but I just grinned, cast a silencing charm, and went back to sleep. Come to find out Damon had given her a dream that had the boys drowning her in a pit of mud and blood. He also had given her a nightmare where they locked her in a tiny room with Klaus transforming into a werewolf, and he was stalking her all night. She didn't look at me at breakfast the next morning, but I didn't care. I was going home to see my family, and I was in a good mood. _It serves her right!_

"Honey I'm home!" I cried, as I stepped into the front door. I told the guys, Hermione, and Lavender that I would meet them at Honeydukes in a few hours, because I had business to attend to first.

"Love?" Klaus called out, as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. The look on his face was utter relief. "I was hoping you'd come home. I'm so glad you're here." He said, walking slowly toward me.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a little…witch, these past few weeks, but I…" Didn't get to finish. Klaus flashed toward me, and begin kissing me passionately.

"It's ok Love." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I feel it's all my fault." He said kissing me on my neck.

"No it's my fault too." I said, nipping at his own. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with all of you."

"Shhh." He said softly, and before I knew it we were upstairs, and in my bedroom.

An hour later we laid there wrapped around each other. Klaus was drinking from my neck and, and I was breathing very heavily.

"I love you." I whispered, as I cradled his head against my neck.

He raised his head up, and I stared into his Hybrid eyes. I didn't care that my blood was dripping from his mouth. I kissed him again.

"I love you too Love." He whispered. "I don't want to let you leave today." He groaned, threading his fingers through mine. "I just want you here all the time."

I smiled at him. "There will be other days, and Christmas break isn't that far away." I said, guiding his head back toward my neck. He drank for a few more minutes.

"If I drink anymore you will faint, so I better stop." He whispered. "If you faint, Stefan really will kill me." He chuckled.

"I hope they didn't hear us." I said blushing. "Because Damon will never let me hear the end of it."

"They probably did." He whispered with a grin.

I groaned. "Oh crap."

We got dressed and went back downstairs. I had to place a scarf around my neck, but oh well, I didn't care. The minute we stepped into the living room told me that, yep they had heard.

"Well at least someone doesn't have her panties in a twist anymore." Damon said grinning wickedly.

I picked up a nearby book and threw it at him, but I grinned. "Hush. You have no room to talk."

"This is true." He said giving me a hug. "I'm glad your home Princess. Nice scarf by the way." He teased, and I punched him in the hip.

"I'm glad your home, and talking to us again." Stefan said kissing me on the cheek. "I've been worried."

"Well other than last night, I've been fine. I invited the guys, and Lavender here for lunch later, so I hope that's ok." Then I caught the glint in Damon's eye, and said quickly. "Not lunch for you. For them." I grinned. "Hermione is coming too."

Elijah smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Is she in Hogsmeade right now?"

"Yeah she's either in Zonko's or Honeydukes. I never thanked you last night." I said giving him a hug. "I want you to know that I am grateful."

Elijah kissed my cheek. "I'm just glad I got there before anything happened to you."

That's when the guys told me what Damon had done to Pansy the night before, and I laughed my butt off. I told them I had woke up to her screaming, but I had went back to sleep. We hung around and talked a few more minutes and headed outside. I saw the guys, Hermione, and Lavender coming out of Zonko's and heading toward Honeydukes, so we sped up and walked in with them.

"Those are quite delicious." I overheard Elijah say to Hermione, when she looked at the blood flavored lollipops. I hid behind the wall, separating the 'Unusual Tastes' section from the rest of the store, and grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him beside me.

"I thought about getting you one. I've never had one myself, but I imagine to a vampire they might be good." I heard her say.

"You should try one." He said.

"No I don't think I will. I dislike the taste of blood." She laughed.

"It's quite tasty." He teased.

She giggled. "Well I'll buy one for you, and you can describe it to me." _Was Hermione flirting!_

Elijah laughed. "And I shall buy you your favorite sweet."

"Well one of my favorites is the Toothflossing Stringmints. My parents are dentists, you see. I imagine you've never needed a dentist, so...shall I describe the Stringmints to you?" _She IS flirting!_

I giggled, and turned to Klaus. "Do you hear them?" I whispered.

He nodded and grinned.

"I'd love that Miss Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Well then Hermione, would you agree for us to eat our sweets at dinner on Monday?"

"Yes. That sounds lovely."

We watched them find the Stringmints and pay for them, and they waited outside the crowded shop for all of us to finish. Klaus grabbed some blood pops too, and we walked up to the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Flume! You guys are busy today." I said, laying my sugar quills down on the counter next to Klaus's blood pops.

"Lynn! How wonderful to see you dear. And yes, we are always hopping on visiting days, but we wouldn't have it any other way!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well now!" Mr. Flume exclaimed, as Damon and Stefan added their own blood pops to the pile. "Before you lads moved here I had a hard time selling the blood pops. I'm glad we finally have some vampires among us that will by them! I can barely keep them in stock now!" He laughed.

"We love them Mr. Flume." Stefan laughed. "I hope you never run out. They're very good."

"Well, I'll take your word for it Stefan!" He laughed merrily.

We paid for them, and headed outside.

"You guys didn't tell me they know about you." I said.

Stefan laughed. "Yeah the whole village does. Turns out it's not so bad after all. The other vampires in town aren't going to say anything about our daylight rings. They don't even want ones of their own. They say they have lived in the dark for so long that they prefer it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad everything has worked out with us living here."

"It has Love, and I'm really happy that you love it here." Klaus said kissing me.

We headed home to have lunch, and the rest of the day was spent with the guys, and the boys playing American football. It took almost an hour for the boys to explain to the guys that it was a muggle sport, and how to play it. Harry though, helped as much as he could because he knew what it was. It was funny, because Stefan spent half the time arguing with Harry about the name of the game, and Damon spent half the time laughing at them. Hermione, Lavender, and I just sat on the back porch and watched. Lavender kept giggling, because the boys had taken off their shirts, and even Elijah had loosed up a little, and taken off his. He ended up putting on tennis shoes though, because he slipped and fell in his dress shoes. I don't know who blushed more at that scene, Elijah or Hermione, but it was funny anyway. At the end of the day we had to leave to get back to the castle. I gathered up all the muggle clothes I could, packed them in a bag, and Klaus carried it all the way to the gate. _He is such a gentleman._

"Do you still have any of that healing paste?" He whispered.

"Yeah I do. It's in my dorm."

"Use it on your neck, and it should heal in a few days." He said, handing me my bag. He pushed aside my scarf, and kissed my neck. "I love you." He said smiling, and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said, and we kissed goodbye.

We all said goodbye to the boys, and Draco thanked them for having them over for lunch, and we headed toward the castle. _It had been a REALLY good day!_

* * *

****Always Forever, I hope you like the build up with Hermione and Elijah. I had fun with this chapter. There will be more to come! Let me know what you guys think!**

***A/N* Sorry guys! I had to give a nod out to another of my favorite shows which is Supernatural. I hope you didn't mind! LOL! If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews left so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	9. Dinner and a Show

***A/N* Sorry about the delay guys, but I was having a bit of writer's block! I hope you enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

Chapter 9

**Dinner and a Show**

"Maybe you should try out for the Quidditch team." Draco laughed.

"Oh I think not. I'm scared of rollercoasters, and being on a broom is just like being on one. Well to me anyway." I said with a shudder.

"What the bloody hell is a rollercoaster?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, you really need to catch up with muggles things." Harry said, and began explaining to him what they were.

"Basically the Gringotts carts and tracks are a rollercoaster." I said, when Ron still looked confused. "Damon had to compel me just so I could get to our family vault."

"So how is Quidditch like a rollercoaster?" Draco asked. "There is no comparison."

I glared at him, "Yes there is, only with a broom, you will fall off and die. Besides, I don't like flying. I have no problem cheering you two on though."

"I don't like flying either, so I'm in total agreement with you on that." Hermione said.

"WOO HOO! Wee Potty and his wittle friends!" Peeves shouted, as he flew over us, dropping dungbombs as he went past.

"UGH!" We cried, as we made a break for the front doors, and the fresh air outside.

We had been sitting on the staircase just outside the great hall talking, so thankfully we didn't have far to run. It was Sunday, the day after our first Hogsmeade trip, and we all had come inside for some shade, and to rest. The guys had talked me into writing the boys, because they wanted to know if they could have the football, so that we'd have something to do instead of just sitting around doing nothing. The boys had come through, and by lunch we had the football, although Harry still disagreed with it being called that.

"Handball. Seriously, that's what it should be called." Harry said, looking at the football and snorting.

"Hold your tongue boy!" I said laughing. "Your dissing a favorite American pastime, and I won't stand for that!" I grinned. "But honestly, you know what Hogwarts should have? A trampoline. I could really go for a trampoline. I love those things."

"What is a…." Ron started to say, but has cut off by Hermione.

"Don't worry about it Ronald." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we could conjure one?" Harry said, looking intrigued at the thought.

"Oh goodness, I'm not sure about that. Is that even possible?" I asked, looking at Hermione.

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. I like trampolines too."

"If we can conjure Christmas decorations, why not a trampoline?" Harry said, staring at the empty space around the entrance to the school.

"This needs to be a team effort." Hermione said, pointing her wand straight out in front of her. "Let's try really hard, and concentrate. Harry you go stand over there." She said pointing about fifteen feet to her right. "And Lynn, you go stand over there." And she pointed fifteen feet to her left.

"This thing is going to be huge!" I shouted.

"Concentrate. Think about the basic conjuring spell, and shout the word trampoline. Ready?!" Hermione shouted.

"Ready!" We cried.

"1..2..3..TRAMPOLINE!" Three of us cried together.

A very bright white light shot out of the ends of our wands and met in the middle. It sounded like a cannon explosion went off, and all three of us were knocked backwards onto our behinds. Dirt and dust went flying everywhere, but when it all settled, there stood a massive 30 foot trampoline. _It was awesome!_

"Holy crap! I can't believe it worked!" I shouted.

Hermione let out a squeal, and the three of us instantly scrambled up onto it. Draco, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, and Blaise looked at it in shock.

"What do you do with this thing?" Draco shouted.

"You jump!" Harry shouted back, and I started doing back flips on it.

By this time we had attracted a lot of attention, and even some of the Professors had come outside to find out what had happened. Harry stopped dead as soon as he landed, which caused Hermione to pop straight into the air. She let out what sounded like a half scream and half laugh. Harry started doing front flips, as I was still doing back flips, and all three of us were laughing our heads off.

"_This_ is a trampoline Ron!" Harry shouted, as he landed on his butt and popped back up onto his feet. "Get up here and try it!"

I stopped jumping, and held my hand out to Draco, as Ron climbed up. He looked at Ron wobbling around trying to get his footing, and laughed.

"I think I can do this better than he can!" Draco shouted, grabbing my hand. I pulled him up, and he instantly fell over. "Well maybe not!" He laughed.

The crowd that had gathered, laughed and cheered us on, and some of the muggle borns that knew what it was, began telling others about it. I waved at Sirius and Remus, and Harry laughed when he saw the looked of horror on Sirius's face as Harry jumped, and went sailing from one side to the other. Draco and Ron finally got into the rhythm, and began to make bigger jumps, but after about fifteen minutes we had to stop. Draco bounced so high into the air because of Ron, that he nearly landed on Hermione on his way back down. We collapsed out of breath onto the grass and laughed. Other people were now following our lead, and trying their hands at it.

"No more than six people at a time!" I shouted, after I cast a voice amplifying spell. "If any more than that get on, it will collapse! We don't need anyone having to go to the hospital wing, so be careful, and watch the others around you!"

"Too late." Harry said, as Crabbe bounced into Blaise and sent him flying off of it. He landed in the grass, on his back, with the wind knocked out of him. He stood up laughing and got right back on it.

"I can't believe that I'm almost 17, and I've been jumping around on a trampoline like a 10 year old." I said laughing.

"It's fun, and good exercise too." Hermione said.

"Yeah and it's all fun and games, until someone gets hurt." I said, as we watched Goyle fall off the edge.

We sat there for awhile watching and laughing at everyone, and it wasn't until dinner when we finally went inside. We sat at the Gryffindor table to eat when suddenly Hermione let out a surprised gasp.

"Hey listen to this. The _Evening Prophet_, says there have been an increased number of werewolf attacks on wizarding families." Hermione said, and began reading out loud.

_Ministry Officials are attributing the recent outbreaks of werewolf attacks to the notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Officials are warning the wizarding population to be aware of anything unusual, and to remain alert, especially around the full moon. Do not attempt to capture or kill Greyback himself, because this will lead to a werewolf uprising. Ministry officials believe he is no longer targeting young children, but is now targeting older teenagers._

"Dad must have told them." Ron interrupted, and Hermione continued.

_The Ministry is doing all it can to stop Greyback, and his pack, which we believe to be around 30 strong. We want to remind everyone that the only weaknesses a werewolf has are decapitation, heart extraction, and the killing curse. However, werewolves have the ability to move with super speed, super agility, they also have super strength, and they heal quickly from wounds and curses. **WE DO NOT RECOMMEND TRYING TO CAPTURE OR KILL THEM.** If you suspect a werewolf is a member of Greyback's pack, you are to notify the Ministry immediately._

Hermione finished reading and looked up at us.

"Well that didn't tell us anything we didn't already know." Goyle remarked.

"Yes it did. His pack is 30 strong now." I pointed out. "That's a big jump, from what Remus told us almost a month ago. He's moving fast, and apparently not taking no for an answer."

"They must have done a lot of damage on last month's full moon." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah and this month's full moon is tomorrow night."

I looked up to see if the crow was around, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Pinky." I called out.

She landed with a loud crack behind me. "Yes Mistress?"

"Will you please take this to Elijah." I said, handing the article to her. "I think it's important, and tell him I said it would be a good idea to subscribe to _The Daily Prophet_."

"Of course Mistress. Is there anything else?"

"Just this." I said giving her a hug. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too Mistress. Especially our talks." She said, smiling and returning my hug. "I will take this to Master Elijah. I hope to see you again soon." And she disappeared with a smile on her face.

I looked at the others, "You guys have no idea how badly I don't want Klaus to be a spy. I know he can't be killed, and I know he is faster and stronger than any werewolf, but I just don't want him to go." I said with a sigh. "I am so afraid for him."

"It will be alright." Lavender said putting her arm around my shoulder. "He loves you, and won't do anything that will be too dangerous."

I laughed. "You don't know Klaus. He will do what he wants to do, and what he thinks is right. Even if it's wrong."

"Can Elijah be hurt by a werewolf?" Hermione asked, looking at me with worry lines etched on her face.

"No. he is immune to a werewolf bite, though it will make him sick for about an hour. He is much faster and stronger than any wolf, and in the unlikely event that a wolf does out match him, he won't die."

She nodded, and smiled sadly. "I just wanted to make sure." She whispered.

"Hey you guys it's almost curfew, you need to head to your common rooms." Sirius said, coming up to us.

We said our goodnights, and left the great hall with an overwhelming feeling of dread, that none of us could explain. _Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

* * *

Remus hadn't been looking to well lately, so I was concerned for him. It wasn't until after D.A.D.A. that I was finally able to talk to him. The others had left, but I needed to make sure he was doing ok, before I left to go help Hermione get ready for her date with Elijah.

"I know it's a full moon tonight, so how are you feeling?" I asked, leaning against his desk.

Remus looked at me with tired eyes. "Doing as well as can be, I suppose." He said, with a half smile. "Sometimes I feel like I'm getting to old, especially around this time of the month."

I laughed. "Every female shares your sympathy Remus."

He laughed loudly. "I bet."

"You haven't been looking well at all. What's going on? I know it's not just the full moon, because you've been like this for weeks."

"It's not your concern Lynn. I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to be."

"It's Greyback isn't it? He's threatened you again, hasn't he?"

"I said it's not your concern."

I sighed and began walking out the door, but before I reached it, I turned back to look at him. "Just answer me this. Have you at least talked to the boys about it?"

He looked down at his desk and shook his head no.

"You're not alone in this Remus. There are a lot of people who love you. We are your friends, and we would do anything to protect you. Just remember that." I said, giving him a sad smile.

He nodded, and looked up at me. "I know."

"Remember that." I repeated, and closed the classroom door behind me.

There was still about an hour before dinner, so I made my way to the Gryffindor tower, because I had promised Hermione that I would help her tame that bushy hair of hers. I waited by the Fat Lady until some sixth years let me in. The rest of the Gryffindor's were pretty use to me by now, so they didn't question why a Slytherin was always hanging around waiting to gain entrance. I found Hermione in the common room and we headed up to her dorm.

"Have you noticed that something other than the moon has been bothering Remus lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't figured out what it is."

"I just talked to him, and he all but told me that Greyback has threatened him again. He hasn't said anything to the boys, but I don't know if Sirius knows anything."

"I wonder what Greyback has been threatening him with? Why won't he tell us? It doesn't make any sense." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed.

"I don't know, but it must be really bad if he's not talking about it." I said, then I took my wand out and asked, "So, what style of hair do, do you want?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I was thinking something simple."

"How about we make it sleek and straight?"

She looked at me, and blushed. "Would Elijah like that?"

I laughed and grinned at her. "Yes, he would."

"Ok then we will go with that."

I began to untangle and straighten her hair. It took me a good 30 minutes, but when I was done you could hardly recognize her. _She looked so pretty!_

"Never seen you with straight hair. It looks really good!" I said beaming at her.

She looked into the mirror and grinned. "Are you sure he will like it?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I laughed, as I grabbed her hand and shooed her out the dorm.

We made our way to the great hall where we found Elijah waiting by the doors. I had told Klaus and the other's to stay home because this was supposed to be Hermione and Elijah's night together, and I knew she didn't want the boys hanging around listening and reporting everything that she and Elijah were saying. Harry, Ron, and Lavender were going to be eating at the Slytherin table so that they could have a little bit of privacy.

"Looking good as always, Mr. Mikaelson." I said with a laugh, as a gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I have delivered your date to you, safe and sound." I teased.

Elijah returned my kiss and laughed, and I walked into the great hall. I snuck a glance backwards, and saw Elijah and Hermione beaming at each other. I knew he had complimented her because she was blushing bright red, and grinning. I took a seat between Harry and Draco, and grinned at Lavender. She was watching Hermione and Elijah and giggling. We watched as Elijah presented something to her that looked very old, but from this distance we couldn't make out what it was. The great hall was full of students streaming in, but not many families. The newness of visiting for dinner had finally worn off, and not many families came for dinner anymore, but Saturdays still had lots of people coming. We sat in silence for a few minutes watching them, and I laughed when Elijah nearly knocked over his tea cup. I glanced up at the head table and saw Sirius looking at them too. He was grinning, and then he leaned over and pointed them out to Remus, who smiled. He still didn't look all that good, and was only picking at his food, but I knew that was because tonight he would transform. _I feel so bad for him._

"Will you stop scowling Ron. She will be fine." Harry said.

"I just know how I feel about it." He grumbled.

I sighed. "He's not going to hurt her Ron. If anything, he will be over protective of her. Trust me, I know how Elijah can be."

We sat there eating quietly, and had only been there for about 15 minutes, when suddenly every window in the great hall had been blown out. We didn't even see them coming in, because most people were screaming, and we had all taken cover under the tables. _It was chaos! _After a few seconds I poked my head out, and saw about 20 werewolves surrounding the great hall. They were blocking all the exits, and were charming the doors so that we couldn't get out, and so no one could get in. _We were trapped!_

"Well, well, well what do we have here. The entire school at our disposal." I heard Greyback say. "What do you say boys? Are there enough young ones here to turn?!" He said laughing loudly.

Most people were still hiding under tables, but I needed to get eyes on Elijah, so I decided to sit at the table in a normal manner. I saw Greyback pass close to where Elijah was and stop.

"A blood sucker! We have a blood sucker in our mist!" He laughed. "We will deal with you first!"

Elijah was much faster than Greyback, and before I knew what had happened, he was standing in front of me with Hermione in his arms. Greyback was quick and on his heels though.

"Stay here." Elijah ordered her. Then turned his attention to Greyback, who was standing a good six feet behind him. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Elijah said in a more snide tone.

"There is only one of you blood sucker, and there are 20 of us. You will not get out of here alive." Greyback grinned.

I saw Hermione stiffen, and start to breathe heavy, but I just snorted.

"Says who?" I asked, standing up with my wand drawn, and shoving Hermione under the table where the guys were. "A stupid werewolf like you?"

"Well well, cheeky little thing aren't you. I like you. You have spunk. There is only one hour until the moon rises, and I think I'll turn you first." He said licking his lips.

I cocked an eyebrow, and laughed. "You won't make it that long. You'll be dead before then."

"Really? And why do you say that?" He asked with a laugh.

"Because I'll kill you if you try anything." Elijah said, standing between Greyback and me. "Sweetheart, I think we need…." But Elijah didn't finish. Greyback was fast and we hadn't realized that he had conjured up a stake behind his back. He plunged it right into Elijah's heart, and I watched as he desiccated before my eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" I cried, as I drew back my wand back and turned it into a whip. I smacked him right across the face with it, and I heard him yelp when it hit him between the eyes. "Bad doggy!" I yelled.

Hermione had crawled out from under the table, and was sobbing over Elijah's body. "He's dead! He's dead!" She screamed hysterically.

"Get back under the table Chicky!" I yelled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Elijah. Greyback had stumbled backwards, and was yelping, as I continued to smack him with my wand turned whip.

"Harry!" I yelled, trying to keep Greyback at bay. "Grab the stake out of Elijah, and destroy it! HERMIONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, because she was still yelling about Elijah.

Harry made his way out from under the table, and grabbed the stake, and pulled it out. I could hear sobbing coming from everywhere in the room, as people started crying and mumbling Elijah's name. None of the other students were doing anything but hiding though, and honestly I can't blame them. The Professors at the head table were doing their best to keep the other wolves distracted, and Remus moved faster than I had ever seen him. He grabbed Greyback from behind, and threw him against the wall. The others in his pack that were near us started to make a move, but I was trying to hold them back with my whip.

"PINKY!" I yelled frantically.

She appeared beside me and noticed Elijah right away. "MASTER ELIJAH!" I heard her cry.

"Pinky listen to me, we need help. Go get the boys and tell them we have been locked in the great hall and we are surrounded by werewolves. Tell them Elijah's been staked. GO NOW!"

She disappeared, and I saw out the corner of my eye that Remus got thrown backwards by a much stronger Greyback. He landed hard on his back and got the wind knocked out of him.

"STOP!" Greyback yelled, wiping blood off his face. "All of you get back!" He cried to his pack.

"You didn't think this all the way through did you, you stupid DOG!" I yelled.

"YOU!" He bellowed, pointing to me. "Are going to be the first to die!"

_Come on Elijah, get up already! _

"I think not silly puppy." I said smirking, as fog started to roll in through the blown out windows.

"I'll-I'll go with you. Just don't hurt the children. Please. Please don't hurt the children. I'll go with you!" Remus cried.

Greyback turned his attention to him. "Well Remus, I'm glad you see it my way finally."

"No you won't Remus, because I promise you, I'll glue your ass to the floor." I said, pointing my wand at him, and he glared at me.

I saw Elijah twitch out of the corner of my eye, but he was soon surrounded by Damon's fog. It was getting thicker, and I knew my boys were going to be making their move soon.

"So what's your plan little puppy?" I asked trying to get Greyback's attention again. "I say there is 45 minutes until the moon rises, tell me how you plan on turning all of us into your lap dogs?"

"Greyback! What's this fog?" One of his pack members asked.

"I don't know!" He called out, but then turned to me, and laughed. "I'm going to kill you and your little friends." He said, pointing to the guys behind me. Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, and Hermione were still under the table, but Harry, Draco, Ron, and Blaise were standing behind me with their wands drawn. "And as for everyone else? Well, we will take whoever suits our fancy. My pack isn't all here, so if I die, more will come in my place. I know you won't kill me, because my pack is MUCH MORE than 30. I have wolves all over the country, and if I die, you won't be able to contain them all!" He cried, as the others in his pack all laughed.

"Well that's good to know." Klaus said, rising up out the fog right next to me. I hadn't even seen him come in. He stepped up onto the table, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was barefoot and shirtless. _Damn he looks good!_

"Yes I agree. That's very good to know." Elijah said standing up, and joining his brother on the table.

Greyback's eyes widened at the sight of Elijah. "H-How are you alive. I just killed you."

Elijah smiled an evil smile, and rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, didn't I mention it? I'm a very special kind of vampire."

Klaus laughed, and bared his teeth, and Greyback's eyes widened in more shock. "And I'm much more than a vampire. I got a little bit of wolf in me too. You see, I'm a hybrid." He said with a smile. "And I'll rip your heart out if you even THINK about touching her." He continued, pointing to me.

"Babe."

"Yes Love?" He answered with a smile, but not taking his eyes off Greyback.

"I really love your necklaces, and I would HATE to see them ruined."

He laughed, and he took them off with a smooth motion, and handed them to me. Damon appeared out of the fog, and stood behind me. He had bit his wrist, and offered it to me.

"Love, I want you to drink from Damon." Klaus said.

"No."

"Don't argue Princess, just do it."

"We will deal with the consequences, if you are turned. Please just do it."

I did as I was told, though I didn't agree with it. When Damon was satisfied, he drew his arm back. Greyback watched all of this with wide eyes, and didn't make a sound. Stefan suddenly appeared at the head table.

"They are out. All of them." He announced.

"Who's out?" Greyback asked suddenly worried, but not taking his eyes off Klaus. His whole pack was staring, speechless at the sight of him.

"Why all of the students of course. Except for the ones you see standing before you." Damon replied with a smirk, and gesturing to the guys and me.

"Hermione too?" Ron and Elijah asked at the same time.

Stefan smiled. "Yes, though she put up a fight when she suddenly found herself, well not here anymore."

"H-How did you get them out?" Flitwick called out from the head table.

"House elves can apparate in and out of Hogwarts as they see fit, as I'm sure you know." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off of a few in the pack. "Come to find out, our own house elf is friends with a lot of your elves, and enlisted their help. We used the fog as cover, and with over a hundred elves silently snatching students out 4 at a time, well let's just say, it didn't take long to get them all to safety." He finished with an mischievous smile.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I thank you so much for thinking of that."

"It's our pleasure." Klaus said with a grin. "Now Remus, I need to ask you something. And I want you to take a few moments to seriously think about it." He said suddenly becoming giddy, and jumping off the table. "How would you like to be like me? You know all about me, and I trust you and would like to offer it to you."

Remus's eyes went wide with shock, and he looked at Sirius, who stood beside him dumbfounded.

"Do it Remus." Harry said, suddenly finding his voice.

"You can feed from me, to complete your transition." I offered without hesitation. "And don't say no just because of that!"

Remus looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"I need to turn you before the moon is full." Klaus said. "And we only have 30 more minutes left."

Suddenly we saw a small black form climbing in through a window. We heard a loud thud, a soft groan, and then Hermione stood up, brushed off her robes, and glared at Stefan.

"I told you I wasn't going to stay put!" She yelled. "All of my friends are in here!"

"Hermione how on earth…" Elijah said, suddenly appearing at her side.

She looked at me and grinned. "Spiderman."

Damon laughed, but Elijah glared at her. "I want you to be safe. Please go back to where it's safe."

"No. I won't." She said, brushing past him. "Thanks for the idea, Lynn. Now I can climb walls too."

"Hermione please.."

"No Elijah. I'm staying here, and if you can't accept that then too bad." She said, coming to a halt next to Harry and Ron, with her wand out and ready.

Elijah looked pained, but let it go for now. I knew that later, Hermione was going to get an ear full, if she lived through this.

I turned my attention back to Remus. "Do it." I told him.

"How will this work?" Sirius asked.

"He will drink my blood, then I'll snap his neck, and kill him. When he wakes up, he can feed from Lynn, and then he too will be a Hybrid." Klaus said simply.

Remus nodded. "I'll do it."

Klaus was quick, and before Greyback could blink, Klaus had bit his wrist, and was standing behind Remus.

"Drink." He said. Remus did, and when Klaus was satisfied that he had drank enough. He looked at him and asked. "Are you ready?"

Remus nodded, and with one smooth motion, Klaus snapped his neck. Klaus grinned, as Remus hit the floor, and Hermione let out a whimper as she watched her favorite Professor die in front of her.

"It's ok. He will be alright." Harry said.

Klaus looked at the other wolves and grinned. "Now, it's play time." And he began to transform.

I couldn't watch him change into a wolf. It's was bad enough to hear his screams and cries, but I just couldn't watch. I buried my head into Damon's chest, and he pulled me close, and covered my ears. After a few moments he nudged me, and I looked up. Everyone's face had gone pale, and Ron looked like he was going to be sick. I turned around, and saw Klaus standing there. His fur was solid black, and he was beautiful! He let out a howl that made my blood run cold with fear. However, knowing that he hadn't taken any Wolfsbane potion, I let go of Damon, and slowly made my way to him. Draco tried to grab my arm, but I shook him off.

"Babe? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me, and nodded. I knelt down in front of him. "Please be careful." I whispered, and kissed him softly on his snout. "I love you." He nudged me with his nose, and looked into my eyes. I knew he was telling me he loved me too. I backed away from him, and turned to Greyback. "I told you that you hadn't thought this all the way through. We may not kill you, but they are fair game." I said, as I pointed my wand at one of the men in his pack. "And you have sent them to their deaths."

I haven't been raised by vampires my whole life, without knowing a few unforgivable curses. I know that most people my age can't get them to work, but for me, I've had to use them before. I backed up toward Damon, and whispered. "Please protect my friends. Don't let them die, and don't get yourself or Stefan killed. Please."

He nodded and looked at me. "I love you Princess." _He knows what I'm about to do._

I gave him my best Damon smirk. "I love you too Damon."

I knew that the moon rising was close because I could see the wolves getting restless. I spun around on my heel, and with a sweeping glance pointed my wand at the nearest wizard wolf and cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out the end of my wand, and hit him square in the chest. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Greyback howled with rage, and the fight was on. We needed to kill as many as we could before they changed. Stakes had been conjured by the wolves, and were now flying through the air.

"Damon we need cover!" Stefan shouted, and immediately fog started to billow in through the windows again.

I was concentrating on the stakes, and began destroying all the ones I could. I knew that Klaus and Elijah would be alright, but I wasn't taking any chances with Damon or Stefan getting killed. Draco had followed my lead and was helping to destroy the stakes too, and Blaise and Ron were dueling one of the wolves. The Professors were battling any wolf they could find, and I noticed that Professor Dumbledore was the best duelist next to Damon, though the others were no slouches. I was impressed that Dumbledore could move like that. _But then he hadn't become Headmaster because he was good with kids._

Killing curses were flying through the air and I knew that wasn't going to hurt my boys, but my friends were at the fore front of my mind. I knew Harry could take care of himself, but I wasn't sure about the others. Draco I knew could hold his own, because I'm sure his Dad had taught him a few things, but I was still worried about him. The fog was thick and about waist high now, so I knew that if we needed to duck and run, we wouldn't be seen. I didn't see the jet of green light that almost hit me, but Klaus had jumped in front of it, and promptly pounced on the wolf that had tried to kill me. My stomach heaved as I watched him rip apart the one who had conjured it. Elijah was moving fast, and trying to rip the hearts out of as many wolves as he could, but they were much faster than we had anticipated.

"They are starting to change!" I screamed, as I watched one of the wolves give a violent shudder and arch his back. I ran like hell toward my friends, and shouted. "You guys need to get the hell out of here!"

"No! We aren't leaving you here!" Draco shouted.

"Then all of you back up into a corner, and use your wands as whips to keep them back! You'll need to work together to keep them from getting to you!" I yelled. "None of you have taken vampire blood, and I will NOT lose any of you!"

I found Remus and dragged him over to the others, so that he wouldn't get trampled or eaten. The Professors had heard me shouting, and had come over to where my friends were. They had backed themselves into the corner by the head table. The table had been flipped over as a block, and I silently praised whoever had thought up that idea.

There were still about 15 wolves left, not counting Greyback, who Professor Dumbledore had pointed out by telling us that he was the solid gray one. There were 3 solid black wolves, and through all the chaos, I hit one with my whip that had gotten too close to me, because the fog was so thick that I couldn't get a good look at it. It yelped, stopped, and glared at me with its head cocked to one side.

"Oops! Sorry babe! I didn't realize that was you!" I half giggled, and half laughed.

Klaus snorted, and pounced on a white wolf that had snuck up beside me. Stefan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me at the same.

"You need to get back with the others. There is nothing else you can do. They can't use magic right now, and you know, as well as I do, that they are faster and stronger than you!" Stefan yelled, depositing me in a heap at Sirius's feet.

Suddenly he screamed in pain as a wolf bit his leg and dragged him into the fog.

"STEFAN!" I screamed. "Damon get rid of this fog! We can't see the wolves! Stefan has been taken!"

The fog started to lift, and I could make out a black wolf fighting a brown wolf that had grabbed Stefan. _I knew this wasn't over yet._

* * *

****Always Forever, sorry about the delay! Don't worry, this story isn't finished yet!**

***A/N* Stay tuned for Dinner and a Show Pt. 2! If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond by PM to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	10. Dinner and a Show Pt 2

Chapter 10

**Dinner and a Show Pt. 2**

"Stefan!" I screamed again, as the fog lifted even more. I could see that he was laying there in a bloody mess. I jumped over the table and ran to him. _There was so much blood!_

"Stefan. Stefan can you hear me?" I asked shaking him.

He mumbled something that didn't make any sense, and I knew he was about to go into shock. He had been bitten four times. Three in his chest, and once in his leg. He had claw marks all over him. I saw a streak of black out the corner of my eye and turned quickly, but it was Klaus, who was trying to keep the other wolves at bay. Damon and Elijah were distracting the other ones, and there was a lot of yelping going on. I knew there wasn't many wolves left alive, because many were laying dead all over the place. I quickly counted about 9 of them that were still fighting. Greyback was nowhere to be seen, so I knew he had escaped. _The coward!_

"Klaus! Can he feed from you in wolf form?" I asked loudly.

I saw him shake his whole body, and I knew that meant no.

"Damn it." I muttered, as I started to drag Stefan toward the humans. He was now unconscious, and I was leaving a bloody trial behind us, as I dragged him by his arms.

Suddenly the great hall's doors were blown off their hinges, and Hagrid came rushing in swinging a large club. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley came running in, followed by Fred and George. _Thank goodness for back up!_

"Don't let them out! We need to kill them all!" Damon yelled, as he sent a wolf sailing through the air. Mr. Malfoy quickly cast a repairing spell on the doors.

"Klaus is in wolf form! He's one of the black ones, so please be careful!" I screamed, as Hagrid made a move to hit one of the two that was still alive.

"Try to use your wands as whips and steer them our way!" Elijah cried.

I cracked my whip at a light brown one that came charging at me, and Mr. Malfoy shot a killing curse at it, and stopped it dead in its tracks. I saw Elijah grab a dirty white one by the throat, plunge his hand in its chest, and rip it's heart out. _Another two down!_

Mr. Weasley ran over to me as I struggled to drag Stefan. "Is he dead?" He asked frantically, as he grabbed one of Stefan's wrists.

"No. He's just been bitten and clawed. He will be fine once Klaus changes back into human form."

"But if a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, they will die." He said.

"No, Klaus's blood will heal him."

"Lynn! Remus is starting to wake up!" Sirius shouted. _What? Already?_

"KLAUS! REMUS IS AWAKE!" I screamed. He came running full speed toward us, as Mr. Weasley and I heaved Stefan over the table. Hermione whimpered at the sight of him, but knelt down to make him comfortable. "Don't worry he will be fine." I said, as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Lupin? Are you ok?" Snape asked.

"I feel sick." He said. "I don't feel well at all."

"You need blood to complete the transition." I said, then turned to Klaus. "I need you to bite me, so I can feed him." Klaus looked at me as if I'd gone stupid. "Oh right. Dumb idea, you're in werewolf form. DAMON! I need you!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked, appearing beside Stefan.

"Bite me." I said, holding my wrist out to him.

He smirked at me. "Gladly." He said, as he bit into my wrist.

"Will Remus be sire bonded to Klaus?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded his head. "Yes I will."

"You knew that?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Drink. You will feel better." I said offering him my wrist. "Damon check Stefan." I said, as Remus began to drink. He pulled slow at first but then his pulls got stronger.

Klaus watched Remus like a hawk, and Damon did as I had asked. I have to admit, Stefan looked pretty bad. I just hoped the werewolf venom wouldn't do too much damage so soon.

"Stefan will be fine. He is still alive." Damon said, as he knelt down next to his brother. Then he left to rejoin the fight.

"Remus, you've had enough." I said quietly, as I tried to take my arm back after a few minutes. "Remus, please let go."

He didn't let go, and it wasn't until Klaus growled, that he finally withdrew his mouth away from my wrist.

"How do you feel now?" Sirius asked.

"Much better than I have felt in a _very_ long time." He said grinning. "What have I missed?" He asked, looking around in alarm.

"We have killed most of them. Well _they_ have killed most of them." Harry said, waving his hand toward the vampires still fighting.

"Remus, right now you may feel really good, but you need to consume more blood. _Lots_ more blood." I said. "You will have to feed regularly on human blood for at least the next 24 hours, so please don't do anything stupid. Right now you need rest, and blood. I can't give you anything more, because I have already given you too much, but we can get you blood bags, and you can drink from them."

"Too much?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I feel dizzy and faint, and my heart is beating very fast. He needed blood to complete the transition, but he will need more to sustain him until he gets use to being undead. If he doesn't drink enough he will go on a killing spree." Then I turned to Remus and smiled. "But I guess you already know that."

He nodded. "Yes, I know I'll need lots more, before I'm use to it. Klaus and I have talked at length about hybrids, and I won't deny that I have wanted this, but I am shocked that you," He said looking at Klaus, "would offer to turn me."

Klaus nodded his head. I can't pretend to know what he was saying, but I think it meant. "You're welcome."

"Well you need more blood. Pinky!" I called out.

"Yes Mistress." She said, gasping and covering her eyes at the sight of Stefan.

"Don't worry he will be fine. How are the other students, and where are they?" I asked.

"They are safe in their common rooms, and they are all being protected by several elves and their elf magic." She replied.

"Ok good. I need to you to go home, grab three blood bags, and a pair of pants for Klaus."

She nodded and left, and I looked around. The wolves were still trying to fight, but that's to be expected. They weren't on Wolfsbane, so they only knew that they wanted to attack. Greyback must have been secretly taking it, because he had escaped. There were only 3 left now, and the humans were still holed up behind the head table that had been flipped over. Fred and George snapped their whips at one that was advancing toward us. Klaus jumped over the table, and swiftly tore it apart. Hagrid, who was immune to werewolf bites, smacked another into a wall with his club, and Damon ripped it's heart out. The last one was distracted by Damon, and Elijah grabbed it from behind, and also tore it's heart out. _Finally they were all dead._

"Mistress, I'm back." Pinky said appearing with a crack, as she handed me the blood bags, and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you." I said, taking them from her. "Remus, you need to take these two bags. Just tear open the tops, and drink them down."

I climbed over the table, along with everyone else, and looked around the great hall. There was blood, werewolf hearts, and dead wolves everywhere. I sank to my knees and breathed a sigh of relief. _We had all somehow managed to survive._

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Filius, I need you to start the clean-up process, because I need to escort Mr. Salvatore to the hospital wing, and explain to Madam Pomfrey what has happened. Remus and Miss Salvatore, you two, along with your family, can come with me."

I nodded and tried to stand, but the combination of blood loss, exhaustion, and all the excitement, had taken its toll on me. I sat there breathing heavily, and shaking. Klaus came over to me and whined.

"I'm ok. I'm just tired, and a little shaken up." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Come on Princess." Damon said, scooping me up into his arms. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

I noticed his arm and gasped. "You've been bitten!" I cried.

"Well yeah." He said with a laugh. "I've been fighting werewolves. What else did you expect to happen?"

I snickered, and rested my head against his shoulder. "I suppose you're right."

After making sure Hermione was alright, Elijah picked up Stefan, and followed us all to the hospital wing. Klaus also followed us, but was still in werewolf form, and nearly gave Madam Pomfrey a heart attack when he walked into the room before everyone else.

"Poppy it's alright." Professor Dumbledore said, when she started shrieking. "He is one of us."

She recovered quickly and apologized. She immediately turned her attention to Stefan, Damon, and me. "Over there." She said, pointing to three beds. "Oh poor dear." She said, when she looked at Stefan. She shook her head, then looked toward Damon. "Oh no! You too dear! Here I'll disinfect the wound, but I'm afraid you'll be a werewolf…"

"Ma'am." Damon interrupted. "I'll be ok. I'm a vampire." Then he pointed to Stefan. "He is also a vampire. The one we are concerned about is Lynn. She needs a blood replenishing potion."

"But..but..I can't..no cure for vampires." She started to say frantically.

"Poppy it's ok we have a cure." Remus said. "They will be fine."

She stopped dead when she saw Remus drinking from a blood bag. "Remus what is that?" She asked.

"A bag full of human blood. Poppy, you need to know, I'm half vampire now." He said with a grin.

"WHAT!?" She cried. "How is this possible?"

"A Hybrid. I'm a werewolf and a vampire."

Her mouth gaped open, but no sound came out.

"Poppy it's ok." He assured her. "I'll be alright."

"Klaus, I have some pants for you." I said quietly, because I really wasn't feeling well. "We need you back in human form, so you can heal Stefan and Damon."

Klaus grabbed the pants in his mouth, and trotted behind some curtains. Madam Pomfrey's mouth dropped open as she watched his silhouette transform back into human form. He quickly put on his sweatpants, and stepped from behind the curtain. He was dirty, and streaked with blood, but he looked alright.

"Well I feel loads better." He said grinning.

"He's a Hybrid too Poppy." Remus explained.

He walked over to Stefan, and I helped him hold his head up, and his mouth open. Klaus bit his wrist, and Stefan instinctively started to drink. I finally was able to get a good look at him. The claw marks had already healed, but the bite wounds hadn't. As soon as he began to drink, he started to look better though, and after a few minutes he woke up.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes everyone is alive." I said hurriedly. "Here this is for you. Drink it down, right now." I ordered, and handed him the last blood bag. "Ok Damon, your turn."

"Why the rush Princess?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Just do as I say." I mumbled. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my breathing started to become shallow.

"Princess…"

"Now, damn it!"

He did as I asked, and bit into Klaus's arm. When I could see the werewolf bite on Damon's arm start to heal, I glanced at Stefan, who was already sitting up in his bed. I let out a long breath, nodded my head, and immediately collapsed.

* * *

I woke up sometime later in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was shuffling around my bed and muttering about werewolves attacking the school, vampires moving into the hospital wing, and hybrids milling about.

"Hybrids! Silliest thing I've ever heard of!" She huffed.

"Well it's suited me quite well for almost two years now." I heard Klaus laugh.

"And I'm not complaining either." Remus chuckled.

"Humph!" The Mediwitch replied.

"It's ok Madam Pomfrey." I said weakly, but smiling. "I'm just surprised you haven't kicked them all out yet."

"Princess!"

"Love!"

"Lynn!"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry!" Remus, Damon, Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah all said at the same time, and I was instantly surrounded by them.

"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "I need to check the girl over, and I can't do that with all of you smothering her!"

"It's ok." I said chuckling. "I'm use to it by now."

Klaus grinned, as Madam Pomfrey shoved him out of the way, and pushed her way toward me. "How are you feeling my dear?" She asked soothingly, while pointing her wand at me.

"Ok I guess. How long have I been out?"

"Three days." She said. "It's almost Friday morning. You seem to be doing well." She continued, after checking a paper that had been spit out the end of her wand. "Your blood level has finally returned to normal, and your heart beat and vitals are now regular."

I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. "Now now, none of that. You still need plenty of rest."

"Maybe we should give her some vampire blood." Elijah said grinning wickedly. "That will perk her up."

I looked at him funny, when Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "Oh no you don't!"

Klaus snorted, and explained. "We've been threatening to do that for the past three days. She said she will kill us if we tried. She says she doesn't trust vampire blood, and that it's not a cure for fainting from blood loss, so we decided we weren't going to leave until _you_ were cleared to leave."

I looked around and laughed. There were five oversized comfy looking chairs, books, food, clothes, blood bags, blankets, and all kinds of letters scattered around my side of the hospital wing. "Wow, you guys really did move in, and you're incredibly messy."

"And I can't get rid of them no matter how much I scold them!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "They are stubborn!"

"Well we _said_ we weren't going to leave until you are cleared to go, so Professor Dumbledore provided us with the chairs and blankets." Damon said, grinning at me.

"Humph! Vampires keeping watch over a girl! Silliest thing I've ever seen!" She ranted, stomping into her office.

"She's mad at us." Remus said with a grin.

"Apparently." I said laughing. "But what about your classes Remus?" I asked. "Won't you be tired in the morning?"

"Hybrid remember." He said holding up his blood bag. "I don't need to sleep."

"Of course." I said, shaking my head. "How are you adjusting to it?"

"Very well actually. I'm still getting use to it, but I'm getting there pretty quickly." He said.

"I'm not surprised that Remus has taken it so well. With his humble disposition, will, and personality, I think he will be fine. It's one of the reasons why I offered to turn him." Klaus said.

"Remus's sense of humor has been heightened along with everything else." Stefan said laughing. "So we have been having a blast while you have been in dream land."

"That's another reason why she's mad at us." Klaus said grinning, pointing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door. "She was afraid we would wake you up."

I laughed. "Well, how is everyone else doing?"

"They are fine. Hermione has kept us up to date on what _The_ _Daily Prophet_ has been saying about Greyback, Draco has brought all of your homework, and a lot of girls have dropped by to see Damon…err…I mean to bring you candy." Elijah said with a grin, and gesturing to the very large amount of candy piled onto the bed next to me.

I burst out laughing when I saw it. "What is the news on Greyback?" I asked.

"Well he escaped and has gone into hiding for now. Parents were outraged that they got into the school in the first place, and Dumbledore had taken the burden of answering all of the howlers. However, once Dumbledore let the parents know that their children were evacuated to safety by us, they calmed down a lot, and there have been many letters coming to us, thanking us for what we did." Stefan said.

I yawned, "Well I'm glad all the hoopla has died down then. So what's the plan from here on out?"

"The plan," Klaus said, climbing into the bed with me, and snuggling under the covers. "Is for you to get more sleep, so you can get out of here." He said kissing me.

I grinned at him, "But what if I like this better?" I said, kissing him back.

"Well then we will have to remain here forever." He laughed.

Remus laughed, and stood up. "Ok, well now that you are awake, I won't feel guilty about leaving and getting some rest in my own bed, but I really am so sorry that I took so much blood from you." He said sincerely.

"It's ok. It was necessary. I would have been ok, if it hadn't been for everything else going on. It wasn't just the blood loss." I said, sitting up to hug him.

"Well I'm glad you're going to be ok." He said smiling, and hugging me back.

"I will be." I said snuggling down beside Klaus. "Now all of you get some sleep. Don't make _me_ have to start ranting and raving."

They all laughed, and Remus bid us goodbye. After I made sure they had turned down the lamps, and gotten comfortable in their chairs, I fell into a wonderful dreamless sleep wrapped up in Klaus's arms. _I was still so tired!_

* * *

"How in the world am I suppose to get any homework done, if you guys keep distracting me?" I asked, rolling my eyes at The Boys, Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George. "I have a two foot essay to write for Transfiguration, and I'll never get it done!"

"That shoddy Transfiguration Professor must be a real Git! Giving you homework when you were laying half dead in the hospital wing!" Remus said grinning.

Sirius grinned back, "Well if the Git of a D.A.D.A. Professor hadn't put you in the hospital, you wouldn't be scrambling to get it done."

"Well if the Git of a Transfiguration Professor had just excused you from the essay to begin with, like the wonderful and most gracious D.A.D.A. Professor did, you wouldn't have to worry about making the essay deadline!" Remus snickered.

"The only reason the 'the wonderful and most gracious D.A.D.A. Professor' excused you from his essay in the first place, is because HE IS THE REASON you were laying half dead in the hospital wing!" Sirius snorted.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Well that's beside the point. One has nothing to do with the other." Remus said winking at me.

It was lunch time on Friday, and I was still stuck in the hospital wing, and Remus and Sirius had dropped by to see how I was doing. Since I was awake and out of danger now, the boys had become bored, so Damon and Sirius were trying to combine spells into funny new ones, that they were testing on Fred and George, who also had dropped by. Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, had already been by to see me that morning, but seeing as we were swamped with homework, because it was O.W.L.S. year, they were in the library with Hermione and Lavender.

"You really don't have to do that essay though, you know that right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I know, but this is a tricky bit of Transfiguration, and I'm not sure I understand it, so I think it will be good for me to do it." I replied, looking up from my parchment and grinning.

Suddenly Fred let out an ear piercing yell, because he had just grown bat wings. He flew up toward the ceiling, and slammed against it, which sent him flapping into another wall.

"Now see here!" Madam Pomfrey stomped from her office in an uproar. "This is a hospital, not a joke shop!"

Damon grinned at the enraged witch and cast a silent spell towards Fred, which made him fly into another wall, and stick there.

George laughed at his brother. "You look like a giant fly stuck on a wall!" He cried laughing, as Fred grinned down at him.

"You know Madam Pomfrey, I feel ok now. You could release me from here, then they will be out of your hair too." I said, gesturing to the boys.

"No, I'm not going to clear you just yet. You need to stay where I can keep an eye on you in case you faint again. You need to keep calm, and remain here until tomorrow morning. Then I will let you go." She replied, glaring at us.

"I think Poppy secretly like us, and that's why she hasn't released you yet." Elijah said grinning at her.

"I agree with Elijah." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Humph!" The Mediwitch cried, as she stomped back into her office, muttering about irritating vampires.

"I really do think she likes us, she just doesn't want to admit it." Stefan said laughing, and sitting down on my bed. "What other homework assignments do you have?"

"Well I have my potions antidotes essay that's a two feet long as well. I have to read four chapters for muggle studies, and write a one and a half foot essay for that. I have to write a foot long essay for Care of Magical Creatures on bowtruckles, and I still have to complete my astronomy chart." I replied with a sigh. "I'm swamped."

"What is your D.A.D.A. essay about?" Elijah asked.

"It's about defensive charms, so I really do think that I have that covered." I said with a laugh. "It's just that Sirius has been teaching us Vanishing Spells, which as you know, I've always had a problem with." I said with another laugh.

"Pffft. Vanishing spells are easy." Damon said, then flicked his wand at Fred, who's wings instantly vanished.

"AAARRGGHH!" He yelled as he started to fall, but then pointed his wand at the ground. He slowed, and landed with a soft thud on one of the beds. "That was brilliant!" He cried laughing.

"Alright! I've had enough of this. Fred and George Weasley out you go!" Madam Pomfrey cried, as she shooed them toward the doors. They looked back at us and grinned, as she slammed the doors, then she turned to us. "Now if the rest of you can't behave, I'll send you out too!" She cried in a huff, as she disappeared into her office yet again.

Klaus snickered and said loudly, "No you won't, because you love us!"

She stuck her wand around the corner, and fired a hex at Klaus, that missed him by inches. We all burst out laughing, and she stuck her head out, grinned, and asked, "Did I get him?"

"Nope you missed me!" He cried laughing.

"Next time I won't!" She cried.

"See, she loves us!" Elijah said, as we all laughed, and we could hear her giggling in her office.

Remus laughed, "Well it's like I said, you don't have to do my essay, so I hope that helps a bit with your work load."

"And as for mine," Sirius said, "you really don't have to do it either."

"I know, but I really think I should." I said. "I think this weekend will be a good catch-up time for me. You guys can stay tomorrow after I get out of here if you want, but I'll be holed up in the common room getting my work done, so I hope you guys won't be mad at me." I said, looking at them apologetically.

"We won't be mad Love, so don't worry." Klaus said.

"We would rather you do that, than fall behind in your studies." Stefan assured me with a nod.

"I love you guys!" I said, grinning and throwing my arms out toward them. I was immediately attacked by three vampires, two hybrids, and an animagus. _We really are crazy!_

* * *

It was lunch time Saturday, and I had just finished eating in the common room, so I decided to take a break from my pile of homework. I knew that if I went into the great hall I would be distracted by Klaus and the others, and then I'd never finish my work, so I headed over to talk with Salazar instead. Elijah, Damon, Stefan and Klaus had done him a favor by kicking down the hidden stone door that had hidden his painting for over 900 years. They, of course, had Dumbledore's permission to do this, and now anyone could go in and talk to him. _He wasn't so lonely anymore._

"Hello Salazar." I said quietly, poking my head into the room, checking to see if anyone else was in there.

"Lynn!" Salazar cried out in his usual gravelly voice. "How are you feeling? Draco and Harry told me what happened on Monday night, and that you have been in the hospital."

"I'm fine. The boys had stayed with me, which Madam Pomfrey tried to pretend caused her great misery." I said with a laugh. "But she finally let me out this morning, though I suspect she will miss the boys hanging around."

He laughed, "Yes, they all had come down to talk with me while you were sleeping. We all had a good chat, and they told me you had fainted from massive blood loss. I was surprised to find out that Niklaus had turned Remus Lupin into a Hybrid."

"Yeah he is adjusting really well. We are all thankful for it too, though Klaus says his personality is what is keeping him from going on a killing spree. I expect Remus will be alright. He's a sweetheart and generally wouldn't hurt a fly." I said smiling.

"So I've heard." He said grinning. "However, I do believe Godric would roll over in his grave if he knew that such a dark creature was head of his house."

I snorted. "Yeah that does seem a bit odd doesn't it?"

Salazar just laughed. "So, what is going to happen now?" He asked. "Surely Niklaus can't become a spy, now that Greyback knows about him, and his allegiance."

"That is true, but Greyback arrogantly boasted, before we kicked his butt, that he has many packs all over the country, so finding them all and destroying them would take many, many years. Greyback is in hiding right now, no doubt trying to figure out his next move, but I dare say, he won't try and take over Hogwarts again. Not if he wants to live next time." I replied.

"Well if he does try again, I would be concerned, because next time he will probably bring all of his wolves." Salazar said shaking his head. "And I think there maybe more than just dead werewolves all over the place."

"I hadn't thought about that. Werewolves don't like their pride to be hurt, and his was. He was put in his place, and I imagine he is very upset about it. Even though Elijah and Klaus can't die, I'm worried about Damon and Stefan. If he gets to either of them, I fear for their lives."

"I doubt that Niklaus and Elijah would let anything happen to them."

"I know, but I still worry. If something happened to Damon or Stefan, I would die. I don't mean to sound dramatic, but it's true. I really think a part of me would die, if one of them died." I said, as I started to cry.

"Princess, you don't have to worry about anything like that happening." Damon said, appearing in the doorway.

"You were listening?" I asked, turning around in the dusty chair I was sitting in.

"I always am Princess." He said quietly, walking toward me. "Every day, and all the time. I know when you wake up. I know when you fall asleep. I know where you are, even if you don't say a word, because I know the very sound of your heartbeat. You think you would die if something ever happened to us? Try the other way around. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I'd never be able to see you again." He said, as he wrapped his arms around me. "All of your life I have been the one to feed you blood when it was necessary, and all your life I have been the one to bite you when it's been called for. I know what you taste like, and I know the scent of your blood. You don't understand what that means to a vampire, because you aren't one. We have a connection that no one will be able to take away. There is nothing in this life that can keep me away from you, so rest assured, I will _always_ be here for you. Nothing is going to happen to me, or Stefan for that matter, and _none_ of us will let anything happen to you."

"Creepy stalker vampire." I said with a sniff, trying to cover up my crying.

I felt his chest rise and fall with silent laughter. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said. "But I love you more than you know." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "I'm just so afraid to lose either of you. I saw how easily Greyback staked Elijah, and that could have been you or Stefan." I said, not being able to stop the tears from flowing.

"But it wasn't, and now we know what kind of underhanded things he is capable of. We will not let that happen again, to _any_ of us."

I nodded my head. "I just wish we could live peacefully. I am sick and tired of stupid werewolves ruining our lives." I said, banging my head against his chest with each word.

"I know Princess, believe me I know."

"Well what's going on here, and should I be jealous?" Klaus asked.

I looked up, and saw him grinning at us. "I'm thinking 'what ifs' as I always do." I said with a laugh, trying to dry my eyes.

"We heard." Stefan said, appearing behind Klaus.

"No privacy with vampires around Love. You should know that by now." Klaus laughed.

"You mean, no privacy with vampires that are within ten miles." I said with a smile.

"That too." Elijah said. "I want you to know that I made a few mistakes that night Lynn. I made the mistake of thinking Greyback wasn't fast. I made the mistake of thinking Greyback wasn't smart, and I made the mistake of underestimating those in his pack. I will not make those mistakes again."

I sighed. "I'm just a worry wart. You guys know that."

"Yeah, and you're a pessimist too." Damon said, finally letting go of me.

"So was I, and look where that got me!" Salazar said with a chuckle. "My dear girl. You should know that you are loved. These boys aren't going to go anywhere. I wouldn't worry about them."

"It's us who worry about you Love." Klaus said seriously. "You rush into danger with no regards to your personal safety. You are human my Love, and it's a lot easier for you to be killed than it is for us. The simple fact that you came out of that fight unscathed is very surprising."

"He's right Princess. You could easily be a werewolf right now, and that wouldn't sit well with any of us."

"Or a Hybrid, because do you honestly think I'm going to _let_ you run around the rest of your life going through that much pain? I don't think so Love." Klaus said, pulling me towards him.

"So what do you guys expect me to do? Sit around and pretend to be a fragile little flower? Too dainty and innocent to get mixed up with the big boys?" I asked irritably, stepping away from Klaus.

"Now there is no reason for any of that." Salazar said. "They aren't saying anything of the sort. From the sound of it, they are saying you act more like a Gryffindor. You need to be more cunning like the Slytherin you are. We aren't cowards by any means, but we do think about ourselves more often. They aren't saying don't fight, they are saying watch out for yourself."

Klaus looked at me and smiled. "He's right Love. That's exactly what we are saying. We know we wouldn't be able to keep you from doing what you want to do, but we just want you to be more careful and think it through."

"Yeah well, you guys have centuries on me, so pardon me if I think like a 17 year old." I said dryly, and crossing my arms in front of me.

Stefan sighed, and rolled his eyes. "And there's that Salvatore temper and stubbornness that I was lucky _not_ to inherit."

"Well I know how to deal with it." Damon said, glaring at me.

"Let's not do this right now." Elijah said, stepping between Damon and me. "Lynn all we are saying is be careful. We love you and we don't want anything to happen to you. You were pretty reckless that night, and we just want you to think things through a little better."

"Take it as constructive criticism." Stefan said smiling. "But despite your disregard for your personal safety, you did kick ass that night. You were able to get Greyback to mention things he normally wouldn't, by playing to his ego, and insulting him at the same time. I'm proud of you for that."

"Well thank you Stefan." I said with a smirk, and hugging him. "I'm glad _somebody _thinks I did something right."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Stefan the good cop."

"Well someone had to say that she kicked ass, because all of you know she did. She used a killing curse perfectly, and while I know that's normally not something to be proud of, she did take down a wizard werewolf." He said glaring at Damon.

"I have no doubt, she can hold her own. I know that, because I taught her how to duel. The point is, she needs to think things through more carefully."

"I know that _Damon_, but it's also not going to hurt to point out what she did right!" Stefan yelled.

I rolled my eyes as they started to yell at each other. When Elijah and Klaus started yelling their opinions, I started to slowly make my way to the door. I absolutely hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not there, so sometimes I'm inclined to let them do just that. I smiled and waved goodbye to Salazar, who smiled and waved back, and I slipped out the door and down the hallway back to the common room. _I had homework to finish._

* * *

***A/N* Don't worry you guys this story isn't over by a long shot! There is still plenty more ideas that are floating around in my head. If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond by PM to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	11. Letters

***A/N* Just a warning about language in this chapter. It's a little heavier than usual. **

* * *

Chapter 11

**Letters**

"Uh oh." Hermione breathed at breakfast the next morning. "Some reporter has written a front page article in _The Daily Prophet_. Listen to this." She said, and started to read out loud.

**_HOGWARTS STUDENTS SAVED BY VAMPIRES!_**

_Several eye witness accounts say that last Monday night, Hogwarts students were saved by vampires, as notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback and 20 members of his pack, took the Great Hall hostage at dinner. With only one hour until the full moon rose, Hogwarts student, 17 year old Lynn Salvatore a pure blooded witch in Slytherin House, thought quickly and summoned her house elf, asking the elf for help by getting her family, all of whom are vampires. Elijah Mikaelson, one of the vampires, was already present but had been staked in the heart by Greyback. Unable to be killed however, Elijah was revived after a short while by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Lynn Salvatore proceeded to protect her friends Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger by casting a whip spell, and using her wand to beat back an attacking Greyback. Shortly after, Klaus Mikaelson arrived followed by Miss Salvatore's cousins, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore quickly moved into action, and evacuated all the students from the great hall. He had asked the Hogwarts house elves to help him, and by using a thick fog as cover created by Damon Salvatore, Stefan had the elves silently apparate the students to their common rooms. Stefan Salvatore asked the Hogwarts elves to protect the students, and he returned to the great hall to help fight Greyback and his pack. The vampires, Professors Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and Sirius Black, along with students, Lynn Salvatore, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini proceeded to fight Greyback and the 20 members of his pack. Later, Rubeus Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, and students Fred and George Weasley were able to blast open the locked and charmed doors of the great hall, and help win the battle. Greyback himself escaped, and is currently in hiding. _

_Lucius Malfoy spoke to this reporter about his involvement with the battle. "I received an urgent Patronus message from Severus Snape saying that Greyback was attacking the school. He said that most of the students had been evacuated from the great hall, but that Draco refused to leave Lynn and his other friends behind. I immediately apparated to the school, and found Arthur Weasley running toward the castle. He said that Dumbledore had alerted him by Patronus message, and that his boy Ron was in there too. When we arrived outside the great hall we found Hagrid trying to break down the doors, along with Arthur's other sons Fred and George Weasley. When we entered the hall we saw the other humans backed into a corner and were attempting to drive back the attacking werewolves, who were by that time in wolf form, toward the vampires. Lynn was out in the open trying to tend to a wounded Stefan, and I killed one wolf that was charging at her. By that time, the vampires had killed most of the werewolves, and I believe we owe our lives and the lives of our children, to the Salvatores and Mikaelsons. They saved us all."_

_We also were able to talk to Arthur Weasley who had this to say, "When Molly and I were alerted of the situation, I apparated to the school. Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, and myself were able to blast open the doors. I spoke to Fred and George who quickly told us who was in there, and what had happened. They told us that they had snuck out of the Gryffindor common room to try and help their brother and friends. When we ran in, the scene was that of horror. Dead werewolves, and blood was everywhere. There was about 9 wolves left to kill, and we were asked not to let them escape. I spotted Lynn trying to tend to an injured Stefan, who had been badly bitten and clawed. I helped her drag him to safety, and stayed with the humans to help drive the wolves back toward the other vampires. I was able to stun one of the wolves who was then killed by Elijah. Damon saved my son Fred from being bitten by ripping one's heart out. Klaus Mikaelson, who was in wolf form also saved us, by killing a wolf who was trying to attack us in the corner. Molly and I are very thankful for the Salvatores and Mikaelsons. They saved our children's lives that night. Not just Molly's and mine, but ALL of the children. Especially Stefan, who I later learned was responsible for getting all the children to safety." _

_As an inside scoop, this reporter was able to learn more about the vampire heroes. Klaus Mikaelson is a 1,025 year old Original Vampire/Werewolf/Wizard Hybrid, and can transform into a werewolf whenever he desires. Klaus is the boyfriend of 17 year old Lynn Salvatore._

_Elijah Mikaelson is the brother of the Hybrid, and is also an Original Vampire. Both brothers are half-blooded wizards. Elijah is 1,030 years old, and is rumored to be dating 16 year old Hermione Granger, who we all know is part of The Golden Trio of Gryffindors who defeated You-Know-Who last summer. _

_Damon Salvatore, 170 years old, and Stefan Salvatore, 165 years old, are also brothers. They are pure-blooded American wizard vampires._

_Lynn Salvatore is a pure-blooded American witch, and it is known that following the battle, she ended up in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The reason for this is unknown, but my source has said that she may have been bitten by one of the attacking werewolves. No other students were said to have been harmed. _

_The Mikaelsons are Original Vampires, and are said to be un-killable. All vampires today are descended from these two brothers. The Salvatores vampire heritage is said to be descended from Klaus Mikaelson. _

_Three of the vampires are able to walk in the daylight using Daylight Rings as protection. The spell that is said to be cast upon these special rings was created by none other than Salazar Slytherin himself, who the Mikaelson Brothers knew personally when he was alive. Damon Salvatore, who is not an Original, but is rumored to be a master spell creator, was able to figure out how to use rings as Daylight protection. He is rumored to have figured out the exact spell used by Salazar Slytherin, and cast it upon his and his brother's rings, a few years after being turned into vampires. The Salvatores did not know the Mikaelsons at that time. Klaus Mikaelson does not need to wear a Daylight Ring, due to being half werewolf._

_My source said the Mikaelsons and Salvatores currently reside in Hogsmeade. Elijah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore, pictured below, spoke with me about the incident. _

_Elijah said, "The school needed help and Lynn knew just what to do, so she called for us." _

_Stefan remarked, "The students were in danger, and we didn't want to see them harmed. We are glad that we were able to help."_

_When asked about his injuries in the battle, Stefan had this to say, "I'm fine. I was only bitten four times by a wolf and I was clawed, but Klaus is what we call the Original Hybrid, and his blood can cure a vampire who's been bitten by a werewolf. Being bitten was bound to happen, and we knew that when we got there. It's no big deal."_

_When Damon Salvatore, pictured below, was asked about Lynn and her condition, he denied the claim that Miss Salvatore was bitten by a werewolf, but declined to give a reason for her stay in the hospital wing._

_When Klaus Mikaelson, pictured below, was asked about his relationship with Miss Salvatore, he said it was none of our business, and threatened to eat this reporter._

I stared at Hermione, as she finished reading. "How on earth did that reporter find out about all the personal stuff?"

"There is a picture of all of you, one of Klaus flashing his wolf eyes and teeth, Damon grinning evilly at the camera, and one each of Elijah and Stefan smiling ." Hermione said showing us the paper. "Do you recognize the first one?"

"Holy crap that's the picture that is hanging above my bed! The one of all of us in the library, but the others of Klaus and Damon are kinda funny." I said snorting, as I looked at the pictures. You could see Klaus's yellow eyes and both sets of fangs, as he yelled at the reporter. Damon was standing there, with his arms crossed, grinning, and baring his fangs.

"How did they get the other one though?" Draco asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Pansy. She must have made a copy. It has to be her. That's why this reporter knows so much."

"That would also explain why nothing is said about what happened after everyone was evacuated. Pansy wasn't there when the fight went down, but how did they find out about Mr. Weasley and the others?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore must have said something about Mr. Weasley and the others, but I don't care about the first part of the story. I think everyone has a right to know what happened that night. It's all the personal stuff I care about." I said.

I looked up to see if the crow was around, and I spotted it across the room. "DAMON!" I yelled out to the crow. Everyone who was eating breakfast stopped to look in my direction. The crow took flight and landed right beside me on the table. "I need all of you here right now." I said.

I paced back and forth beside the Gryffindor table for a few minutes, and when the boys arrived they looked extremely alarmed. _They had a good reason to be._

"Look at this crap!" I cried, shoving the paper in Elijah's face.

He laid the paper flat on the table and the others gathered around to read it.

"That _is_ crap!" Damon said with a grin. "There is hardly any mention of me at all."

"Damon this isn't funny. Whoever spilled the beans on our family has put all of us in danger. Greyback knows where we live now!" I shrieked. "Not to mention, people are going to think I'm a werewolf."

"Also how do they know about the Daylight Rings, and the spells on them?" Stefan asked. "We never said anything about it in class that day."

"And how'd they get that first picture?" Klaus asked looking at me.

"Pansy. It's the only person I can think of." I said. "But about the rings, I couldn't tell you."

I didn't see Stefan move, but the next thing I knew, we heard someone scream. We turned around, and Stefan had Pansy against the wall with his wand pointed at her head. We stood there and watched, as he continued to invade her mind. Then he stared into her eyes, and she immediately started to bark like a dog. Stefan came back over to us with a scowl on his face.

"It was her." He said. "And as for the rings, she talked to Salazar about them."

"Well he did know about Damon figuring out the exact same spell." Klaus said.

Ron looked at Pansy, who was still barking, and started laughing, "What did you make her do Stefan?"

He grinned. "I compelled her to bark. She can't stop unless I say so. That should teach her never to open her mouth again."

"Did she say why she did it?" Damon asked looking at Pansy with his fangs bared.

"Revenge. She is mad because of her punishment for cursing Lynn's stuff." Stefan replied.

"UGH!" I cried, pointing my wand at her and casting the bat wings hex. "How's that for Damon's master spell creations!" I yelled at her, as she barked frantically and slammed into the walls.

The others in the great hall all started to laugh, but Damon grinned and vanished the wings. She was only a few feet in the air at that time, and was able to land on her feet. She looked at us and glared. She opened her mouth to say something, but could only bark out a response.

"You know Pansy, one of these days you might learn not to mess with Lynn and her family." Draco shouted at her, and we all laughed.

"Well Princess, we better go, so you can get to class." Damon said.

"No wait! What do we do now?" I asked. "Greyback knows where we live, and about all that other stuff."

"No need to worry Lynn." Elijah said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. We will deal with this, and anything else that comes along. As for the other stuff, it's not like a lot of people didn't already know about it. You're worrying over stuff that's really not that bad."

"Fine whatever." I replied. "Just make sure you guys stay safe and watch out for Greyback."

"We will Love." Klaus said pulling me to him and giving me a kiss. "Don't worry we will be fine."

"Elijah, can I talk with you a moment?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Of course Hermione." He replied offering his arm to her.

They walked off to a corner and began whispering. I looked at Damon who started grinning.

"What is it?" I asked with a grin of my own.

"She's thinks Elijah is embarrassed by the comment in the article, and is apologizing for it." He said pausing for a moment, and then his grin got wider. "Now he is saying that he isn't embarrassed at all, and is worried that _she_ was embarrassed. She is saying no she wasn't. Now he is asking about another date since the one they were on, got ruined." He paused again. "And she just said yes. For Friday night."

I looked at Lavender and we grinned.

"Well I do believe we should be going now." Elijah said walking back toward us, with a large smile on his face. "We need to let you all get to your classes. Lynn, We love you and will see you later." He said.

"Alright but you guys be careful. I love you too." I said.

"Hermione." Elijah said, kissing her hand in goodbye.

She blushed and said, "See you on Friday."

Lavender and I laughed, as the boys waved bye and walked out. I still didn't like the fact that the entire wizarding world now knew of our family, and I was still afraid things would go downhill. For now though, we needed to get to class. _Little did I know how much our lives were about to change._

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, I had begun receiving a barrage of mail. Owls were swooping in from everywhere, and I could barely eat my lunch. There were so many letters that I had given up on reading them all, so the guys, Hermione, and Lavender where helping. Ever since Monday night, Fred and George had officially become part of our group of friends, and were now counted as one of 'the guys.'

"This one is a thank you for being brave." Lavender said holding up a letter. "And this one says you are a Slytherin, and need to learn how to run."

"This one says thanks for saving Harry's life." Fred snorted.

"This one says that you have changed his opinion of Slytherins, and he now knows that you aren't all gits." Ron snickered.

"Here is one asking if Stefan is single." George said laughing loudly.

"Same about Damon." Draco replied waving a letter around.

"This one is thanking you for your bravery, and they are sorry that you were turned into a werewolf." Harry said.

"Keep that one, I'll reply back to them, and the one you have Lav."

Blaise picked up one, read it, and laughed loudly. "You should show this one to Klaus." He grinned. "It says that you can do better than Klaus, and that you need a real wolf. He wants to know if you will marry him."

"Uh, no." I laughed. "And Klaus would eat him."

I read the one I had picked up, and laughed. "Hermione, this one says for me to tell you, you better be careful with Elijah, because now you have competition, from her."

Hermione snorted and rustled through the pile of letters. "This one said the same thing about Klaus." She said, holing up a black envelope and letter.

"Well this confirms my theory about witches and wizards being just as crazy as muggles." I said laughing.

"How dare you!" Draco said mockingly, staring at me with wide eyes.

We burst out laughing. Remus and Sirius had been watching us from the head table, and came over.

"Fan mail?" Remus asked with a grin.

I laughed. "I wish that just once, I could escape vampire hearing."

Remus continued to grin at me, but Sirius laughed. "Not gonna happen." He said.

I looked at Remus and sighed. "I don't like this though." I said, waving my hand at all the letters. "I don't like the fact that Greyback knows all about us now. He knows where we live, and I don't think he's the type to get his tail whipped, and not do anything about it."

"You're worrying over nothing." Remus said sitting down next to me. "Your boys can take care of themselves."

"I have to be honest. It's not that I'm worried about Klaus and Elijah, because they can't be killed. It's Stefan and Damon. I've told Damon this, but he says…"

"To not worry." Remus interrupted. "I know I heard."

I sighed and started to say something else, but Sirius cut me off. "It's time for class, you guys should get going." He said looking at me pointedly.

The guys helped me gather up all the letters and we set off toward our next class. _Why wasn't anyone wanting to listen to me?_

* * *

"Blue they won't listen." I said, leaning against my headboard and sighing. "They just won't listen."

Blue purred and rubbed his head against my knees. Thankfully I was alone, because Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne hadn't got back from dinner yet. I wasn't hungry though, so after last period, I came straight to the dorm. I had every intention of starting my History of Magic homework, but I was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Something just doesn't feel right." I said, staring out the dorm room window. "What do you think Blue? Am I just worrying over nothing?"

Blue looked at me with his clear blue eyes and shook his head no.

"So you don't think I'm crazy then?"

Again he shook his head no.

"Sometimes I wish you could talk back." I said with a sad smile, as I rubbed my hand through his midnight black fur.

He swished his tail back and forth, and silently walked over to the pile of letters at the end of my bed. I had divided them into two piles, one was going to be burned because they were from weirdoes, and the much smaller pile were the ones that were sincere and thankful. I was going to write back to those people. I conjured up a large metal bucket, and placed the ones to be burned in it, and set it on fire. I cast a smokeless charm that Damon had invented, and as I watched them burn, I heard a ruffling of feathers above my head.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at the crow.

It ruffled it's feathers again, and sank down into the soft blanket that I had made into a small nest. It looked at me, and squawked.

"I'm just burning letters from crazy people." I said with a half hearted laugh. "No doubt Remus or Sirius told you guys about them."

It squawked again, and nodded.

"Figures." I mumbled, but then grinned. "I got marriage proposals from five different guys. One who was a werewolf, and said that I needed to be with a _real _werewolf, and not a fake one." I said with a snicker. "Perhaps you should pass that info on to Klaus."

It squawked again, and Blue hissed.

"You guys are funny." I said with a smile, looking from the cat to the bird.

Just then an owl flew into the open window. It landed with a thud on the bed, dropped a letter onto it, and flew right back out.

"Not another one." I groaned, as I picked it up to open it.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I had went pale. I could feel the color drain out of my face as I read the letter to myself.

_It seems that you and I got off on the wrong foot last week Lynn Salvatore. Perhaps I should not have underestimated you. You would make a wonderful addition to my pack, despite your devotion to your, what do you call him, Hybrid boyfriend. I could, in fact sire, that out of you. Oh yes, to sire out the devotion you have to your vampires would be quite pleasurable for me. You are a very beautiful woman, and I very much want to see you again. I do not care about your family, it's you that I want. I will have you for myself. I'll see you in Hogsmeade soon. _

_Greyback_

I cleared my throat, and reread the letter out loud. "But there is nothing to worry about." I said, angrily when I finished, and I looked at the crow. "I'm _sure_ it's nothing to worry about."

Blue hissed, but the crow took flight and landed on the bed beside me. It hovered over the letter for a minute as if reading it, and after a few minutes, Damon came climbing in through the window.

"Give it here Princess." He said reaching for the letter.

I snatched it out of his reach. "No it's mine. Besides, it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be an idiot, now give it here. You won't like it, if I have to take it from you by force." He said, advancing toward me with his fangs bared.

"No." I said stuffing the letter behind my back. "You don't scare me."

"Now Princess." He growled.

"No."

He flashed toward me, and sent me sprawling across my bed. He landed on top of me, but I squeezed my eyes shut so he couldn't compel me. Then he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the bed, but I was too quick for him, and snatched the letter up. Damon body slammed me down, knocking the wind out of me, and shoved his knee into my stomach. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and sent a stunning spell toward him, which knocked him backwards into a wall. I quickly ran to the dorm room door, and was halfway down the stairs when he slammed into me from behind. We went crashing down the stairs and into the common room. Everyone there, including Professor Snape, jumped up with their wands drawn at the commotion, but we ignored them. He rolled off of me, and hissed, but I went running toward the door. He cut me off using his speed, and I ran smack into him. I brandished my wand and sent another stunning spell toward him, but he had his own ready, and cast a shield spell. He grabbed me around the waist again and threw me hard against the wall, but I caught him off guard with an Impediment Jinx, which slowed him down for a moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco shouted.

"Family business! Just stay where you are!" I yelled running toward the door again.

Taking time to yell at Draco caused me to slow down though, and when the jinx wore off Damon cut me off again, and grabbed me from behind. The next thing I knew, we were standing thirty feet in the air on top of the window sill in the common room. He had me pressed up against the glass, and had my arms pinned down to my sides.

"Give it to me, or I'll drop you." He hissed.

"No you won't." I said glaring at him.

Damon threw me toward the floor, but he used his speed, and caught me before I hit the ground. He body slammed me face first into the floor, and buried his knees into my back. Then he snatched the letter out of my hand, and stood up.

"If you had just given me the damn thing in the first place, I wouldn't have had to hurt you." He growled.

"You're an asshole!" I yelled, as I rolled over, and got to my feet. Blood was pouring from my nose, so I pinched it, and tilted my head back. "And you broke my nose!"

"Well if you weren't so stubborn, it wouldn't have happened!" He shouted back.

"Gee, I wonder where I get it from!" I cried.

We stood there seething and glaring at each other.

"What happened?" Professor Snape asked cautiously, looking from me to Damon.

"She got a letter from Greyback." Damon answered holding the letter in the air. Then he held it up to his nose to sniff it. "Damn it." He muttered. Then bit his wrist, and held it out to me. "Drink." He ordered.

I glared at him.

"Just do it, you stubborn brat. I can't tell if this really came from Greyback, because of the blood everywhere."

I pointed my wand at my face and started to say 'episkey,' but Damon snatched it from me.

"Don't do that, all it does is make your nose heal crooked." He muttered.

"Fine then." I said, closing my mouth around his wrist, and I bit down hard as I did.

"Ouch!" He cried glaring at me, but I just smiled evilly.

He cast a cleaning spell which cleaned all the blood from my clothes and the floor, and when I let go of his wrist, he cleaned the blood off my lips too.

"Now, let's try this again." He said holding the letter up to his nose. He paused for a moment, and said, "Well this didn't come from Greyback, but it did come from a werewolf."

"How do you know?" Crabbe asked.

"Because, Monday night I was able to get close enough to figure out what he smells like." Damon answered.

"One of his pack members then?" Draco asked.

"Possibly." Damon said with a nod.

"It makes sense." Professor Snape said. "Greyback can't read or write. He has never been taught how."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked, turning to look at him.

"I've had to deal with him before." He answered with a scowl on his face. "Though not willingly."

Blaise looked at me. "Do you still have that marriage letter from that one werewolf?"

I shook my head. "No I've already burned the letters from the crazies."

"Don't burn any more, if you get them." Damon said. "I want to see all of them from now on. If I can pick up the scent again, we might be able to find out who really sent this."

"May I see the letter?" Snape asked, and Damon handed it to him. He quickly scanned it and frowned. "Well, I don't recognize the handwriting, but maybe Dumbledore will know something."

Damon nodded and made a copy of it. "Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus are going to want to look at this too, but we need the original." He said apologetically, as he handed the copy to Snape.

"I understand." Snape said with a curt nod, and turned to walk out the common room.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said curtly, because I was still angry at Damon. "I'll see you guys in the morning." And I waved goodnight to Draco and the others, and headed toward the dorm.

* * *

I slammed the dorm room door behind me, but it suddenly burst open.

"Not so fast Lynn." Damon said, walking into the room. "You and I are going to have a little chat." He cast a silencing spell on the doors, and walked over to the bed. "Why are you acting like a brat tonight?" He asked staring at me oddly.

"Because everyone has been telling me not to worry about stuff, so I don't see what the big deal is with Greyback sending me a love letter." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Damon's eyes grew dark as he stared at me, but then he sighed and relaxed. "Just stop with the attitude. You know good and well that it is a big deal, because now he's targeting you personally." He said softly, changing his approach to the situation. "I'm worried about you."

"Why? You weren't worried before, when I was worried about you guys."

"It's different, because your human."

"So turn me into a vampire, and we can all just be one big happy blood sucking family." I said sarcastically.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind." He said quietly walking toward me.

"Stefan will kill you." I said quickly, trying not to show the panic I was feeling. "Not to mention Klaus."

"I can handle them."

"Damon! Have you lost your mind!?" I cried, walking backwards.

"I'D DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU!" He bellowed. "A werewolf will stop at nothing to get what he wants! At least if you're a vampire, you'll have a fighting chance!"

I looked around in panic, and quickly realized how trapped I was. My back was pressed firmly up against the wall, and he was standing between me and the door. _Where is my wand? _

"Damon, I seriously doubt Greyback actually sent that letter to me. It was probably just some random wolf playing a sick joke." I said hurriedly. "Besides, if you turn me I'll be sired to you."

"It was Greyback, because I could smell his scent on the letter too." He said. "And I don't see why being sired to me would be a problem."

"But Klaus…"

"Oh stop. You don't really love him."

"Yes I do!" I cried, shocked at his statement. "Damon you really are scaring me now. What's gotten into you?"

"I love you, and don't want to see you hurt." He said quietly, pressing his body against mine.

"Well I love you too, but I don't think…"

"No." He said softly. "I really love you."

"Damon you've gone crazy. Seriously, when was the last time you got laid? You know Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah are listening. You guys are _always_ listening."

"Well if Klaus is listening then where is he? He knows how to get into this dorm room. He doesn't really love you anyway. You should see what he's been doing with other women while you have been here." He whispered in my ear.

"You're lying. He'd never cheat on me."

"Really? Do you really believe that?"

"Why are you trying to hurt me? Even if you're not lying and Klaus has cheated on me, why are you telling me this?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"Because I love you." He whispered, kissing my ear softly.

"No you don't. I pissed you off earlier, and now you want to take your revenge out on me, by playing with my emotions."

"That's not true Lynn." He said, as he bent down to kiss my lips.

I looked at him curiously, and I summoned all the strength I had and pushed him away from me. "It is true you lying bastard. Now just stop. You're going to ruin our family."

His evil laugh echoed around the dorm room. "Who's family Lynn? Surely not yours. Not _your_ _perfect family_! You're not even a real Salvatore!" He cried, as he flashed toward me. The last thing I felt, was the pressure of my neck snapping, and the dorm fading to black as I hit the floor.

* * *

***A/N* Hey guys I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	12. Memories

***A/N* Just a warning about this chapter. Contents may be a little suggestive toward the end, but its nothing to horrible i hope. Sorry this is a long chapter, but i didn't want to break it up, because I felt like it should be only one chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Memories**

I sat bolt upright in my bed. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. It read 12:00. _Midnight._

"It was just a dream." I sobbed, more to myself than the sleeping Blue beside me. "I'm not a vampire." I said with a shaky breath. "Blue wake up." I said, and gently shook him. He stirred and opened his eyes, as I lit the lamp on my bedside table. "Is this real? Or am I still dreaming?"

He sat up, stretched, and looked at me funny. Then he meowed softly and started purring.

I sat and thought for a moment, then threw the covers off me, and threw back the curtains that hung around my bed. I looked to where the crow usually sleeps, but it wasn't there.

"Of course." I mumbled. "The one time I actually need you." I glanced at the other sleeping girls, but their curtains were all drawn. _Not that I'd actually ask them for help._

"Blue, I just had a real bad dream that only a vampire could give to me. I need you to stay here, because I'm going home. I already have an idea on how I'm going to get there."

I knew the less clothes I wore the easier my traveling would be. I had on fleece PJ pants, a long sleeve shirt, and I was bare foot. _Good grief I was gonna freeze._ I glanced at the window above my bed, and quickly cast sticking charms on the balls of my feet and fingertips.

"Stay here." I said to Blue again, as I stuck my wand in my mouth.

I climbed up to the window, and silently opened it. I crawled out into the freezing night air and promptly cast a hot air charm around my body, so that I could try and counter the cold air around me.

"Just like Spiderman." I mumbled, as I climbed my way toward the Gryffindor tower.

It took me a good 30 minutes to climb all the way around the gigantic castle, but I made it. I snuck a glance into the Gryffindor common room, but it was empty and dark, so I climbed my way up to the boys dorm and found Harry and Ron's room. I tried to open the window.

"Of course it's locked." I said, glaring at the locked window. "Alohomora." I whispered, and the latched squeaked as it slid open. I lifted the window and climbed in.

My foot caught the window sill and threw me off balance, so I landed with a loud thud onto the floor.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron yelled, as he threw back his bed curtains.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Neville asked, pulling back his own.

"Ron? What was that?" Seamus asked.

"Who's there?" Dean asked.

"Lynn?" Harry asked lighting his lamp.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron repeated, staring at me.

"Well just so you know, I fancied a chat with all you good looking gentlemen at 12:30 in the middle of the night." I said in my best fake British accent.

Neville blushed, but Seamus laughed loudly, and the others stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Something not right has happened. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to wake _all_ of you up." I said suddenly looking serious. "I just needed to ask Harry for a favor."

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"I need to get home. It's very important that I get there fast." I said, and filled them in on what had happened.

"I don't understand, why would Damon do that?" Ron asked, looking at me horrified.

"That's just it. I don't think it was Damon. It was someone else." I said. "He kept calling me Lynn. Damon _never_ calls me Lynn. Even when he's mad at me. He always calls me…"

"Princess." Harry finished, and I nodded my head.

"So who then?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but it was a lucid dream that only a wizard vampire can give, and they used Damon's likeness to make me think it was him. No one in my family would _ever_ do anything like that to me. I think it was someone who may be working with Greyback." I said, and proceeded to tell them about the letter, and all that had happened earlier.

"Bloody hell." Was all Ron could say.

"I don't want to just run across the castle grounds and apparate, because the vampire might still be out there, so I need to get off the grounds more secretly." I said, staring knowingly at Harry.

"You need my cloak and map." He said, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on his face.

"If you will let me borrow them."

"I'm going with you." He said jumping up, and throwing on his sneakers. "I'm not letting you go alone. Especially if a unknown vampire is out there."

"No we have classes tomorrow, and…."

"I'm going with you." Harry said, glaring at me. "Or you're not getting my cloak and map."

"Why not just tell Snape or Remus?" Ron asked.

"Because they will tell me I was just dreaming, and to go back to sleep." I answered. "The boys need to know this. It can't wait."

"Well then I'm going too." Ron said, and began to pull on his shoes. "We haven't had a good nighttime stroll around the castle in a while, have we mate?" He grinned at Harry.

Harry grinned back. "Nope."

"Should we get Hermione?" Ron asked. "She will kill us in the morning, if we don't."

"Yeah, we should get her."

"No! The more people.."

Harry grinned at me. "No map, no cloak."

"Will you stop interrupting me!" I cried. "The more people involved, the more dangerous it will be."

"No map. No cloak." Harry repeated. "Trust me, we have done this more times than I can count. Please just go get Hermione from her dorm, and meet us in the common room." He said.

* * *

10 minutes later, Hermione and I were standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I didn't really want to wake you up." I said after filling her in on everything.

"No, I'm glad you did. I would have killed you all if you hadn't woke me up." She replied, stifling a yawn. "Besides this is important, and we need to get to your house right away."

"See I told you." Ron said.

"How are the four of us suppose to fit under that thing?" I asked, pointing at the invisibility cloak.

"We usually just huddle under it." Ron said with a shrug.

So we gathered together, and Harry threw it over us.

"There you see." He said grinning, as the cloak hid us all. Then he grabbed his map from his pocket. "Lumos." He whispered.

We studied the map for a few minutes.

"Should we use the whomping willow tunnel, or the tunnel to Honeydukes?" Ron asked.

"Tunnel to Honeydukes." Harry said. "If we go through the whomping willow, we have to cut across the grounds."

"Ok yeah, good idea." Hermione said. "We don't need to come across the vampire running around."

We made our way out the common room and down the stairs with no incident, but when we got to the third floor corridor, we ran into trouble.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked with a snicker, as a shadow loomed out from behind the One-Eyed Witch, which happened to be the entrance to the secret passage.

We froze right beside the door to the D.A.D.A classroom.

"Remus." I groaned.

"Right you are Lynn." He said lighting up the end of his wand. "Did you really think the four of you were going to sneak out of the castle, next to _my_ classroom and quarters, without being heard?"

"We forgot." Ron mumbled, as Remus yanked the cloak off of us.

"Apparently." He snorted.

"I need to get home." I said. "I need to tell the boys…"

"I know what you need to tell them." Remus said cutting me off.

"I really wish people would stop doing that." I mumbled.

Remus looked at me and grinned. "I was woken up by someone crawling around outside my window earlier this evening, and I've been making rounds to try and track them down. I heard you all talking as I was listening for them."

"Damn vampire hearing." I muttered. "I'll never escape it."

"No you won't." He said laughing. "However I do agree with you. You need to tell them what has happened."

I looked at him in surprise. "You're going to help us?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes I am, it's what Klaus would want, and it's a good thing too. Shop keepers cast anti-theft alarm charms around their shops at night. The second you would have entered Honeydukes, the alarm would have gone off, and you would have been caught. I'll escort you to the gates, and I'll keep a watch out for the other vampire, from there we can apparate to Hogsmeade. BUT you three," He said pointing toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "are to return to your dorms, or I'll be forced to give you detention."

They started to protest, but he flashed his hybrid eyes and bared his fangs.

"Yes sir." Hermione squeaked, as Harry quickly threw the cloak over them.

"Fill us in tomorrow." He whispered.

"I will." I said. "And if you see Draco before I do, tell him what's happened."

"We will." I heard Hermione whisper.

"Wait a minute." Ron said suddenly, throwing the cloak off of them. "How come you didn't show up on the map?"

"The map only shows people who are alive or those who are ghosts. James, Sirius, and I didn't charm it to show the undead." Remus said with a laugh. "Now get going."

We heard them shuffle their way down the hall and back toward the common room.

"Now if you will follow me." He said looking at me. "Be very quiet, so that you aren't heard. I'm going to cast a Disillusionment Charm over you. It'll feel like an egg as been cracked over your head as it works to conceal you."

I nodded, and boy he wasn't lying. I suddenly felt the need to go take a shower. We made our way quickly out of the castle, and when we got outside he stopped a few feet away from the front doors.

"I'm just taking it all in." He said, breathing deep to let the night air, sounds, and smells fill his hybrid senses. "Ok lets go."

The snow covered ground was freezing my feet, and I suddenly remembered I didn't have shoes on. But somehow I managed to stay right behind Remus as he moved fast toward the front gates. We made it in good time, as he pushed open the large gates, and stepped through them.

"Can you apparate? Or do you need to ride side along?" He asked.

"I can apparate by myself." I said. "But I've never been tested."

"Ok then we better do this legally. Grab my hand." He said offering it to me, and we apparated silently right in front of my front door.

* * *

Fear raced through me, as I suddenly realized that maybe I don't want to go through with this, because maybe I didn't want to know who gave me that dream. I was afraid that maybe it was Damon who did it, and he just did those abnormal things to make me think it wasn't him. _ I was so confused._

"Lynn?" Remus whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. He reversed the Disillusionment Charm, and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, and burst through the door. "DAMON!" I yelled frantically. "DAMON WHERE ARE YOU?"

Three vampires and one hybrid suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Love? What's the matter? What's going on?" Klaus asked, looking shocked to see me standing there beside Remus, in my PJ's and bare feet.

I ignored him as a looked at Damon. "Tell me it wasn't you!" I screamed lunging at him. "Tell me you didn't do, and say, those awful things to me!" I said, sobbing against his chest. "Please tell me it wasn't you." I cried, as tears flowed down my face. I sank to the floor at his feet. "Please tell me it wasn't you." I begged, looking up at him.

"Princess," He said with a shaky voice, sitting down on the floor next to me. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Love, what's happened?"

"I was given a lucid dream by a vampire. In it Damon was trying to seduce me by telling me that he loves me, and I didn't really love you." I said looking at Klaus. "When I protested that, and said yes I did love you, dream Damon said that you really didn't love me, and that you were cheating on me. He then proceeded to tell me how much he loved me, and tried to kiss me. I shoved him away, and said he was trying to ruin our family, by saying and doing those awful things. Dream Damon got mad, and said, that you aren't my real family, because I really wasn't a Salvatore." I said, sobbing, and rocking back and forth on the floor. "Whoever it was must have known Damon had given me blood earlier, because he knew if he snapped my neck, that I'd become a vampire. I died in my dream, but I'm not a vampire. I don't understand what has happened." I finished, still sobbing as Pinky wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

All eyes were trained on Damon. "Princess," He said taking me into his arms. "Never in my life would I _ever_ do anything like that to you. I will tell you right here and now, that it wasn't me." He said.

"I didn't think so." I said crying into his shoulder. "He kept doing things that were odd. He kept calling me Lynn, instead of Princess, and I couldn't find my wand. Even if you were mad at me, because of how I acted earlier, I knew you wouldn't have done those things to me."

"First of all," Stefan said. "You _are_ a Salvatore, so dismiss that crap right now. Second of all, if Klaus was cheating on you, I'd have found a way to kill him."

"So that begs the question, who would do this?" Remus asked.

The room got real quiet, as we all looked around at each other.

"I don't know, but when I find out, I'm going to kill him." Klaus said, suddenly becoming very angry, and flashing his wolf eyes and teeth. "I'm not cheating on you Love. I would never do that."

"I know." I said, looking at him. "But I think it's someone who's working with Greyback. He said something about the letter, and said that he also smelled Greyback on it too. He said that becoming a vampire would be the only way to stay safe, because a werewolf will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Damn it." Damon sighed. "I didn't want you to know that, but that part is true."

"Yeah we can smell Greyback on it, so that means whoever gave you this lucid dream, knows what's going on." Stefan said.

"Not to mention, whoever did this knows where Lynn sleeps, because the only way a vampire can give lucid dreaming is by being there themselves. You can't compel an animal to do that for you." Elijah growled. "They were in your dorm room."

"Um, what letter?" Remus asked looking around at all of us.

Elijah filled him in on what happened earlier, when I received the letter from Greyback.

"So they were watching and listening to us." Damon said shaking his head.

"I don't understand, if I died in my dream, why am I not a vampire?" I asked.

"A vampire can do anything in dreams. They can make you think things are happening, but they really aren't." Klaus explained. "Remember when I kissed you, and accidently bit you in the dream I gave you? You got bit, because I was really kissing you out side of that dream. The vampire who did this wasn't touching you at all, that's why you're not a vampire. If he had been, then you'd be in transition right now."

"But he said turning me into a vampire would save me from Greyback." I said still confused. "It's like he wanted to protect me, but at the same time hurt me. I don't get it."

"I don't know Love. It's possible that by contradicting himself, he wanted to confuse you, and make you afraid."

"So what do we do now? If this vamp knows where she sleeps, and can easily come and go from her dorm, she's not safe there." Damon said. "Because next time, he may really hurt her."

"Let me talk with Dumbledore and see what he thinks. For now, since she's already here, I think Lynn should stay home tonight. That way we know she's safe. I'll try and talk Dumbledore into excusing you from classes tomorrow, so you can try and get some sleep. Look for my owl tomorrow at breakfast, because I should have an answer by then."

"Thank you for bringing her here." Klaus said, extending his hand out toward Remus.

"I knew that's what you would have wanted." Remus said with a grin, and shaking Klaus's outstretched hand. "I caught her trying to sneak out the castle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were already on their way here, but I figured she'd be safer with me verses three other teenagers, considering that the other vampire might still be lurking around."

"Stupid hybrid sire bond." I mumbled.

They looked at me and laughed. "Well we do thank you Remus." Stefan said with a grin.

"Pinky," Elijah said looking at her. "Would you please get Lynn a dreamless sleep potion."

"Of course Master Elijah." She said with a nod, and she apparated out the living room. "Here you go Mistress." She said when she reappeared.

"Wait before I drink this and fall asleep, I need to know something." I said. "Where did you go when I left the common room tonight?" I asked, looking at Damon.

"Well Snape came back in and asked me if I could compel Pansy to stop barking, so I did. After that, I left the normal way. I walked out the front doors and apparated outside the gates." He said. "Princess, I didn't do this."

"I know. I just think I'm still on edge. I'm confused, afraid, and a whole list of other things." I said with a sigh. "Klaus, will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked, as I drank the potion.

"Of course Love. I'm not going to leave your side." He whispered, as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

I was asleep before we made it to my bedroom.

* * *

When I woke up at 10:00 the next morning, I knew I was excused from classes for the day. I rolled over, and found Klaus laying there smiling at me.

"Morning." I mumbled, with a smile.

"Good morning Love." He said, as he kissed me.

"I take it I don't have to go to school today."

"Sort of. Dumbledore sent an owl this morning. He asked us to bring you at lunch time, so that he can speak to all of us."

"Makes sense. What else did he say? Am I in trouble for leaving school last night?"

"We don't know yet."

I groaned as I sat up and stretched. I started to throw back the covers and get up, but Klaus sat up on his knees, and softly slid his arms around my waist.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He whispered.

"Apparently nowhere. Especially if you have _something else_ in mind."

"I do." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Well then, shall we?" I grinned back, as he threw the covers over our heads.

A little while later we made our way laughing down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for lunch? I'm hungry." I said with a grin.

"Well with all the…exercising…you've been doing for the last 30 minutes or so, I guess you would be." Damon said smirking.

"Hush. Besides that's not why." I said, trying my hardest not to blush. "I just haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

"Well Mistress, you should eat all of these." Pinky said, as she placed a large plate of finger sandwiches in front of me. "Pinky will not have her Mistress go hungry. No she won't." And she walked away wagging her finger in the air. "Not Pinky's Mistress."

"Thank you Pinky." I said with a laugh.

"She's not happy about what happened." Stefan said with a snort. "If Klaus hadn't been sleeping with you last night, I do believe Pinky would have."

"Pinky has half a mind to personally curse the one who did this to Mistress." She said wheeling around with a scowl on her face. "Nobody messes with Pinky's Mistress."

"We might just let you if we catch the bastard who did this." Damon said looking at her with a grin. "Though you may get the leftovers, because we get first crack at him."

"Well Master Damon, Pinky has a few elf tricks up her sleeve, and she may put him back together again, just so she can have a fresh go at him." She said with her hand on her hip.

"And we would let you." Elijah said with a grin of his own. "Just so we can watch."

"Thank you Master Elijah. Pinky deems you most kind." She said with a grin.

"I love you Pinky." I said smiling at her.

"Pinky loves you too Mistress. You just watch what Pinky does to the one who did this to you." She said with a nod of her head. "Because they won't like it. They hurt you, and used Master Damon to do it. Pinky won't tolerate anything like that happening again." And she walked away muttering about all the things she wanted to do, to the one responsible for what happened.

"Well we have learned one thing today." Klaus said, with a large smile on his face.

"What's that?" I asked, shoving a sandwich in my mouth.

"DO NOT mess with a house elf's family." He answered.

We all burst out laughing. _He wasn't kidding!_

* * *

After I showered and dressed we apparated to the gates, and went into the castle. The great hall was filled with people eating, and I spotted the guys, Hermione, and Lavender talking at the Slytherin table. Professor Dumbledore was at the head table, so Elijah made his way to him, as we headed toward the guys. Draco saw us first, ran toward me, and nearly knocked me over when he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"They told me what happened. Are you ok?" He asked, frantically staring into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok. I was scared and shaken up, but I'm ok now."

He relaxed a bit. "Good. Because I'm pissed that you didn't wake me up too."

"Why so you'd get into trouble? I don't think so. I didn't even want Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go, but Harry said he wouldn't help me if they didn't." I said with a laugh.

Draco crossed his arms in front of him, and scowled. "So let me get this straight, you were going to run around in the dark, ALONE, with an unknown vampire out there somewhere?"

I grinned sheepishly at him, and saw out the corner of my eye, that the boys were grinning proudly at Draco.

"It wasn't Damon by the way." I said.

"I know, because he didn't even go back to the dorm. I watched him get Pansy to stop barking, and he walked out the common room door. I didn't believe it was him, because I knew he wouldn't do that to you. Too Pansy maybe, but not you." He replied, and looked at Damon. "Not for a second did I think it was you."

Damon nodded and smirked. "Thanks." He said.

"Well, Albus says just give him a moment to finish eating, and then we can follow him to his office. Remus and Severus will be joining us as well." Elijah said, coming up behind Draco. "He also says Pinky can join us." He finished with a grin, and called for her.

"Did you tell him what she said?" I laughed as Pinky apparated into the great hall.

"Yes I did."

"Did what Master Elijah?" She asked curiously.

"I told Albus what you said this morning, and he remarked that house elves are very protective over their families. He said you can join us in discussing the matter of Lynn's safety."

She beamed at him. "Oh Master Elijah thank you! Pinky is so happy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his legs.

Stefan grinned at her. "Now just make sure you speak up, if you have anything to say."

"I will Master Stefan." She said, bouncing on her feet and grinning.

We sat at the table and I filled the others in on what's going on, and I couldn't help but notice that Elijah had squeezed himself between Lavender and Hermione. Lav knew what he was doing, and she was all too happy to shove Ron down a little further. We grinned at each other, and snickered. Pansy and her friends however, grew terrified at the sight of them, and bolted as soon as they sat down. _I wonder why?_

"I think she's learned her lesson." Lavender said with a snort.

"Either that, or she has something to do with it." Hermione said, scowling at the retreating Pansy.

"Do you honestly think she'd be that stupid?" I asked, pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron, said at the same time.

Draco scowled. "Well to tell the truth, I wouldn't put it past her. Don't underestimate Pansy. She can, and will, do anything for revenge."

"I believe it." Klaus said. "I've dealt with her type many times before. We should keep an eye on her."

"Master Klaus, may Pinky say something?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course." He said looking at her curiously.

"As you know, Pinky has many elf friends here at Hogwarts. Perhaps Pinky can ask one of them to help?"

Klaus's eyes glinted evilly at the thought. "If they are willing to help. I'd say that's a very good idea."

"Then Pinky knows just who to ask." She said with a grin, and apparated out of the room. After a few moments she popped back in with an elf that had lots of hats on his head, and socks on his feet.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" The elf exclaimed. "How good it is to see you sir!"

Harry nearly choked on his meat pie. "Dobby!?"

"Yes sir." The elf said excitedly, then squeaked when he laid eyes on Draco. "Mr. Harry Potter, why are you sitting beside _him_?" He asked, scowling at Draco.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hi Dobby." He said, with a small smile.

Harry smiled. "Well lots of changes have happened this year. Draco and I are now friends. I promise I will tell you everything at a later time, but right now, I think Pinky has something she wants to ask you. Will you listen, and think about what she says, as a favor for me?" He asked blushing.

"Of course sir. Anything for Mr. Harry Potter." And he turned his attention to Pinky.

"Mistress, this is Pinky's greatest friend Dobby. Dobby this is Mistress and her family. I've told you about them, you remember right."

"Yes of course Dobby does." He said smiling at her.

"Well Mistress was attacked by someone last night, and do you know of the Pansy Parkinson girl?"

Dobby frowned, "Yes, and Dobby knows she's very rude to her house elf. Dobby thinks it would be wise to try and free her elf." He said with a nod. "Because Dobby is a free elf, and thinks it would be a good idea."

"Perhaps later." Pinky said rolling her eyes at him. "But right now Pinky's family wants to keep a close eye on Pansy Parkinson. Would you be willing to do this, for Pinky's Mistress and Masters. I would mean a lot to Pinky, if you could."

"Of course Dobby would. He needs to know what has happened though."

Pinky looked at Elijah. "May Pinky use elf magic, to tell him all that's happened? It would make telling him a lot faster sir."

Elijah nodded and we all watched in amazement as Pinky closed her eyes, and placed her hands on top of her head. A small ball of blue light appeared between her hands. She lifted up one of Dobby's ears and gently shoved the ball of blue light into it. Dobby wobbled around for a moment, then suddenly gasped and covered his mouth. Then he launched himself at me.

"Oh my goodness!" He cried. "Pinky's Mistress and Harry Potter's friend, are you ok?" He asked, staring up at me with big green eyes.

"Uh yeah I'm ok." I answered, looking at Pinky confused.

"Pinky showed him everything that she knows, about all that has happened. Starting with Pansy, and the first day of school, to what happened last night."

"That's quite impressive Pinky." Stefan commented, looking at her with a grin. "I wish I could do that."

"Yeah no kidding." Draco said with a grin. "I didn't know house elves could do things like that."

"Master Draco, Dobby is no longer mad at you. You have become Harry Potter's friend, and you have helped Pinky's Mistress. Dobby is proud to call you Master, even though you're no longer his family."

"Well that's good to know." Draco said, giving the elf a genuine smile. "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby beamed at him. "Dobby will keep a close eye on Pansy. You can rest assured of that." He said with a nod of his head.

"Well I do believe the Headmaster and the others are ready for us." Elijah said standing up, as Dumbledore smiled at us from the head table.

"I'll fill you guys in, don't worry." I said, and they nodded.

We left Dobby and the others and followed Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape to the Headmaster's office. My mouth dropped open in awe, as we walked in. The portraits of the other Headmasters alone were simply impressive, but the phoenix held my gaze for the most part. _I thought he was the most beautiful bird I had ever seen._ Then I realized that I was probably in lots of trouble, and decided to keep my attention focused on Professor Dumbledore.

"Fawkes is beautiful isn't he?" He said, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye, and motioning for us to sit in the oversized chairs surrounding his desk.

I blushed at being caught. "Yes sir." I mumbled, with a shy smile, as Pinky sat next to me in the chair.

"Well I have asked you all to come today, because I know there is concerns with Miss Salvatore's safety, and I can't say I blame you. When Remus came to me last night, and told me what had happened, I must admit that I myself was very shaken up." He said, seating himself behind his desk. "I must also admit, that this type of situation has never occurred here at Hogwarts. We have dealt with werewolves and dark wizards, but I'm ashamed to say, vampires are not something we are personally familiar with. Since you all have come to Hogwarts, I have been doing my best to understand vampires, and their needs and habits. I am honestly at a loss on what to do here, and I would like to know if any of you have any ideas." He finished.

"Well it seems that the logical thing would be to keep Lynn home." Stefan said, and when he saw the horrified expression on my face, he continued. "Let me finish. We could apparate her out after classes, and back in the morning. We live so close, so to me that seems to make the most sense."

"I agree with Stefan." Klaus said nodding his head.

"NO! I don't agree!" I exclaimed. "We have study groups in place, and making me come home after classes would mess those up. Even after curfew, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and I are up at midnight doing homework and studying in the common room. Please not that. Is there some kind of charm or something that can be placed on the window, so that only you guys can enter?" I asked. "I really don't want or need special treatment. I don't think it would be fair to the other students."

"The only thing that will keep a vampire from getting into your room, and you know this, is the invitation clause." Elijah said. "But since it's a community dorm, and it's not your personal room, that clause won't work."

"If I may, what is the invitation clause?" Snape asked.

"A vampire can only enter the personal dwelling of a human if they are invited." Damon explained. "Once invited, they can't be uninvited. A barrier forms on all windows and doors, and unless you burn down the dwelling, they remain unable to get into it, but like Elijah said, that doesn't work on community dwellings, such as dorm rooms."

"I see, so Miss Salvatore would need her own room then. Hogwarts could easily provide her with one." Dumbledore said.

"She could be next to my quarters." Remus offered. "I could listen out for anything unusual."

"No, Remus I love you to pieces, but I'm a Slytherin, and wish to remain near the common room. But I really don't want any special treatment either, and doing that isn't fair to the rest of the students." _Did Snape just smile? I don't think I've ever seen him smile!_

"Well Princess, we are quickly running out of options." Damon said with a frustrated sigh.

"Perhaps if we viewed what happened last night, we could be better informed." Professor Dumbledore said, standing up. "I have a pensieve."

"Excellent suggestion." Elijah said sitting up straighter in his chair.

"A who-do-what?" I asked confused.

"A pensieve allows us to view memories." Dumbledore said, chuckling at my choice of words. "I will need to extract your memory of last night, but do not worry, it is painless." He opened a cabinet, and floated a stone basin toward us. "Now Miss Salvatore I need you to concentrate on everything that happened last night."

"Start with when you got the letter from Greyback, since we believe he has something to do with this." Klaus suggested.

"I agree." Dumbledore said.

I scrunched up my face in concentration, and Dumbledore placed his wand to my temple. I watched as a slivery string appeared, and he placed it in the stone basin. One by one I watched as everyone put their faces in the water, and got sucked in. When it came to me, I looked at Klaus, who had yet to go.

"It's ok Love, nothing in here can hurt you. It's just a memory."

I nodded and stuck my face in the water. It felt like I was being sucked through a straw, and I landed on my hands and knees beside Damon. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Shut it." I said grinning up at him. "Don't say a word." And I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

Once all of us were in, the memory started. Pinky took my hand and said, "Don't worry Mistress Pinky will protect you."

I looked at Klaus who grinned at her. We saw me sitting on the bed talking to Blue with my History of Magic homework spread in front of me. Then we saw me burning the letters, and the owl fly in, and me reading the letter out loud to the crow. Then after a few minutes we saw Damon climb in through the window, and our fight that happened afterward.

"Was that really you Master Damon?" Pinky asked, gasping at my bleeding nose.

"Yeah it was Pinky." He answered, sounding ashamed of himself.

"Remind Pinky to exchange your regular tea cup, with a nose biting tea cup." She grumbled, and we all laughed.

"You have our full permission, to do just that Pinky." Elijah laughed, and Damon glared at him.

Then we watched as I climbed the stairs back to the dorm room.

"Uh, for those of you who may be uncomfortable, you might want to advert your eyes, because I'm fixing to change into my PJ's." I announced.

Remus, Snape, Dumbledore, Elijah, and Stefan all cast their eyes downward, but the rest of us watched. I looked at Damon and snorted.

"What? It's not that I actually _want_ to see you naked, but…."

"Who's that man?" Pinky interrupted.

"What man?" I asked, looking at her confused.

She let go of my hand and walked over next to Pansy's bed. "That man Mistress." She said pointing to what looked like the empty corner.

"I don't see anyone." Klaus said.

The others had looked up, and were staring at the corner too.

"He's right there. Pinky can see him plain as day." She said looking upset.

"Wait." Remus said.

"I saw it too." Snape said. "He just moved. He's using a disillusionment charm."

_"Ugh, I'm so mad at him!"_ Memory me said, throwing my robes across the end of my bed. _"I just wish he would listen!"_

Memory me suddenly went rigid, and fell face first across the bed. I had just finished putting my PJ pants on, but my shirt was still laying next to me. Then it was like a ghost me rose up out of my body, and turned at the sound of Damon bursting through the dorm room door.

_"Not so fast Lynn." Damon said, walking into the room. "You and I are going to have a little chat." He cast a silencing spell on the doors, and walked over to the bed. "Why are you acting like a brat tonight?" He asked staring at me oddly. _

"That's definitely not me." Damon growled, baring his fangs at the imposter. "Because I would have said something about her lack of clothing."

I turned bright red, because memory me had no shirt or bra on at that moment, and everyone could see…_well you get the point._

_"Because everyone has been telling me not to worry about stuff, so I don't see what the big deal is with Greyback sending me a love letter." I said shrugging my shoulders. _

"You didn't notice that you didn't have a shirt on?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head and stared at myself with wide eyes. "No I remember clearly having a shirt on. I don't know why that's like that."

"Maybe it was part of the dream." Elijah remarked. "To make it seem more real."

_Damon's eyes grew dark as he stared at me, but then he sighed and relaxed. "Just stop with the attitude. You know good and well that it is a big deal, because now he's targeting you personally." He said softly, changing his approach to the situation. "I'm worried about you."_

_"Why? You weren't worried before, when I was worried about you guys."_

_"It's different, because your human."_

_"So turn me into a vampire, and we can all just be one big happy blood sucking family." I said sarcastically._

_"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind." He said quietly walking toward me._

_"Stefan will kill you." I said quickly, trying not to show the panic I was feeling. "Not to mention Klaus."_

"Wow, I really wasn't good at hiding my panic was I?" I said to no one in particular.

"Nope you're clearly panicking." Stefan said.

_"I can handle them." _

_"Damon! Have you lost your mind!?" I cried, walking backwards._

_"I'D DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU!" He bellowed. "A werewolf will stop at nothing to get what he wants! At least if you're a vampire, you'll have a fighting chance!"_

_I looked around in panic, and quickly realized how trapped I was. My back was pressed firmly up against the wall, and he was standing between me and the door. Where is my wand? _

_"Damon, I seriously doubt Greyback actually sent that letter to me. It was probably just some random wolf playing a sick joke." I said hurriedly. "Besides, if you turn me I'll be sired to you."_

_"It was Greyback, because I could smell his scent on the letter too." He said. "And I don't see why being sired to me would be a problem." _

"I can see why you said earlier that he was contradicting himself." Klaus said.

"Never in my life would I do this to you Princess." Damon said, still glaring at the imposter with his fangs bared.

_"But Klaus…"_

_"Oh stop. You don't really love him."_

I could hear Klaus growl on the other side of me. Remus hissed, bared his fangs, and flashed his wolf eyes.

_"Yes I do!" I cried, shocked at his statement. "Damon you really are scaring me now. What's gotten into you?" _

_"I love you, and don't want to see you hurt." He said quietly, pressing his body against mine. _

_"Well I love you too, but I don't think…"_

_"No." He said softly. "I really love you."_

Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus, and Remus all hissed at the same time, and I thought Damon was about to attack imposter Damon. Pinky walked back over to me and squeezed my hand. "That's _not_ Master Damon." She spat.

_"Damon you've gone crazy. Seriously, when was the last time you got laid? You know Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah are listening. You guys are always listening."_

_"Well if Klaus is listening then where is he? He knows how to get into this dorm room. He doesn't really love you anyway. You should see what he's been doing with other women while you have been here." He whispered in my ear._

Klaus flashed toward the imposter Damon, and tried to punch him in the head, but his hand went right through him. He stared at him and growled. His hybrid eyes and fangs clearly visible.

_"You're lying. He'd never cheat on me."_

I looked at Klaus, and he looked at me and smiled.

_"Really? Do you really believe that?"_

_"Why are you trying to hurt me? Even if you're not lying and Klaus has cheated on me, why are you telling me this?" I asked, with tears in my eyes. _

_"Because I love you." He whispered, kissing my ear softly._

_"No you don't. I pissed you off earlier, and now you want to take your revenge out on me, by playing with my emotions."_

"Never, never, never, would I do something like this, and this bastard used me to…." Damon was so angry, that he balled his fist and punch the wall beside him. Thankfully it didn't hurt him, because it was a memory.

_"That's not true Lynn." He said, as he bent down to kiss my lips._

The three vampires, and two hybrids hissed again.

_I looked at him curiously, and I summoned all the strength I had and pushed him away from me. "It is true you lying bastard. Now just stop. You're going to ruin our family."_

Imposter Damon suddenly transformed into the unknown vampire, and we all got a good look at him. He had long black hair to his mid back, and was really skinny. He was very pale and sickly looking, with sunken brown eyes.

"That's him!" Pinky cried out. "That's the man!"

"That didn't happen. I remember it still being Damon." I said with a shaky voice.

_His evil laugh echoed around the dorm room. "Who's family Lynn? Surely not yours. Not your perfect family! You're not even a real Salvatore!" He cried, as he flashed toward me. The last thing I felt, was the pressure of my neck snapping, and the dorm fading to black as I hit the floor._

The unknown vampire stood there seething at my ghost form laying on the floor. Then he flicked his wand, and ghost me disappeared, and he turned his attention toward memory me. He rolled me over onto my back and bent down over me.

_"So beautiful and perfect." _He said, as he smiled at passed out memory me.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said, as I sank to my knees. Klaus was at my side in an instant, and Damon began to glare and pace back and forth beside the vampire bent over me. Stefan joined him and they both looked ready to whip his butt if he tried anything.

_"But Greyback wishes me not to hurt you. He wants you for himself." _He said as he picked up my shirt._ "And I can see why." _He laughed._ "But he has allowed me to play with you for awhile, and I'm looking forward to that." _And he began to slowly put on my shirt.

Once he was done with that, he gently lifted me up, and placed memory me into the bed, and covered me up.

_"Good night my beautiful and perfect Lynn." _He said, and then leaned over to kiss my forehead, but Blue jumped into the open window, and saw him. Blue hissed and attacked the vampire, but the vampire moved quickly, and laughed at him. Then he climbed out the window and disappeared. We watched as Blue jumped on the bed, and it looked like he checked me over to make sure I was ok. Then he nestled down beside me and growled toward the window, and fell asleep.

"Good kitty." Elijah said.

The memory swirled around us and we found ourselves back in Dumbledore's office. _I was about to lose my lunch._

* * *

***A/N* Hey guys I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	13. Stephen

Chapter 13

**Stephen**

I conjured up a large bucket and immediately threw up. Klaus hovered over me and held my hair back, while the others looked at me sympathetically. When I had finally stopped, I flicked my wand at the bucket and it all vanished.

"Well Sirius will be happy to know that I can perform vanishing spells now." I said with a half hearted laugh.

"This isn't funny Lynn." Stefan said. "So don't try and make light of the situation."

I nodded and sighed. "I know, but I don't understand. I don't remember those other things happening. Why would the memory be different from what I know happened. I don't remember imposter Damon turning into that man, and the whole shirt thing, and ghost thing."

"It was your subconscious." Dumbledore explained. "When a memory is pulled out, what we remember and what our subconscious records, is imbedded in that memory. That's why viewing memories in a pensieve is comes in rather handy."

"Ok I think I understand now." I said nodding.

"Did any of you recognize that man?" Snape asked.

We shook our heads no.

"He is a wizard vampire, so I was hoping one of you might." Elijah sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

The room was quiet, because we were all still disturbed by what we had just witnessed. Klaus had wrapped me up in his arms and was holding onto me tightly. I started to cry as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"He must be an old vampire, a lot older than I." Dumbledore said quietly. "I did not recognize him either, and I've been at Hogwarts most of my life."

"Miss Salvatore would you like a calming draught?" Professor Snape asked, in an uncharacteristically soft and sympathetic tone.

I nodded my head, and he produced one from his robes and handed it to me.

"I don't do well around crying females." He said, with a smirk flickering briefly on his face.

Damon and Remus snickered. _That's the Snape I know._

I smiled at him and drank it. After a few minutes I sat down beside Pinky in our chair. "I don't know what to do now." I said drying my eyes. "I'm torn between running for the hills, and wanting to know who it is, and why he is working with Greyback. It's unusual for a vampire to be friends with a werewolf, but nearly unheard of for one to be working for the other."

"So what do you want to do?" Klaus asked. "It's too dangerous for you to remain in your current dorm."

"I agree. Hogwarts can give you your own room, so you can be safe." Dumbledore said.

"But if I leave my current dorm, we may never find out. The only way to catch him, would be for me to remain right where I am." I said quietly, because I knew what was about to happen.

"Not gonna happen Princess."

"I don't think so Lynn."

"Are you crazy?"

"Pinky will not have it."

"Leave you as bait? Love, that's not an option."

"I agree with Klaus."

Damon, Elijah, Stefan, Pinky, Klaus and Remus all said at the same time.

I sighed. "It's the only way."

"There has to be another way." Stefan said. "This vamp might hurt you next time, and I don't like the idea of leaving you as bait."

"We have to find out who he is, and what he wants. We know that he's not under the Imperius curse, because that doesn't work on vampires, so he's doing this on his own free will. The only way to catch him, and get info on where Greyback is, is to leave me as bait."

"How do we do that Mistress? Pinky is concerned about you getting hurt, and what if this man compels you to go with him to wherever Greyback is?"

"She has a point Princess." Damon said. "There is no way of stopping him from doing that."

"Turn me into a vampire." I mumbled.

"You _want_ to become a vampire?" Snape asked shocked.

"No not really, but it's the only way to keep him from hurting or compelling me to do anything."

"No." Stefan said. "What if we guard you or something?"

"I'm too old for a babysitter." I said scowling at him.

"Well turning you isn't an option." Elijah said sternly.

"Well then what?" I asked angrily. "Greyback knows all about us, thanks to Pansy running her mouth to _The Daily Prophet_. He knows that you and Klaus can't be killed, and he knows that Stefan and Damon are wizard vamps. He knows about the daylight rings. He knows where we live, and again thanks to Pansy, the whole wizarding world knows what we look like. So tell me what our element of surprise is? You can't, because we haven't got one. Turning me into a vampire is the only surprise we can give him."

"He doesn't know about compelling animals, and he doesn't know that Elijah and I can compel vampires and werewolves." Klaus said.

"That's right!" Stefan said snapping his fingers.

"Um, I hate to break it to you guys, but scary vampire dude is a wizard vamp. I'm pretty sure he has told Greyback about the whole compelling animals thing."

"Not all wizard vamps can compel animals." Damon said with a smirk. "It's a skill you must be taught and practice, and it takes a long time to master. Most wizard vamps know about it, but only a few know how to do it. Not to mention you have to find an animal willing to be compelled. Crows are more willing, that's why I always use them."

"So let's assume that scary vamp dude knows how, what then?" I asked.

"We can ask Blue. He can tell us if there are other animals around that are compelled." Elijah said.

"Pinky has elf magic that can undo compulsion in animals, so if we find one, Pinky can un-compel it."

"But that still leaves the most important part. Lynn and her safety. What do we do about that?" Remus asked.

"She gets a room of her own, so we know she's safe." Damon said, and I started to protest. "Listen to me, before you fly off the handle." He continued, glaring at me warningly. "She gets a room of her own. Then we find out if there are any other animals that have been compelled. I'll compel more crows to keep a lookout for this vamp, and when he shows up again, we grab him."

"That really doesn't sound like much of a plan." I said looking at Damon skeptically.

"It will work." He said. "Please trust me. I'm older and capable of doing things you can't even imagine."

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "If you all think this is the best way to proceed, then I will do everything in my power to make sure miss Salvatore stays safe. If there is anything else I can do please let me know. As I understand, Miss Salvatore you said you wish to remain near the Slytherin common room?"

"Yes sir, if it's possible."

"It is, and I think I know the perfect location that will make you and your family very happy." He said with a smile and twinkle in his eye. _What is he up too?_

* * *

"Ah! My new roommate has arrived!" Salazar said in a happy tone. "And Niklaus, I promise that I'll protect her."

After the last class of the day, the boys, the guys, Hermione, Lavender, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, and I stood in front of the room where Salazar's painting was held. Gone was the dusty dirty room it had been before. Now it had been transformed into a small common room. It was painted in Slytherin green and silver, with large comfy looking black furniture placed all around, and a large table for study groups was placed beside Salazar's painting. Two large windows had appeared, and were charmed to let in light during the day, but darken at night so you couldn't see inside. On the far wall opposite of Salazar, stood a large fireplace.

"I explained to Salazar, what had happened, and asked if he'd be willing to conceal the location to Miss Salvatore's new living space, and he agreed." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "What you see here is her personal common room. Salazar himself conceals the actual sleeping quarters."

We all stepped inside the common room, but when the boys and Remus tried to get in, they were stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Excellent!" Elijah cried with a smile, as he tried to push his way into the room.

"I'll go around and see if the windows do the same." Stefan said with a large grin, and he disappeared.

Several minutes went by, and he opened the window from the outside, and tried to climb in, but was also stopped by the barrier.

"Works like a charm." He said, and leaned against the barrier to see if he could look up, and I saw my chance.

"Stefan you're invited in!" I blurted out quickly, and he tumbled into the room, and landed with a thud on the couch.

He grinned at me and laughed. I then turned to each of the others and invited them in one by one. Once we were all in, we looked around some more, and I became overwhelmed.

"This is just too much." I said staring around the room. "I mean, Harry had What's-His-Doodle trying to kill him for the past four years, and he didn't get this kind of special treatment."

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes well, Voldemort wasn't a vampire who could get in anywhere he wanted."

"But no other student has…" I suddenly found myself with no voice, and Draco stepped in front of me, and faced everyone.

"But no other student has been targeted by an unknown vampire, and a deranged flea infested werewolf." Draco said mimicking my voice. "So thank you Professor Dumbledore. I'm so thankful that you have agreed to take such precautions to help me stay alive." He finished with a smile, and he stepped away from me.

Fred stepped in front of me, and also mimicked my voice. "Also if any student has a problem with me having my own little personal space, Fred and George Weasley will be happy to call them slimy gits, and hex them until they cry like little babies." He said with a grin, as the others burst out laughing, and I glared at them.

"I want to point out the fire place as well." Dumbledore chuckled. "It is connected to the floo network, so in case of an emergency, you can floo home, but it has been charmed to let me know if it is used. So don't try to sneak out the castle by using it." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Darn!" George said in a loud whisper. "There goes our chance to floo to Zonko's whenever we want."

"I know!" Fred said in an equally loud whisper. Then they looked around at the Professors.

"Not that we would…"

"…Ever do such a thing." They said with identical grins.

Sirius and Remus snorted, Snape glared at them, and Dumbledore laughed. "Yes well like I said, I'll be alerted if it's used from this end. However, it also provides a quicker way into the castle for you all." He said pointing at Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and Elijah. "So feel free to use it anytime you wish."

"Thank you Albus." Elijah said. "That is very kind of you."

"And now for the best part!" Salazar said with a grin, and we all turned toward him. "Lynn, if you will step toward me."

I did and as I got about two feet from him, his painting suddenly vanished, and there stood a doorway. I stepped back, and once I was far enough way, he reappeared again.

"Brilliant!" Harry and Ron cried at the same time.

"Filius and I have charmed it so that Salazar can only let Lynn in. I'm afraid that there are no other windows or doors that lead into her sleeping quarters. There is a small fireplace, but it is not a floo. I'm sure though, that you will be happy with your room." Dumbledore explained.

"But why do you vanish, instead of open like a regular painting?" Ron asked.

"Well my boy, because my painting can't be removed from the wall, so we had to find an alternative way. I quite like in fact. It makes me feel special." Salazar laughed.

"So we can't enter her room either?" Damon asked.

"No Mr. Salvatore, I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said.

Klaus nodded. "That's good though, because if Lynn is the only one that can get in, we know without a doubt, that no one else will be in there. I think that's a good idea."

"What about Blue?" I asked, as the silencing spell finally wore off. "He's going to be upset if he can't get to me."

"Blue is an animal, and he can get into the room. Animals are the exception. The crow can get in also." Dumbledore said.

"But only those I know about." Salazar said. "I'm not going to just let any animal walk in there, because they could be an animagus."

Klaus nodded. "Ok good, because that was my next question."

"Well my dear," Elijah said looking toward me. "It looks to me as if you're going to be as safe as they can make you. However if you need us, just remember to floo home."

"I will." I said giving him a hug. "I still think it's too much though."

"Well, look at it this way, this common room is mainly for you and your friends." Remus said. "but also anyone, not just Slytherins, can use it as well. It's just been designated as yours to keep out unwanted visitors."

"That is true Love. You're going to be safe and that's what we are concerned about." Klaus said pulling me close to him. "I love you, and I don't want anything like what happened to you last night, to happen again."

"I love you too." I said, giving him a kiss. "And I think I'll be ok now."

_If we had only known then…._

* * *

The boys decided to stay for dinner that night, and when it was over, Elijah and Hermione snuck away to have some alone time. Although Lavender and I had to reassure Ron that it wasn't _that_ kind of alone time. When the boys left, we met back in my common room, and Lav and I annoyed Hermione until she caved and told us where they went. Come to find out they had taken a stroll around the Black Lake, and Elijah had told her everything that he knew about it.

"He just knows a whole lot about everything." Hermione gushed. "I mean he is brilliant and he loves to share his knowledge with me. Do you know what he gave me last Monday before Greyback arrived? He gave me the original Legend of the Sun and Moon that he and Klaus made up. It was written in ancient runes! He knew that I was studying it, and he gave it to me without telling me what it was. I was translating it, and finally figured it out two nights ago. He can read and write runes fluently! He was genuinely happy that I had figured it out."

"Well he certainly makes a better looking teacher, than the one you have now." I said grinning at her.

"Yes he does." She said blushing. "He kissed me too."

Lav and I let out squeals, and the boys, who had set up wizard chess and exploding snap games, rolled their eyes at us.

"He asked me if it would be alright if we made ourselves an official couple, and I said yes." She grinned. "He is so handsome, brilliant,…"

"Old." Ron interrupted. "And fangy."

"Oh hush up Ronald." Hermione said. "I find him fascinating, and not to mention, easy on the eyes." She said blushing again.

"Well I'm happy for you." I said with a grin. "Are you two still going to have your date on Friday?"

"Yes we are." She said with a grin.

"Well I'll tell you something Klaus told me when we got together, and I was worried about what others would think." I said sitting back in my chair. "He told me, when a vampire falls in love, age doesn't really matter in the long run. So don't let those who don't approve, ruin what you two have. I'm happy for you and Elijah. You two will make a wonderful couple. I just don't know how your parents will react." I said with a laugh.

"Shocked." She said. "But I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. They won't understand. I want to see how Elijah and I get along as a real couple first. Then I'll tell them."

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad. By the way my boyfriend is a 1,030 year old vampire. Yeah that will go over real well." Harry said with a snort, and Hermione glared at him. "I'm just having a bit of fun Hermione." He laughed. "I'm really happy for you."

She smiled, "Thanks Harry."

"Well I have a subject change…" I started to say.

"Oh good because I need one." Hermione interrupted and laughed.

"If you people don't stop interrupting me, you aren't going to like what happens." I said with a grin. "But seriously, Halloween is coming up and it's on a Saturday, so I'm planning on dressing up. What are you guys going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked, looking confused. "Dressing up? What's that?"

I shook my head. "Sometimes I forget where I'm at, but I'm still dressing up. I always do."

Hermione laughed. "I haven't dressed up in years! But you know, it would be fun, and seeing as it's on a Saturday, we might can get away with it. What are you thinking about doing?"

I grinned at her. "I want to do a Queen of the Undead costume. I've never done that before and I think it would be neat. I mean, my boys are undead and since Damon already calls me Princess, why not go for broke and be a Queen!" I laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lavender asked again.

"Sorry Lav. Dressing up for Halloween is a muggle tradition. You get dressed up as monsters and pretty much whatever you want. I was a fairy last year. Damon, believe it or not, was a hippie. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen him do."

Harry burst out laughing. "I honestly cannot see Damon as a hippie."

"He wasn't going to, but I found some of his old 60's clothes in the attic of our house, and pestered him until he caved. He can't resist my pestering." I said with a grin.

"Are we going to make our costumes?" Hermione asked.

"If you want to, but I'm actually thinking of getting mine online. It'll be the easiest, seeing as we are swamped with homework and studying. I'm going to the house next Saturday, on Hogsmeade day, and surf the net. I'm sure I can find something and have it shipped."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm not good at making things, so can I see what they have online too?" Harry asked.

"Of course. If you guys want to buy also, we can get all the costumes from the net."

"Sounds like fun, but what is the net, how do we get our costumes, and how do we pay for them?" Draco asked.

"Well I'll talk to the boys, but I'm sure you can pay them back in the wizarding equivalent of what it will cost in muggle money. We have a Royal Mail P.O. Box, so when it gets delivered the boys can apparate to London and get it." I said, then explained in great detail what the internet was.

"Wow, my Dad would go nuts looking up everything on that." Ron said with a whistle when I was done.

"I love the net. You can find anything on it." I said with a grin.

"My Aunt and Uncle never let me on the computer, so you and Hermione might have to help me." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"We will Harry don't worry. We will help all of you." She replied.

"Truthfully, the biggest thing about this, is figuring out what you want to be. If you want to make your own costume though, go for it." I said.

Lavender squealed and grinned. "This is going to be fun!"

_Oh yes it was!_

* * *

Friday night came, and Hermione and Elijah had a wonderful time at dinner. The boys stayed home, and the rest of us sat at the Slytherin table, so they could have a little privacy. Thankfully no werewolves, vampires, or unwanted visitors messed it up for them. They also finally got to eat the candy they had bought from Honeydukes. It was fun to watch them. Hermione had finally stopped blushing at everything Elijah said, and Elijah seemed more relaxed around her. _They were so cute!_

I couldn't believe that we had only been in school for a little more than a month. With all that had happened, it felt like we had been here for _way_ longer than that. Now with Halloween only two weeks away, I was looking forward to something fun. The others told me that Hogwarts always holds a big feast for Halloween, so getting dressed up in muggle costumes seem more and more like an awesome thing to do. Even Ron, who at first didn't want to dress up, was now looking forward to it. No one was going to make theirs unless we had too though. _I just hope that the costumes arrive on time, and that the mail service in the U.K. was better than it was in America._

It was about 10 at night and everyone else had gone back to their dorms, but I was sitting in my common room reading a muggle book about sparkly vampires, and trying to wrap my head around the fact that they sparkle. Salazar, who wanted me to read it out loud to him, wasn't helping matters because he kept muttering that it was the silliest thing he had ever heard of.

"I have to agree with you about that." I said laughing at him. "But like I said, this is a muggle book."

"Muggles confuse me sometimes. They don't believe in what's real, but they make up ridiculous stories about things. Sparkly vampires? Vampires don't sparkle!" He huffed.

"Damon agrees." I said with a laugh. "He said this book is all wrong, and nothing about it is correct. I mean, the vampires can't even keep normal food down. They have to yack it back up like a cat hacking up a hairball." I said, putting the book down. "Oh I give up on it."

**_THUNK!_**

"What was that?" We said together.

"Blue?" I called out.

"It isn't Blue. He is out hunting for mice." Salazar replied.

Suddenly this overwhelming feeling of dread came washing over me, and I felt fear that I had never felt before.

"It's him." I gasped breathlessly.

"Close your eyes right now Lynn!" I heard Salazar order, though his voice sounded very far away.

"Why?" I asked, but I did as I was told, and curled up on the couch with my face hidden in the cushions.

"Just in case he tries to compel you."

"You leave me alone you crazy werewolf's lap dog!" I shouted.

"Stay away from her! We know what you did!" Salazar yelled.

I heard the fireplace roar to life, and Salazar saying something to someone, but I couldn't hear anything else except the pounding of my heart. I still had the feelings of dread and fear, so I still had my face planted into the couch cushions. The fireplace roared to life again, and I heard other voices, but didn't know who they were. Just as quickly as they came though, the feelings vanished, and my hearing returned to normal.

"It's ok Lynn." Sirius said, gently patting my back.

"Are you ok Miss Salvatore?" Snape asked.

I looked up and saw him standing behind Sirius looking concerned, and I nodded. Dumbledore walked in, looking extremely angry. "Remus has gone after him, but it was the same vampire. Salazar would you be kind and explain what happened?" When Salazar told him what happened he turned to me and asked what I had felt.

"Dread and fear." I said. "Wizard vamps can control the feelings of humans. I should have known it was him the second I heard the thunk. It's the sound the barrier makes when a vampire tries to access a place he can't go."

"Do you need anything?" Snape asked.

"No sir I'm fine now, but thank you." I replied, smiling at him.

The fireplace roared to life again, and the boys filed out one by one.

"We got a Patronus message from Remus." Klaus said. "He's bringing him to the dungeons."

"He caught him!?" I asked happily.

"Hybrids are faster than vamps Love. You should know that already." He said with a grin.

A silvery werewolf appeared in my common room and Remus's voice spoke. "I have him in the large dungeon. He says he isn't going to talk." It said with a chuckle.

"Oh does he now?" Elijah said with an evil grin.

We all filed out and took the short walk to the empty room where Sir Nicholas's Deathday party was held. _Or so Harry said later._

"Get this freak off of me!" The vampire shouted, when we entered the room.

"Who are you calling a freak?" I asked, looking at him with a scowl. "You look like a reject extra from a Buffy episode."

Damon and Stefan burst out laughing.

Since the exits were blocked Remus let him go, and with nowhere to escape, the vampire laughed evilly. "You can't get me to talk, no matter how hard you try."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked, flashing toward him with his fangs bared, and slamming him hard against the wall.

"Elijah, always the gentle one." Klaus laughed.

Elijah stared into the vamps eyes. "You will answer any question we ask with the absolute truth."

A look of sheer panic crossed the vampires face. "It isn't possible. You can't compel me."

"I just did." Elijah said in a smooth voice, releasing him.

"Who are you?" I asked glaring at him.

"M-my name i-is Stephen." He said.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked.

"237."

"Why does Greyback want Lynn?" Stefan asked.

"Please I can't." He said, trying to fight the compulsion. "Greyback will kill me."

"_WE_ are going to kill you." Klaus growled, and another look of panic crossed Stephen's face.

"Answer the question." Elijah said with a glare.

"He wants her. He saw her and he wants her for himself. He is going to turn her, and make her sired to him."

"Why did you use my likeness to scare Lynn." Damon asked.

"Because the two of you had just fought, and it seemed like a good idea."

"Why did you try to turn me."

"To spare you from becoming a werewolf, but I ended up not doing it, for fear of mine and my sister, Carling's, life. I only did the things I did because I have too. I don't really want to hurt you." He answered softly.

"Why are you working for Greyback?" Elijah asked, looking at him curiously.

"I don't want too, but his pack cornered us two days after he escaped from here. He wanted to use us to get to you all somehow. When the story came out in _The Daily Prophet, _he formed a plan quickly, and told me what to do. He has my sister, and is threatening to bite her on the next full moon, if I don't do what he says."

"But you are a wizard vampire. Why not just apparate to somewhere else?" I asked.

"He has placed an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the cage he is keeping her in. He has taken her wand, and he only gives me mine when I am to come here. He takes it away when I arrive back. He is starving Carling and not letting her have any blood. I don't drink much when freed, because she can't have any at all. I don't think it would be fair to her. He won't let us near each other either, or I'd feed her myself. We normally feed on animals. We don't drink human blood."

"But you are still a _vampire_. You are stronger and faster than a werewolf." I said.

"Not 150 of them." He said in a frank tone.

"Excuse me?" Damon said, staring at Stephen. "Say again?"

"150. Maybe more. He is gathering his full pack. Most are wolves he has turned, but some have been turned by others. More come from around the country and other lands every day."

"Elijah, I want to know if what he says about his sister is 100% true." I said. "Please make sure."

Elijah walked over to Stephen, and he flinched as Elijah stared into his eyes. "Is what you say about your sister true?"

Stephen stared back at him. "Yes."

"Why do you only drink from animals?" Elijah asked.

"We don't believe in hurting humans, Magic or Muggle. My sister and I were Gryffindors when we attended here." He answered.

"We have to help them." I said.

Stefan threw up his hands in the air. "Only you would want to help someone who's tried to kill you."

"Well we can't let them suffer!" I exclaimed. "He's been compelled so we know he's not lying. What would any of you do if it was me Greyback had? You'd do the same thing until you guys could figure out what to do."

"He tried to kill you!" Klaus shouted at me.

"Because his sister is being held hostage by an insane werewolf!" I yelled back, and he glared at me.

"Stephen, where is Greyback hiding?" Dumbledore asked.

"In Ireland. He says he feels safer there, because there are more places to hide, but he does come to Scotland and England regularly." He answered.

"When you apparate back to him, where do you go, and what do you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I apparate into the large cave system he is hiding in. Then I tell him what I have done. Then I'm placed back in my cage at the opposite end of the room from my sister. It's where all the werewolves are, it's kind of like a common room. They are everywhere in that cave system."

"How do you think we could help you?" Sirius asked.

Stephen stared at us in shock. "I-I don't know."

"Can you apparate into the room where your sister is kept?" Damon asked.

"Yes."

I looked at the boys. "If Klaus and Elijah apparate in there, grab the cage with his sister in it, and apparate back out. It might work."

"Not if you want 150 werewolves tearing the front gates of Hogwarts apart." Klaus said.

"He wouldn't do that, not right now at least. He is too afraid to come back here, even with that many wolves at his beck and call." Stephen said. "But in the near future, his plans are to take the school hostage, because of what happened here two weeks ago. Then he wants to take over the Ministry of Magic. He thinks he can hold the school for ransom to achieve his goals."

"Is that the truth?" Elijah asked staring at him.

"Yes."

"And then somewhere in there he wants to capture Lynn." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yes, and please don't hurt me when I say this, but he really wants you." He said looking at me. "You have become his obsession, and he talks about you all the time."

"Great. A stupid mangy werewolf is in love with me. That's just wonderful." I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you think Albus? Should we help them?" Sirius asked.

"I think we should." He replied with a nod. "However, I think we need to see the location of the cave system, and what it looks like on the inside."

"Shall I get your pensieve Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"If you would be kind enough, yes. Thank you Severus."

Snape nodded and left.

"Pinky." I called out.

"Yes Mistress?" She answered with a loud crack, and then gasped at the sight of Stephen. "How dare you try and hurt my Mistress!" She shrieked.

"Pinky." Elijah said, holding up his hands. "Please listen." And he explained what had happened.

"How badly has your sister desiccated?" Klaus asked.

"She is still able to move, but not very well, because she has started to dry out. We only feed on animals, so she was already weak to begin with." Stephen answered.

"Pinky will you be kind enough to grab a few blood bags? His sister is going to need them when they get back."

"Of course Mistress." She said, and disappeared.

When she came back she handed me six of them. "Stephen, this is a bag of human blood. You need to drink this to gain some strength. Please take it." I said, tearing the top off, and offering it to him.

He stared at it. "Human blood in a bag?" He asked shocked, but took and drank it eagerly.

Snape came back in with the pensieve, and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Stephen, when you are ready, I want to pull out the memory of your last trip back to Greyback." Dumbledore said.

He nodded, as he drained the last drop out of the bag. He glanced at the others hungrily, but shook his head.

"We have plenty more." Stefan said, noticing his glance. "Please take some more if you want them."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much. It's cold, but it is still wonderful."

Damon reached for one, waved his wand at it, and handed it to him. "Here." He said with a smirk. "I've warmed it up to a perfect 98.6 degrees. It's a spell I came up with."

"It comes in handy." Remus said with a grin.

Elijah chuckled. "Pinky, will you go back and fill the Butterbeer cooler with as many bags as you can?"

She nodded and left. Stephen offered Dumbledore the memory, and he placed it in the pensieve. They told me I wasn't allowed into the memory, and I was not happy about that. I paced back and forth beside the pensieve for a while and they finally emerged looking disgusted.

"We will help you get her out of there." Klaus said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." Damon said. "_You're _staying here."

"Yes, I figured that, but you're not going. I'm not risking you getting staked." I said.

"Don't worry Love. Only Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Elijah, and myself are going. Damon and Stefan are staying here with you and Stephen."

"Why not just Klaus, Elijah, and Remus?" I asked. "You two can't be killed, and Remus won't be killed by a mangy wolf."

"Because Lynn, we need to provide cover in case something goes wrong." Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes, and placed the blood bags down on the cooler Pinky just arrived with. "Please be careful and don't get killed." I said looking at the three humans.

Sirius grinned, looked at Remus, and whispered loudly. "I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake by not putting her in Gryffindor!"

"I think so too!" Remus whispered back just as loud.

"I am a proud Slytherin thank you very much." I grinned. "You just don't understand what it means to be a Snake, you silly little Lions."

"And yet we mop the floor with Snakes during Quidditch matches." Remus said grinning at Sirius.

"That we do Moony."

"Yes well, I have conversed with Salazar on ways to curse Harry, and to make Draco superhuman. We are still working on a spell." I said grinning, and placing my hand on my hips. "But we are close."

Snape snorted, and everyone else burst out laughing. "Ok maybe Slytherin _is_ where you belong Sweetheart." Elijah said. "But we have a rescue mission, so I think we should get to it."

"Quite right." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, as we waved his wand in the air. "I have just temporarily lifted the Anti-Disapparition Jinx from this room only. We will return right back here."

"We will get her out." Elijah said placing his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us both. Even though Carling doesn't know yet. She will also be grateful."

_They apparated on the spot. _

* * *

***A/N* Carling is an Old English name that means, hill where old women or witches gather. I though it was a neat name. Also I should mention Remus's Patronus. I know in cannon Tonk's is a werewolf, but knowing that Remus is now sired and therefore grateful to Klaus, his should be a werewolf. So i hope you guys dont hate me for that! LOL I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	14. Pinky and Dobby

Chapter 14

**Pinky and Dobby**

"They've been gone too long. What time is it?" I asked, pacing back and forth across the dungeon.

"1:30 in the morning." Stefan said, checking his watch.

"They've only been gone for 15 minutes Princess." Damon said, wrapping his arms around me. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. We will wake you up when they get back."

"No. I want to be here when they arrive. Speaking of Princess though, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, and I'm just letting you know that we will be invading the house. Halloween is on a Saturday this year, and I suggested that we dress up. Hermione and I are going to help the others with the internet, so we can buy our costumes. No one at Hogwarts has ever dressed up in muggle costumes before, and since Hogwarts has a big feast every year, dressing up seems like fun. I want to be Queen of the Undead." I said with a grin, and explained my plan on getting the costumes.

Stefan snorted. "You've spoiled her by calling her Princess. Now she wants to be Queen."

"Yes well, domination of all the undead is high on my lists of priorities." I evilly laughed.

Stephen smiled at us. "You are a close family it seems."

Stefan grinned. "Yes, we are. We've raised Lynn since she was a baby. Her parents died when she was three weeks old."

"Carling and I lost our parents at a young age also, and were raised by our Grandmother. We were turned into vampires at the age of 20. Carling and I are twins."

"Our Uncle had a son, and from that line of Salvatores is where Lynn comes from. Our family, since we have all been pure blooded wizards and witches, has always known about us being vampires. Thankfully they have always been accepting of us." Damon said.

"We are pure blooded as well." Stephen said sadly. "Our Grandmother though, didn't take too kindly to us being turned, and we were never let back into the family."

"What is your last name?" I asked.

"Weasley. Stephen and Carling Weasley."

"Weasley!?" I cried. "Three of my good friends are Weasleys! They are pure blooded too. I bet you guys are related. They are also Gryffindors, but they all have red hair."

Stephen laughed, and waved his wand. "So do Carling and I." He said, as we watched his hair color change from black to red. "I use a color changing spell when I come here, because it's so recognizable. Black is more common, and no one really notices it."

"You know, now that I see you with red hair, you kinda look like Fred and George. They are identical twins."

"Twins run in the family. They always have." Stephen said with a laugh.

Suddenly there was a rush of air, and they were back.

"Carling!" Stephen cried, jumping up and helping his sister to sit.

I grabbed a blood bag and ripped the top off of it. "Here please drink." I said, helping Stephen to hold her head up.

"What happened? Why did it take so long?" Stefan asked.

"Well it was more than just a snatch and grab." Klaus said with a grin. "We killed a few."

"But no one is hurt right?" I asked, looking them over.

"Only if you count the 10 or so wolves we killed." Sirius said with a grin.

"We realize that's not much, but needless to say, Greyback was _not_ happy to see us." Remus remarked, also with a grin.

"Do not tell me you guys went in there, wands blazing like some bumbling western Cowboys." I said glaring at the two Hybrids, Vampire, and Animagus.

"That is exactly what we did my Dear, though I wouldn't say bumbling." Elijah grinned.

I face palmed my forehead, and turned to Professor Snape. "Sir, are you ok?"

"Barely." He replied, sneering at Remus and Sirius.

I shook my head. "Gryffindors." I said rolling my eyes. "And wanna be Gryffindors."

"Hey!" Klaus exclaimed, with mock hurt. "Elijah and I would have been Slytherins!"

"Debatable." I said, with a grin.

While Damon and Stefan laughed, I turned my attention to Carling. "How is she?" I asked.

"Much better." She replied with a smile. "I feel much better."

I studied her for a moment. Her simple yellow dress was dirty and torn. Her long red hair was greasy, stringy and tangled. She looked very pale, thin, and sickly. _But I guess that's to be expected._

"Where are we Stephen?" She asked, leaning on her brother for support. "And who are these people?"

"We are at Hogwarts. In one of the dungeons. When I was caught, they brought me in here." And he explained who we were.

"And you helped us anyway? Even after what my brother had to do to you?" She asked looking at us.

"Yes." Elijah said. "After we heard your story, we couldn't just leave you there."

"They are Weasleys." I announced.

"Really?" Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore chorused in surprise, and Stephen nodded.

"Perhaps in the morning I'll contact Arthur and Molly, but for now, I think we all need some rest." Dumbledore said.

"They can stay at our home." Elijah offered. "That way they can shower and rest in a real bed."

"I agree." Stefan said, offering to help Carling up.

"She can have my room." I offered. "That way she has a private bathroom. Pinky, I have some clothes that will fit her. They are in my closet, and she can select anything that she wants. Will you help her?"

"Of course Mistress." She said, looking Carling over with sympathy.

"That is very kind of you. I think we will accept your offer, if you are all in agreement." Stephen said looking at Klaus and Damon, who nodded.

"Thank you so very much." Carling said.

"I need to let Salazar know what has happened." I said. "He's going to be angry that no one has kept him in the loop."

We walked the short way back to my common room so the boys, Stephen, and Carling could floo to our house. Salazar was a little miffed that no one had thought to tell him anything, but understood once I explained it. After I asked about going back to the regular Slytherin chambers, Dumbledore told me that I should stay where I was for the remainder of the year, just in case. _Turned out to be a wise decision._

* * *

"Weasleys!?" Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny cried, at breakfast the next morning, after I finished telling everyone what had happened the night before. Ginny had joined us, because I thought she should know what had happened as well. _After all they were her family too._

I nodded. "They are at our house for now. I told Damon and Stefan that we'd all be there after breakfast. So you will have a chance to meet them, and Ginny, if you want to join us in our plan your more than welcome too." I grinned.

Professor Snape came walking up behind us at that moment. "Miss Salvatore, Professor Dumbledore requests that you use the floo in your common room, if you all are planning to go to Hogsmeade today."

"I understand sir. We will." I replied.

He nodded and walked away. We glanced up at the head table. "I wonder where Sirius and Remus are?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore isn't there either." Draco said.

"Maybe they are still asleep. We really didn't get to bed until about 2:30." I said.

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Lavender asked. "I'm dying to see this internet thing, and I want to look at all the muggle costumes." She said excitedly.

Hermione and I laughed, and we all made our way to my common room. When we flooed to my house, we landed in the library, and I suddenly found myself wrapped up in the arms of a heavy set woman with bright red hair.

"Lynn, it's so wonderful to meet you dear." She said.

"Um, hi." I said a bit awkwardly.

"Hi Mum!" Fred and George said in surprise.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Ginny cried, running up to Stephen, and giving him a hug. "And why do you look so thin?"

I looked around the room. Aside from the boys- Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Stephen, and Carling were there.

"Ok what is going on, and why did Ginny just call Stephen, Bill?" I asked in confusion.

Ginny shrieked and jumped back. "You're not Bill!" She cried, realizing her mistake.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "No Ginny that's not Bill. Although the resemblance is remarkable. This is Stephen and Carling." He said smiling.

Carling and Ginny looked at each other in surprise. Carling looked like a 20 year old Ginny.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said together.

"How are you feeling?" I asked smiling at Carling. "You look like you're doing much better."

She walked over and gave me a hug. "I'm feeling good." She said with tears in her eyes. "They are family, and they have accepted us."

Stephen nodded. "Family had always been important to Carling and I. That's why we have stuck together for all these hundreds of years. We are indeed, very happy." He said smiling.

"He's right." Mrs. Weasley said. "Vampires or not, they are still family, and I expect you all to treat them as such. Do you hear me?" She said shaking her finger at her children.

"Yes Mum." They all said together and nodded.

"We give you our word that we will not harm any of you." Carling said smiling at them.

"Your Mother and I have told them they can stay with us for as long as they like. Especially since Greyback may be looking for them."

"Did you give him your last name?" I asked.

"No. We gave him a fake one, of a muggle man we knew long ago." Stephen said with a smile. "He won't find us."

I nodded. "That's very good, but I must say, I thought you looked more like Fred and George too me." I said with a laugh.

"Nope he looks just like Bill." They said together, and we all laughed.

"Well I've never met him so…" I grinned with a shrug.

"Costumes!" Lavender whispered loudly, tugging on my sleeve.

"Aw yes." Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "They were telling us of your plan for Halloween, and I dare say, it sounds like fun. Maybe I shall dress up myself. By the way you are all invited for the Halloween feast." And we all grinned at him.

"Is Damon going to be a hippie again?" Harry asked loudly, and I snorted.

"No, I'm _not_ going to dress up as a hippie _ever _again. I hated the 60's" He said with a scowl.

"Remus would make a good werewolf." Ron snorted.

"I would, wouldn't I?"

"It would be very authentic." Sirius said with a mock serious tone, and then laughed.

"And what do you have in mind Darling?" Elijah said, taking Hermione's hand.

"Well I want to see what is available, but I want to do something historic. Maybe a renaissance maiden, or Cleopatra. I've always wanted to be Cleopatra." She grinned.

"You would make a beautiful Queen of Egypt." He grinned back.

"Um, excuse me?" I said placing my hands on my hips, with a grin. "There is only one Queen allowed here, and that's me." And everyone laughed.

"What was that?" Draco said laughing. "Queen of the Vampires?"

"Undead, but vampire works too." I laughed.

"Yes _Princess_, because we all know you run this house." Damon snickered.

"No that's Pinky." Stefan laughed.

"Thank you Master Stefan, Pinky deems you most kind." She grinned walking into the room, with some coffee and cups.

Elijah laughed. "Yes well, whoever desires to purchase a costume, please feel free to do so. We will be happy to pay for them all. There is no need to repay us. It's a fun time, and we would be honored to do this."

"Are you sure Elijah?" Mr. Weasley asked glancing at his four children.

"Of course Arthur. We would be delighted." He replied with a genuine smile.

"So where is the internet?" Lavender asked loudly.

I grinned. "Right here." I said pointing to the computer.

"I thought it would be bigger." She said looking at it skeptically.

I laughed, sat in the chair, and turned it on. "Just wait."

"Fascinating little contraption." Mr. Weasley said, staring at the computer happily. "The things muggles come up with."

I quickly found a large online costume site based in the UK.

"Check and make sure they do rush shipping Love." Klaus said, as they all gathered around.

"They do overnight."

"Perfect."

_This was going to take a while!_

* * *

Two hours later, and with our UK muggle bank account a little lighter, everyone was talking nonstop about their costumes. When Crabbe and Goyle saw food costumes, they decided they wanted to go as a cheeseburger and hotdog. Lavender wanted to be a fairy queen, and found a beautiful pink and green fairy gown. Hermione found her Cleopatra costume, and Elijah decided to go as Julius Caesar. Stefan and Carling picked out Viking Prince and Princess costumes, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and grinned at me. Fred and George decided on matching Zorro style bandit ones, complete with a sword, while Draco decided to be a Noble King, complete with a crown. Klaus decided to be a rustic American Cowboy, and grinned when I picked on him, because I told him I thought he'd look funny in a cowboy hat. Harry saw a gothic vampire costume, and decided to get fangs to go with it. Ron, who apparently always wanted to be a Knight, saw a Medieval costume that he liked and nearly had his face freeze, because he was grinning so hard. Surprisingly Ginny and Blaise picked out Disney costumes. Ginny decided to be Angelica from Pirates of the Caribbean 4, and Blaise saw the Mad Hatter costume from Alice and Wonderland and loved it. I found a beautiful Vampire Queen full length gown that would fit my idea perfectly, and Damon scoped out the Devil costumes, and decided on a 'Handsome Devil' one that had horns. _Seriously that's what it was called._ When Stephen spotted an Undead Stalker costume, we laughed for 5 minutes. It had a top hat and spider webs to go with it, and decided to go with that because he liked the top hat. Mr. Weasley saw a corpse costume that he liked and wanted that one, and Mrs. Weasley found a dark green Noble Lady costume. _She was going to be beautiful!_ Dumbledore said he had a costume in mind and decided not to buy one, so we all began to wonder what he was up too. Last but not least, those old Marauders decided to outdo us all. Sirius saw a honest to goodness Pimp costume that he liked, while Remus decided to go with a Chicago Mobster style one. _Good grief we were going to shock the whole school!_

* * *

"So where too now?" Lavender asked, as we walked out of Zonko's.

"Well we've already been to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, so let's just go back to Hogwarts." Draco said.

"I want to say goodbye to the boys first." I said heading down the road toward the house. "Besides I think we should use the floo to get back."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Draco said shaking his head.

We got to the house, and I handed Pinky a nose biting tea cup I had bought a Zonko's and told her to make sure she uses it on Damon. She was happy about that, and promised that she would use it the next morning. Hopefully Damon wasn't listening because he was distracted by Mr. Weasley, who kept asking questions about all the muggle things we had in the house.

"Hey Remus, can I ask you something?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen. "Last night, how did you know that Stephen was there?"

He laughed. "Oh, I was listening to you read that muggle book about the sparkly vampires to Salazar, and I heard the commotion. All the fireplaces in the Professors quarters are interconnected, and Dumbledore has had all of ours hooked up to yours. I sent out patronus messages to Sirius, Snape, and Dumbledore, so that's how we all got there quickly. When I arrived I started casting the reversal spell for the Disillusionment Charm. When I hit him with it, he ran."

"Makes sense. I was just wondering." I laughed. "Everyone is spying on me, I should know that by now." I said with a grin.

"Yes we are." He grinned back.

"Will you teach me, if it's not against the rules, to create a patronus? Damon said he can't create them, because he has been dark creature for so long, and at one point he was a dark wizard. He also said the last time he tried to conjure a patronus, maggots came out the end of his wand and tried to eat him. That was before I was born though. Stefan said he is too afraid to try, because of what happened to Damon, and Elijah and Klaus can't conjure one, because of the same reasons."

"Well it isn't against the rules, because I taught Harry how in his third year, but yes if you are willing to learn, I can teach you. Frankly I'm surprised I can still conjure one, because of what I have become. Maggots bursting out the end of your wand and trying to consume you, is what happens when a dark wizard tries to conjure one, but maybe because I've never been a dark wizard, and have no intentions of becoming one, is the reason I still can."

"So you don't think it has anything to do with actually _being_ a dark creature?"

"No I don't think so."

I smiled at him. "Well you are a good man Remus, so if that's the case, I don't ever foresee you losing your patronus. I am, however, curious on how you guys get them to talk. That is something I've never heard of, or read, about a patronus. In fact when I read about it in _The Daily Prophet_ last week, and saw yours talk last night, is the first time I had ever seen that."

"Well it's something Dumbledore invented during the first Wizarding War. A few people banded together, and fought against Voldemort. Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix, and it was a way for us to safely send messages. It's much, much faster than an owl, and can't be tracked by those who are trying to harm you. It only takes seconds, or a few minutes, depending on how far away you are from the person who you are sending it too. Only those who were in the Order, know how to do it."

"So how do you make them talk?"

"Well it's a spell that you cast on it, then you tell it what to do or say, and it will do it. I'll teach it to you."

"I was shocked to receive one from Severus the night Greyback attacked the school." Mr. Malfoy said coming up behind me and smiling. "But I can't conjure one either, for the same reasons." He whispered, and Remus laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's good to see you again!" I cried, giving him a quick hug. "I never got a chance to thank you for helping us that night. So thank you so much."

Remus grinned at him. "Yes Lucius, thank you." He said shaking his hand.

"It was no trouble at all. Frightening, I admit, but no trouble. It actually feels rather good to be fighting with the good guys for a change." He smiled at Remus, who nodded, then turned to me. "Draco told me you had fainted from blood loss, and the reason why. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. The excitement from last night has worn off though, and I'm just really tired today. And as for the reason for the blood loss, Salazar thinks it is hysterical that Remus is head of Gryffindor, giving that he has become a 'dark creature.'"

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "I can imagine."

"What are you doing here though? I wasn't expecting you to be here." I grinned.

"We got an owl from Dumbledore explaining what had happened, so we wanted to drop by and see how everyone was doing. I really did mean what I said in _The Daily Prophet_. Narcissa and I are thankful to you and your family, and are honored to call you _all_ friends." He said looking at Remus.

"We can put the past behind us all and move on. I'm thankful too." Sirius said entering the kitchen with a grin, and grabbing some finger sandwiches.

"…and it comes with a crown too." Draco said, as him and his Mother also came in.

I laughed. "Are you telling her about your costume?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "I know it's not a real crown with real gems, but it will be fun to pretend that I'm King of everyone for the night." He said puffing out his chest.

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Draco laughed and began explaining to his Father about the muggle Halloween costumes, and how much fun it's going to be to dress up.

"Well King Draco, you will just have to remember that mine comes with a crown too, and it's black with fake black gems, so I'll be more evil than you." I said playfully sticking out my tongue.

"_She_ is going to be Queen of the Vampires." He said rolling his eyes. "As if that is supposed to mean something." Then he grinned. "But it's going to be great!"

We all laughed. "That reminds me, I have thought of something to add to my costume, and I need to ask the boys if they will help me with it."

"What?" Draco asked eyeing me with a grin. "A blood necklace or something?"

"Actually yes. I'm thinking about getting a vile of their blood and wearing it as a necklace. I think it will be a nice touch." I laughed.

"You are very strange Lynn Salvatore." Draco laughed. "But I'm glad we are friends, because you have a twisted mind sometimes, and your scary!"

"I'm just more evil than you!" I said laughing evilly as I rubbed my hands together. "Remus will you give me a little bit of your blood? As Queen of the _Undead_," I said grinning at Draco, "It's your duty to give your Queen what she desires."

The adults laughed loudly. "Yes, I will oblige my Queen." He said with grin and mock bow.

"Now Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile and wink at me, "_That_ is how you rule people. You should pay attention."

"Pffft." He said waving his hand at me. "You haven't seen anything from me yet. She is an amateur."

We all laughed again, and Damon came into the kitchen. "Having fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes my subject. I am." I said as seriously as I could, and everyone snickered.

"_Princess_ has lost her mind."

"Ok that's it. You are disowned from my kingdom. Shoo. Out, you scoundrel." I said waving at him.

He grinned, grabbed a sandwich, bared his fangs, and walked out with a laugh. "You don't scare me! I'm Queen!" I shouted. "I'll have my _fake_ vampire fangs soon! I'll show you!"

We could hear him laughing loudly as he walked into the living room.

"We do have our first Quidditch match against Gryffindor that day, so when did you want to actually dress up?" Draco laughed.

"Shortly before dinner. Costumes can sometimes get really uncomfortable, so to avoid that, I don't recommend putting them on before then."

"How is your spell with Salazar coming?" Sirius asked with a grin, and Remus laughed.

"What spell?" Mr. Malfoy asked curiously.

"Well I have conversed with Salazar on ways of cursing Harry and making Draco superhuman, so that he can catch the snitch before Harry does. We have decided to make Harry go blind, and Draco invincible. We are still working out the kinks." I said with a grin, and they laughed.

"YES!" Draco said fist pumping the air. "I shall go warn my arch nemesis that his demise is coming soon." He laughed and walked out.

Suddenly we heard a scream from upstairs and we all ran into the library, as Carling came running down the stairs. "Greyback! He's outside!" She shouted frantically.

"You kids stay inside!" Elijah yelled, as the adults ran out the house.

"We will stay with you, because we can't go outside." Carling said, as we all crowded around the front window.

"Stay out of sight Lynn." Stephen said, pushing me down to the floor, so Greyback couldn't see me. They both were trying to avoid the sunlight streaming in.

"We need to get you guys some daylight rings." I said.

I peeked my head up, and it looked like a showdown at the OK corral outside. Greyback had about five pack members out there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, and Stefan faced them with their wands drawn.

"All I want is the girl!" Greyback shouted. "Give us the girl, and we will leave quietly."

Dumbledore must have cast a voice amplifying spell, because his voice suddenly boomed in Hogsmeade. "All Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade are to leave immediately and return to the castle. Be careful and stay in large groups. I don't want to alarm you, but Greyback is here. Leave now, and get to the castle as quickly as possible."

We watched as students, as well as the shop keepers, and other residents filed outside with their wands drawn. A long line of students started running toward the castle, but Fred and George made a beeline for the house. They ran all the way from Zonko's and straight past the adults into the house.

The fireplace in the library roared to life, and Snape came running into the living room.

"They are out front!" Hermione shouted at him, and he ran outside.

"Molly and Narcissa, will you please escort the children and make sure they get safely to the castle?" We heard Dumbledore shout, after returning his voice to normal.

They nodded and ran toward the fleeing children as some of the other residents started doing the same thing.

"Now, now Dumbledore. There was no reason for all of that." Greyback laughed. "All I want is Lynn Salvatore. I have no interest in anyone else."

"She's not here." Damon said. "She left for the castle hours ago."

"You're lying blood sucker. I saw her myself a few minutes ago in your kitchen." He laughed. "I know she is still in there."

"You'll have to go through us to get her." Klaus said in a cocky voice. "And you won't get past us."

"Get out of our town you filthy animals!" A voice shouted from the house across the street.

"Who the heck was that?" Fred asked.

"The Macon's. They are a family of vampires that live right there." I said pointing to the house. "There is four of them. Two parents, and two teenagers. They 200 years old."

"Can't they come out to help?" Draco whispered.

"They don't have Daylight rings."

"Oh."

"More blood suckers!" Greyback said picking up a rock and chucking it through their window. "Stay out of the sun!" He laughed, as we heard a scream come from inside the house.

"You asshole!" I shouted. "Leave them alone!"

"Aw pretty little words from a pretty little human. Why don't you come out to play Beautiful."

"Screw you!" I yelled.

"Please do. Just come outside and I won't hurt your friends." He said as he picked up another rock and tossed it.

Klaus and Remus growled in warning, but Hermione whispered something and waved her wand, and the rock exploded before it hit another window.

"I'll be right back. I've had enough of this." I said running upstairs to my room. I came back a few minutes later with six rings in my hand. "Pick one." I said showing them to Stephen and Carling. "I know they aren't that fancy, but grab one you like."

Stephen chose a plain silver band, and Carling chose my gold emerald ring.

"I have already cast the spell on them." I said hurriedly. "Hermione can you levitate these into that broken window?"

She nodded, and waved her wand again and the rings floated out the window and into the street.

"What are you doing Beautiful?" Greyback laughed, as they all watched the rings float high over their heads.

"Shut up you mangy mutt!" Harry yelled.

"No need for name calling boy!" He shouted.

"Mr. Macon take these, just in case!" I shouted.

We watched as they floated into the window, and after a moment we saw a hand cautiously appear out of it. Suddenly the Macon's front door banged open and all four of them stood on their front steps.

"Get out of our town." Mrs. Macon hissed.

"You know you residents of Hogsmeade really do have a major vampire problem. You should run these blood suckers out of town."

"The only problem here is you!" Klaus shouted, as he ripped off his shirt. Remus picked up on what he was doing and followed suit.

"No don't." I whispered.

"You better leave now before this gets messy." Stefan said.

"Do you think you scare me?" Greyback shouted. "You won't kill me, because you know what will happen if you do!" He laughed. "All I want is Lynn, and then I'll go. That's all."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that to happen." Dumbledore said, staring down Greyback.

Klaus growled and Remus flashed his fangs. They both gave a violent shudder and after a few minutes they both stood there in full werewolf form. The other werewolves with Greyback backed up a few paces, as did some of the residents. Greyback, however, stood his ground.

"There is nothing you can do that is going to make me leave. You don't seem to understand that. You won't kill me, and you can't capture me without my wolves tearing apart your houses on the next full moon. You are the ones who are powerless. Not me."

"Pinky." I whispered. "Is there any elf magic you can use?"

"Yes Mistress there is. Would you like me to kill them, or just send them on their way?"

"Don't kill Greyback, just send him on his way. The others though, are free game. Do with them what you wish, but do not put yourself in harm's way doing it."

"Pinky needs to call for help, because what she has in mind takes two elves."

I nodded. "Do what you have too."

She disappeared and came back a minute later with Dobby. She pointed out the window and explained the situation.

"Master Klaus is the black wolf, and Mr. Remus is the brown wolf. They are not to be harmed."

"Dobby understands." He said with a nod.

"Pinky do whatever it is you need to do, but if Elijah or the others tell you to stop, you do so. I don't want you in trouble."

"Yes Mistress." She said, and her and Dobby apparated outside.

I held my breath as I watched Pinky and Dobby land in front of the adults.

"You will not lay a hand on my Mistress!" She yelled at him. "Pinky will only give you one warning, and if you don't leave on your own, Pinky and Dobby will MAKE you leave."

Greyback laughed in her face. I watched as Pinky's small frame went rigid with anger. I couldn't see her face, but I'm pretty sure she was scowling.

"House elves?" He laughed. "What can a house elf do except clean?"

"Master Elijah, can Pinky ask something of you?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"What do you need?"

"A blizzard."

Suddenly the sky went black as dark clouds began to block out the sun. Heavy snow started to fall, and after a few moments, it was near white out conditions.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered, as we tried to peer through the falling snow.

"This is your last warning." Pinky yelled. "Leave now or we will make you."

We heard Greyback laughing, but this time he sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Give me Lynn!"

Pinky and Dobby locked hands, and a we watched as all the snow that was falling, suddenly started to form into a giant snow tornado.

"That's good Master Elijah!" she shouted, and just as quickly as the blizzard came, it stopped.

The snow tornado however, was now at full strength in the middle of the street. The elves were casting shield charms over everyone and everything in its path, except the werewolves. They got sucked up into its vortex, and the elves maneuvered it down the street making sure not to hit any houses. We watched in awe as they moved it out of town and into the surrounding forest. We ran outside to watch as they moved it further and further away, and finally out of sight.

"I warned you!" She shouted, shaking her fist in the direction of the tornado. "Don't mess with Pinky's Mistress!"

"I love magic." Harry whispered, as he looked down the street in awe.

"So do I." I said with a grin.

A cheer went up in the streets of Hogsmeade, as people began to clap and shout. Klaus and Remus barked happily and bounded around Pinky and Dobby. Elijah scooped her up in his arms, and Dumbledore shook Dobby's hand, and lifted him high into the air. _I declared the rest of the day, a happy day!_

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	15. Patronus

Chapter 15

**Patronus**

"They're here! They're here!" I yelled happily at the top of my lungs, as I ran into the great hall on Wednesday night.

It was dinner time and I had gone to my room to drop my books and things off, and found an extremely large and heavy box sitting on the table in my common room. There was a note from Klaus sitting on top of it saying that Elijah, Stefan, Damon, and him had already taken out their costumes. Thankfully Hermione had shown me how to use the levitating charm, so I was able to float the box in front of me, instead of carrying it. _I was not going to be able to carry a 100 pound box!_

I set it down on the Gryffindor table, and grinned at Remus and Sirius who came running over from the head table. I ripped open the box and we all peered inside. There were more boxes inside telling us what each costume was.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Lavender squealed.

"Ok first one is…hotdog." I said, and handed the large box over to Crabbe, who tore it open.

He pulled it out and we all started laughing. "This is wicked!" He cried, as he laughed loudly at the large foam hotdog. It had arm holes, leg holes, and an opening for his head.

I handed out the rest, and pretty soon Fred and George were sword fighting with their fake plastic Zorro type swords, and Draco had stuck his crown on his head.

He jumped onto the table and cried out in a loud voice. "I am King Draco. Bow before me peasants of Hogwarts!"

Fred and George started waving their swords at him, and Harry wacked him with his cane that we had gotten to go with his Gothic Vampire outfit. Ginny however, had placed her Angelica hat on her head, grabbed him from behind, and placed her plastic dagger in his side.

"And I'm the beautiful pirate Angelica. I don't take orders from anyone!" She cried grinning.

We all doubled over in laughter and all the muggle borns cheered, as the others looked on confused.

"I don't see Mum's and Dad's in there." Ron said frowning at the box.

"Oh Klaus said in his note, that he took them out and owled them to your parents already. Stephen and Carling's too, since they are at your house."

"Oh ok then." He grinned. "I was thinking that they hadn't come."

I shook my head, placed my black crown on my head, stood up beside Draco, and grinned. "I'm the evil Queen of the Undead. All those who do not wish to die, shall bow before me, or suffer my wrath!"

"I'd do what she says!" Draco shouted. "She's insane!" And we all burst out laughing again.

Blaise was walking around with his crazy orange Mad Hatter wig and top hat on, and Goyle was walking around, holding up his foam cheeseburger costume.

"Are you guys dressing in muggle costumes for Halloween?" Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle born fifth year Hufflepuff asked, coming over to the table.

"Hey Justin!" Harry cried. "Yeah we are. Since it's on a Saturday, Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to do it."

"Wicked! I wonder if I can too? It would be fun!"

"I don't see why not." Remus said, placing his Chicago Mobster style hat on. "Make sure it is ok with Professor Sprout though."

"Hey Professor Sprout, can I dress up too?" He yelled to her at the head table.

She looked a little taken back and confused, so Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"It seems," he said loudly, and everyone in the great hall settled down so we could hear him, "that dressing up in costumes is a tradition that muggles do for Halloween. Since Halloween is on a Saturday this year, anyone who wishes to dress up in muggle costumes, is free to do so."

All the muggle borns and those like Harry and I, who were raised in the muggle world, let out cheers. Those who didn't understand, started asking those that did, and pretty soon everyone was talking about what they wanted to be for Halloween. Well except a few Slytherins, who were opposed to _anything_ muggle. _Three guess on who that was!_

* * *

I was once again alone in my common room, and was doing my homework for the day. Remus had left with the guys, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny an hour ago, and now it was getting near curfew. On Monday he had started to give us all lessons on how to cast a patronus, so tonight was our second lesson. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were worried that if they tried to cast one, that maggots would eat them, but Salazar assured them it wouldn't happen, since they didn't have plans on becoming Dark Wizards. Harry, who already knew how to cast one, also helped. George managed to get wisps of something silvery to appear, and Hermione managed a very tiny shield one, but the rest of us hadn't quiet got there yet. I somehow managed to blast apart the coffee table, and we still hadn't figured out how that happened. _That's ok though, Salazar and Remus said I'd get there eventually. _

"Hey Salazar, what do you know about giant wars?" I asked, banging my head on the study table.

"Not much, because it was after my time, but I do know that if you keep banging your head, you will get a headache."

I snorted. "True." I said, and rubbed my forehead.

"You are a stupid filthy Blood-traitor!" Millicent yelled, stomping into my common room.

"Your stupid idea has got the whole House talking about dressing up in muggle costumes for Halloween!" Pansy cried, following her in. "Muggles and muggle things are DUMB!"

Daphne, who wasn't far behind them, stood in the doorway and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Salazar. "Do you have any good hexes you could share with me?" I asked.

"Actually yes, there is one. It causes acid to spew out of your wand. The incantation is, 'Go away brainwashed child.' Feel free to use it." He said, with a wave of his hand, and he sat down in his chair.

I smirked at Pansy, and she narrowed her eyes at Salazar. "You know, my Father says you aren't the _real _Salazar Slytherin. I told him all about you and what you believe, and he says that you are just claiming to be him, and that Dumbledore put you here."

"My parents say the same." Millicent and Daphne said at the same time.

"Well children, I'll have you know that I _am_ the real Slytherin, and I can't help the fact that your parents are brainless idiots." He said scowling at them. "Furthermore, it would do you well to listen to the things I have said about the muggles in today's world. You must understand that my old beliefs are no longer relevant."

"We will listen to what the real Salazar Slytherin taught and believed in. _Not _an imposter." Pansy said, folding her arms in front of her and scowling.

"Oh Pansy, just go somewhere else. You're starting to give me a headache." I sighed, rolling my eyes at her, and Salazar snorted.

"You know," she said glaring at me, "I'm tired of your attitude toward me, so since I'm a prefect, I think I'll give you detention." Then she smiled evilly. "For the Saturday that Halloween is on."

"You can't do that!" I cried, jumping up from the table.

"Oh but I can, and I just did." She said. "I'll also be taking points away from any student I hear talking about Halloween costumes."

I glared at her. "Well by all means take points away from other Slytherins."

"No not Slytherin students, because that will just hurt our own house. I'll leave the rest of them alone."

"Your abusing your prefect privileges." Salazar said.

"Shut up imposter." Daphne said. "No one wants to hear your foolishness."

"Lynn, you'll be serving detention with me for that day." Remus said, appearing out of nowhere. "Don't worry, I'll have you write 10 lines saying, 'This is crap.' It shouldn't take you more than 5 minutes to complete. I'll also let the other Professors know about Miss Parkinson's little plan, and we will adjust house points accordingly."

"Thank you Remus." I said smirking at him.

"Werewolf, you have no reason to be sticking your nose into my business." Pansy said.

"You forget who I am, Miss Parkinson." Remus said, glaring at her. "I'm a Professor, and a Head of House. It's my duty to make sure Prefects aren't abusing their privileges. I'll be discussing your attitude with Professor Snape and the Headmaster."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything else.

"How did you know what was being said?" Daphne asked. "I didn't see you in the corridor."

"I have my ways." He said smiling at her.

Salazar and I snorted. You see, except for the other Professors, and those in our group of friends, the rest of the school has no idea that Remus is a Hybrid, and we want it to stay that way for as long as possible.

"Now it's after curfew and I suggest that you three head to your common room, or I'll be forced to give you detention." He said.

"I don't think it's fair that _she _gets her own room and common room." Pansy said, pointing at me. "Just because Greyback wants her to become his plaything."

"The _Headmaster_ thinks otherwise." Salazar said. "And it's not your concern what Lynn gets."

Pansy and her friends glared at me and Salazar, but didn't say anything. They brushed past Remus, headed down the corridor, and disappeared into the Slytherin common room.

Remus laughed, and looked in their direction. "They are complaining about me sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, and Draco just told them to shove off."

I laughed too. "I was hoping that you were listening to what was happening here. Thank you." I said.

"Not a problem. Don't worry though, I'll have your detention revoked."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Well I'm going to start my rounds, so I'll leave you now. Make sure you pay attention to chapter 5 in your D.A.D.A. textbook. I may have a surprise for your next class." He said with a grin.

"Not another test." I groaned, scrunching up my face.

Remus winked at me, and headed off down the corridor. The crow and Blue came in through the open window, so I knew they were done hunting for the night and closed it. I settled back down at the table to try and wade through my History of Magic homework. _I really don't like that class._

* * *

I waved my wand in a big circle over my head. "Expecto Patronum!" I cried, and for the fourth time that night nothing happened. I sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to be able to do this."

"I think you're trying too hard." Harry said. "You need to relax, concentrate on your happy memory, and breathe. Like this." He said, and he relaxed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried, and his silvery stag burst forth from his wand, and bounded around the room before disappearing.

It was Friday night, and Remus was teaching us the Patronus Charm again, but he was busy with Ron, so Harry was trying to help me. It was our third lesson, and to make things worse, Sirius, Damon, Elijah, Klaus and Stefan were there making sarcastic comments, and eating popcorn. Hermione was now able to cast a corporeal one, which turned out to be an otter, and everyone else was able to cast shield ones. I was the only one who hadn't been able to do anything yet. Tomorrow was Saturday, but we still had a week before Halloween, and I wanted to be able to cast a patronus before then. _Not to mention I wanted to find out what it was._

"Harry is right Lynn. What is your happy memory? Maybe it has to do with that." Remus said walking over to me.

"I don't think so. My happy memory is the day we," I said pointing to the boys, "decided to become a family."

"Try another one Lynn. Maybe that will work." Stefan said.

"But that is a happy memory for me!" I protested.

"But it might not be powerful enough." Stefan answered.

"Well let's see you cast a patronus. Go on I dare you to try."

"Oh no, after what happed to Damon, I'm not going to." He answered.

"Chicken!"

He sighed. "Ok, but all of you stand back, just in case. It's been 75 years since I last cast one, and I don't know what will happen." He said standing up.

We backed up, but Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle mashed themselves against the back wall. Stefan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried, waving his wand in a big circle. A silvery lamb burst out of it, walked over to him, and settled down at his feet. Stefan's face it up in a big smile. "It's still a lamb, and not a bunch of maggots. I can't believe it!" He cried.

"Aww he is so cute!" Lavender squealed, and walked over to it. She ran her fingers through the lamb, and it turned to her and nodded.

"Why is it a lamb?" Crabbe asked. "You're a vampire."

"Well, it's always been a lamb. Even when I was still human." He answered.

"Your patronus mostly reflects your personality." Remus said. "From what we know about Stefan, he is a gentle person, so a lamb isn't that much of a surprise to be honest."

"Damon, what did yours use to be?" Harry asked, as Stefan's lamb disappeared.

"A rooster." He said, with his mouth full of popcorn. "But you're not going to get me to cast a patronus. I don't want to be eaten."

"But that was 75 years ago. You have changed since then." Stefan said looking at his brother. "Give it a try. You're not a dark wizard anymore, and you haven't been or almost 17 years."

"Nope." He said shaking his head.

"Please Damon." I said making puppy dog eyes at him.

He looked at me and sighed. "Fine, but if I get attacked by maggots, I'm blaming you." He said pointing to me.

We all backed up again, but this time we all mashed ourselves against the wall. Damon stood in the middle of the room, and even Salazar looked like he was trying to get further out of the way.

Damon looked at me for a moment, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" He ducked and yelled, but instead of maggots, a large bat flew out of his wand, and he stared at it looking stunned.

"I thought you said it was a rooster." Blaise said, looking confused.

"It was. I don't know why it changed." He said dumbfounded.

"It can change for a number of reasons." Remus said. "An emotional upheaval or falling in love, are the most common."

"What was your happy memory?" Stefan asked.

Damon mumbled something, but we couldn't hear it.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The first time I held Lynn when she was a baby." He said a little louder, as he stared at the floor.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Klaus said. "So falling in love then." He said with a smile.

I ran over to Damon and threw my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too Princess." He whispered, as he hugged me tight. "I changed a lot the day you were born you know, and even more so when I knew Stefan and I were going to raise you. I refused to be the person I was, because I didn't want you growing up with all that darkness."

I smiled up at him. "I'm glad you did." I said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey!" Klaus said with a grin.

"Oh hush, Mr. Jealous." I grinned back, and everyone cracked a smile and chuckled.

"So if Damon's is a bat, what will Lynn's be?" Hermione asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Sirius said, looking at me with a grin.

Everyone grinned as I stood in the middle of the room. "Ok Lynn," Remus said, "relax, close your eyes, and take a deep breath. Talk to us about your memory. What do you see?"

"I see the five of us standing in Klaus's foyer, we are still a little sad because a week ago, their sister and brothers were killed, but then Stefan said, 'Let's become a family.' I'm laughing because I said, 'Kinda like The Brady Bunch.' Klaus is smiling at me and laughing. 'Something like that.' He said. I'm happy, because there is more people that I get to love. Elijah is grinning and nodding, and he said, "I'd like that too.' Damon looked at me, smiled and asked, 'Is becoming a family what you want?' And I said 'Yes, I want us to be a family.' "

"What are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"All I can think about is love, there are more people that I can love now, and I'm so very happy because of it." I answered.

"Let those feelings fill you up." He said. "Now try again."

I waved my wand over my head and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" I peeked my eyes open, and there floating in the air in front of me was a bat, only it was slightly smaller than Damon's. "I did it!" I cried jumping up and down in the air. I looked at my boys, and they were grinning from ear to ear.

"So Damon's is a bat, because Lynn's is a bat." Harry commented. "Kinda like my Mum's and Dad's. Mum's was a doe, and Dad's was the same as mine. A stag."

"It seems that way. Damon's must be a male bat because it's larger, and Lynn's is a female, I'd guess." Remus said. "Sometimes that happens. Patronesses can complement each other, if the two people have a deep connection."

"You're not mad about that are you?" I asked, looking at Klaus worriedly.

He looked at me as if I'd gone stupid. "Of course not Love. I'm happy, and honestly it makes sense if you think about. The two of you are so much alike, and love each other no matter how much you fight, so it's really not a surprise." He said kissing me. "Mine would probably be a bat too."

"It very well possibly could." Remus said with a nod.

"Why don't you try Klaus." Blaise said.

"Oh no. I _would_ be attacked by maggots." He said. "Besides I'll leave the Patronesses to the goody-goodies." And I wacked him on the arm.

"But why a bat?" Ron asked.

"I know that one." Salazar said, and we all turned to look at him. "Bats are guardians of the night. They symbolize death and rebirth. Bats are social creatures, and they have strong family ties. They are also very nurturing, and are very sensitive toward the needs of the other members of their group."

"Well that makes sense." I said. "But I'm happy it's a bat. It fits our family perfectly."

Suddenly Blaise burst out laughing. "I bet they are vampire bats."

We all cracked up laughing.

"Elijah, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Well Darling, I'd say mine would probably be maggots, so I better not even try." He said with a grin.

"All right then." She replied with a snicker. "I guess I don't need an image of you being attacked, so we'll just leave it at that."

"What's yours Sirius?" Damon asked.

"Same as my animagus form. It's a dog." He said munching on more popcorn. "This is good. I've never tasted popcorn before."

We laughed at him, and began practicing. By the end of the night, we all had managed to cast them successfully. Since we were all able to produce corporeal patronesses, Remus said that he would start teaching us how to make them talk tomorrow afternoon, so we were all excited. We decided we were going to head to the library after breakfast in the morning, to find out what the other's patronesses meant. _There was also some good news!_

* * *

"Did you guys hear about Pansy?" Draco whispered, as him, Hermione, and Ron sat down at our table in the library.

"No." Harry answered.

"We just got out of a Prefects meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and it seems her prefect privileges have been revoked." Hermione whispered.

"She isn't a prefect anymore?" I asked, with a large smile on my face, and the three of them nodded. "Yes!" I cried, then quickly covered my mouth, as Madam Pince shot a nasty look in our direction. "I have to admit, I've been waiting for this day."

"Dumbledore warned her that this would happen. She was already in enough trouble after she cursed your stuff, and he said that if she was caught doing anything else out of line, that he would revoke her privileges." Draco said. "Snape is not happy with her."

"Did Dumbledore say why?" I asked.

"No, we don't know what she did this time." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well I do." I replied with a grin, and told them what happened the other night when she tried to give me detention.

"Thank you Remus!" Harry whispered loudly, and grinning. "I hope your listening."

"He probably is." I said, with a grin of my own.

Madam Pince came up to us with a scowl on her face. "If you children can't be quiet, I'll make you leave!" She cried.

I held up the book I was reading. "I'd like to check out this book please."

She eyed me suspiciously. "What for?" She asked with a scowl.

"Professor Lupin has taught us how to cast the Patronus Charm, and we want to find out the meaning of our animals." I replied.

"Fine." She said, snatching the book out of my hand. "Meet me at the checkout desk." She turned on her heel and stalked to the front of the library.

We rolled our eyes at each other, gathered up our things, and followed her. Once we got to my common room, I spread the book out on the table in front of us.

"Ok, who's was what?" I asked.

"Mine was a horse." Ginny said.

"Horse. Horse." I said, thumbing through the book. "Ok here it is. It says, the horse means stamina, mobility, strength, and power."

"That's really good Ginny!" Harry said, and her face lit up in a big smile.

"Mine was a Jack Russell Terrier." Ron said, and I thumbed through the book again.

"I don't see that specific one, but the dog means loyal, friendly, and trustworthy."

"That sounds like you Ron." Hermione said with a snicker. "Ok mine was an otter."

"Uh-huh." I said looking at the page, after I found it.

"What does it say?" She said, trying to take the book away.

"Evil, avoid at all costs, and know-it-all." I said with a grin, and everyone burst out laughing. "No seriously. It says laughter, curiosity, mischievous, grace, and empathy."

"That's our Hermione." Ron snorted, and she whacked him on the arm.

"What does the turtle mean?" Blaise asked.

"Let's see. Self contained, creative source, informed decisions, planning, and adaptability."

"That's pretty good." He said with a grin.

The fireplace roared to life and the boys came in one by one.

"Whatca doing?" Stefan asked coming up behind me.

"We are finding out the meaning of our patronesses." Hermione said with a grin, and told Elijah what hers meant.

"That sounds about right." He said, as he took a seat next to her.

"Ours was the coyote." Fred and George said together.

I thumbed to the front of the book, read it, and burst out laughing. "Figures." I said looking at the twins with a grin. "Coyote means prankster, insight, playful, clowning, humor, and perhaps sarcastic."

"That's us!" They cried, and high fived each other, and we all laughed.

"Ok mine was a dragon." Draco said.

"Dragon. It says wisdom, noble, and magical." I said, looking up from the book.

"I can live with that." He said with a grin.

"Mine was the dragonfly." Lavender said.

"It says. Flighty, carefree, whirlwind swiftness, and activity." I said, grinning at her.

"That's me!" She cried happily.

"Ok Crabbe what was yours?" I asked.

"It was a shark."

"All this flipping back and forth like this is going to make me dizzy." I laughed. "Ok shark says, hunter, survival, and adaptability."

"I like it." He said with a nod.

"It does suit you." Draco said with a grin.

"Mine was an alligator." Goyle said.

"Alrighty. Alligator is aggression, survival, and also adaptability."

He grinned. "I like mine too."

"Ok mine is a stag." Harry said. "What does that mean?"

"Well it doesn't have stag, but it has a deer so let me see. "Love, gentleness, kindness, gracefulness, and sensitivity. It also says, message of purity, of purpose, and walking in the light."

"That's _definitely_ Harry!" Ron cried.

"And rightfully so." Salazar said with an approving nod.

"We agree." Sirius and Remus said together.

"Hey!" I said. "I didn't see you guys come in."

"We've been standing here for five minutes." Remus said with a laugh. "I'm curious though, what does it say for werewolf?"

"Hmm. Well it doesn't have werewolf, but it does have wolf, so let's see." I burst out laughing. "It says, loyalty, success, perseverance, stability, and thought. Wolves are also regarded as teachers."

"Well that's good!" He said.

"And very true for you." Sirius remarked.

"I'm not done." I said with a grin. "It also says, the wolf is a representative of the constellation Sirius, the Dog Star."

Everyone burst out laughing. "Does it really?" Sirius said, as he doubled over and laughed even harder.

I handed him the book. "I kid you not." I said with a grin.

"It's true!" Sirius cried through tears of laughter. "It says it right there." And he handed the book to Remus, who also doubled over in laughter.

"I don't get it?" Crabbe said. "Why is that funny?"

Sirius wiped his tears away and looked at him. "The Black family has always named their kids after stars and constellations. They named me Sirius, which if you know your astronomy, is known as the dog star. What makes it even more hilarious is the fact that my animagus and patronus forms are both dogs."

He looked from Remus to Sirius, and burst out laughing. "Oh I get it now!"

_That only made us laugh harder._

* * *

It only took Remus about an hour to teach us how to make our patronesses talk. Turns out that Dumbledore really is a genius, because the spell is so simple and easy to do. All you have to do is cast your patronus, flick your wand at it, and say 'vocem', which apparently means 'voice' in Latin. The spell can be cast non-verbally, and you don't even have to tell it what to say out loud. You can think what you want it to say, and it will send the message to whoever you want to. _Turns out it comes in quite handy._

I grinned at the two coyotes, otter, and dragon, that appeared in my bedroom. It was 1 in the morning, and well after curfew, but now that we could make our patronesses talk, we didn't have to break it to talk to each other. I had just sent my bat to the boys to tell them goodnight, and that I love them, and received messages from Stefan and Damon saying the same. Stefan's lamb ended up bounding around my room for a while, and Damon's bat decided it wanted to hang around the ceiling, but they both disappeared after about 5 minutes or so. _Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday, and we didn't have any classes!_

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" The dragon asked.

"I think we should get the rest of our homework done, because we have been neglecting it." The otter said, and disappeared.

"I agree." I cast two bats and sent one back to Hermione and the other back to Draco.

"Homework is overrated." Fred's coyote said.

"We'd rather work on other things." George's replied.

Harry's stag suddenly appeared. "Well I know one thing about this new form of communication. It's hard having a conversation with twelve people!" It laughed, and disappeared.

I sent my bat back with a laugh. Apparently we were talking so much, that Remus decided we needed to go to sleep because suddenly there was a silvery werewolf standing in my room.

"If you _all_ don't go to sleep, I'm going to confiscate your wands and _never_ give them back." It said laughing.

I giggled, and sent my bat back with a reply. "Yes sir. Goodnight Remus."

A few minutes later it reappeared. "I just got twelve goodnights from some of my favorite students. I feel important." It laughed. "Now go to sleep, and no more replies."

I laughed at it. _Maybe Remus was starting to regret teaching us how to do this!_

* * *

***A/N* In case you are wondering where i got all the meanings of the Patronesses from, it is what the Native Americas believe for each form of animal. The meaning for the wolf is actually what they believe. When i read that, I couldn't help but laugh, because I gave Remus his Patronus in the last chapter with out even realizing what i was doing at the time. I thought it was funny and wanted to share it with you guys. I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	16. Halloween

Chapter 16

**Halloween**

Halloween had finally arrived, and today was also the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I was nervous for two reasons. First, because I didn't know who to root for. Secondly, seven of my best friends were going to be riding around on brooms, trying to kill each other, and I didn't want anyone to fall off and die, or get seriously hurt. Harry was seeker, Ron was keeper, and Fred and George were beaters for the Gryffindor team. For the Slytherin team Draco was seeker, and Crabbe and Goyle were the beaters. The guys had just came into the great hall yelling playful insults at each other, but that was not helping my nerves at all. Apparently Slytherin was Gryffindors biggest rival, and their matches were so legendary, that almost everyone's families were here today. To keep the rival spirit alive, the Gryffindors were at their table, and we were at ours. Even though I was nervous, I couldn't help playing along, and started shouting my own insults at the Gryffindors. _Besides, it gave me an excuse for not eating breakfast!_

"You're going down Potter!" Draco shouted. "Everyone knows that I'm the best seeker at this school!"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron shouted back grinning. "Everyone knows you're a slimy git!"

I laughed and jumped up onto the table. It was time for me to 'curse' Harry.

"According to Salazar this should work! Harry Potter you are now blind!" I shouted, waving my wand in a sarcastic and chaotic way at him.

He jumped and clutched at his eyes. "There're melting! My eyeballs are melting!" Then he grinned at me, and jumped onto his own table. "Just kidding! Old Salazar seems to have lost his touch! You have not succeeded in cursing me!" He shouted, laughing evilly, and the great hall burst into laughter.

I playfully hissed at him, and jumped down. Elijah, on the other hand, flashed over to the other side of the room, and grabbed Hermione around the waist. "How dare you insult the great Salazar Slytherin!" He shouted. "Because of your insults, I shall now capture this beautiful Gryffindor maiden, and hold her hostage unless you forfeit the game!"

"Don't listen to him Harry!" She laughed, barely able to get the words out, because Elijah had started to tickle her. "Go on and play without me! Show Slytherin that Gryffindor can do anything!" She sarcastically flopped around in Elijah's arms, and pretended to faint.

Elijah grinned down at her, gave her a kiss, and helped her to stand up.

"Get away from her evil doer!" Fred shouted, jumping up, and pretending to fight him. Suddenly he let out a yell, because he had grown bat wings. He flapped into a wall and stuck there like a giant fly.

"How dare you!" George shouted, shaking his fist in Damon's direction. He started to run toward us, and immediately found himself in the same predicament as his brother.

"Do tell us how Gryffindor plans on winning the game with no beaters." Damon said standing up. "Because I believe it can't be done!"

"You will pay for this vampire!" George laughed, as they both struggled to get free.

"It's sad that the Slytherins have to resort to such underhanded things to win a simple Quidditch match!" Sirius shouted from the head table. "This just proves that Gryffindor is the better team!" And the Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

Damon grinned at Sirius, and flicked his wand at him. Sirius let out a yell and found himself stuck to the wall beside the twins. The Slytherins cheered, and the Gryffindors hissed and booed.

"This just proves my point!" Sirius laughed, and flicked his wand at Damon, who found himself dangling in the air by his feet.

Snape nearly spit out his pumpkin juice, but Damon waved his wand in the air. The entire room flipped upside down, and now everyone was looking up at the tables above us, and we were sitting on the enchanted ceiling.

"The world looks right to me!" He cried still dangling upside down.

"Wicked!" Draco yelled.

"You have got to…."

"…Show us how to do this!" The twins yelled.

"Please don't! I don't want to walk in and find the whole house in this condition!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Damon please show us how you did that!" Ron yelled, and ducked his Mother's playful pop in the head.

"Is this limbo mist?" A seventh year Ravenclaw asked, grinning at him

Damon shook his head. "No, limbo mist has a golden glow to it, and will make you walk upside down. This is a topsy-turvy spell I created."

"It's brilliant!" The twins cried, looking down at him.

"Well I do believe that it is time for the match." Dumbledore said, standing up with a twinkle in his eye. "Damon I must ask you to give the Gryffindor team back their beaters, and Sirius please set Damon down."

They a both groaned, but grinned at the other. Damon landed with a thud on the enchanted ceiling, and stood up.

"You'll have to stop yourself from falling, so are you ready?" He asked, and they nodded. He flicked his wand at them and the wings vanished. They pointed their wands at the ground and landed safely on their feet.

"Hey Professor Dumbledore, can we leave the great hall like this? I think it adds a bit of character to the room." Harry laughed.

Dumbledore laughed, but shook his head no, so Damon recited the non-verbal counter spell and the room flipped right side up. The entire school and their families filed out of the great hall. Everyone was talking and laughing as we made our way to the Quidditch pitch. _Great now my nervousness was back!_

* * *

The game lasted for a few hours, but we ended up losing to Gryffindor by 60 points. Harry caught the snitch by doing some crazy flying stunt that involved dive bombing the ground, and I thought he was going to smack into the dirt, and splatter himself everywhere. Draco saw him dive for it and went after him, but he just wasn't fast enough. I nearly clawed Klaus's arm to pieces during the whole ordeal. Thankfully he has a high tolerance for pain and, of course, fast healing, so he didn't mind. I cringed every time a bludger flew at someone's head, and nearly had a heart attack when Crabbe almost fell off his broom, but thankfully no one was seriously hurt or killed. The Gryffindor supporters were sitting across the pitch from us and I could see Hermione, Lavender, and Carling going through the same thing I was. Ginny however, had turned into something like a football coach and was shouting instructions at the guys during the whole game. The boys had a great time though, and cheered when someone did something that _they_ called awesome. Damon kept telling me to lighten up. Stefan and Elijah just kept laughing at me, but I just shook my head the whole time, and hoped no one died. _I agree with Madam Pomfrey. Quidditch is a dangerous game._

* * *

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and we were all congregating in my common room. We were going to get dressed up before the big feast soon, so we were just hanging around and talking.

I spotted Carling, and walked over to her. "So how do you like living with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

Her face lit up in a big smile. "It's been wonderful! Molly and Arthur have been helping us so much. Arthur even got Stephen a job at the Ministry, and he is helping him in the Muggle artifacts office. It doesn't pay much, but then we don't need much either. It makes Stephen feel good though, knowing that we can help them too."

I smiled at her. "And how about the blood situation?"

"Your family has helped us with that. We don't have to drink animal blood anymore. Klaus and Damon have taken Stephen to all the places they get blood, and showed him how to get in and out. I haven't felt this good in so long. Drinking animal blood makes us weak, and that's why Greyback was able to corner us so easily. Human blood keeps us strong, but we could never bring ourselves to hurt anyone. I am so thankful to everyone. We have family again, and we don't have to hurt anyone to drink human blood."

"I'm glad you're doing so well." I said giving her a hug.

"We are, and we are really happy." She said, drying her eyes. "Stephen laughs at me, because I cry every day. We were living in an old abandoned cottage in the woods, drinking animal blood, and trying to avoid the sunlight. Now I feel like a princess in a muggle fairy tale. I can walk in the daylight now, drink human blood, and I live in a real house. It almost seems like a dream."

"Well it's not a dream, I assure you. Speaking of princess though, you get to dress up in a Viking princess costume." I said with a grin.

"I know I'm so excited!" She grinned. "Stefan sent me a note when Klaus sent our costumes, and said that he thinks I'll look beautiful." She blushed. "He is so sweet."

I looked over at Stefan. He was standing there talking to Mr. Malfoy, and I saw him glance in our direction. _He's listening._

"Yeah well Stefan is a big pain in the butt. Even more so than Damon. He's a horrible person, and should be avoided." I said as seriously as I could.

Carling looked confused, and I snuck another glance a Stefan. He was glaring at me.

I grinned at him, then turned to her. "He was, and still is, listening. I wanted to make him squirm a little." I said laughing, and she laughed too. "Truth is Stefan is a great guy. He is very sweet, and I say if you're interested in him, then go for it."

She looked at me, grinned, and mouthed the words. "I might." And I grinned back at her. _She's sneaky. I like it!_

I winked at her, and checked the time. It was getting close to 4, so I needed to have the males clear out so we females could take our time to get ready for the feast at 6.

"Hey guys!" I shouted over the hum of everyone's conversation. "I need all of you to clear out. You know how females can be when we gotta do our hair, make-up, ect., ect. So shoo, out, all of you."

Klaus grinned and said, "But what if you all need help with something. I'm thinking I should stay behind just in case."

"OUT!" I cried, pointing to the door, as everyone burst into laughter.

"So what's the plan Princess?" Damon asked. "Where are we supposed to get ready?"

"Draco's dorm." I said. "I'll send a patronus when we are ready."

"It's not fair!" Klaus protested. "Salazar gets to stay."

Salazar laughed. "Yes well, I have a feeling I won't see anything I'm not supposed too."

"That would be correct sir." I said, then turned to the others who were grinning. "OUT!"

There was a bunch of playful grumbling as they all grabbed their costumes that were laying about in the room, but I knew that some of them were going to need help with the muggle zippers and things of that sort, so that's one of the reasons I had the boys bring their stuff. Salazar was a good sport and let me tack up my bed sheet in front of his painting, and as for the open doorway, that was fixed by a simple protection charm. Now the guys couldn't see in, if they tried to sneak down the corridor to spy on us. _Which I knew they would try!_

"Ok girls." I said rubbing my hands together. "Who here, besides Lavender and I, is good at hair and make-up?"

Mrs. Malfoy raised her hand. "I can help with that."

"Are you dressing up too?" Carling asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I did buy a set of brand new robes for the occasion." She said, pointing to her robes hanging up in a corner. "Lucius and I decided to not dress up."

"I was wondering if those were yours." I said. "They are very beautiful."

Her robes were made of sliver satin, with emerald green accents.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you very much."

"Ok what's first?" Carling asked.

"Well we should get dressed first. That way we don't mess up our hair and make-up when we go to put our costumes on." I replied.

"Makes sense." Lavender said, pulling out her Fairy Queen gown.

So the chaos began. Mrs. Malfoy conjured up a large floor length mirror, and leaned it against the wall. I pulled out my satin black and red full length ball gown. It had a lace bodice with bats to accent it, which I charmed to flutter. Mrs. Weasley was good at shrinking and enlarging certain areas of our costumes to give us a perfect fit, though some of us needed to add lace to our bodice areas, because she thought it showed too much skin. After an hour we were still tucking, shrinking, and enlarging when Damon's voice floated through the protection spell.

"Are you girls ready yet? We are ready and waiting on you."

"Well you're just going to have to wait some more, because we haven't even got to our hair yet." I replied, adjusting my gown for the millionth time. "But while you're waiting, you boys can fill my blood necklace with your blood."

"All of us?" Ron asked nervously.

I laughed. "No, just my boys and Remus." I replied, sticking my arm out of the door and handing them the three inch vile. It had a short black leather cord tied around it. "Oh, Damon can you put a permanent cooling charm on it too?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"That's not the magic word." He laughed.

"Pretty please." I said, with a sing-song voice.

"Ok. Since you asked so nicely." He sighed.

"Lynn." Hermione called out. "You know what Cleopatra looked like, so can you help me with my hair?"

"You want me to turn it black?"

"Yes please."

"Oh just in case Hermione hadn't told you." Draco said. "She came up with an idea at the prefects meeting, so there is going to be a Halloween costume contest."

"I'm totally winning that!" Ginny cried.

"That sounds like fun!" I said grinning at her.

"I figured why not? Besides, loads of people from all the houses are dressing up. There is going to be different categories to judge." She said.

"Yes, and all the Professors are judges." Sirius laughed. "I think it's a fun idea. The winner of each category gets 5 galleons."

"But it's only for students though. No adults allowed." Remus replied.

"Can I pretend to be a student?" Stephen asked, and we all laughed.

"Ok Princess…"

"Queen." I corrected, with a smirk.

"_Princess_, your necklace is done."

I laughed and stuck my arm out of the door. "Thank you my subjects."

"Whatever!" Stefan shouted. "See I told you Damon. You started calling her Princess when she was a baby, and I said that one day she would want to be Queen. _You_ didn't listen." We all laughed again.

About 30 minutes later, the girls and I were finally finished. I looked around at all of us and smiled.

"Oh, everyone looks so lovely!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"So do you Molly." Mrs. Malfoy said smiling at her.

"I have you to thank for that Narcissa. Thank you for helping me with my hair. I didn't know it could look like this."

"It was my pleasure." She said.

I looked myself over in the mirror. My fake vampire teeth were the perfect touch to my outfit. They were caps that fit over my regular teeth, so they didn't affect my speech at all. I had put sticking charms on them, so that I could eat with them in though. I had arranged my hair in a lose bun with curls, and placed my black crown on my head.

"Ok is everyone ready?" I asked looking at the girls, and they nodded. "Well since Salazar has had to put up with all of our squabbling and noise, I think it's only fair that he sees us first."

Salazar laughed. "I agree!" Came his muffled cry.

"I don't think that's fair!" Klaus shouted.

"Too bad!" I shouted back, and I yanked down the bed sheet. "Ta-da!"

He beamed down at us. "It was worth the wait. You all look beautiful."

We grinned at him. "Ok now for them." I said waving my hand at the door.

"Wait!" Ginny cried. "I think we should go out one by one."

"Oh I like that idea!" Carling said.

"Ok then." I said grinning at her. "Alright boys back away so you can't see the door."

"Ok." Came a chorus of replies.

I removed the protection spell, and started the introductions. "Ok first off, I give you the Queen of Slytherin, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

She grinned at me and walked out. "You look wonderful Dear." Mr. Malfoy said, taking her arm.

"Up next is the Nobel Lady of Gryffindor, Mrs. Molly Weasley."

There was stunned silence, and Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand. "Molly you're so beautiful."

She dabbed at her eyes and giggled.

"Next is the Woodland Fairy Queen, Miss Lavender Brown."

All the guys clapped as she walked out.

"Next we have the beautiful Viking Princess, Miss Carling Weasley."

More clapping and Stefan took her hand and kissed it with a grin.

"Next we have the fierce and beautiful pirate Angelica, Miss Ginny Weasley."

She walked out with a grin, and I think Harry gave her a cat call whistle.

"Now I give you The Queen of Egypt, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Ah, so beautiful my Queen." Elijah said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Wow, Hermione is that really you?" Draco asked.

She giggled, and looked at him. "Yes, it's really me."She turned around and said, "Now I would like to present to you the beautiful Queen of the Undead, Miss Lynn Salvatore."

"I compelled her to say that." I said, as I walked out.

I saw the stunned look in Klaus eyes, and gave him a large smile.

"You look so wonderful Love." He whispered, giving me a kiss. "I'm a lucky man."

"Thank you." I said. And for the first time in my life, I blushed.

"Queen it is then." Damon said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said smiling up at him. "Ok are we all ready?"

"Yep!" they all cried, and we headed off toward the great hall.

_The guys looked great too!_

* * *

Damon caused quite a stir when we walked in. His handsome Devil costume was a big hit with the ladies. It had a red cape, with a high collar that fastened around his neck. It came with a red velvet vest, and fake devil horns, and he was wearing black slacks to go with it. Sirius got a lot of laughs because of his pimp costume. It was a loud lime green color, and he had a hat to match. Klaus looked funny too, his cowboy hat made his ears stick out a little, and I couldn't help but giggle. He did go full rustic American Cowboy though, his costume had come with chaps and everything.

"How's your fake fangs working Harry?" I asked, as we all sat down at the Slytherin table.

"They're working out great! I put sticking charms on them so I can eat, without them falling out." He said flashing them at me.

I laughed. "Me too!" I cried, flashing mine back at him.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who can bite." Klaus said, giving me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I can bite back now." I laughed, playfully hissing at him.

"Klaus, don't beat me up when I say this, but Lynn, you look every beautiful tonight. I mean it, you really do."

"Aw, thank you Draco." I said, leaning over the table and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ack woman! Are you trying to get me killed?!" He grinned, as Klaus playfully flashed his wolf eyes at him, and growled.

We all laughed at him. "Well if someone here doesn't win a costume award, I'm going to be upset." I said, looking at all my friends.

"Yeah cause we are the best dressed." Ron said, waving his Knight's sword around.

"We concur!" the twins cried, brandishing their own.

"What _are_ the categories for the costume contest Hermione?" I asked.

"Well there is best dressed, funniest, and most _original_." She said grinning at Elijah. "But it's done by year, then we have the main one. The over all."

"Holy crap! Is that Professor Snape!?" Ginny cried, pointing at a man, who didn't look like Snape at all, but was just now sitting down in Snape's place at the head table.

We all stared at him, not just my friends and I, but _everyone_ in the great hall. Remus and Sirius, who were already at the head table, stopped in mid-sentence to look at him. He was dressed in a vertical black and white striped suit, and had changed his hair color to a grayish white, and it stuck out at all kinds of crazy angles from his head.

"Is-is he dressed up like Beetlejuice?" I asked, looking at my boys, Hermione, and Harry in shock.

"From the movie Beetlejuice." Hermione said. "I've seen it, and I think you might be right."

Hermione and I looked at each other and grinned. We jumped up at the same time and shouted at the top of our lungs, in the still silent great hall. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeeetlllllejuice!"

Professor Snape looked at us and grinned. _Yes he GRINNED!_ "I was wondering if anyone would guess my costume choice." He said standing up. "Yes, it is I, Beetlejuice! Five points to both Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor!" He cried, and waved his hand toward the giant hourglasses that held the house points. Sure enough, five rubies fell into Gryffindor's and five emeralds into Slytherin's.

"There is something foul afoot here!" Cried a fourth year Half-blood Ravenclaw, who was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. "Watson! We must find the _real_ Professor Snape! This is an imposter! The real Professor Snape would _NEVER_ award points to a Gryffindor!" And the entire great hall burst into laughter.

Professor Dumbledore came into the great hall, and everyone stared at him. His log white beard was tied in front as it usually was, but he had on red and white striped PJ's with a matching night cap on his head.

"Who are you, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry shouted, and he looked over at us with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why, I'm Rip Van Winkle, of course." He said with a smile.

All of us who knew of the muggle story stood up and clapped, as he took his place at the head table.

"Thank you very much." He said with a slight bow. "Although I think Professor Snape, if it's really him, has out done us all." And the great hall burst into laughter again. "Just a few announcements first. We will have our feast, then a presentation by our wonderful Hogwarts Ghosts, and then, for all students who wish to enter, a first ever Hogwarts Halloween Costume Contest!" And all of us who dressed up cheered. "May the feast begin!"

"I'm trying to figure out Hagrid's costume." I said piling food onto my plate. "I can't seem to place it."

Stefan looked at him and laughed. "Paul Bunyan."

I face palmed my forehead. "Of course!"

I looked around the great hall as I ate. Hermione wasn't kidding when she said loads of people were dressing up from all the houses. Even a bunch of my fellow Slytherins had done it. Though there were those _very few_ who were scowling and tossing dirty looks at everyone. _That's ok, Pansy and her friends will get over it._

After the feast and the ghosts, who flew around the great hall in formation and sang us a song, the costume contest began. The first years went first and so on. From my group of friends, Fred and George, who of course entered together as a single entry, won most original for their Zorro Style bandit costumes for seventh year, and Lavender won best dressed for our fifth year class. Then came the overall categories. For last category, best dressed, it came down to myself and seventh year Gryffindor Angelina Johnson, who was also dressed up like a Queen, though not evil like me.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Well it seems that the other judges and I," He said gesturing to the other Professors, "have reach a tie. So the tie must be broken by a school wide vote, and before you ask, no you cannot vote twice."

"That means you Fred and George!" Sirius yelled, and the twins stood up with cries of protest, but quickly sat down, and put their heads together.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "All those who wish to vote for Miss Johnson, please make a lot of noise."

Chaos reigned for a few moments. The Gryffindor table exploded, which was to be expected, a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also cheered, but at the Slytherin table, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred (or George), stood up to cheer.

"Very good, very good." Professor Dumbledore said raising his hand for silence. "Now all those who wish to vote for Miss…."

He couldn't finish, because the entire Slytherin table cut him off by exploding into cheers. Klaus, Damon, Elijah, Stefan, Stephen, Carling, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy cheered. Also Harry, Ron, and Fred (or George) cheered. Lots more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered, and it was _loud_ in the great hall.

Angelina turned to me, and grinned. "It looks like you won." She said giving me a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. "You look beautiful too."

"Thanks." She said grinning, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Well it looks like we have a winner." Professor Dumbledore said. "Congratulations Miss Salvatore."

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" Sirius yelled, and my friends quickly followed suit.

The great hall quieted down, and looked at me.

"Have you all lost your minds!?" I cried, looking at everyone and grinning. "An evil Queen of the Undead does not make speeches."

"So what!" Draco yelled. "SPEECH!"

"Ok then, I'd like to think my mother's, father's, great aunt's, troubled chimpanzee, and the goldfish for this award." And the great hall burst into laughter. "No seriously thank you all so much. I really am thankful." I said, and waved to everyone. "NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR EVIL QUEEN, PEOPLE OF HOGWARTS!" I screamed, as evilly as I could and laughed, as did everyone else.

I started to head back to the table, and I stopped dead still, as I caught a lone figure in the back take a bow. Everyone got quite as they watched me.

"It can't be." I whispered. "It can't be."

The figure tilted his head and smiled at me, and I ran to him. My mind did _NOT_ want to believe what I was seeing. I stopped right in front of him and touched his face.

"It can't be." I repeated, staring into his face, trying to take it all in.

"It is." He said, in that oh so familiar, gravelly voice.

"Salazar?"

"Yes Lynn. It's really me."

_It can't be!_

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	17. Salazar

Chapter 17

**Salazar**

"It can't be." I repeated, for the millionth time.

He laughed. "I'm sorry to shock you so badly, but after seeing you in the common room, I had no doubts that you would win. I wanted to see it for myself."

The great hall was dead silent as everyone stood up and stared at our newest guest. Salazar looked around the great hall and smiled.

"1,000 years. That's how long it's been since I last walked these halls."

"But how?" I asked backing up, and taking a good look at him.

He was thin, but not overly so, and he had on emerald green robes that made Mr. Malfoy's look like paupers clothes.

"You should already know the answer to that." He said smiling, as Klaus and Elijah appeared at my side. "Hello Elijah, Niklaus. It's been a wonderful and happy evening hasn't it." He said smiling at me. "You look even more beautiful in person, you know."

"Salazar?" They asked together, looking as shocked as I felt.

He laughed again. "Yes it's really me."

"You're a vampire." I said, as my mind finally started to work again.

He smiled. "An Original actually. The first to be more precise."

"But how?" Elijah asked, still staring in disbelief.

Salazar smiled at him. "Elijah, you and Niklaus, along with Rebekah, Kol, and Finn, have always, and _will_ always be like my own children. Do you honestly believe that I would cast that spell upon you, without first trying it on myself. What if something went wrong and you died? I could have never forgiven myself."

"Rebekah, Kol, and Finn are dead." Elijah said, looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"A shame." Salazar said, shaking his head. "I wondered, because you all have not mentioned them since you discovered my painting."

"But how do you know everything? I mean your painting, and.." I said, trying to form words, but couldn't quite get them out.

"My painting came into being when I died, as do all paintings of wizards who have portraits made, but have you ever wondered why mine seems so much more alive? It's because I'm undead, so that makes my painting undead, for a lack of a better explanation. The reason I know everything is because I've been watching over you. I also have another portrait in my house, so if I'm not there watching you myself, my painting keeps me updated. My painting is stuck to the wall for a reason, and I was the one who put it there. Yes, it vanishes to allow you into your bedroom, but if my painting were to be removed all together, it would reveal a tunnel. That tunnel leads to my house, which, if anyone knows me is…?" He said, gesturing outward with his hands.

"Under the Black Lake." I said, staring at him. "Like half the Slytherin common room is."

"Correct." He said giving me a large smile. "But it's not the only way in or out of my house. There are others."

"But that still doesn't explain how you can see us." I said.

"It's kind of like a muggle two way mirror." He said, with a smile.

"You know of two way mirrors?" Hermione asked, and I turned around. I hadn't realized that everyone had come up behind me.

"Yes, Hermione. I do." He said with a chuckle. "I've become rather acquainted with the muggle world. I have, after all, been around for almost 1,100 years."

"You're older than Elijah!" Ron gasped. Then he shook his head. "Of course your older than Elijah. Nevermind." And Salazar chuckled.

"But why now? How come we have never seen you before?" Snape asked.

"Because I haven't wanted you too. My reputation has a lot to do with it though." He said dryly. "And my old ideals and beliefs. Can you imagine how much worse Voldemort would have been if he had known of my existence? How much more angry and vengeful he would have been, if he had known how I feel."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, you are right. He would have been much, much worse."

"I did help with the first war, and I did what I could to save people's lives." Then he looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for all the pain he caused you. If I hadn't been the way I was, none of that would have happened to you. I did all I could to keep your parents safe, once I knew he was after them. I'm so sorry."

"It's in the past." Harry said. "Circumstances played out that no one saw coming. I know that now. It's not your fault. It's ok."

Salazar nodded. "Thank you for being so kind."

"He's a Gryffindor." I whispered loudly, and everyone snickered.

"But why now?" Klaus asked. "Why did you choose now, to revel to us that your still here?"

Salazar smiled at him. "Because of that." He said, and gestured toward the Slytherin table. "Look at them. When would you have found so many Slytherins embracing a muggle tradition, and participating in something so simple as dressing up in muggle costumes. Voldemort is gone, and the wounds are starting to heal. Slytherins are beginning to realize that the old ways are no more. Yes, there will always be dark wizards, and yes, there will always be dark magic, but that is a way of life. All of those children have come to see me in the common room, some before it was Lynn's, but some after, and they have written to their parents telling them about me, and what I have been saying. Their parents are listening." He turned to the Malfoys, Crabbes, and Goyles, and smiled. "You were the first, and since then many more have been told, and many more agree. It's time to let go of the old ways. More so now than ever before, because Voldemort is gone, and there is nothing more to fear. Also because of you my dear child." He said turning to me, and placing his hand on my cheek. "You and your family. If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be possible. I chose now, because it's _time_."

"But Pansy's parents…" I started to say.

"Pansy's parents," He interrupted, "and those like them are, as I have said before, brainless idiots. There will always be people like Pansy and her parents. It's the majority that matters."

"Salazar, would you like to speak to the school?" Dumbledore asked, motioning toward the front.

"Albus, I would consider it an honor." He said with a slight nod.

We made our way to the front, but the rest of us took our seats at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood at the podium with Salazar, and cleared his throat.

"Hogwarts students, parents, Professors, and ghosts, some of you may recognize the man standing beside me. However, I understand that many of you don't. You are _all_ aware of vampires, because we have a few," He said, glancing and smiling at us, "who frequent the castle quite often. There is another that I'd like to introduce to you now. I beg you all, please listen to what he has to say. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce one of Hogwarts very own founders, Salazar Slytherin."

There was a stunned silence as Salazar stepped up to speak.

"It's a shock. I know." He began with a small chuckle. "It's been 1,000 years since I last stood here looking out at children's smiling faces. I understand there may be a few of you who are downright terrified to see me, because of your blood status. I want to say right here and now, your blood status doesn't matter to me. The world today is a lot different than it was 1,000 years ago. Muggles are no longer trying to kill witches and wizards, and therefore, I have no problems with muggles, muggle borns, or half bloods any longer. _Anyone_ with magical blood should be welcome to study here at Hogwarts. I hope by my saying that, that it puts you all at ease. I'm no longer the man that I was. Times change, and if given enough time, people can change. I have lived for 1,100 years, and that's a long time to be walking this earth. I would now like to address my Slytherins specifically. That is, if Professor Snape will allow me to call you mine. By the way, has Sherlock Holmes found the real Professor Snape yet, because I agree, he wouldn't have awarded points to a Gryffindor." Salazar said, and the great hall burst into laughter.

"Watson and I are on it sir!" The Ravenclaw stood up and shouted.

"Have you found any clues?" Salazar asked.

"Yes sir we have. Watson has found a giant bottle of firewhiskey in Professor Snape's chambers, and we have come to the conclusion that Beetlejuice is in fact, the real Professor Snape. He's just been drinking sir." And the great hall burst into more laughter.

"Ah! I see! Well that explains it then." Salazar said laughing. "Excellent sleuthing my good sir." The Ravenclaw burst into a wide grin, and tipped his hat to Salazar.

"Watson! You have detention!" Professor Snape shouted, and we all laughed again.

"Now to my Slytherins. I cannot tell you how much it pleases me to see most of you participating in tonight events, and to see you all embracing a muggle tradition. I am proud to see a lot of you dressing up in muggle Halloween costumes, and while I know that not all of you have dressed up, the majority of you clapped, yelled, and voted for Lynn in the Costume Contest. A year ago, this wouldn't have happened. My arrogant, egotistical, no good rotten heir would have had all your heads on a silver platter, but thanks to Mr. Harry Potter, he is dead and gone, and there is nothing more to fear from him. All of you have come to see my painting in Lynn's common room, and most of you have listened to me. Some of you however," he said looking at Pansy and her friends, "haven't caught up yet. The old ways are gone, and it's time you listened to reason. You all know what I have said, but I can now say it in front of the entire wizarding world. My old ideals and beliefs are no longer acceptable. There is _no reason_ to be spouting off about pure blood supremacy and hating muggles. Yes, I hated muggles, muggle borns, and half bloods, but I don't any more. The only reason I felt the way I did was because the muggles in those days were trying to kill us. I didn't trust them. I have been out in today's muggle world, and I have kept up with their culture, and they don't care about witchcraft anymore. They could honestly care less, and I encourage you all to be brave, and stand up to those who feel the way I did about muggles. Tell them _I _said it's no longer acceptable. My Slytherins, I am proud of you, and I want to thank everyone here tonight for allowing me to speak. Thank you."

Salazar stepped away from the podium, and took a small bow as the great hall burst into applause. _And rightly so!_

* * *

"Well, _The Daily Prophet_ has published an article about Salazar." Hermione said, handing me the paper at breakfast the next morning.

"Please let it be good." I sighed.

**_Salazar Slytherin returns to Hogwarts, Calls You-Know-Who a Rotten Heir, Thanks Harry Potter_**

I read the article in its entirety, and even though it mentioned the fact that Salazar was a 1,100 year old vampire, it painted him in a good light. It repeated almost word for word what he had said the night before. _Thank goodness!_

"How did they manage to get a picture?" Draco asked.

"From what I heard, a third year Gryffindor's Father is a reporter, and was here last night. As soon as Dumbledore introduced Salazar, he whipped out his quill and started writing down everything he said. He also took the picture." Hermione answered.

"What I don't get," Ron said shoving food into his mouth, "is why didn't Salazar make himself known hundreds of years ago. I mean, You-Know-Who might not have even been a problem if Salazar had come forward."

"I asked him one time, when did he change his opinion about muggles and muggle borns. He said that he changed about 300 years ago." Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "It makes sense."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, do you _ever_ pay attention in History of Magic?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "For the last 1,000 years Great Britain has had many waves of witch hunts. The very last execution of a witch was in 1682. Then the muggles passed The Witchcraft Act in 1735. That Act made it a criminal offence to claim that anyone was guilty of practicing witchcraft. After it was passed, witches and wizards were no longer in danger. I'm guessing, since that was roughly 300 years ago, that was when Salazar changed."

"And you would be right Hermione." Salazar said, appearing behind us. "You really are the brightest witch of your age."

She beamed at him. "Thank you Salazar."

"Know-it-all." Ron grumbled, and she smacked him on the arm.

"And to answer your next question of why I didn't come forward after that," he said sitting down next to me. "It was because too much damage had already been done. My old beliefs were too ingrained in people's minds. Ah! Hello my pet." He said, turning toward the four foot boa constrictor that came slithering toward us.

Padma Patil let out a blood curdling scream, and nearly flew up the wall as it slithered past her.

"I'm so sorry." Salazar said smiling at her, as the snake wrapped around his torso. "Are you scared of snakes?"

Padma was too scared to speak, and only gurgled out a response.

"Yeah she is. Her boggart is a giant snake." Harry replied.

"Well Peanut won't hurt you. She is a very good snake."

"Wait. You named it Peanut?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Yes I did. I'm rather fond of peanuts, and eat them all the time. Especially when they are boiled." Salazar chuckled. Then he made hissing noises at it, and the snake stared at Salazar, then turned to Padma and nodded it's head. "See, she won't hurt you." He said looking at the scared girl.

Padma stared at it and slowly back away, before she ran out of the great hall.

Salazar laughed. "Not everyone is a snake person I guess."

I snorted. "Klaus told me a story one time. His Mom had invited you and Godric over for dinner. You had a pet snake then too, and he said you told it to wrap around Godric's legs, and when he stood up he fell over backwards and landed on his butt."

Salazar threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I remember that! Oh what a funny sight that was. He never let me forget that I had done that either, but after that, he always checked around his legs before standing up." And we all laughed.

"I talked to a snake one time. At the zoo." Harry said, patting Peanut on the head. "And of course the Basilisk."

"Can you still talk to them?" Salazar asked curiously.

"No. I found a snake in the garden this past summer and tried to talk to it, but I couldn't. When I told Professor Dumbledore about it, he says it's because Voldemort is gone."

"Well if he was the only reason you could talk to them, then it's best you can't anymore." Salazar said slightly disappointed, but then he grinned. "But I bet the Sorting Hat tried to put you in Slytherin because of it though."

"It did." Harry said with a laugh. "But you see I had already met Draco, and I knew he was going to be in Slytherin, so when I met Ron, I decided I wanted to be in Gryffindor. When the hat tried to put me in Slytherin, I asked it to put me in Gryffindor instead, and it did." And we all laughed.

"Salazar, did you and Godric ever become friends again?" I asked.

He smiled fondly and stared at out the window. "Actually yes, we did. I heard he was dying and I went to him, and we made peace with each other. I told him what I had become, and truth be told, he wasn't surprised. I offered to turn him, but he refused. We laughed, talked, and poked fun at each other, as we had always done, but it was short lived. A month after I had gone to him, he passed away. I still have those memories of that last month though, and I cling to them knowing that he died happy. The last thing he said to me was, 'I'm glad you came Salazar. I have missed you my friend, and I'm so happy you're here with me.' He passed away the next morning."

I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to make peace with him. I can't pretend to know how much it meant to you, but I do know that must have made you happy."

"It did." He said hugging me back, then he looked around the room. "You know, it feels so good be back among you all. I can truly say, I've missed this."

"So are you going to keep living under The Black Lake? Or are you going to live in the castle?" Draco asked.

"Well I thought I'd stay in my home for now. It's too early to really tell how my reappearance is going to affect the wizarding world. I know that many parents were here last night, but many more weren't. People fear my name, and it conjures up images like dark magic, dark wizards, and it doesn't help that some of the darkest wizards of all time came from my own house."

"Weeeeellll…" I said, with my voice trailing off, and staring up at the ceiling.

Salazar shot me a sideways glance, and gave me a sly smile. "Ok alright." He said with a chuckle. "I won't deny it, but never, never, never, would I use dark magic in front of a child, or teach a child how to do anything with dark magic, or use it against people as a weapon. _That_ you can be sure of. Besides," He said looking at us with a grin. "I have you all to keep on the right path."

"You better believe it Mister!" I cried pointing at him, and we all laughed.

"I am thankful to all of you. You do not understand how much I've come to love you all." He said with a smile.

"We love you to Salazar." We all said with grins.

"But what about taking over Slytherin house?" Draco asked.

"Well I think Professor Snape does an excellent job with you all, but if I'm asked, and he is willing to relinquish Head of House duties, I would do it. I just don't know how parents would react to a vampire being a Head of House. Well that is to say, a _known_ vampire." He grinned and we knew he was talking about Remus. "But for now, I just want to mingle. I want to get to know all the students first. Not just the Slytherins. I want to prove myself, and gain the trust of the wizarding world. Then we can talk about a possible position here at Hogwarts."

Just then there was a small commotion at the main doors of the great hall. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and Sirius all came in, and they were talking rapidly to a man who was nervously twirling a bowler hat in his hands.

"What's that about?" I asked.

Salazar sighed. "Me." He said standing up, and we followed him to the front of the room.

"Is that the Minister for Magic?" I whispered, as we came to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah it's him. Cornelius Fudge." Harry whispered back, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Harry my boy!" Fudge cried happily, when he noticed him standing there. "It's good to see you."

"Minister, how are you?" Harry asked, though I got the impression that Harry really didn't care to know the answer.

"I'm doing well." He said with a bright smile, then he turned to Salazar, and his bright smile turned into a nervous one. "Mr. Slytherin, how are you today sir?"

"Quite well. The gang and I," he said pointing to my friends and me, "were just sitting down at the breakfast table talking. It's been a pleasant morning." Then he looked at Peanut, who was still wrapped around his torso, and spoke in Parseltongue to her. Peanut nodded, and unwound herself, and slithered away.

The Minister watched this with a nervous tick flickering on his face, while the rest of us tried to hold back snickers.

"Don't mind Peanut, she is on her way home. Now, I understand you are here to see me for some reason." Salazar said, and looked at the Minister with a blank stare.

I snorted, because I couldn't tell if Salazar was _trying_ to make Fudge nervous, or if Fudge was just truly nervous to be around him.

"Yes well..err..umm." Fudge stuttered, then cleared his throat. "Your sudden appearance has shocked the wizarding world, needless to say. _The Daily Prophet_ article has caused quite a stir. The Ministry has been getting a steady stream of owls all morning. People are wondering if it's real, or if it's a Halloween prank. I've come today to see, if it is…in fact…real." He finished, and nearly dropped his hat.

"Well I assure you I'm just as real as you are. I saw the article in the paper, and it did an excellent job of quoting the speech I gave last night. I meant every word I said, and I don't care if I have to keep repeating what I said over and over again. That's the way I truly feel now."

"See Cornelius, we tried to tell you." Dumbledore said. "He isn't the next Voldemort."

Fudge flinched at the name, and looked at Salazar nervously. "Yes well, I had to be sure. People are concerned, giving that it's only been a short time since his demise."

"I can understand your concern Minister." Salazar said. "But my appearance really has nothing to do with that idiot boy. I just felt it was the right time. I have absolutely no intentions of harming anyone. All I want to do right now is enjoy Hogwarts. A few things have changed since my day, and I'd like to get to know the students, parents, and staff."

Fudge's nervousness didn't vanish completely, but he did relax a bit. "Well that's good news then!" He said a bit to happily. "I'm happy to hear that. Dumbledore, I trust you have an handle on the situation."

"I do Cornelius." He said with amusement.

"Splendid! I guess I should be off then. I'll head right to _The Daily Prophet_ and let them know that I have been here, and that I've talked to you, Mr. Slytherin. I'll tell them to put the public's mind at ease. It was nice meeting you all, and thank you for a moment of your time Mr. Slytherin." He said shoving his hat on his head.

"It was my pleasure Minister." Salazar said with a nod.

"Thank you for stopping by Cornelius." Dumbledore said, leading him toward the doors, and we watched as they walked away.

As soon as Fudge was out of earshot we all burst out laughing.

"Is that guy even qualified to be Minister for Magic?" I asked, through tears of laughter.

"I'm surprised he didn't have a relapse and try to arrest Sirius." Harry snorted.

"Us too." Sirius said, pointing to himself and Remus.

"He's a dunderhead." Snape remarked.

"Poor Dumbledore." Salazar said shaking his head. "I've been listening for years, and the stuff he's had to put up with from that man. If it were me, I'd have cursed him by now."

I snorted. "I believe it."

The crow squawked overhead and it landed on my shoulder. Harry looked at it and asked, "Please tell me you are laughing just as hard as we are?"

It squawked again and ruffled it feathers. "That means yes." I said, with a snort. "Hey you guys meet us in the common room. My butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the benches. I want my comfy couch." I said, making a pouty face at the crow, and it squawked again.

"Oh, look who's starting to like the fact that they have a common room of their own." Draco teased, and I smacked him on the arm. _He better watch it!_

* * *

The boys were waiting on us when we got to my common room, so we all took seats at the study table.

"Did Fudge really think that Salazar was the next Voldemort?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"Yeah he did. Fudge burst into Dumbledore's office, and demanded to know why he was letting Salazar roam around the castle. It wasn't until we arrived, that we were able to part way convince him to lighten up. Then Dumbledore suggested that Fudge talk to Salazar himself." Remus answered.

"You should have compelled him to go away." I grumbled.

"Believe me I wanted to, but I don't think it would have been right."

"Cornelius has always liked the easy path." Dumbledore said, walking into the common room. "All he wants, is to be Minister, but without all of the hassle that goes with it. He's still not entirely convinced that Salazar means no harm, but at least he trusts me."

"Well one of the main reasons I have returned is because of Greyback, and his infatuation with Lynn. Nothing really scares me, but I'll admit, I was terrified when he showed up in Hogsmeade that day. All I could think about was, what if Lynn wasn't inside the house. What if she had been in Honeydukes, or walking down the street, and he snatched her."

"Well it would be hard to find her, because he has cleared out of the cave system in Ireland." Elijah said. "We went there a few nights ago, and it was deserted."

Dumbledore nodded. "I expected that. Do you have any clues as to his whereabouts?"

"None." Klaus said, shaking his head. "But we suspect he is close by."

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It's a feeling." The vampires said together.

"With that many wolves around, it's hard not to sense them." Salazar said. "I've felt it too."

"Do you think he will try and attack the castle?" Harry asked.

"Well Stephen said, that his main goal was to take over the Ministry, but Greyback will hold Hogwarts hostage if he has too, in order to get what he wants." Elijah said.

"Over my undead body." Salazar spat. "That mangy animal won't last 5 seconds if he tries that."

"What about Lynn?" Draco asked. "If he's nearby what if he tries something, and takes her?"

"Nevermind me!" I cried. "I don't want those dogs to attack the school and someone getting killed."

"Well Lynn," Salazar said, "you are a main concern, even if _you _feel you aren't. Actually I'm glad the subject has come up. I've been wanting to tell you all of a spell that I have been working on. It's called a Blood Locating Spell."

"What does it do?" Sirius asked.

"Well the muggles actually gave me the idea. They have this thing called GPS. The muggles have put satellites in space and they send invisible radio signals all around the world." He answered.

"You're talking about a GPS tracking device!" Hermione exclaimed. "Salazar that's brilliant!"

"Exactly, and thank you Hermione." He said with a large smile. "Now, we all know that muggle devices don't work at Hogwarts because of all the magical interference, so going out and buying one from the muggle world won't work, but by using a spell, we can create the same affect."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"By using blood, more specifically, vampire blood. It's stronger than regular human blood, and it's more powerful, not to mention it has certain useful qualities to make the spell work."

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"The sire bond." He said grinning.

"Salazar?" I asked, playfully crossing my arms. "Have you been dabbling in Dark Magic again?"

He gave me a sly grin. "It's for a good cause."

"Uh huh." I said narrowing my eyes at him, and everyone laughed.

"So are you suggesting we turn Lynn into a vampire, right now?" Stefan asked confused.

"No, no, no. Not at all, but by using this," He said, reaching for the blood necklace that I was hiding under my shirt, "we can cast the Blood Locating Spell on the blood inside."

"You still haven't taken that thing off?" Draco laughed.

"Noooo, I haven't Draco." I replied swatting at him. "I like it, and it makes me feel close to them."

"And I'm glad it makes you feel that way, because in order for the spell to work, you have to have a deep connection to the bloods owner. I noticed yesterday that you didn't want Stephen and Carling's blood to go in here. May I ask why?"

I sighed. "Well don't get me wrong, Stephen and Carling are my friends, but the boys and Remus are much more special to me, and actually, if you want, I'd like to add your blood to it."

"I'd be delighted too." He said with a smile.

I took my necklace off and handed it to him. Salazar vamped out, and we watched him bite his wrist, and place the vile under the stream of blood. Once he was done, he recapped it and placed it on the table.

"So how is this going to work?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is already a permanent cooling charm on it, so I don't have to do that. I'll cast the spell on the blood inside, and place an unbreakable charm on the vile and the leather cord. It's not a fool proof plan though, there's a catch."

"What's the catch?" Damon asked.

Salazar sighed. "In order for the spell to be activated she has to drink the blood."

"So kinda like flipping on, an on switch." Damon remarked. "That's not so bad."

"But in 24 hours the blood will have left my system, and it would be useless." I said confused.

"And there's the _real _catch. This blood will stay in your system forever." Salazar said looking at me.

"Wait, so even if she dies a 100 years from now, peacefully in her bed, she will become a vampire?" Klaus asked.

Salazar nodded. "That's why I don't want to proceed with this unless we are _all_ in agreement." He said looking around at us.

"What happens when she drinks the blood and the spell activates?" Remus asked.

"We will be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. That's why it's important that she has a deep connection to the bloods owners."

"Kind of like a _reversed_ sire bond." Elijah said in awe.

Salazar nodded again. "Yes. _We_ will be sire bonded to _her_. Even though she won't be a vampire. This," he said taking a small vile out of his pocket, "is a blood bonding potion. It's one of my own creations. You no doubt know of the blood bonding charm. You cast it on Harry when his Aunt took him in." He said looking at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Well this works in a similar fashion only with a living person, in this case Lynn. When I mix this with the vampire blood, and if Lynn ever drinks it for one reason or another, we will be sired bonded to her. That's how we will be able to find her. The Blood Locating Spell ups the intensity of the sire bond by making it so strong, that no matter where in the world she is, we will be able to find her."

"Salazar, you're a genius!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Queen of the Undead." Harry snorted.

"Indeed." Damon laughed. "I'm in agreement."

"So am I." Klaus said, and Elijah nodded his head.

"Me too." Remus answered.

Damon looked at his brother. "Stefan?"

"Duh." Stefan said. "Why would I not be?"

Damon smirked. "Just making sure."

"Lynn?" Salazar asked. "How do you feel about it?"

"Let me make sure I've got this all straight. I drink the blood for whatever reason, and you guys find me. The blood stays in my system forever, so you guys will always be hovering around me like a bunch of mothering hens, and it doesn't matter if I die falling down a flight of stairs, or 100 years from now in my bed. I'll become a vampire no matter what."

Salazar laughed. "Yes, that's correct. Albus, what do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant." He said. "But how long will it take you all to find her if she is kidnapped?"

"It depends on how far away she is. It can take a few hours or a few days."

"What about after?" Snape asked. "What if he kidnaps her again?"

"The spell would have already been activated and we'd find her the same way again." Salazar answered.

Hermione spoke up quietly, and cast her eyes to the ground. "I have a question. Lynn once said that a vampire's sire bond is made out of love. What will happen to Elijah and I, if he is bonded to her?"

Salazar looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely nothing. This is more of a forced bond. Yes, there is love involved, but it will only intensify the feelings already there, thereby making it easier to find her. As I understand it, Elijah cares for Lynn almost like a daughter, rather than a lover. It is those feelings that will bond him to her forever. Same goes for Remus, Damon, Stefan, and myself. Klaus on the other hand is a whole different ball of wax." He laughed.

Elijah leaned over and kissed her lips. "It will be alright Darling, I promise. And yes, Salazar is right. I care for Lynn like a daughter."

Hermione smiled and relaxed. "Ok, I was worried. That's all."

"A-are you sure about all this?" Ron asked, looking at the blood necklace skeptically.

Salazar smiled at him. "Ron, I created the vampire race, and I have spent many hundreds of years exploring the magical properties of vampire blood. It will work."

I looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, it's very important to me that I know how you feel about this."

He looked at me over his half moon spectacles and smiled. "Lynn, I have been worried about Greyback targeting you, and have lost sleep over wondering how to find you if he succeeds in taking you. I think it's a wonderful idea, and very fitting, seeing as you all are vampires." He said, pointing at the boys, Remus, and Salazar. "Would I suggest doing this with anyone else? No, I wouldn't, but as I said, it's fitting for _you_."

I smiled at him. "Thank you sir. I feel much better about it now."

"So you are in agreement as well?" Elijah asked.

"Yes I am, but just do me a favor." I said, glancing around at the table. "If I have to drink this for any reason, promise me that before I'm 30 you will snap my neck anyway, because I don't want to be an old wrinkly vampire. I'd still like to look half way decent if I'm going to live forever." I said with a laugh, and everyone snickered.

"Dually noted." Klaus grinned, and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, and I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do." I said, kissing his lips. "And I love you too."

Damon made a gagging noise. "Gross."

"Shut it." I said grinning at him, and he smirked at me.

Salazar laughed. "Ok since we all agree, then I'll begin."

Salazar uncapped the vile, and poured the potion into it. We watched as he shook it up, which made the dark red blood inside turn bright red. He stuck the tip of his wand into the opening, muttered an incantation, and a black flame surrounded the vile. When it burned itself out, he recapped it and placed several charms on it. Including the Unbreakable charm, anti theft charms, and a lost and found charm that he made for the ring I always wear.

"There," He said with a smile. "I'm finished now. Lynn, don't ever take it off for any reason. Use it only if you feel your life is in danger."

"I promise." I said taking it from him. "Thank you."

He nodded his head. _Salazar means business!_

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	18. A Merry Christmas?

Chapter 18

**A Merry Christmas?**

November and the first half of December flew by, and now it was the day before Christmas break. All of us, except Harry, were going home. Hermione was going to be visiting Rome with her parents, much to Elijah's dismay. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were also going home, but I knew I'd be seeing them on Christmas Day. Draco's Mother and Father had invited us all to join them for a party that was going to be held at Malfoy Manor. Draco was beside himself, because finally he could have fun at Christmas. He told us that the parties had always been boring for him, because it was mostly his Father's business friends and contacts that were there. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and their families were going to be there too. _It was going to be great!_

Nothing exciting had really happened since Salazar reappeared, and everyone guessed that Greyback didn't want to tangle with him, but none of us were going let our guard down though. Salazar however, had moved out of his house and into my common room. His quarters were bigger and much more extravagant than mine, but I didn't care. _He was a founder after all. _His bedroom was located behind the stone fireplace, and only he knew the non-verbal spell that made it move. The wizarding world had finally calmed down once Salazar did an in-depth interview with _The Daily Prophet_ explaining, once again, his intentions and his reappearance. This however, only made Pansy and her friends hate me even more. They still didn't care what Salazar said, they were 100% convinced that he was an imposter, and that Dumbledore had put an old man up to this. _Some people are just stupid I guess._

It was after curfew, and Salazar and I were sitting in our common room. I was talking via patronus to everyone, and Salazar was trying to read. He looked up from his book for the hundredth time and glared at the coyote that had bounded through the wall.

"So it's settled then." Fred's voice rang out. "Ron said, Harry said he will be there too. Harry sent a patronus to Sirius, and Sirius sent one to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore said he didn't mind, and that it was up to Sirius if he could go to the party at Malfoy's place. So it looks like we will all be there except for Hermione and Lavender."

"Sounds good!" I said, sending my bat back with the reply.

Salazar sighed and put his book down. "So, will there be any more interruptions to my reading?" He asked.

"Oh hush, you love this and you know it." I giggled.

He gave me a sly smile. "Your right I do. I've missed this, and I'm happy to be back inside the castle with everyone, even if it means putting up with all the commotion. It's just that we have heard the same thing 10 times in a row. Maybe I can come up with a spell that will allow all the patronesses to know what the others have said, that way we can avoid repeating." He said as he stared up at the ceiling in thought.

Suddenly a dragon and a stag appeared in the room, and Salazar sighed again.

"Harry can go to the party." The dragon said, and disappeared.

"I can go to the party." The stag said, and also disappeared.

I glanced over at Salazar, who had pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and giggled.

Just then a silvery werewolf appeared in the room and it burst into laughter. "Salazar would you like me to tell them to be quiet?" Remus asked.

Salazar raised his wand over his head. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried and a silvery snake appeared. He flicked his wand at it and said out loud. "No, I'll do it if it really, _really _starts to irritate me." And then he sent it off, and gave me another sly smile.

"You snake!" I said laughing. "I didn't know you could cast a patronus."

Salazar grinned at me. "Well only those pure of heart can. I have a pure heart, and have no intention of harming anyone. Yes, I dabble in the dark arts, and yes I do have a bit of darkness in me, but those alone don't stop me from casting my patronus. Technically, I'm not a dark wizard anymore."

"So why can't Klaus and Elijah?" I asked confused.

"Maybe they are afraid. It also might be because they have recently did some pretty dark magic with the hybrid curse, and their hearts haven't recovered yet. It takes time for something like that to leave you. I wasn't able to cast my patronus for a long time after I changed."

"So that's why Damon can now." I commented.

"Correct."

I nodded my head. "It makes sense." I laughed. "But I'm still mad you didn't tell me."

He grinned at me. "I can't tell _all_ my secrets you know, but it's almost 1 in the morning and you really should be getting to bed."

"Is this your way of shooing me out so you can read peacefully?" I teased, standing up and stretching.

"No." He laughed.

I grinned. "Well you're lucky I'm tired anyway. Goodnight Salazar." I said with a laugh, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I love you, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lynn. I love you too."

_He was shooing me!_

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had come over to me the next morning, and told me that I should floo home, but I begged him to let me walk down to the Hogsmeade Station Platform with everyone else. He finally relented, but told me only if Salazar was willing to walk with us, which he did. The boys met us on the platform, and we all said goodbye to one another, and promised to talk via patronesses every day, which caused Salazar to roll his eyes at us.

"You all can put up with all the chattering now." He said grinning and waving his hand toward the boys.

"We heard the chattering last night." Klaus laughed. "We were wondering if you were going to hex them all."

"I thought about it." He said with a chuckle. "Lynn, now that you are safe, I'm going to head back to the castle and get caught up with my reading."

"Ok Salazar, thank you for walking with us."

"You're Welcome."

We watched as he headed back toward the castle, and we walked toward the house. We stopped at Honeydukes so I could resupply my candy stash, and as soon as we got into the front door, I made an announcement.

"I'm going shopping in muggle London. I need new clothes, and I need to get Christmas presents for all my friends."

"You're not going by yourself." Elijah said.

"Elijah, I love you, but in two months I'll be 17. I think I can handle shopping by myself."

"What about Greyback?" Damon asked, crossing his arms.

"In muggle London?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I seriously don't think he would be hanging around there."

"You're not going by yourself." Stefan said sternly.

"But I'll feel weird going clothes shopping with the 4 of you hanging around, and besides how am I supposed to Christmas shop with you there?"

"Fine, just one of us will go with you." Klaus said, glaring at me. "You're not going by yourself."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "But we better get a move on. I wanna try and get this done today."

"I'll go with you then." Klaus said with a smile. "We'll floo to The Leaky Cauldron and from there we can shop in muggle London."

"My Christmas present better be a good one!" Damon yelled, as we made our way into the library.

"I'll get you some charcoal!" I shouted back, and we flooed out.

Boy did I make Klaus suffer. Every outfit I tried on, I made him tell me what he thought. After a while he stopped hanging around the dressing room, and went wandering around the store. _He finally got the hint! Hee Hee Hee! _ButI could tell that after two hours of clothes shopping, he was getting a little testy.

"Are you done trying on the whole store yet?" Klaus called out impatiently into the women's dressing room.

"Not quite!" I shouted back.

"That's ok dear." A lady in another booth called out. "My boyfriend is having to put up with me as well!"

I laughed. "Are you making him suffer, like I'm making mine suffer?" I asked pulling my sweater over my head.

"You bet I am!" She called back with a laugh.

I could hear Klaus grumbling outside the dressing room, and I just laughed. After I had a good amount of muggle clothes to replace the ones Pansy had destroyed with her little curse, Klaus and I headed into a dark alley. I called for Pinky, and asked her if she could apparate the shopping bags back to the house, which she did. Then we headed out to go Christmas shopping. This itself was a nightmare. Have you ever tried to Christmas shop for a vampire, and have that vampire with you? Well let me tell you, it's nearly impossible to keep his gift a secret. Five hours after we had left that morning, we finally flooed back home, and Klaus was in a pretty good mood. I however, was not. _I was going to kill him!_

"I think I'm going to like my Christmas gift." He said with a smile, as we landed in the library.

"Not if I burn it." I grumbled, taking the shopping bags upstairs to my room.

"Awe, it's just payback from making me suffer through all your clothes buying this morning. Why don't you come downstairs and have a bite to eat?" He asked as he leaned against my bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered with my head stuck in the closet, as I set charms around the presents so that the rest of the boys couldn't get to them.

"Oh come now, you ran around muggle London all morning, without eating. I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from over here."

I smiled wickedly at him. "You know what, you're right. I think I'll ask Pinky to bring my dinner into the living room. I need to catch up with all the Supernatural episodes that I have missed. I really miss spending time with Sam and Dean Winchester, so I think I'll just curl up on the couch with them."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I should have never agreed to record all those episodes for you. "

"You're such an awesome, sweet, and wonderful boyfriend." I said with a grin, planting kisses on his lips.

"You know, you have an infatuation with the Winchesters. Maybe I should be jealous."

"Pffft." I said waving my hand at him. "I do not, besides you have something Sam and Dean Winchester don't have."

"What's that?"

"A sexy English accent."

"And more." Klaus said with a teasing grin, and flashed his hybrid eyes and teeth. "I wonder if the Winchesters could take me on? They hunt monsters and demons, so I wonder who would win that fight?"

"Well I wouldn't want to take any chances. Lucifer himself didn't stand a chance against those two, and I wouldn't want them to find another way to kill you. So let's just leave it at that."

"Ok Love, for you, I'll leave the fake monster hunters alone." He grinned.

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss.

_He would totally get killed by the Winchesters! They have Castiel!_

* * *

The days seem to fly by, and before I knew it, it was Christmas day. We had spent time as a family that morning, opening our gifts and laughing at each other. I had missed them. Yeah I know, I saw them all the time, but being able to wake up and see them every day was something I hadn't been able to do for months. We were getting dressed to go to the Malfoys, and since it was Christmas time, I had chosen to wear a sleek red satin muggle dress, with matching red heels. I fixed my long black hair up in a clip, with loose curls that hung down around my shoulders. _It was time to party!_

We apparated to Malfoy Manor, and I was surprised to find that the front doors opened by themselves when we approached them. I was even more surprised to find that the boys didn't need and invitation.

"Well what do you expect us to do all day?" Damon asked with a smirk. "Sit around and be bored?"

"No, I guess not." I laughed.

We walked in and were immediately greeted by Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh Lynn, you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed, giving me a warm hug. "I must confess, sometimes I think it's a shame that you are already spoken for, because I'd have Draco marry you in a heartbeat."

"MUM! Are you trying to get me eaten!?" Draco cried with a grin.

We all burst out laughing, and Klaus playfully growled at Draco.

Draco looked at me and grinned. "Salazar is already here, as is the Weasleys, Crabbes, and Goyles. We are just waiting on Harry and Blaise."

"The twins promised to behave themselves right?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah. I think Mrs. Weasley threatened their lives if they didn't." He laughed. "Come on, let's go in with the others."

We followed them into the drawing room, and it was beautifully decorated with two Christmas tress and every decoration you could imagine. Mr. Weasley's face lit up when he saw us and hurried over me.

"I just wanted to say that I found your Christmas gift remarkable. A battery operated muggle lamp with lead lights that change colors on their own. It's amazing!" He said grinning.

I chuckled at his lead light comment. "I thought you might like it. We did charm the batteries so that they would never need to be replaced, and the LED lights so they wouldn't burn out, but otherwise, it's all muggle."

"I think it's brilliant!"

"I'm so glad you like it." I replied, as Ginny tugged me away from her father.

"He has been talking about it all morning." She said with a grin. "It really is fascinating though."

I laughed. "Well I'm just glad he liked it."

Blaise and his family arrived, followed by Harry. Sirius and Remus couldn't make it because they were professors, and had to stay at school with the kids that didn't go home. Draco was grinning from ear to ear as he gave us a tour of his home, and I knew it was because he finally had friends that he could share it with. After dinner, we danced, and although I can't dance, I danced with everyone there, even Ginny. We were laughing the whole time because we weren't really dancing, just jumping up and down, and shaking our butts. _It was fun though!_

We finally broke free of the adults later that night, and decided to go walking outside. The Malfoys had a beautiful garden that was all lit up, and the snow on the ground made it look like it was glowing. I had Klaus's black dinner jacket on, and cast a hot air charm around myself to stay warm. We were running around just having fun and laughing at each other, when I heard a rustle off to my right as I walked down the garden path.

"Fred or George, so help me, if you jump out from behind one more bush and scare me, I'm _going_ to hex you!" I laughed.

But it wasn't Fred or George, or anyone I knew. I didn't see the stunning spell that flew at my back. _I just blacked out._

* * *

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, or how long I had been out. I was laying in a dank musty bed, in a dimly lit room with black walls. I knew I was somewhere near the ocean, because I could smell the sea air. I carefully felt around for my wand, but that's when I remembered that I had left it in my purse at the Malfoys. I heard a rustling sound off to my right and jumped up. I still had on Klaus's jacket, and I felt the familiar sliding of the blood necklace around my neck. _Thank goodness I had listened to Salazar!_

"Oh now, no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you." A gruff voice said. "However Greyback should be here little while, and I can't promise he won't."

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, pulling Klaus's jacket tighter around me.

"Oh, I don't expect anyone in your precious family circle to know me. After all, I'm just another nameless face your cousin Damon decided to turn." He said standing up. He wasn't very tall and he had short blond hair. His blue eyes were sunken, and he was very thin and pale.

"You're a vampire?" I asked with wide eyes, and backing away. "Why are you working for a werewolf?"

He laughed. "Because I have no loyalty towards vampires. I didn't even want to become one!" He shouted. "I was in the wrong muggle bar that night, when your blasted cousin decided I'd make a good meal. I couldn't even grab my wand to defend myself. He turned me and left me on my own, and I never saw him again. Until that is, your family showed up in _The Daily Prophet_, and I recognized him from his shinning hero picture!" He yelled, throwing the paper at me. It was the one where Pansy had spouted off all our family secrets when Greyback attacked the school.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"For revenge. Ever since that article came out, I have been tracking down Greyback, and I finally found him. I told him my story, and agreed to work for him. All I asked in return, is the chance to kill your blasted cousin Damon for what he did to me!"

"What is your name? We can help you!" I cried, as he advanced toward me.

He laughed again. "Oh, I'm sure now he'd want to help, seeing that I have kidnapped his precious little _Princess_. Oh yes, I have been listening. For many weeks I have been tailing your family, and watching you all. I could have killed him at anytime, but Greyback wanted you, and I finally had my chance at the Malfoy party. One little stunning spell to your back was enough to knock you out for 2 days. Imagine that." He said with a chuckle.

_2 days! Holy crap! They must be going nuts trying to find me by now._

"Please sir, I need to use the bathroom. I have no wand, I'm sure you know that. I won't try to escape, please let me use the bathroom."

"Very well, it's through that door. But if you try anything, I will rip your throat out." He said with a growl. Then he flicked his wand at me, and I suddenly found that I couldn't talk. "That's so you can't call for that blasted elf of yours."

I made my way into the tiny dirty bathroom. I took off Klaus's jacket, and reached for the blood necklace around my neck. I knew Salazar had charmed it so that only I could open it, and I was thankful for that. I uncorked it and downed the blood inside trying not to gag at the horrible taste, but nothing happened. I had always suspected something to let me know it had worked, but there was nothing. No warm tingling feeling, no calming voice inside my head, reassuring me that they were coming. _Nothing._ I looked at the vile in my hand, and noticed that it had refilled itself. _It didn't work._ I tried again and the same thing. It kept refilling itself. Four more times, and again…_nothing_.

I sat down on the nasty looking toilet and began to cry. _It didn't work. Salazar, it didn't work! _I sobbed. _How could you! IT DIDN'T WORK!_

"Hurry up girl! Stop your blubbering!" The man shouted banging on the door. I quickly flushed the toilet, so that he would think I had used it. My only chance was to run, but the windows were boarded up. I could see that the sun was up, because small hint of sunlight was coming through. I grabbed hold of the boards, but they wouldn't budge. I tried to pound on them with my fists to see if they would break. The man must have heard, because suddenly the bathroom door was ripped off its hinges, and he grabbed me from behind.

"No my dear," He said gruffly throwing me onto the bed, "you can't escape."

I looked around for any kind of wooden object, but there was none. He flashed toward me, threw me against the wall, and stared into my eyes. My instinct took over. I squeezed my eyes shut so he couldn't compel me, summoned all the strength I had, and pushed him off me. I ran to the door, and tried to grab at the door handle, but I didn't get far. He grabbed me again, and threw me over to the bed. I tried to apparate, but he had placed an anti-disapparition jinx around the place. I ran to the door again, but I still had my high heels on, and I fell and twisted my ankle. _My heels!_ I slipped one of them off quickly, and just as he reached over to grab me, I shoved the heel part straight into his chest. I missed his heart, but it was still enough to slow him down. I ran to the door and kicked it open, which flooded the room with sunlight. I saw him burst into flames, and his screams echoed behind me. I quickly slipped off my other heel, and just kept running. _I'm in Liverpool!_ I looked around for a dark alley and quickly slipped into one. I doubled over, and tried to catch my breath. I started crying. _Why didn't it work? How could Salazar let me down? Pinky is going to be furious with him! _ I knew that I was breaking the law, but I didn't care. Damon had spent a lot of time teaching me how to apparate safely, and even though I didn't have a license, I was fully confident in my apparation abilities. _I just hoped they were home._

* * *

I apparated right into our living room, and franticly looked around for them, but no one was home. Not even Pinky. I ran outside hoping to see someone, but there wasn't anyone around out there either. I still couldn't speak, so I knew flooing was out, so I looked up toward the castle. _Someone would be there._ I quickly apparated to the front gates, and ran as fast as I could. I saw Hagrid's hut and banged on the door, but he wasn't in there. _Good grief, am I the only one on the planet?!_ I ran as fast as I could up the long path to the front doors, and hip bumped them open when I reached them. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and listen, there were voices coming from the great hall and I ran toward the doors. I threw them opened, and nearly burst into tears when I saw all of my friends standing there. There was a large map hanging in the air, and it looked like they were split up into groups. The boys, the guys, Lavender, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Carling, Stephen, Pinky, Dobby, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, Remus, Sirius, and Salazar. _All of them!_ Silence reigned for a few moments, as everyone stared at me opened mouthed. Then I was surround by two hybrids, and six vampires. I hung onto Klaus so tightly that I thought I was going to choke the breath out of him.

"Love, are you ok?"

"Princess, what happened?"

"Who took you?"

"Was it Greyback?"

"Mistress, why didn't you call for Pinky?"

I held my hands up, and backed away. I didn't know why the silencing spell hadn't worn off yet, but all I know is that I still couldn't talk.

_I can't talk!_ I pointed to my throat and shook my head.

"A silencing spell?" Dumbledore asked.

_Yes!_ I snapped my fingers at him and pointed.

"How long ago?" Salazar asked. "We knew you had activated the blood spell, and we were forming a plan to come and get you, but when did they cast the silencing spell?"

_I don't know! It seems like hours!_ I shrugged my shoulders. _Wait, did you say you knew I activated the blood spell? I thought it didn't work._ I pointed to Damon's wand, then to myself. _I need my wand._

He reached into his back pocket and handed it to me. "We found it in your purse, when we noticed you were gone."

I stepped back and used the Flagrate Charm to spell out fiery letters in the air.

"Salazar, I don't know how long it's been." I wrote. "20 minutes, maybe more."

"That's about how long it's been since the blood spell was activated." Damon said.

_Damon, I'm so sorry, but this isn't going to sound right at first._ "Damon, I was taken because of you."

"ME! What do you mean!?"

I looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Pensieve?" I wrote.

"Quite right. An excellent idea." He said nodding his head.

"Sir, would you like Dobby to get it for you?"

"If you would be so kind Dobby, thank you."

He disappeared and reappeared in about 30 seconds. I closed my eyes and concentrated as Dumbledore pulled out the memory. He dropped it into the pensieve, and one by one we all jumped in.

* * *

Damon kept shooting me glances, but Klaus wrapped his arms around me, and didn't let go. It was crowded in the memory, but we all had a good view. We watched as the 2 days passed in a blur. The man never touched me, or hurt me. He just waited for me to wake up.

_ "Oh now, no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you." A gruff voice said. "However Greyback should be here little while, and I can't promise he won't."_

Klaus and Remus growled, and the other vampires hissed and bared their fangs.

_"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, pulling Klaus's jacket tighter around me._

_"Oh, I don't expect anyone in your precious family circle to know me. After all, I'm just another nameless face your cousin Damon decided to turn." He said standing up. He wasn't very tall and he had short blond hair. His blue eyes were sunken, and he was very thin and pale._

All eyes turned to Damon, and he stared at the man, as if he suddenly recognized him.

_"You're a vampire?" I asked with wide eyes, and backing away. "Why are you working for a werewolf?"_

_He laughed. "Because I have no loyalty towards vampires. I didn't even want to become one!" He shouted. "I was in the wrong muggle bar that night, when your blasted cousin decided I'd make a good meal. I couldn't even grab my wand to defend myself. He turned me and left me on my own, and I never saw him again. Until that is, your family showed up in _The Daily Prophet_, and I recognized him from his shinning hero picture!" He yelled, throwing the paper at me. It was the one where Pansy had spouted off all our family secrets when Greyback attacked the school._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked._

_"For revenge. Ever since that article came out, I have been tracking down Greyback, and I finally found him. I told him my story, and agreed to work for him. All I asked in return, was the chance to kill your blasted cousin Damon for what he did to me!" _

Damon sunk to his knees. "Princess, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

I knelt down beside him and kissed his cheek. _It's ok. I got that dumbass. You'll be proud. _

_"What is your name? We can help you!" I cried, as he advanced toward me. _

_He laughed again._ _"Oh, I'm sure now he'd want to help, seeing that I have kidnapped his precious little_ Princess. _Oh yes, I have been listening. For many weeks I have been tailing your family, and watching you all. I could have killed him at anytime, but Greyback wanted you, and I finally had my chance at the Malfoy party. One little stunning spell to your back was enough to knock you out for 2 days. Imagine that." He said with a chuckle._

2 days! Holy crap! They must be going nuts trying to find me by now.

The Malfoys glared at the man, and the hybrids and vampires hissed again.

_"Please sir, I need to use the bathroom. I have no wand, I'm sure you know that. I won't try to escape, please let me use the bathroom." _

_"Very well, it's through that door. But if you try anything, I will rip your throat out." He said with a growl. Then he flicked his wand at me, and I suddenly found that I couldn't talk. "That's so you can't call for that blasted elf of yours."_

"How dare you talk to Pinky's Mistress that way! How dare you keep Mistress from summoning her Pinky! You better hope Pinky doesn't find you!" She screamed, shaking her little fist at the man.

_Already taken care of Pinky. _I smiled at her.

_I made my way into the tiny dirty bathroom. I took off Klaus's jacket, and reached for the blood necklace around my neck. I knew Salazar had charmed it so that only I could open it, and I was thankful for that. I uncorked it and downed the blood inside trying not to gag at the horrible taste, but nothing happened. I had always suspected something to let me know it had worked, but there was nothing. No warm tingling feeling, no calming voice inside my head, reassuring me that they were coming._ Nothing. _I looked at the vile in my hand, and noticed that it had refilled itself._ It didn't work. _I tried again and the same thing. It kept refilling itself. Four more times, and again…_nothing.

_I sat down on the nasty looking toilet and began to cry._ It didn't work. Salazar, it didn't work! I sobbed. How could you! IT DIDN'T WORK!

"You thought it didn't work, didn't you?" Salazar asked, with a smile on his face.

I hung my head low, and stared at the floor.

"It's my fault. I forgot to tell you. I charmed it to refill itself, so that no one would know it had been drunk."

I stared at him, then smiled. _Salazar you're a genius!_

_"Hurry up girl! Stop your blubbering!" The man shouted banging on the door. I quickly flushed the toilet, so that he would think I had used it. My only chance was to run, but the windows were boarded up. I could see that the sun was up, because small hint of sunlight was coming through. I grabbed hold of the boards, but they wouldn't budge. I tried to pound on them with my fists to see if they would break. The man must have heard, because suddenly the bathroom door was ripped off its hinges, and he grabbed me from behind._

Everyone jumped.

_"No my dear," He said gruffly throwing me onto the bed, "you can't escape."_

I thought Klaus was about to attack the man, but he just glared at him with his hybrid eyes glowing, and his teeth bared.

_I looked around for any kind of wooden object, but there was none. He flashed toward me, threw me against the wall, and stared into my eyes. My instinct took over. I squeezed my eyes shut so he couldn't compel me, summoned all the strength I had, and pushed him off me. I ran to the door, and tried to grab at the door handle, but I didn't get far. He grabbed me again, and threw me over to the bed. I tried to apparate, but he had placed an anti-disapparition jinx around the place. I ran to the door again, but I still had my high heels on, and I fell and twisted my ankle._

"That's why women shouldn't wear high heels!" Draco shouted.

My heels! _I slipped one of them off quickly, and just as he reached over to grab me, I shoved the heel part straight into his chest. I missed his heart, but it was still enough to slow him down._

"And that's why we SHOULD wear high heels!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted, as everyone whooped and cheered.

_ I ran to the door and kicked it open, which flooded the room with sunlight. I saw him burst into flames, and his screams echoed behind me. _

"Way to go Mistress!" Pinky shouted.

_I quickly slipped off my other heel, and just kept running._ I'm in Liverpool!

"Liverpool?" Remus asked. "Why there?"

_I looked around for a dark alley and quickly slipped into one. I doubled over, and tried to catch my breath. I started crying._ Why didn't it work? How could Salazar let me down? Pinky is going to be furious with him! _I knew that I was breaking the law, but I didn't care. Damon had spent a lot of time teaching me how to apparate safely, and even though I didn't have a license, I was fully confident in my apparation abilities._ I just hoped they were home.

The memory swirled around us as I apparated.

"I didn't know you could apparate." Harry said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and pointed to Damon, who grinned.

_I apparated right into our living room, and franticly looked around for them, but no one was home. Not even Pinky. I ran outside hoping to see someone, but there wasn't anyone around out there either. I still couldn't speak, so I knew flooing was out, so I looked up toward the castle. _Someone would be there.

The memory swirled again.

_I quickly apparated to the front gates, and ran as fast as I could. I saw Hagrid's hut and banged on the door, but he wasn't in there._ Good grief, am I the only one on the planet?!

"I'm 'orry I wasn't there for ya when ya banged on my door." Hagrid said quietly.

I walked over to him and squeezed his hand, and he smiled at me.

_I ran as fast as I could up the long path to the front doors, and hip bumped them open when I reached them. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and listen, there were voices coming from the great hall and I ran toward the doors. I threw them open, and nearly burst into tears when I saw all of them standing there. _

* * *

"Damon, what the hell?" Stefan cried, shoving his brother across the house tables, as we landed back in the great hall.

Damon landed in a crumpled heap against the wall, and just laid there. Stefan flashed toward him, but Elijah was faster and cut Stefan off.

"Not now." Elijah growled. "We need to take care of Lynn."

I glared at Stefan, stomped my way over to Damon, and helped him up. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "If I hadn't turned that guy, none of this would have happened."

_It's ok. _I smiled, placed both hands on the sides of his face, and kissed his lips. _I love you._

"I love you." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him, as we sat on top of the Slytherin house table. I looked around at everyone. _So what's the deal with the silencing spell?_

"Why can't she talk?" Ron asked. "It should have worn off by now."

"I want to know who in the hell that guy was!" Stefan shouted, glaring at Damon. "When did you turn that guy?"

Damon sighed and looked up. "It was a while ago. Do you remember, at the beginning of the school year when Lynn was ignoring us. We were all going crazy, because we couldn't get her to talk? _That _was the guy I turned."

"Are you sure there haven't been others!?" Stefan shouted.

Damon jumped up and glared at his brother. "Yes Stefan, I'm sure. I haven't turned anyone in _years_. He was the only one, and I only did it because I was depressed!" He shouted.

"Well now we know what can happen when little Damon goes on a deadly rampage!" Stefan yelled.

I conjured up a hammer and banged it on the table. _ENOUGH!_ I glared at the both of them.

"First of all," I wrote, "I want it known that I do not blame anyone for what happened. It's not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's fault, and it's not Damon's fault. Crap happens. Second of all, why can't I talk?"

Stefan sighed. "You're right. Ok so why can't she talk?"

I glanced at both Dumbledore and Salazar, who pointed their wands at me. You know, it's an unsettling feeling when the two most powerful wizards in the world point their wands at you, but I swallowed a lump in my throat, and decided not to run. They stood there for a few moments, with looks of deep concentration on their faces, but shook their heads.

"I can't find it." Dumbledore said with a large sigh.

"Neither can I." Salazar said, shaking his head.

"Perhaps Poppy might." Elijah said, looking at them with hopeful eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "I hope so. Ok Miss Salvatore, let's get you to the hospital wing."

I shook my head.

"Lynn…" Klaus started to say, but I cut him off.

"Not right now." I wrote. "I've been laying in a dirty bed for 2 days, and I feel yucky. I need to take a shower and change my clothes. Other than not being able to talk, I'm fine. Please just let me get cleaned up. Then I'll go to the hospital wing, I promise."

I looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Very well, but you remain in the castle. Shower and change in your quarters, we will wait for you in your common room."

I nodded. "Thank you." I wrote.

_At least I was able to take a shower._

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	19. Unexpected Happenings

***A/N* Just a fair warning, I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter!** _*wink wink*_

* * *

Chapter 19

**Unexpected Happenings **

This new sire bond thing was quickly becoming a major pain in my rear end, because the boys, Remus, and Salazar began squabbling over who was going to walk directly beside me. Salazar threatened to hex them all, and Klaus said he would eat them if they didn't back away. When we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey's face went through a range of quick emotions. First was happiness, because I was back safely, second was dismay at the sight of the boys, and third was happiness at the sight of the boys. I fought off the urge to burst into silent laughter, instead I just grinned at her. She shooed me over to one of the beds, and nearly had to fight Salazar just to get near enough to examine me. _I think she cast a stinging jinx that landed on his buttocks. _

"What do you think Poppy?" Klaus asked, looking at her with concern.

"Well I have only seen this one other time. In fact, it was when you lads were in school." She said pointing to Snape, Remus, and Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"A fourth year Slytherin, Regulus Black came to me unable to talk. He had the same symptoms as Miss Salvatore." She said.

"My brother?" Sirius asked in shock. "I didn't even know about it."

"He didn't want to tell you because a fourth year Hufflepuff had cursed him. He didn't want it to get around that a Hufflepuff had cursed a Slytherin. Regulus knew you'd pick on him relentlessly, and he was afraid his fellow Slytherins would ridicule him. He never told me the name of the one who did it."

"Well the good news is, that he was able to talk again." Sirius said, glancing at me. "So how do we cure her?"

"The good news is we can. The bad news is, it's going to take a month or so to do it, and it may drive you slightly insane." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at me. "It caused Regulus to go a little mad."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean 'mad'." I wrote.

"It was a homemade jinx, and the only way to cure it is with a Babbling Potion. Now a Babbling Potion causes one to babble uncontrollably, and because he couldn't talk, Regulus had all kinds of thoughts rambling around in his head. He told me later that at times he thought his head would explode. It built up so much inside his head, that one day it just burst forth out of his mouth. He spent two days in here, staring at the ceiling, babbling about nonsense."

The boys, the guys, Remus, and Sirius burst out laughing, and I glared at them.

"It's not funny you guys!" Hermione yelled, though she tried to hide a snicker of her own.

"Oh sure, everyone just laugh at me." I wrote, and rolled my eyes at them. Then turned to Madam Pomfrey. "So how do we go about doing this."

"Well, you need to drink a babbling potion every morning until it finally breaks free."

"Will it cause lasting effects?" Salazar asked, trying to hid a snicker, and I glared at him.

"No, Regulus seemed fine after he stopped babbling. However, I don't have any babbling potion brewed, because it not necessarily something I keep handy."

"Poppy, would you like me to brew you up a batch." Snape asked.

"Yes Severus, if you would be so kind."

He nodded his head, and quickly strode out the door.

"So does this mean I have to stay here in the castle for the rest of Christmas vacation?" I wrote.

"No, other than not being able to talk, your perfectly fine. You can go home, but I want you to rest for the next few days and not do anything to strenuous. Once Severus has brewed the potion, I'll send you enough to last until classes start back."

"How will this affect her school work?" Elijah asked.

"Regulus said that during class he was fine. It was when he was alone, or when someone talked to him that it was the worst. He had no problems concentrating on class or homework."

I nodded. _Sounds good. As long as it's not going to mess with my grades._ "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I wrote.

She smiled at me. "You're welcome dear. Now, I want you to go home and go straight to bed. I trust you all will allow her some much needed rest?" She asked looking at the boys.

"Are you sure you don't want her to stay here?" Stefan asked with a grin.

"Not unless you want me to hex the lot of you, because I will." She replied with a snicker.

"We will make sure she gets plenty of rest Poppy." Klaus said with a smile.

_HA! Yeah right!_

* * *

"Do you want me to ask Pinky to bring you some soup?" Elijah asked.

"Are you warm? Do you need some more blankets?"

"Princess, would you like me to stay in here with you?"

"Do you need any more pillows?"

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Love, would you like me to sleep with you so you feel safe?" Klaus asked, glaring at Damon.

_Mothering hens indeed! _I glared at them.

They were standing inside my bedroom door with wide eyes and concerned looks on their faces. Salazar and Elijah were wringing their hands, Damon and Klaus were fighting over who was going to stay with me, and Stefan and Remus kept asking if I needed anything. _Oh for crying out loud!_

"No, no, no, no, no, and no." I wrote. "I'm fine, I just want to sleep. There is no reason to stay with me." I continued, glancing at Klaus and Damon. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Princess?" Damon asked.

"Yes, now SHOO!" I wrote.

They nodded their heads, and with lots of grumbling they left. I sighed and looked at Blue, who had jumped onto the bed and curled up next to my pillows. I smiled at him, curled my arm around his stomach, and pulled him towards my chest as I laid down. He licked my hand and starting purring contently. _I love you too Blue. _And I fell asleep

I woke up sometime during the night, and for some reason, my bed felt very crowded. I opened my eyes, and with the moonlight streaming in through the windows, I saw Klaus asleep on my right and Damon was asleep on my left. Blue had obviously got up and left at some point, but I just glared at the two of them. _You have got to be kidding me!_ I got up and made my way downstairs, which by the way is no easy task in a house full of vampires, and made myself a sandwich.

_If I had known this sire bond was going to be this much of a pain, I'd have never drank that blood._ I sighed.

I finished my sandwich, and walked into the living room, fully prepared to fall asleep on the sofa, instead I nearly sat on Remus, who was there asleep. I sighed and headed back upstairs to Klaus's room. At least I knew no one was going to be in that bed. _Except Blue, who apparently had the right idea, by finding an empty bed._

* * *

"Princess! Where are you?!"

"Love are you ok!? Where are you?!"

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright.

"Princess?"

"Love?"

"Where is she? Is she missing again?" I heard Elijah ask in a panic.

_Why me? Seriously, why me?_

I groaned, laid back down, and pulled the covers over my head. Blue started yowling as loud as he could, and Klaus's bedroom door nearly flew off its hinges.

"Oh thank goodness." Klaus breathed. "She's in here!" He called out.

"I figured I'd sleep here since my bed was being occupied." I wrote, without emerging from under the covers. "And I was asleep until you crazy people started yelling."

"I'm sorry." Klaus said, climbing into the bed with me. "You just scared us is all."

"Yeah I woke up next to Klaus, and needless to say, I was a little disturbed by it." Damon said, climbing into the bed on the other side of me.

_UGH!_

"Why are you trying to sleep with her? Get out of my bed!" Klaus yelled.

"I don't know! Don't yell at me! I just feel the need to be close to her!" Damon yelled back.

I snapped my fingers at Blue, who wound his way under the covers and settled down against my chest. I grabbed hold of him and apparated us into my bed, which was now _un_occupied, and covered us both up. There was a thundering stampede of footsteps in the hallway as Klaus and Damon fought their way back to my room.

"Lynn, you might as well accept the fact that you have two admirers now." Salazar said with a snicker. He had been sleeping in our guest bedroom.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"It seems the sire bond has effected Damon in a way that we didn't expect." Elijah said, laughing hysterically from the doorway.

Remus snorted. "Oh this can't be good."

_Oh no, please no! I don't think I can put up with the both of them!_

"Damon?" Stefan asked, looking at him weirdly. "Is there something we need to know?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Salazar laughed. "Because the evidence says otherwise."

"Damon!" Klaus exclaimed. "You're love with her! I can't believe this!"

I peeked my head out from under the covers and stared at Damon, who was laying down next to me…_again_.

_Oh please say it's not true!_

"I'm sorry Princess. I've tried to hide it for a long time, but the sire bond is obviously not going to let me ignore my feelings anymore."

Elijah burst out laughing, Stefan shook his head and sank into my desk chair, and Klaus sat there opened mouthed staring at him.

_No, no, no, please no. Why does my life have to be so COMPLICATED!_ I sat up in the bed, shook my head, and rested it in my hands. _Why me?_

Damon sat up and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't kiss her!" Klaus yelled.

"I'll kiss her if I want too!" Damon shouted. "I love her just as much as you do!"

"She was my girlfriend first!"

"I've known her longer!"

They glared at one another, and Salazar stepped in. "Ok, obviously we have a problem here."

_YOU THINK!_ "I'm dreaming." I wrote. "This is just one of Remus's jokes. I'm dreaming. It's the only explanation."

"I wish I could say this is a joke Lynn, but unfortunately it's not." Remus said with a snort.

"No Princess, this isn't a dream. It's real." Damon sighed. "Yes it's true, I love you. There, I said it. Is everyone happy now?"

"NO!" Klaus exclaimed. "I'm not happy! This can't be happening." He said in shock, sitting down in my window seat. "This just can't be happening."

"Well it is, and we will get through this, just like we have done with everything else in the past." Elijah said.

"How Elijah?" Klaus asked. "How are we going to get through this? I'm going to have to spend the rest of eternity trying to keep Damon from shagging my girlfriend!"

"You can try." Damon said with a smirk, and I pushed him out the bed. "What was that for!" He cried.

I glared at him. _Don't play dumb with me._

"Ok, that's enough. Let's be adults about this." Stefan said, standing up. "Damon, you're not really going to come between them are you?"

Damon looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "No Stefan, of course I'm not. Klaus is like a brother to me, and Princess," he said turning to me. "I know how much you love Klaus, but I also know you don't love _me_ that way."

"I just don't want anyone's feelings to get hurt." I wrote.

"I'm not hurt Princess. I'm really not. I knew the moment you two fell in love, which was long before you actually got together, that I'd have to accept it, and I did. I'm just going to have to work harder at ignoring the sire bond. I know it's not going to be easy, and there might be times when I can't fight it, but please don't be mad when it happens. I just need to figure out how to fight it."

"We will help you fight it." Klaus said with a nod. "Just don't try and shag her, and we can all stay friends."

"There will be NO shagging." I wrote.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked with a grin.

"Damon!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding!"

"CHILDREN!" I wrote.

"I'm sorry." Damon said with a smirk. "I couldn't help it."

"Well I think it's time we all head to breakfast. Lynn needs to eat before she takes the babbling potion." Salazar said.

_As if my life couldn't get any worse…_

* * *

_Fifteen men on the dead man's chest...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devil had done for the rest...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! Pirates of the Caribbean is my favorite movie series. Did you know that Blue? I really thought it was the best, and I'm going to have to watch them again. I think that…Oh the sky is so clear tonight, and you can see all the stars. I think Elijah is keeping it that way on purpose._

"Love? How do you feel?" Klaus asked. "You haven't touched your dinner."

_I'm fine. Did you know peas are a pretty shade of green. It reminds me of Slytherin. Speaking of Slytherin, snakes really are cool. I think…_

"Love?"

"She looks a little out of it." Stefan said. "I'm worried."

"Me too." Salazar replied. "She's been staring at nothing all day, with the same blank expression on her face."

"Yeah like a mental patient at the nut house." Damon remarked. "I don't like this."

"I want my Lynn back." Remus said walking over to me, and putting his hands on the side of my face. "This is not my Lynn."

_Remus, I am your Lynn. Just slightly more insane. Before you even ask, No I'm not hungry. I would eat but….Squirrel! Awe he is so cute! I wonder if he'd let me play with…._

"Lynn? What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked.

"Squirrels." I wrote, staring at him.

"Well it could be worse." Sirius remarked.

"It is worse." I wrote. "Besides, I wonder what Blue would look like with pink fur. I think that would be funny, but don't worry Blue, Mommy loves you and would never turn you pink. Speaking of pink, has anyone seen Pinky? I need to tell her I love her."

They all stared at me, and I stared back at them.

"What?" I wrote.

"We're worried about you Love."

"There is no need to be worried." I wrote. "I'm perfectly fine. I think the house needs to be repainted. I think it would look good if we painted it blue. Speaking of Blue, has anyone seen him. I miss him. I really….._need to find him. I think we should go for a walk. Fresh air might be good for me. _"Yeah I should go for a walk." I wrote, as I stood up to walk out the house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going anywhere Princess." Damon said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

_You really do have pretty eyes. I'm glad I was born with your color eyes. It makes us unique. _"Did you know that?" I wrote.

"Know what?" He asked.

_Huh? _I stared at him blankly.

"Maybe we can compel her to talk. Would that work?" Damon asked, looking over at Salazar.

Salazar shook his head. "No."

"How do you know?" Klaus asked.

Salazar sighed. "Because I've already tried."

I burst into silent laughter.

"What's funny Lynn?" Sirius asked.

"Yoshi in Mario Kart Wii." I wrote. "He's my favorite character."

"Ok, time for bed." Stefan said, standing up.

"But she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." Klaus protested. "She needs to eat something."

Suddenly a stag burst through the kitchen wall.

"Lynn, I hope you're ok." Harry's voice rang out. "Let me know how you're doing."

I smiled as the stag disappeared. I waved my wand in a big circle over my head. _Expecto Patronum! Wait, why did nothing happen? _I stomped my feet, and jumped up and down. _Bunnies are fluffy. Expecto Patronum! Why is nothing happening!_ I stomped my feet again.

"If you're trying to cast a patronus, it's not going to work because the incantation _has_ to be spoken out loud." Salazar commented.

"He's right." Remus said.

I stared at them, then burst into silent tears. I saw Sirius cast a patronus, and send it away, but I don't know what he had it say. I sank to the kitchen floor, and Damon sat down beside me.

"It's ok Princess. We will get through this. I love you." He whispered, as he kissed my lips. "I'm so sorry that this happened. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Tears were rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, please forgive me." He said, kissing my lips again.

Klaus cleared his throat and started to say something, but Salazar cut him off.

"Niklaus, just let it be for right now. I know it's uncomfortable to watch, but just give him a moment. You have to understand what's happening. He feels guilty because of what has happened. Lynn clearly isn't doing good at all. We _all_ feel it, but Damon is taking it the hardest right now, because he feels it's his fault. We are all trying to adjust to the sire bond, and Lynn's condition isn't helping matters. Everyone's emotions are running high right now. Just let it be."

Klaus sighed and sank into the kitchen chair. "Yes sir." He said quietly.

Harry's stag appeared in the kitchen again. "Can I floo over? Maybe just to sit with her?"

"Now isn't a good time Harry. Maybe tomorrow you can floo over. I'll let you know." Sirius said, sending his patronus back.

"I love you." Damon whispered, kissing my lips again. "I'm so sorry."

_I'm tired._ I stared blankly at him. _I know you guys think I'm not processing what's happening, but I am. I love you Damon. I hope you will stop blaming yourself._ "It's ok." I wrote.

"What do you need?" Remus asked.

_Kittens. No, bunnies. No! Damn it!_ "Sleep." I wrote.

"Ok Love, then sleep it is. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Suddenly I stopped dead, and grabbed Klaus's arm. _Pink is the color of cotton candy. NO, concentrate!_ I shook my head to clear it. "Dreams. Meet me in my dreams." I wrote.

"What are you talking…..OF COURSE! Love, that's brilliant!"

"Let's get you into bed Lynn, and when you're asleep, we will be there." Salazar said, nodding vigorously.

I nodded my head, and let Klaus lead me to my room. _Finally I could rest._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I sat up, looked around, and grinned. They were all sitting around my room, in chairs and on the bed, and they were studying me.

"Love? Can you talk?"

"YEP!" I grinned. "Thank goodness. Sorry I was just enjoying the silence for a moment. My head has been buzzing with words all day."

"But you're ok right?" Stefan asked. "I mean you're not hurt or in pain?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine, it's just there are so many words and thoughts in my head, and there really isn't any way to get them out. Writing doesn't help."

"Well I have made it to where the babbling potion isn't affecting you right now. By the way, they are all asleep too, so I'm the one controlling the dream." Salazar said. "It was the easiest way to get us all together."

"I understand. I just hope it's no trouble."

"Of course it's not Lynn." Elijah said. "Now tell us what's happening."

"Well I wanted you all here because I know your concerned. I know you guys think that I'm not aware of what's going on around me, but I am. I can hear what you say, but sometimes it's hard to concentrate. Especially when you guys are all talking loudly."

"So what do you need us to do?" Remus asked.

"I need to guys to whisper or talk low. I'm not saying don't talk to me, all I'm saying is talk in a low tone. Madam Pomfrey said, Regulus mentioned that it was worse when he was alone, but I don't find that true for me. When Klaus left after making sure I was in bed, I finally had a little bit of peace. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want you guys around, it's just that I need everyone to be calm."

"The potion may affect people differently." Elijah said. "Ok I get that, but if calm is what you need, then how is this going to work when you're back in class?"

"I don't know, and that is what worries me. You guys are not going to like what I'm about to say, but I'm thinking about dropping out of school."

"What?! Are you crazy!" Stefan yelled.

"No, absolutely not!" Elijah exclaimed.

Salazar shook his head. "Lynn, answer me this, what is that going to accomplish?"

"Well, ever since I came to school there has been nothing but trouble. This whole thing with Greyback is because of me. I get special treatment because of it, which I still don't think is fair to the other students. All this weird stuff happens to me, and it causes undue attention. I don't know, I'm thinking I should just drop out to save other people from having to deal with it all."

Salazar sighed. "So let me get this straight, you are selfish enough to believe that whatever happens to you, directly affects, I don't know, some third year Hufflepuff?"

"Selfish?" I asked confused.

"Yes selfish. The entire whole of Hogwarts does not revolve around you. I know that's not what you're saying, but I'm trying to prove a point. That third year Hufflepuff does not care if you have your own common room and quarters. A seventh year Ravenclaw does not care that Greyback has targeted you. Do you want to know why? It's because they are too worried about their exams and N.E.W.T.S. The only people who are bothered by it are your friends, and they are bothered by it because they love and care about you. You dropping out is not only going to hurt you, but your friends too. They will be worried about you, not to mention they will miss you. Besides, you dropping out isn't going to stop Greyback if he decides to take Hogwarts hostage. I don't mean to sound so harsh and rude, but you are nothing but a side dish to him. So stop being selfish."

I sighed and looked down at my covers. "You're right Salazar. I'm sorry."

"Get Harry to tell you how his last four years have been. For four years he was going through almost the same thing you are." Remus added.

I looked up and smiled at him. "I know, he has told me all about it."

"Well good, that's settled then." Stefan said. "I don't want to hear anymore nonsense about you dropping out."

"You won't." I sighed.

"Good. I guess we better let you sleep then." Salazar said. "You need plenty of rest."

"Wait! Before you stop the dream, I need to say something else. You," I said, pointing to Damon, "come here and sit."

He looked at me surprised, but walked over to the bed and sat in front of me. I took my hand, cupped his chin, and looked directly into his eyes.

"You listen to me right now, and you listen good." I said. "I do not blame you for what has happened. It is not your fault. What I need most from you right now is, your pain in the ass snarky annoying comments and behavior. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Princess. I do." He said with a smile.

"Good, because I need normalcy as much as possible right now. Normal is snarky pain in the ass Damon, not whiney whimpering Damon. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Good. Now if you want to stay in my room you can, BUT in that chair right there." I said pointing to my overstuffed reading chair.

"Not in the bed?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"No." Klaus and I said together.

"As for you," I said pointing to Klaus. "You park your sexy British butt right here and don't move." I said, motioning to the other side of the bed.

He gave me a lopsided grin. "Yes ma'am."

"Now one more thing. Tomorrow night I want _ALL_ of you to go wherever it is you go to get fresh blood. Stefan that means you too. You all need it. Pinky can stay with me, and Sirius, and even Harry too, if it makes you feel better. Is that clear?" I asked snuggling down in my bed.

"I just love how she thinks she's in charge." Elijah said with a snort.

"I am, and don't you forget it." I said with a grin. "I mean it though, you all need fresh blood. Promise me you will."

"We promise." They all chorused, nodding their heads.

"Good."

"Goodnight." They said.

"Goodnight you guys, I love you all." I said, as Salazar let me fall back to sleep.

_We will see what tomorrow brings._

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	20. Death Becomes Her

Chapter 20

**Death Becomes Her**

"Would they let a vampire be an Auror?" I wrote. _That would be so cool! I wonder if I'd look good in a brown trench coat? Brown doesn't really look good on me though, maybe I can be like Kingsley and not wear one….._

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked. "I don't know what you mean by a vampire being an Auror?"

"You said when classes start back that we will be having career day." I wrote. "So I was…_wondering if they would let a vampire be…._

"Miss Salvatore, you trailed off into thought again." He said.

"Sorry." I wrote, with a sigh.

Almost a week had passed since I had been kidnapped, and I was finally getting the hang of this whole situation, but I still had trouble with writing and thoughts. The babbling potion was still causing me to have random thoughts, and at times I thought I was going crazy. I found that when someone talked to me, I could concentrate better. Elijah was right when he said the potion effected everyone differently, so Remus and Sirius had pulled all my friends together and we had a mini classroom test, and they tried to teach us something. I found that class time would be no problem, because I had something to concentrate on. Salazar was busy working on a counter jinx that would hopefully clear this mess up, so that I wouldn't have to suffer with the babbling potion anymore. _I hope he can find one soon._

Today was New Years, and tomorrow we would be heading back to school. The guys, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were all going to floo the house, so we could head back to the castle when the train came in. Professor Snape dropped by to see how I was doing, and we were now talking about career day. I knew that I was going to become a vampire by age 30, I did have the boys promise me that after all, so whatever I decided to do with my life, I had to make sure that it was vampire friendly. _Not to mention, I'd want to do it for eternity._

I became interested in becoming an Auror, because Harry had told me all about Mad-Eye Moody, and Harry said that he wanted to become an Auror. I began to read everything that I could about them, and decided that an Auror sounded like the best way to proceed with my life. Not to mention, the situation with Greyback had prompted Dumbledore to ask for extra security at Hogwarts. The Minister for Magic said it was a good idea, and sent over several Aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks, whom I have semi gotten to know. Moody had also come to help, because he was a personal friend of Dumbledore's. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley had even accompanied Dumbledore to the house when The Headmaster came to see how I was doing. This had been an interesting day because Moody stayed silent the whole time, and watched the boys and Salazar like a hawk. He was a little more relaxed around Remus though, because he has known him for many, many years. Tonks was cool, and I liked her immediately. She could change her looks at will, and I vowed that I was going to have awesome pink and purple hair, if I figured out how to change it with the color changing spell. _This was not going to go over well with Klaus though, but he will get over it._

"I think you'd make a great Auror Love." Klaus said. "But, I don't know if they'd let you stay an Auror if you become a vampire."

"Maybe I can ask Moody." I wrote. "He would know."

"He would." Snape said, with a nod. "Your potions grade is excellent, but I don't take N.E.W.T. students who don't receive an 'Outstanding' on their owls, so make sure you study hard to get that grade."

I nodded. "I will." I wrote.

"If an Auror is what you really want to be, I'll look up your file and get the information you'll need, and we will talk more when we get back to classes."

"Ok, thank you so much Professor Snape." I wrote.

"You're welcome. Now, I must be getting back. You all have a wonderful afternoon, and I'm glad you're doing well Miss Salvatore." He said with a slight smile.

I grinned at him. "Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded his head and flooed out.

"So an Auror huh." Damon commented with a smirk.

I turned to him and nodded. "It sounds like fun."

"Well I think you'd make a great Auror. You've had experience with dark magic and you can think like a dark wizard when it situation calls for it." Klaus said.

"I agree." Salazar said, with a nod. "But you need to learn how to use spells to their fullest potential. It also wouldn't hurt to practice wandless magic. The fact that you can cast Legilimency, wandless and non-verbally, tells me that you are very powerful, because that takes great skill."

"Damon taught it to me. He also taught me Occlumency." I wrote.

"Which also would be very handy as an Auror." Salazar nodded.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley to get some books at Flourish and Blotts?" I wrote, with a hopeful look on my face.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Stefan asked. "I mean, we don't even know if they will accept you if you become a vampire."

"Well, think of it this way Stefan," Elijah said. "Even if she can't become an Auror, it won't hurt to get new books on the subject. She can be learning something new, and it would help her concentrate."

"True." He said with a smile. "Ok, if you want to go, we can go."

I grinned at him and jumped up to give him a hug. _Thank you!_

* * *

Not only did going to Diagon Alley lift my spirits a little, because I was finally able to get out the house, it also allowed me to find out what going back to school was going to be like. The shops were teaming with people running about, and it was just what I needed. _Except for one small detail._

"What are you doing here blood traitor?"

_Well there goes my happy mood._

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Pansy said, grabbing me by my sweater and spinning me around to face her.

_Pansy, please go play with a very poisonous reptile._ "Sorry I can't talk." I wrote. "I was kidnapped by little green Martian men, and was taken hostage in their muggle spaceship. I have a rare disease and it's contagious."

"Yeah right." She said rolling her eyes. "There is no such thing as a muggle spaceship, and why are you writing, instead of talking."

"Actually there is." I wrote, ignoring her obvious question. "Muggles have sent people to the moon. They have even walked on it."

"You're lying." She said. "Muggles are too stupid to be able to accomplish something like that."

"She's not lying." Salazar said, walking up behind me. "They really have walked on the moon."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. "Like I'm suppose to believe it, when it's coming from you. Imposter, why do you dare talk to me?"

"Children today have no respect for their elders Salazar." Elijah said, appearing behind her.

Pansy shrieked and spun around, then flattened herself against one of the bookshelves.

"Jumpy little thing aren't you?" Elijah asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Y-you stay away from me." She stuttered, pointing at Elijah. "My father is here, and he will kill you."

Elijah laughed. "He can try."

"Get away from my daughter." Mr. Parkinson growled, appearing from around the corner. "Or you will be sorry."

"Well at least we know where Pansy gets her bad manners from." Salazar said, then he turned to me. "Lynn, I want you to go find Damon, Niklaus, or Stefan, and stick to them."

I nodded, grabbed the books I was looking through, and headed off to find them. I found Klaus looking through some spell books, and tapped his shoulder.

"Having fun with little Miss Pansy?" He grinned, looking up from the book.

I glared at him. "I hope she falls off a bridge." I wrote, and I handed him my books on non-verbal and wandless magic. "I also want these if it's ok." I wrote, handing him seven more books. They were _The Standard Book of Spells_ _Grades 1-7._

"Why?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Because everyone else already has grades 1-4 and I don't. Besides, Fred and George say that the others will be needed for the other years, so why not get a head start on them?" I wrote, making puppy dog eyes at him.

"You really aren't going to be bored this coming summer are you?" He asked, with a laugh.

"Nope." I wrote, giving him a large smile.

He grinned at me. "Alright then. We will get you these books."

"Just don't neglect your studies for your O.W.L.S." Stefan said, appearing at my shoulder.

"I won't. I promise." I wrote.

"Well that little situation has been dealt with." Salazar said, also appearing at my shoulder.

"What did you guys do, compel them?" I wrote.

"No, we just had a little chat about manners." Elijah said with a smile.

"Well, I think it's time we head home. Lets pay for your books Love." Klaus said.

_Hopefully Pansy will leave me alone now._

* * *

A week had passed since returning to school, and I was managing it quiet well. Madam Pomfrey said she was glad I was handling the situation better than Regulus did, but she suspected it was the vampire blood running through my system that held me together mentally. She was beginning to worry though, because she was afraid I was handling it _too_ well.

"If you keep fighting it the way you are, you may never get better." She said, as she handed me my morning dose of babbling potion.

"Well it's either fight or become an insane lunatic." I wrote, drinking down the potion.

"For the time being I'd rather you become an insane lunatic." She replied. "But we will see how this works out."

"Ok, thank you Madam Pomfrey." I wrote giving her a grin. "Oh by the way, the boys say hi."

"Oh goodness. Those boys of yours." She said with a chuckle. "Tell them hello back for me. Now, you run along to class before your late."

I nodded, and headed off to potions, but as I rounded the corner from the fourth floor, to take the main staircase to the dungeons, I ran into Tonks and Moody.

"Wotcher Lynn!" Tonks cried, when she saw me.

"Hey you guys!" I wrote, with a grin.

"I see you're still unable to talk." Moody growled.

"Yes sir, I still can't talk, but actually I have an odd question to ask you." I wrote.

Moody tilted his head to the side and stared at me. "What's your question."

"Well you know my story, about me being kidnapped and having to drink Salazar's blood bonding potion and all that, but I was wondering, do they let vampires become Aurors?"

Moody chuckled. "So you're planning on becoming a vampire eh?"

"Yes sir. Probably before I'm 30." I wrote, with a silent laugh. "I've been doing some reading about Aurors, and it seems like something I'd be very interested in doing."

Tonks studied me for a moment. "From what I hear, you'd make a good Auror. Killing that vampire with a high heel shoe was pretty genius if you ask me."

I stared at her open mouthed, and Moody chuckled again. "Dumbledore told us about it." He said, leaning against his walking stick.

I laughed silently. "Makes sense." I wrote.

"Well," Moody said, "there haven't been any vampire Aurors before, but that doesn't mean that The Ministry won't allow a vampire to become one. There aren't any rules against it. Most vampires don't really want to work, but from what I understand, you'll be able to walk in the daylight, and vampires have natural abilities that are well suited for Auror training. So yeah, I say give it a go if you want. There is nothing to object it."

My eyes lit up and a gave him a big smile. "That sounds awesome! Thank you sir!" I wrote.

"You're welcome, but I must warn you, it's hard to pass the training and the tests. Tonks here was one of the last to be accepted, but don't let that discourage you."

"I won't! That will only make me work harder when the time comes. Thank you so much. Oh, and Tonks I have something I want to show you." I wrote, then handed her my wand to hold.

They both looked at me curiously as I closed my eyes and concentrated. Suddenly Tonks started laughing loudly.

"It looks good on you Lynn!" She cried.

I grinned at her, because I had just turned my hair pink with bright purple strands. "Thanks!" I wrote, after she gave me back my wand. "Well I better get to Potions before I'm late. Mr. Moody, again, thank you so much for talking with me."

"You're welcome. Now, you better run along." He said. "Though I must say, handing your wand to someone isn't a good Auror thing to do."

I nodded, and gave him a knowing grin. I waved bye to them and headed off to Potions class. I knew I was going to be late, but I just hoped Professor Snape let me slide just this once. I did however, cause quite a stir when I got to class.

"Tonks what are you…Lynn!" Harry exclaimed, when I got into class.

Draco started laughing loudly. "What did you do to your hair?"

I ignored them for a moment and turned to Professor Snape. "Sorry I'm late sir." I wrote. "I ran into Moody and Tonks on my way from the hospital wing, and talked to them about the question I had."

"And what did they say?" He asked curiously.

"There is no rules against it. Moody says I might have a pretty good chance at it. Even if I'm…well…you know." I wrote.

He nodded. "Very well then. I'll look into the things I need to and gather the information for you. For now however, you need to take your seat."

I nodded and took my usual seat between Draco and Hermione.

"So what's up with your hair?" Draco whispered.

"It's Tonks inspired." I wrote with a grin.

"Klaus is going to kill you." Harry snickered, from across the table.

"Probably." I wrote. "He loves my black hair."

Professor Snape cleared his throat and gave us a glare, so we decided to pay attention to our potions. _After all, I needed to work hard to make 'outstanding' on my O.W.L.S._

* * *

It wasn't until after D.A.D.A. that things got out of hand with little Miss Pansy. We just got out of class when her, Millicent, and the ever present, Daphne, stopped us in the corridor. You'd think that after Salazar and Elijah talked to her and her Father, that she'd finally get the hint, but no, not thick headed Pansy. She was trying like mad to figure out why I couldn't talk, but none of my friends were about to tell her. _They were however, sticking to the space alien story._

"She was not kidnapped by space aliens Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

_Oh for crying out loud Pansy, just let it go!_

"Sure she was. That's what she told you isn't it?" Draco said with a grin.

"She's lying, just like she always does!" Millicent cried.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because she was lying about her family being vampires. Why do you all care anyway?"

"Because we want to know." Pansy said simply.

"Well if you spent more time worrying about your O.W.L.S. and less time about Lynn, you might actually learn something." Blaise said.

"Shut up Blaise!" Pansy cried. "You, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle only hang out with her because you think she's pretty. You all have a crush on her, and are waiting for the day when her half-breed boyfriend breaks up with her!"

_That'll never happen._

"That's not true!" Draco cried. "We hang out with her because she's not YOU! She's wicked funny and smart!"

"So am I!" Pansy cried. "But ever since SHE came here, you all have been hovering around her. You practically drool all over her and you do whatever SHE wants to do." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "I hate you!"

I rolled my eyes. _I don't care. Let's just go you guys._ I tugged on Draco's sleeve, and tilted my head to the side.

"Your right Lynn, let's go." Draco said.

"I HATE YOU LYNN SALVATORE!" Pansy screamed, as we walked away.

We made our way to the stairs, but just as I stepped down onto the top step, Pansy shouted something that I didn't catch. It felt like something caught me around my ankles, and I fell forward head first toward the stairs. I heard Harry shout something, Crabbe tried to grab me, and Hermione screamed, but I was already falling down the stairs. I tumbled head over heels, _and that's when I felt my neck snap._

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

I stared at Lynn, unable to move or think, as she came to rest 30 feet below us on the stone steps. There was a very large gash in the back of her head, and there was blood everywhere. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle, and she stared up at us with cold dead eyes.

"Draco MOVE!" Harry shouted, shoving me aside, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"REMUS! REMUS! HELP US! REMUS!" Ron screamed, making his way down to Lynn.

Other students were standing around open mouthed and in shock. Some were screaming, and some were crying.

"SALAZAR! SALAZAR! COME QUICK!" Blaise roared.

I saw Hermione cast a patronus and send it off, and I finally came to my senses. I ran down the stairs and knelt beside her. I was kneeling in a pool of blood that had formed around Lynn's head, but I didn't care. One of my best friends was dead, and blood on my pants was the least of my problems right now.

"What's happened?" Remus said in a panic, as he stuck his head over the railing 30 feet above us.

We all looked up at him with shock and terror on our faces. Harry moved out of the way, and he saw Lynn, and I watched as his face went pale. Then he jumped over the railing, and landed on his feet beside us.

"Oh no. My Lynn." He whispered, kneeling beside her. "What happened?" He asked looking around at us with tears in his eyes.

"P-P-Pansy c-cast a t-tripping jinx at her, and s-she f-f-fell down the s-s-stairs." Ron stuttered, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"LYNN!" Salazar yelled, appearing out of nowhere. "Oh no, please no!"

I backed away, and slid down the wall to the floor, as I started sobbing. Lavender came over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She was crying too.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Blaise screamed, pointing at a terrified Pansy, who was standing at the top of the stairs. "YOU HATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No. Blaise stop." Sirius said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Killing her is going to solve nothing."

Harry looked up into his God Father's frantic face. "Where did you come from?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I sent him a patronus." Hermione sobbed.

"Has anyone let Klaus and the others know?" Snape asked quickly coming up the stairs, and looking around at the shocked faces of everyone.

"Yes, I have!" Dumbledore shouted. People were shoving their backs against the walls and stair railings, as he hastily made his way down to us.

"SHE'S A MURDER!" Blaise screamed, pointing at Pansy. "PANSY KILLED LYNN!"

"Yes Mr. Zabini, I know. We will deal with Miss Parkinson later." Dumbledore said in a shaky voice. "But right now we need…."

"MISTRESS!" Pinky shouted, appearing with a loud crack, and with Damon and the others with her. Everyone quickly moved out of the way to let them near Lynn.

"Princess! No! It's too soon!" Damon cried, flashing to her side.

Klaus knelt down beside her with tears in his eyes. "Love, it's going to be ok." He whispered, brushing her blood matted hair out of her face.

"We need to straighten her neck out." Elijah said, gently placing both hands on the side of her head.

We all cringed at the sound of crunching bones, as he slowly twisted Lynn's neck around.

"Elijah." Hermione sobbed. "Is she really dead?"

"Well My Dear, it depends on how you define the word dead." He said calmly, lowering Lynn's head to the floor.

I stared at them in amazement, and finally found my voice.

"H-how long until…" I started to ask, but I just couldn't get the words out.

"She wakes up?" Klaus asked, pulling Lynn into a sitting position, and wrapping his arms around her.

I nodded.

"Well that depends." Salazar answered. "It's different for everyone."

"Sometimes it takes a few minutes, but for some it can take an entire day." Stefan said, still looking down at Lynn in shock.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. Then he turned to the other students who had gathered around. "Classes for the rest of the day have been canceled. All of you are to return to your houses immediately."

Klaus picked Lynn up, and we all followed Dumbledore and the others to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey nearly burst into hysterics at the sight of her laying limp in Klaus's arms.

"Headmaster, what happened?" She asked, pointing to the closest empty bed.

"She was killed Poppy." He said, sorrowfully.

"Murdered is more like it." Blaise spat.

"Murdered!" The Mediwitch cried.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Fred, George, and Ginny cried, as they burst into the hospital wing. They stopped in their tracks as they came to a halt at the foot of the bed. "Oh no!" They cried together.

Sirius had to restrain them as they fought to get closer to Lynn. "Stop! Just let her lay still."

"SHE'S DEAD!" Blaise shouted. "HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO CALM?!"

"She will wake up Blaise." I said, looking at Lynn laying there, as Blaise sank into the bed next to hers, and started to cry.

Professor Snape produced a calming drought from his pocket. "Mr. Zabini, you need to drink this."

"No, I don't need it." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes, you do." Madam Pomfrey said, taking it from Snape. She tilted Blaise's head back and poured it down his throat. He tried to fight her, but Snape and Sirius held him down. "Now, you need to rest." She said, as Blaise laid there glaring at everyone.

"We need to clean Lynn up." Stefan said. "It looks like the gash on her head has already healed, but there is blood everywhere."

"I agree." Madam Pomfrey said, and began shooing us out the way.

She drew a thick curtain around the bed, but Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny stayed to help her clean Lynn up.

"Will Lynn still be allowed to come to school?" I asked, looking at Professor Dumbledore.

He nodded his head. "Yes, that is, if you all will still allow her to attend here." He said looking at Elijah and the others. "And given everything that has happened to Miss Salvatore since she started here, I wouldn't blame you if you decided to keep her home."

"Magic can control many things Albus, but jealousy isn't one of them. Pansy killing her was beyond your control. We will let her stay." Elijah said with a nod. "It's not Hogwarts's fault this happened."

"I should have been able to catch her." Crabbe said shaking his head. "But I wasn't quick enough. I'm so sorry!" He cried, as he started to sob. "I'm so sorry."

Salazar placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We can all sit here and say what we could have done better." He said. "But that's not going to change anything. Vincent, you did everything you could."

"We heard what happened!" Tonks cried, as her and Moody burst through the hospital wing doors. "Is she alright?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I'm afraid she has been killed."

"Murdered!" Blaise shouted, correcting the Headmaster again.

"Murdered?" Moody asked, looking at Dumbledore in shock.

"Pansy killed her!" Blaise cried.

Harry went to sit beside Blaise. "She will be ok. We have to remember that she will wake up."

"But what if she is different?" Blaise asked, sitting up in the bed. "What if she isn't the same Lynn anymore?"

"Blaise, did I change when I was turned into a hybrid?" Remus asked, sitting down beside him, and Blaise shook his head. "Lynn will still be the same Lynn we all know and love. The only difference about her, will be that she will be a vampire."

"Will she try to eat us?" He asked.

Stefan laughed. "No, not if we keep her filled with enough blood."

"Speaking of which, we need to find someone who is willing to let her feed from them to complete the transition." Damon said.

"I'll do it!" I cried, jumping up from the bed on the other side of Lynn's.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius shouted. "You are too young. She can feed from me."

"He's right Draco." Elijah said, smiling at me. "You are too young. I know you are a strong young man, but Sirius is older."

"But I can handle it." I said.

"I'm sure you could." He said. "But your parents may not like it very much. You're not an adult yet."

I nodded in defeat. "Ok fine. I get it."

"Sirius, are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Stefan asked.

He smiled at them. "Of course I don't mind. Just have a blood replenishing potion handy, just in case." He said with a chuckle.

"Pinky, would you mind if I asked you to do something?" Hermione asked, sticking her head out of the curtain.

"Of course not Miss Hermione." She said with a smile, letting go of Klaus's hand.

"Would you be kind, and grab a pair of Lynn's comfortable pajamas?"

"Pinky would be glad too." She answered, and disappeared with a crack.

She reappeared a few minutes later with a silver tank top and green pajama shorts. "Here, these are Mistress's favorite."

"Thank you Pinky." She said, and disappeared behind the curtain again.

"Master Klaus, are you ok?" Pinky asked taking his hand again.

"Yes, I do believe I'll be ok. I'm just still in shock over the whole thing." He answered. "I'll be a lot better when she wakes up."

"Salazar, what can we expect from the blood bonding potion when Lynn _does_ wake up?" Elijah asked. "Will it be broken?"

Salazar shook his head. "No, if anything it will be stronger, because she will be a vampire."

Damon groaned. "And here I was just starting to get use to it."

"Do we still have to watch you closely?" Remus laughed.

"Probably." Damon said with a grin.

Klaus glared at him. "No shagging." He said with a warning.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked confused.

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Draco."

Damon grinned at me though. "The sire bond brought out certain feelings I have for Lynn. Since I'm in love with her, it has affected me in the same way it does Klaus, if you get my meaning."

I burst out laughing, but the curtain surrounding Lynn's bed was thrown back.

"What!?" Hermione shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius snorted, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Lavender giggled. "Oh this is too much."

"We are finished now." Madam Pomfrey said, with a slight chuckle, and we all crowded around Lynn's bed again.

We stayed with her for the rest of the day and waited for her to wake up.

**End of Draco's Point of View**

* * *

I don't remember much about my fall except my head getting bashed into the stone steps and my neck snapping, but the next thing I do remember was waking up several hours later in the hospital wing._ Even though I died a month before my 17th birthday, there was some good that came out of all this mess!_

I sucked in a large deep breath and sat up in the bed. I was instantly surrounded by everyone, but Madam Pomfrey shooed them back.

"Let me examine her first, before you all do anything!" She yelled.

"I'm ok Madam Pomfrey." I said, trying to sit up straight. Then my head snapped up and I looked around at everyone. "Yay! I can talk!" I cried, and laughed loudly.

Blaise stared at me. "You died, and all you can say right now is 'Yay I can talk'?"

I smiled at him. "Well yeah, I don't need to write everything out now. That makes me happy."

"This can't be right." Madam Pomfrey muttered, waving her wand at me again.

"Love, Sirius has volunteered to let you feed from him to complete the transition."

Madam Pomfrey backed up and stared at me. "S-she d-doesn't n-need it." She stammered.

"What?" Elijah asked. "What do you mean?"

"She is an immortal, but she's fully human. Here look at her read out." She said handing him a piece of paper that had spit out of the end of her wand.

"Fully human?" Klaus asked. "What are you saying?"

"She's right. Lynn is immortal, but she's fully human. Look here." Elijah repeated in shock, handing him the paper.

"A human immortal? That doesn't make any sense." Stefan commented. "Only vampires can be immortal."

"Salazar?" Damon asked, turning to him. "What do you know about this?"

Salazar stared at me. "I-I don't know."

I looked around at my friends and family. "Why do I feel like I'm on display here? Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You're not a vampire, but you _are _an immortal now." Salazar said, pointing his wand at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought the urge to run. His face was full of concentration, and after a few minutes, he smiled.

"Ah ha!" He cried. "That's it!"

Dumbledore, who had followed Salazar's lead also smiled in triumph. "I do believe we both agree then?"

"Yes, I think we do!" Salazar said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

Salazar looked at me and smiled. "Well it seems that the blood running through your veins won't allow you to become a vampire. The hybrid and vampire blood not only brought you back to life, but also healed you of your injuries. Neither type of blood will allow you to become a vampire or hybrid." He explained.

"So will I grow old and die again?" I asked.

"No, because you have already died. If you die again, you will come back just as you did a few minutes ago. Now, if this had happened 100 years from now, you'd look 100 years old forever, but you will look 17 for eternity."

"But how is it possible?" Elijah asked. "I don't understand how this could happen."

"I honestly don't know Elijah." He said turning to him. "Like all of you, I was expecting Lynn to become a vampire, but as I just said, neither type of blood will allow that to happen."

"Kinda like Alexander Corvinus!" I cried, snapping my fingers at the boys.

"Who?" Everyone chorused together, but Damon burst out laughing.

"So that's how you're going to make sense of all this. By using Alexander Corvinus as an example?" Damon asked.

"Do you have a better explanation?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Actually no, not really." He answered.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Alexander Corvinus died."

"Who is Alexander Corvinus?" Salazar asked, in confusion.

Klaus laughed. "He is a character in a muggle movie called Underworld. He was an immortal human, and lived for 1600 years. Alexander Corvinus had some kind of weird virus strain running through his system, and that let him live for a very long time. He passed that weird virus strain onto his sons, Marcus and William. Marcus was bitten by a bat, turning him into a vampire, and William was bitten by a wolf, which turned him into a werewolf. Alexander himself was human though. It's a good movie series really."

"It's not exact, but it's the only way I can make sense of my situation." I said with a shrug.

"Oh I know those movies. I've seen them." Hermione said with a laugh. "Doesn't Marcus, who became a hybrid, kill him?"

"No, he only wounds Alexander. Old Alex killed himself when he blew up the boat." Damon answered.

"Oh yeah, that is right." She said with a nod.

"I see." Salazar said still slightly confused. "Well since we have a small, albeit abstract, grasp of the situation, from a muggle movie of all things, I think we should let Lynn rest."

"But I don't want to rest." I said with a grin. "I want to talk. By the way, how did I end up like this anyway? All I remember is falling down the stairs. Please don't tell me I tripped over my shoelace or something."

"No, you were murdered by Pansy." Blaise said with a scowl on his face.

"She used a tripping jinx on you." Draco added.

I rolled my eyes, but then burst out laughing. "Well at least she cured me from the silencing hex. I'll have to thank her next time I see her."

"Speaking of Pansy Parkinson, what is to be done with her?" Moody asked.

"Well I think the first thing that needs to be established, is whether or not she intended to kill Lynn." Elijah said. "If Pansy's intentions were to kill her, then I think she should be arrested. If it was an accident, well we can go from there."

"We can compel her to tell the truth." Stefan said. "With her parents present of course."

Moody nodded. "Sounds good to me, and cool headed in my opinion."

"We take death lightly in my family." I snorted. "I'm just glad I had that blood in my system, or else this could have turned out a lot worse."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, I agree."

"I'll send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, and have them come first thing tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said. "In the mean time, I think we should keep an eye on Miss Parkinson."

"Already ahead of you sir." Dobby said, appearing in the hospital wing. "Dobby has been watching Pansy for months. There just hasn't been anything to report, but she is hiding in her dorm room, and has been there all day crying."

"Has she said anything about the situation Dobby?" He asked.

"Oh yes sir, lots. Dobby overheard her say she didn't mean to kill Mr. Harry Potter's friend, and Pinky's Mistress. She is very distressed and shaken up. Everyone in the Slytherin common room is calling her a murder and thinks she will go to Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, thank you Dobby. Will you keep watch over her, and make sure she doesn't try to run away?"

"Of course sir." Dobby said nodding his head, and disappeared with a crack.

"We will get Miss Parkinson's side of the story tomorrow, but for now, I think we all need some rest." Dumbledore said, looking around at my friends. "I want all of you to go back to your houses, but do not, I repeat, do not, say anything about Miss Salvatore being alive. Just tell everyone who asks that you have been forbidden to talk about it. Don't even talk about it among yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said with confused looks, as they stood up to leave.

"Just remember, I'm alright." I said smiling at my friends. "I love you all, you know that."

"We know." Fred and George said, pulling me into a hug.

"We love you too." Harry said.

I hugged everyone else and told them bye. Madam Pomfrey looked aghast when Professor Dumbledore conjured up seven oversized chairs, and even more alarmed when Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Remus, Sirius, and even Snape settled down into them around my bed. Dumbledore asked Tonks and Moody to accompany him to his office, and they left with him. I held Klaus's hand as I settled down to get some sleep. _Dying and coming back to life is very exhausting._**  
**

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	21. The Return of Two

Chapter 21

**The Return of Two**

"Please turn it back to black." Klaus pleaded.

"No, I like this way. Tonks says pink and purple hair looks good on me." I said with a grin.

"I like it, it's different." Damon smirked. "Besides change is good sometimes."

Klaus glared at him. "You would like it."

"What, can I not compliment her now?" Damon asked rolling his eyes. "I think she looks good even if she had neon green hair."

"I can do that." I said pointing my wand at my hair.

Klaus snatched it out of my hand. "No, please don't."

"Are you scared of green hair now?" I laughed, and he just glared at me.

We were still in the hospital wing, and we were waiting on Dumbledore's patronus to let us know Pansy's parents were here. It turns out Dumbledore wanted the school to think I was dead, so he could find out how Pansy really felt about what happened. The boys were going to compel her to tell the truth after Dumbledore talked to her, and he wanted me to use one of Moody's invisibility cloaks, so I could listen to the conversation. My friends had already been by to see me that morning, and they said they were bombarded with questions when they returned to the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms last night. They did what Dumbledore had told them too though, and Blaise told everyone since it was a murder investigation, that they couldn't talk about anything. Draco said he did his best not to crack a smile, but Blaise had the entire common room believing I was still dead. Fred and George had come up with the same plan, so two out of the four houses were convinced that Pansy was going to Azkaban. _I thought the whole story was hysterical!_

I had already showered, and since it was Saturday, I had changed into my favorite sweater and jeans, with my ever present black boots, and now we were just waiting. Madam Pomfrey had drawn heavy black curtains across the entire back half of the hospital wing, so no one could see us. I was to be absolutely quiet if anyone came in, which was quite often. People wanted to pay their respects, and I was starting to feel really bad about deceiving everyone, but Dumbledore had his reasons, so we knew not to question him. _I was glad when his patronus came in._

"Time to go Love. Here put the cloak on." Klaus said handing it too me.

We made our way to Dumbledore's office, with Tonks escorting us, and when we arrived, I was surprised to find Draco and his parents there. I looked around at everyone. Not only were Pansy and her parents there, but Sirius, Remus, Salazar, and of course Professor Snape was there too, along with Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Moody's magical eye swiveled around and caught sight of me under the cloak, and he gave me a quick nod, then turned his attention to Dumbledore. Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Elijah took seats next to the Malfoys, and everyone had a blank stony expression on their face. Pansy looked really bad though, and I could tell she had been crying all night. _I almost felt sorry for her. Almost._

"Well now that we are here and all seated, I think we should begin. Before I use Draco's memory of the event, I would like to get Miss Parkinson's side of the story." Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk. "I know this is a trying time for all of us, but if everyone will remain calm and not shout, I think we can get through this. Now Miss Parkinson, please tell us in your words what happened."

"I didn't mean it!" She cried, jumping up. "Please you have to believe me! I didn't mean to kill her! I'm so sorry! Please don't let me go to Azkaban!"

"Pansy calm down sweetheart." Mr. Parkinson said soothingly. "No one is going anywhere quite yet. Just tell us what happened."

Mrs. Parkinson took a handkerchief out of her handbag and gave it to her daughter. Pansy sat back down, and started to cry.

"We had just got out of D.A.D.A. and we were headed to Charms class, when I stopped them in the corridor. Millicent, Daphne, and I had been trying to figure out why Lynn couldn't talk, and she had come up with a stupid story about being kidnapped by space aliens, and we didn't believe her. Things got out of hand, and I screamed about how much I hated her. They all started walking away, and, and, I lost my temper." She said, as she started to cry harder. "I-I wasn't paying attention to how close to the stairs she was, and I cast a tripping jinx. S-S-She fell down the stairs, and, and, I ran t-toward h-her, but she was already dead. I'm so sorry, please, please you have to believe me. It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill her!"

_Damn my bleeding sympathetic heart!_ I was standing behind Elijah, and I squeezed his shoulder.

"Elijah, I understand that you wish to compel her, so that you all know that she is 100% telling the truth about it being an accident, isn't that correct?" Dumbledore asked.

The boys nodded, but Mr. Parkinson stood up.

"I don't think so! My daughter has been through enough already!"

"And mine died!" Salazar shouted, hissing at him.

Mr. Parkinson jumped backwards and nearly fell over his chair at the sight of Salazar's fangs.

"Father it's ok. If this keeps me out of Azkaban, then I'll do it." Pansy said nervously. "I didn't mean to kill her, and I'm so, so sorry it happened."

"No!" Mr. Parkinson shouted. "I don't want them compelling my daughter to cluck like a chicken or something!"

I poked Draco in the back of the head, and I saw him clench his jaws together to keep from laughing.

"Why did you do this?" Stefan asked, looking at Pansy. "Why would you lose your temper, and cast that jinx? That's what I want to know."

"I was trying to get the truth about why she couldn't talk. Draco and the others are always hanging around her, and I feel so left out. We were all friends before Lynn came here."

"She was kidnapped by a crazy deranged vampire on Christmas Day!" Draco shouted, jumping up from his chair, and glaring at her. "Right from my own house! He was going to hand her to Greyback! He cast some kind of homemade silencing spell on her so she couldn't call for Pinky! There are you happy now! She told you the space alien story because you're so damn nosy!" He cried, kicking his chair.

Mrs. Malfoy placed a hand on her son's arm and gently pulled him back down.

Pansy looked at him shocked. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry!" She said, as she started to cry again. "I didn't know she had been kidnapped."

"She didn't want anyone to know." Elijah said looking at her. "She was tired of all the attention Greyback had caused her, and she was even thinking about quitting school. We talked her out of it, so she decided to come back."

"I'm so sorry!" Pansy cried again, as she started to cry. "I'll let you compel me so you know I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me that it was an accident."

"No! I will not allow it!" Mr. Parkinson shouted.

"Then your daughter goes to Azkaban." Moody growled.

"NO! Father please no!" Pansy cried.

Dumbledore held up his hands. "Perhaps if you all viewed Draco's memory of the event, then we can come to an agreement." He said, gesturing to the pensieve on his desk.

The Parkinson's nodded, and Draco gave up his memory, but he decided he didn't want to relive the events again, so he told everyone that he was going to stay in Dumbledore's office. Once they were all sucked into the memory he turned to me, or where he thought I was.

"I'm over here Draco." I laughed, as he turned around at the sound of my voice.

"So do you believe her?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I just want to make 100% sure she is telling the truth about it being an accident. She can cry and carry on all she wants too, but that alone doesn't make me believe her. Anybody in her situation can cry about the possibility of going to Azkaban."

"I suppose your right. Just so you know, I left off the part of the memory about you coming back to life. I stopped it when Pinky arrived with Klaus and the others. Oh here they come!" He said, as he seated himself again.

Elijah and the boys popped out first, followed by the others. Pansy looked like she had burst into fresh tears again, and even her parents looked shaken up. _They were white as sheets._

"You can clearly see from Draco's memory that Lynn died by your daughter's hands." Elijah said seating himself in his chair. "We want to compel her to find out if it was an accident, or if she intentionally meant to kill her."

"If she is telling the truth about it being an accident, then she can go free. If not, then she will be arrested." Kingsley said.

"It was an accident." Pansy sobbed. "Please Father, let them compel me!"

"Very well." Mr. Parkinson relented, sitting down with a sigh. "Very well."

Elijah stood and knelt in front of Pansy. "You will answer any and all questions asked in this office, with the 100% truth."

"I will answer all questions I'm asked in this office with the 100% truth." She repeated.

"Did you kill Lynn?"

"Yes."

"Was it accidental?"

"Yes, it was an accident."

Elijah stood up and nodded. "Thank you Pansy, that's all we wanted to know."

"Why do you hate her?" Draco blurted out.

Pansy looked at Draco. "Because she took you from me."

"I was never yours Pansy. We were never together."

"You went to the Yule Ball with me!" She shouted.

"That doesn't make us a couple! We went as friends!"

Pansy slumped into her chair. "I'm so sorry." She said, as she started to cry again.

"So what happens now?" Mr. Parkinson asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Lynn, what do you think?"

I threw the cloak off my head, and Pansy let out an ear piercing shriek and leapt out of her chair.

"You're alive!" She cried, staring at me in shock.

"More or less." I said. "I do however, want to thank you for killing me, you freed me from that stupid silencing curse thing, so I can talk again. Also, since I've died and come back to life, I'll look 17 for forever. I still don't know if that is a good thing though. I do wish I looked a little older."

"B-but how? You were dead!" Mr. Parkinson cried. "I saw you!"

"Yes, I was dead, but you also have to remember I live with a bunch of vampires, and since Greyback has tried to capture me twice, they didn't want to take any chances with my life. And that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"No need to divulge all our secrets Princess." Damon said with a smirk. "I love how you keep things simple."

I winked at him, and Klaus rolled his eyes.

I looked at Pansy. "You and I will never be friends. Let me make that perfectly clear right here and now. You will however leave me alone, because if you don't, I'll hex you so badly it'll make Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex look like a day at the park. If you don't understand that muggle phrase, let me say it this way, If you ever come near me again, you will regret it."

She stared at me and nodded her head. "Ok, never again. I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Klaus said with a nod. "That's all we have ever wanted."

"I'm hungry." I said, as my belly rumbled.

Draco laughed and held his wrist up to me. "Here you can drink my blood."

Salazar snickered and Dumbledore cracked a smile. "Well shall we go into the great hall for some lunch. I do hope you will be allowed to eat. I fear you may be bombarded with questions."

"That's ok, I'll just tell everyone the space aliens gave me my life back." I said as everyone laughed. _Well, not Pansy and her parents of course._

* * *

As soon as the Gargoyle opened up, we saw the rest of my friends and all the Weasley's with their wands drawn. I couldn't see all that well because Salazar and Remus were blocking my view, but I saw Carling holding a blond by the throat, and Stephen was holding his wand at some guys chest.

"Elijah, get Lynn out of here! He's a werewolf working for Greyback!" Stephen shouted.

"I'm not here to hurt Lynn!" The guy cried. "I already told you I'm here to help!"

_Wait what? I know that guy's voice._

"Lies!" Carling shouted. "I recognize you from the cave system in Ireland!"

Salazar and Remus flashed forward and Elijah and Klaus nearly knocked me over. Damon and Stefan grabbed me, but I looked up in time to see who Carling was holding by the throat.

_Oh my word! It can't be!_ "WAIT! STOP! CAROLINE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Damon and Stefan instantly let go at the mention of Caroline's name, and Klaus stuck his head around the corner and looked at us with a shocked expression.

"And Tyler." He said.

"TYLER!" I cried, as I burst out of the Gargoyle entrance, and nearly knocked Stephen over as I flung my arms around Tyler's neck. "Are you ok? I thought you were dead. I thought both of you were dead." I cried as I flung my arms around Caroline too.

"We thought you were dead too. All of you. We saw that the Boarding House was burnt down, and that was when we decided to leave Mystic Falls." Caroline said, with tears rolling down her face. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Umm what is going on?" Harry asked, still keeping his wand pointed at Tyler.

Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and I stood between Caroline and Tyler and everyone else.

"Everyone please lower your wands." Elijah asked, looking a little more ruffled than usual. "Please."

"Elijah, he's working for Greyback." Stephen said. "Carling and I recognize him from the cave system. I don't know where he picked up this vampire though."

"She's my girlfriend." Tyler said, poking his head around Damon. "And has been for a long time."

"We can explain everything, if you just give us a chance." Caroline pleaded.

"Of course we will Caroline." Stefan said.

"Please, everyone lower your wands. You all know about these guys. I have told you all what happened in Mystic Falls, and you have heard me talk about Caroline and Tyler many times. These two have been my friends since kindergarten, and for those of you who are not familiar with the muggle school system in America, that means since we were 6 years old. Caroline is a non-wizard vampire and Tyler is a non-wizard werewolf. Please, they won't harm anyone." I said pleadingly.

"Well it never gets dull around here that's for sure." Draco said lowering his wand. "Yesterday you die, and today you get to see old friends."

"You died!" Caroline shrieked. "Does that mean you're a vampire now?"

"No." I laughed. "But it's a long story. Why don't we all go and sit beside the Black Lake and talk. I need some fresh air."

"I agree. Shall we." Elijah said gesturing down the corridor.

* * *

Pansy and her parents didn't follow us, but everyone else did. Once we got outside and down to the lake, I told Caroline and Tyler everything that had happened since we left Mystic Falls. When I was done, Caroline stared at me stunned.

"A human immortal?" She asked. "Lynn, that's amazing!"

"Yeah kinda like Alexander Corvinus from Underworld." Tyler said, and the rest of us snickered.

"See I told you." I said, elbowing Damon in the ribs. "So tell us, what in the hell brought you two to England?"

"Well it started out innocent enough." Tyler began. "After everything in Mystic Falls went down, Caroline and I headed for Richmond. No one knew us there, so we decided we were going to start our lives over. All was going fine for about a month until some British werewolf came across Caroline one night and decided to follow her."

"He was going to kill me." She said.

Tyler nodded. "She's right. She got away of course, but he found me alone one night in a bar and started talking to me. He told me about a very large pack of werewolves in Ireland. He said that if I joined the pack that I would be safe and have a home and a family. At the time, I thought why not? We don't have any friends and no family, since they all turned on us back in Mystic Falls. I went home and told Caroline everything and I described the guy."

"That's when I told him he tried to kill me."

"Yes." Tyler said with a slight smile, and we snorted. "Anyway, I said that we shouldn't go, because of Caroline being a vampire and all, but she insisted, so we hopped on a plane and landed in Dublin. She kept her distance, so that they wouldn't sense her, and she followed us to the cave system. That's when I learned about all this magic stuff. I had no idea this all existed, before I became a member of Greyback's pack."

"We should have known it was too good to be true." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"That cave system was dank, dirty, and definitely not what I was use too. I kept sneaking away to visit Caroline, and keep her updated on what was going on."

Suddenly Caroline let out a scream and jumped into Damon's lap. "Oh my God, what is that!?" She cried pointing to the lake.

We all turned around and laughed.

"It's ok Caroline." Damon said, lifting her off of him. "It's just the Giant Squid."

"The giant what?" Tyler asked, looking at it with wide eyes.

"Squid." Ginny said. "He's very friendly actually. On my fist day at Hogwarts we sailed across the lake, and it was storming really bad. One kid fell out the boat and the Giant Squid lifted him out of the water and put him back in it."

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked, and Ginny nodded.

"No I'm Sir…." Sirius started to say, but Hermione snapped her fingers in warning, and we all burst out laughing.

"Anyway Tyler, you were saying?" Klaus asked, with a laugh.

"Right." He said looking skeptically at the Giant Squid. "I would sneak out every few days, to let Caroline know what was going on. I didn't like it, and we were thinking about skipping out, when Greyback decided to attack the school. At the time of course I had no idea that y'all were here, and I didn't want any part of attacking kids, so I stayed out the way until Greyback had enough volunteers to go. Well y'all know how that turned out. When Greyback came back alone he was howling about some hybrid werewolf/vampire. He was also screaming about a vampire that can't be killed. You can imagine my shock, because I knew there was only one hybrid in the world, and there is only one vampire that I know of that can't be killed. Klaus and Elijah. It was then I decided to stay, because I knew that I could be a spy. I was already in the pack, so I started paying closer attention to what was going on. A few days later Carling and Stephen were brought into the cave system. Greyback started saying something about some girl that he wanted, and that he was going to use these vampires to get her."

"Then the story in that weird paper with the moving pictures came out." Caroline said with a nod.

"Yep. That's when we learned that the girl Greyback wanted was Lynn, and of course we had confirmation that it was Klaus and Elijah that Greyback had been talking about. We also learned that Damon and Stefan were here too. So, Caroline said we should stay and learn everything we could to help protect Lynn. When Greyback sent Stephen the first time, I figured he wouldn't come back alive because I knew Lynn would either kill him, or one of you would, so I started forming a plan to get Carling out, and get her to Caroline so she would be safe. I was surprised to see him return in one piece, so I held off." Then he turned to Carling. "I wanted so badly to help you. I volunteered to be one of your guards so that I could keep them from hurting you. I was waiting for the chance to give you some blood that Caroline had given me, but I never had the chance. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more for you."

Carling smiled at him. "It's ok. You did all you could under the circumstances. I don't blame you."

"Neither do I." Stephen said. "I'm thankful you helped to protect my sister. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tyler said, shaking his hand, then he continued with his story. "When Greyback sent Stephen out the second time, I knew for sure he wouldn't be back, because I knew that y'all would be waiting for him. After two hours of being gone, I thought he had been killed, so I began my plan to get Carling out of there."

"But we came instead." Elijah said with a smile.

"Exactly. I stayed out the way, because I didn't want you guys to see me, and I didn't want to be killed. I told Caroline later, what had happened and she said she was glad that Carling was safe. We knew that you had compelled Stephen, to find out what was going on, and that's why you guys came to get her. Greyback _was not happy_. He spent 3 days raging about vampires and how stupid they were. I did all I could do to keep from laughing. All I kept thinking about was, you're never going to win against the Salvatores and Mikaelsons. Y'all are a major thorn in his side." He laughed. "Oh, it was great. Anyway, Greyback said it was no longer safe to stay in Ireland, so we headed here to Scotland. Weeks went by, as I figured out how to get Caroline here. This place is so out of the way, that I didn't think we'd ever meet back up. I had no choice but to do some magic thing where I disappeared from there to here. The guy I traveled with called it…"

"Apparating." Stefan said.

"Yeah well, I didn't like it and ended up puking my guts out." He said, and we all laughed.

"Don't feel bad Tyler, I threw up too my first time." I said with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. Anyway, I called Caroline and told her to fly into the highlands, and I'd find her, and we finally met back up. When I got back, I found out that Greyback had went into Hogsmeade, and I heard what happened with the snow tornado thing. I don't think I stopped laughing for days. I have to be careful though, all of these guys in the pack are loyal to Greyback. There were a few other non-wizard wolves that were starting to leave, because they didn't agree with what Greyback was up too. They were killed, because Greyback won't tolerate those who don't agree with him."

"How did he kill them?" Moody asked.

"He used his wand thing. He said 'Abracadabra' and some kind of green light shot out the end." Tyler answered.

"You mean 'Avada Kedavra' it's the killing curse." Moody corrected, and Tyler stared at him.

"What's Abracadabra?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's what muggles say when they do their muggle magic tricks Ronald."

"Oh."

"Go ahead Tyler." Klaus said.

"Well, a few weeks passed and all was quiet in the new cave tunnels, until…"

"Please forgive me for interrupting you again, but may I ask, where is Greyback now?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's ok sir. We are hiding out in the cave tunnels in the mountains that surround Hogsmeade."

"Damn it I knew it!" Damon cried. "I knew they had to be close."

Elijah nodded. "We all can feel them."

"I should have known." Klaus said shaking his head.

"I live at the Three Broomsticks now." Caroline said. "I've been there for awhile."

"You're not feeding off the residents are you?" Stefan asked in alarm.

"I have no choice Stefan. It doesn't have electricity, and I have no way of getting blood bags. I feed from them, give them my blood so the bite wounds heal, and then I compel them to forget."

"How come you didn't come to us? Caroline, we live just a few doors down from you." Elijah asked.

"I wanted to, but Tyler was afraid that if you knew about us, you'd try to rescue him. We couldn't let you guys know we were here until it was time. We didn't want to risk getting caught by Greyback or any of his wolves. I've been hiding forever it seems."

"Well you have done a good job covering your tracks because we haven't heard anything about vampire attacks in the village. Just no more. You can stay with us now, we have plenty of blood bags to go around." Elijah said.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful nod, and I squeezed her hand.

"Tyler go ahead." Damon said.

"Well it was quiet in the new place until the story broke in that weird paper about someone named Salazar Slytherin. Greyback nearly freaked out, because he said he has virtually _no _chance at grabbing Lynn, now that he is back at Hogwarts."

"We were shocked to find out he is an Original. We thought Klaus and Elijah were the only two left." Caroline added.

Tyler nodded. "Greyback is scared out of his mind to cross that guy."

"As he should be." Salazar said with a sly smile. "I'll rip him to pieces if he tries to harm Lynn."

Tyler stared at him and Caroline let out a small squeak. "You're him!" She cried.

"Yes I am." Salazar said.

"Well it's good to know that Greyback is terrified of you." I said with a laugh.

"Well that's why he didn't try to grab Lynn again, until that one vampire guy came to him."

"The one Damon turned." Caroline added.

"Yeah I nearly killed that guy." Tyler said, with a scowl. "The gall of that man. Greyback received word that he had kidnapped you, he literally leapt for joy, and asked for volunteers to go get you. I was one of them, because I knew that it was time. I knew that if Lynn saw me, that she would know I would help her escape."

I nodded. "Yes, I would have. After I had gotten over my shock of seeing you that is."

Tyler laughed. "Well I guess y'all know how that turned out. We got to the guys place, and there he was laying on the floor with a blackened red high heel shoe stuck in his ashes. I knew Lynn had killed him."

"I'm so proud of you by the way!" Caroline squealed. "That was awesome!" And we all laughed.

"What did Greyback do?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Went bizerk. He had her, and was so close to making her his. It was hysterical to watch. I'm telling you, y'all have driven this guy crazy." Tyler laughed.

"What happened after that?" Stefan asked.

"Well we came back to Hogsmeade, and Greyback brooded for a few days, then he got pissed. Which brings me to why we are here now. He's going to attack the school sometime in April. I know that is a few months away, but I want you guys to be ready, so that's why I'm telling you now. He has over 300 werewolves in those caves, and more are coming every day. He means business, I don't want to see any innocent kids get hurt or killed, and I damn sure don't want anything to happen to y'all."

"And you know this for certain?" Moody asked.

"Yes sir. I have to go back, so I can keep up with what's going on, but just knowing that y'all know that we are here, and that Caroline will be safe too, is enough to keep me sane."

"Tyler we can't ask you to go back in there." Damon said.

"Damon, I'm fine really. I've got a good system going. Greyback doesn't care if we wander around, just as long as we aren't seen. I'll keep you all up to date on what's happening."

"Here take this." Moody said handing him the invisibility cloak, and explained to him what it was. "I know it's lumpy, but you can use it for a pillow. Don't let it out of your sight. Any wizard wolf that sees you use it will know what it is."

"Thank you sir. This will come in handy. I'll be careful I promise." Tyler said, and Moody nodded.

"So what's Greyback's plan for Lynn now?" Harry asked.

"Well he still talks about her non-stop. It's annoying really, but he's too scared of Mr. Slytherin to really do anything else."

"Well that's good to know." I said with a sigh of relief.

"But Love, that doesn't mean he won't try to grab you if the situation presents itself." Klaus said wrapping his arms around me. "We still have to be careful."

Caroline stared at us. "Wait, you two are…"

I looked at her and grinned.

"You lucky dog." She said laughing.

"Hey!" Tyler protested, and we all laughed.

"What about wolfsbane potion? How are you getting it?" I asked.

Tyler sighed. "I'm not. I do my best to position myself deep in the caves so that I can't find my way out and hurt anyone. A lot of other guys do it too, but it's a nightmare come full moon."

I glanced at Klaus, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. "What if I turn you?" He asked.

"Into a hybrid?" Tyler asked shocked. "I don't know man. That doesn't seem like a good idea. How will I get blood?"

"I'll bring it to you." Caroline said.

Tyler looked at her and shook his head. "Baby, it's too dangerous, besides they will sense you, and what if they know I've become a hybrid? Won't they sense the vampire in me?"

"No." Klaus said shaking his head. "They will only sense the wolf in you."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't tell he was half vampire when I met him. What do you sense me as?" Remus asked.

"You're a werewolf." Tyler said without hesitation, then his eyes widened in shock.

Remus grinned at him. "I'm a hybrid."

"You're a..you turned.." Tyler stammered. "Holy crap!"

"You're vampire half will allow you to keep your human mind when you turn, and I know you'll have to keep up appearances." Remus said. "But it won't hurt as badly when you do turn."

"Also if you think it's too dangerous for us to bring you human blood every day, you can snack on animals. Deer would work best because they are bigger." Klaus said. "You don't have to kill them either. You can feed from a few if it bothers you."

"It's a great offer Klaus, don't get me wrong, but I don't know. Let me think about it for a few days."

Klaus nodded. "Of course. You know all about me. You know what a hybrid is, and I trust you."

"We went through a lot back in Mystic Falls. I'm sorry about your brothers and sister." Tyler said, with sorrow in his eyes. "Even though I was a werewolf, Finn and Kol were my friends."

"And Bekah was mine." Caroline sniffed. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let anymore of my friends die or get hurt. We also won't stand by and let a bunch of school children get hurt or killed."

"We will be ok Caroline." I said giving her a hug. "We can't die remember? Not to mention we have two of the most powerful wizards in the world guarding this school. One who has been around for 1100 years, and one almost that long." I said with a wink in Dumbledore's direction, and he laughed. "Also there is Harry, who defeated Whats-His-Doodle, and Remus who's a hybrid. Sirius is no slouch when it comes to danger, and Professor Snape? Well let's just say, you don't want to get on his bad side." I said with a laugh, and everyone grinned.

"There are way too many vampires at this school. We will be ok." Draco laughed. "Not to mention, if any of them is bitten by a wolf, we have the cure."

Klaus laughed. "It's true."

"There are spells on this castle, and if given the right command, will lock down this school. I know this, because I put them in place myself." Salazar said. "We will be ready for them."

Tyler and Caroline nodded. "I keep forgetting about all the magic stuff." Tyler said. "Y'all are amazing."

"If you had come to Klaus's house in Mystic Falls, we could have protected you." Stefan said.

"We didn't even think too. We just ran." Caroline said shaking her head. "We thought you all were dead. They killed the others, and we assumed they got y'all too."

"Well we are all together now." I said leaning against Caroline. "And we will stay together. Caroline, you can stay in my room, and no more eating the Hogsmeade residents."

She laughed. "Scouts honor!"

We talked some more with Caroline and Tyler. It was so good to hang out with them again, and to know that they were alright. My new friends met my old ones, and I'm glad everyone got along. I could tell right off the bat that Lav and Caroline were going to be good friends. They were a lot alike. Tyler said that we will provide weekly updates to what was going on in Greyback's camp, and he also said that he will think about Klaus offer. _I hope he accepts it._

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	22. The Black Lake's Surprise

Chapter 22

**The Black Lake's Surprise**

Tyler said he had to get back to the caves, but Caroline was able to eat dinner with us that night. _It was Saturday after all._ She was amazed by all the magic that was taking place around her, and kept squealing at everything. Fred and George kept making her laugh, and she was shocked by Tonks, but they became quick friends. _I don't think she's had this much fun in a long time!_

"So how did you become a vampire Caroline?" Sirius asked, as we sat down in my common room.

"Oh my gosh, it's such a stupid story really." She replied with a laugh. "Damon is the one that turned me, though it wasn't his fault really. I didn't even know vampires existed, until the night I was turned. It was about 2 years ago when it happened. Lynn and I were at her house, and we were just hanging out doing girl stuff. We had just finished eating lunch and were doing the dishes when a plate slipped out my hand and broke. Well, I bent down to pick up the pieces, but I hit my head on the counter top, and it started to bleed really badly. Lynn quickly tried to help me patch it up, but Damon walked in, and I guess the smell of blood everywhere caught him off guard because he hissed and bared his fangs. I screamed, jumped back, slipped on a broken piece of plate, and hit my head on the floor." She said laughing loudly. "When I came to a few hours later, I screamed again when Damon asked how I was doing, and tried to run out the house, but he stopped me, and compelled me to forget. Everything went back to normal, and I left later that night. Well, as I was walking home a car ran off the road and hit me. I was killed with the vampire blood in my system. The guy had driven off, but I woke up several hours later in the ditch. I remembered everything that had happened, because when a person dies and becomes a vampire, they remember the things that they were compelled to forget. I headed _back_ to Lynn's and told them what happened."

"Needless to say she was freaking out." I said with a laugh.

Caroline laughed and nodded. "_Majorly _freaking out, but Damon and Stefan helped me through it all, and taught me how to manage it. I hid it from my Mom, but when all hell broke loose in Mystic Falls, she found out I was a vampire and tried to kill me. It was awful."

"I can't imagine going through all that." Draco said. "Lynn told us everything that went on in Mystic Falls. No wonder you all dislike werewolves so much. All of that happened because a wolf forgot to take his wolfsbane potion."

"Well most werewolves aren't very bright to begin with." I said with a laugh. "There are a few exceptions though. That's why we took to Remus so well, and Tyler is a good guy too. Of course in Tyler's case it was a bit easier, because I have known him since I was a kid."

"What's Tyler's story, and how did you two end up together?" Ginny asked. "I hope I don't sound too nosey, I'm just curious."

Caroline smiled at her. "Oh I don't mind. I was actually aware of werewolves before I knew about vampires. Tyler was turned into a wolf at 14, I was the first one he told, because we had been together since 7th grade, not to mention, we were friends long before that. His Mom knew what he was and helped him. His Dad however, didn't know."

"We knew he had become a werewolf the first time he came over after being turned, and needless to say we were shocked." Damon said. "But we helped him as much as we could."

"He did tell me that." Caroline said with a laugh. "I'm still a little mad at y'all, because I was the only one who didn't know you guys were vamps."

"Well the more people that know, the more dangerous it is." Elijah said.

"Tell me about it." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"So what happened when his Dad found out?" Goyle asked.

"Well, his Dad didn't find out until the big upheaval in Mystic Falls, and then he tried to kill him. Tyler's Mom defended him, and finally convinced his Dad that he wasn't a danger. When the townspeople found out, they killed both his parents."

"They weren't going to take any chances in letting anyone escape." Stefan said. "That's why we all left."

"But y'all had magic to protect you. We didn't." Caroline said with a sigh. "If we had known, we would have went to Klaus's house."

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you, but according to Wizarding Law, we aren't allowed to tell muggles about ourselves." Elijah said. "It's one of the reasons witches and wizards are still alive today."

"But I know now, is it ok for me to know?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yes it's ok." Salazar said with a chuckle. "You're a non-wizard vampire, so it's ok."

She smiled brightly at him. "Ok good, because for a minute there, I thought y'all were going to have to put me in jail or something."

"No Caroline, we wouldn't put you in jail." Klaus said with a laugh.

"We would just feed you to the Giant Squid." Damon said with a smirk, and we all laughed.

"So what do y'all plan to do about Greyback?" Caroline asked after she stopped laughing.

"Well there are ways to lock down the castle, as I said before." Salazar said. "Even if they manage to get through the gates, they won't get far into the grounds."

"I don't know why Greyback is even contemplating attacking Hogwarts." I said. "If he is too afraid to try and take me because of Salazar, why does he think he can get away with attacking the school?"

Salazar laughed. "Lynn, one really has nothing to do with the other. Greyback thinks he has the numbers to attack, but he knows your too well protected."

"And Hogwarts isn't?" I asked shocked. "Between you and Professor Dumbledore, this place is the safest place on earth."

"You have to understand my child, Greyback doesn't see it that way. He thinks he can win." He answered.

"Because he has an Army." I remarked with a sigh, and banging my head on the table. "Stupid, stupid werewolves."

Harry cast a cushioning charm on the spot where I was banging my head. "What do we do when he attacks?" He asked, as I smirked at him.

"You kids need to leave those details to us." Sirius said. "You need to worry about your O.W.L.S, and your school work."

"You are going to let us fight, aren't you?" Draco asked, looking at his father.

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "I don't think we would be able to keep you away if we tried, but let's see what happens first. It's still a few months away, and lots of things can change between now and then."

We nodded our heads in agreement. _Who knows what tomorrow will bring._

* * *

With April looming ahead of us, nobody wanted time to pass quickly, but as I have mentioned before, time has a funny way of speeding up when you don't want it too. The rest of January and all of February and March sailed by in a blur. The only thing exciting that really happened was I finally turned 17. My birthday was held on a Saturday in the middle of February, and it had been an awesome day. Pinky and Dobby made me a beautiful birthday cake, and everyone had been able to make it to the castle that day. I was truly thankful that I was able to celebrate the day with my family and friends. Salazar and Remus were now officially part of my family, and I made sure they knew that. They were 'my boys' now, and I let them know that if anyone messed with them, they would be dealing with me. That made them laugh loudly. _I'm glad that my boys let me think I'm in charge sometimes._

Tyler had accepted Klaus's offer to became a hybrid, and Caroline was beside herself with excitement, because now they both would live forever. He was handling the change very well, much better than I thought, considering that he didn't have a regular supply of blood. He was still feeding us information, but it wasn't looking good. There were 400 werewolves in the caves now, and that's enough to make anyone fearful. All the Hogsmeade residents were on the lookout for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, and there were nightly patrols set up around the castle and the village. More Aurors had been brought in, and with the looming threat, we began to have emergency drills inside the castle. At the drop of a hat, elves would appear out of nowhere, start snatching students out of the classrooms, and dropping them off in their common rooms. Nobody, except those in my group of friends, knew what these drills were for though. Salazar was busy looking into ancient spells, so he could refresh himself on magic that no one had any clue about. Dumbledore was in contact with his brother Aberforth, and they were planning on ways to get the residents of Hogsmeade into the castle to fight if need be. _With all of this going on, it was hard for us to remain focused on our O.W.L.S., but somehow we managed it._

The school had gotten over the shock at seeing me alive a long time ago. Only those in my group of friends knew the truth, but everyone else thought I was a vampire, which was perfectly fine with me. This rumor took off because of Draco's comment about me drinking his blood. Pansy told them what was said, and of course, that's why the school thought that way. Pansy herself had been a lot more tolerable though. Her and her friends stayed away from me. _It was about time too!_

It was now Sunday April 7th, and yesterday had been another birthday celebration. The twins had turned 17 on April 1st. Yesterday had been one hellava day, and we were still dealing with the fireworks they had set off inside the school, and the portable swamp the twins had placed just outside the front doors. Dumbledore said that he didn't care about the fireworks, but told the twins they had to be gone by Monday, which they agreed with. They told us all that they had a store in Diagon Alley, and were planning to open for business as soon as the school year ended. This new information did_ NOT_ go over well with Mrs. Weasley though. She wanted to know where they got the money from. Harry finally told everyone that he had given them his Triwizard earnings from the year before. This new information had settled her nerves, and she finally warmed up to the idea. Fred and George reassured her that they would finish school before officially opening the shop. _It was so funny the things they had invented!_

* * *

"Are you barking mad?!" Ron cried, looking at me as we headed down toward the Black Lake.

The boys, the guys, Hermione, Lavender, Caroline, and Sirius were with us. It was finally warm enough outside to go swimming, even though the Lake was still a little chilly.

"Oh hush Ron, it'll be fun!" I cried, sliding out of my shorts and tank top, reveling my green and silver striped bikini. _At Klaus's non-stop pleading, I had finally turned my hair back to black!_

"Are you coming?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione and Caroline, as she slowly made her way into the lake. She was wearing shorts and a tank top.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I had my fill of the lake last year!" She laughed.

"I'm not going in, that thing scares the daylights out of me." Caroline said, pointing to the Giant Squid that was watching us from the middle of the lake.

I grinned. "We have already told you, it's harmless."

"He's very friendly and polite." Salazar said with a laugh. "He'd come visit me every day when I lived under the lake. He would glide by and wave one of his tentacles at me every morning, and during the winter, he would hang around even more because of the warm water that I surrounded my house with."

"Just be careful and watch out for the grindylows." Remus called out, as Ginny and I dived under the water.

We grinned at each other and quickly cast The bubble-head charm so we could breathe properly. It was peaceful under the water, and we swam almost to the bottom. We stayed together as we explored, because we knew of the dangers if we split up. We stayed under for about 30 minutes before resurfacing. When we came up, we realized we had swam completely over to the other side.

"Did we just really swim to the other side?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I guess we did!" I cried laughing. "We should head back. It looks like they are having way too much fun without us."

We both burst out laughing, because Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, and went chasing after a ball that Harry and Draco were throwing into the water. Klaus and Damon had taken off their shoes, socks, and shirts and were having swimming races. Caroline was kicking water at Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Elijah and Hermione were lounging in the grass, he was probably helping her study, and Lavender and Ron were chasing each other around. Remus and Salazar had conjured chairs and were sitting there keeping an eye on everyone. _Yep they were having way to much fun!_

"Let's go." Ginny grinned, so we began making the half mile journey back toward them.

We decided to swim above the water this time, but when we got to the middle of the lake, Ginny suddenly screamed and disappeared under the water.

"GINNY! GINNY!" I screamed, and I watched in horror as her wand floated to the surface.

I quickly cast a bubble-head charm, snatched up her wand, and dove under the water. I stared in shock at all the grindylows that had gathered underneath us. Ginny was struggling to fight about 10 feet below me, as they dragged her down even further. I pointed my wand at her and quickly cast a bubble-head charm. _At least she won't drown now!_ But there were hundreds of grindylows swirling around her. I began to shoot boiling hot water at them, but this only angered them, and they began to come after me. They pulled me down as well, and we were both fighting to get free. I was too far away to give her wand to her, but I kept a tight hold on both wands as I tried get free. _There are too many of them!_

Suddenly there was a mass of confusion as large tentacles came from every direction and began swatting the grindylows away. One of the tentacles grabbed me, curled around my waist, and held me close to the body of the Giant Squid. I couldn't see Ginny anywhere as it swam away, but I knew we were headed to shore, because I was able to see the bottom of the lake now. I looked around in panic trying to spot her, but the Giant Squid was…well…giant, and I still couldn't see her. We got closer to shore, and that's when I realized I was no longer being held around the waist by tentacles. Instead, I was being held by large muscular arms. I looked up in shock, but I couldn't see the face of the man who had me, because the water was making his long, thick, red hair swirl around his face. I looked over and relief washed over me, as I saw Ginny staring up at the man also. I caught her eye and she looked at me with the same shocked expression that I knew I had. We broke the surface of the water and the man gently laid us down in the grass.

"Are you ladies ok?" He asked with a gentle British accent, as he pushed his long bushy hair out of his face. He looked like a wild man from the jungle or something. He had a long thick red beard and mustache, a broad forehead, and pale skin. His eyes were green, but there was kindness and concern in them.

"Y-yes s-sir. Thank you for rescuing us." I said with a shaky breath, and Ginny could only stare at him and nod.

I heard yelling coming from my right, and I saw everyone running toward us. We were on the shore further from the castle, and the boys and Caroline looked like blurs, and I knew that they were using their vampire speed to make their way to us.

"Just rest a moment and catch your breath." The man said, as he took a seat next to us. "It's ok now."

"W-who are y-you s-sir?" I asked still not taking my eyes off of him.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath that she had been holding. "You're Godric Gryffindor!" She exclaimed. "I recognize you from your portrait!"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes Miss Weasley, you are correct."

I stared at him in shock. "It's not possible." I said shaking my head. "Salazar said you died."

"He thought I did." Godric said with a chuckle.

"Princess! Ginny! Are you ok?" Damon asked, skidding to a halt next to us. He stared at the man, taking in his appearance.

"Lynn! Ginny!" Salazar exclaimed, as he too skidded to a halt next to us. "What happened? Are you…" He asked, but stopped when he saw who was with us.

Godric looked up at him and smiled. "Grindylows. There were hundreds of them." He chuckled, as he looked at Salazar's shocked face.

"Godric?" Salazar asked shocked.

"Hello Salazar my old friend. I've been quite lonely since you moved out of your house and back into the castle." He laughed.

Salazar stumbled backward and nearly fell over Ron, because the others had finally reached us.

"Godric!" Elijah and Klaus exclaimed in surprise, as they caught Salazar before he hit the ground.

Godric laughed. "After Salazar's reappearance, I figured no one would blink twice at mine."

"I think we are more shocked at the fact that you are the Giant Squid." Salazar said, after regaining his footing. "But how?"

"Well, I decided to take you up on your offer. When you told me about you becoming a vampire, I thought about it some more. I took the vile of your blood you had placed on my bedside table, and decided to drink it."

"But why did you never tell me?" Salazar asked.

"Guilt. I didn't want anyone to know what I had become. I thought they would be disappointed in me. Even you. I wanted to stay at the castle, and I knew that I could live in the forest as an animal, so I spent a while trying to become an animagus. Needless to say, I was shocked that it was a giant squid, so I decided to stay in my animagus form during the day, and at night, I would go out to feed on animals."

"Godric, I would have never been disappointed in you." Salazar chuckled. "But I should have known something was up when suddenly a giant squid popped up in the lake a year after you died."

"This is unbelievable." Klaus said staring at him. "I wish the BOTH of you had told us that you were vampires."

Godric laughed. "Niklaus, you wouldn't have liked that, because I would have stopped you from breaking the hybrid curse."

Klaus grinned at him. "I would have expected nothing less."

"So does this mean we can never say that Mr. Gryffindor is rolling over in his grave over the fact that Remus is Head of House?" I snorted.

"Lynn, please call me Godric." He laughed. "And as for Remus being Head of House, I think it's rather funny myself."

"Why didn't you tell us after Salazar came forward?" Elijah asked.

"I was actually going to come forward at the last minute, so that it would be a surprise to Greyback. As you know, the Black Lake extends into the mountains, and I can get rather close to his camp without anyone thinking twice about why I'm there. Your young friend Tyler hasn't been able to tell you yet, but Greyback is going to attack the day _before_ the full moon. I was going to wait until after the Easter Holiday, then come forward, but today is just as good. You two would have drowned if I hadn't intervened."

"I wasn't worried about me sir. Ginny, was the one to be concerned about." I said, looking at her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ok. Just still shocked at everything." Then she started laughing. "No wonder the Giant Squid is friendly."

"We heard Ginny scream and Lynn yell, but we didn't know what was going on." Draco said. "Then all of a sudden, the middle of the lake started rolling and bubbling up, and we saw the Giant Squid swimming away."

"I thought it ate you two." Caroline said. "Where is it anyway? I don't see it anywhere."

Godric laughed. "It's right here Miss." He said pointing to himself. "I'm the Giant Squid."

"He an animagus like me." Sirius said.

Caroline's eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow! I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this magic stuff!" she cried, and we all laughed.

"Godric, didn't you mention that Greyback is going to attack on the day before the full moon?" Elijah asked.

Yes Elijah, I did." He said with a nod. "The full moon is on the 26th this month, so we still have a few weeks left."

Remus nodded. "The day before makes sense."

"I guess Greyback doesn't want a repeat of last time." Sirius said.

Godric nodded and stood up. "You're right Sirius. He saw how easy it was for you all to defeat him the first time. After they changed into wolves they were virtually powerless, because they couldn't do magic. This time, they will be able to use it."

"I think we should let Albus know." Damon said.

"I agree." Salazar and Godric said together, and we followed the both of them toward the castle.

Needless to say Dumbledore and Snape were surprised at our newest castle resident, but they took the news well. Snape joked that maybe Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had also become vampires, and they transfigured themselves into a desk and a tea tray. _This, I think, was the first joke anyone ever heard Snape make._

* * *

"Check out this headline." Hermione grinned. It was Monday morning, the first day of Easter break, and she had _The Daily Prophet_ spread out in front of her like always.

**_Godric Gryffindor Returns To Hogwarts! Says Greyback Better Think Twice!_**

_Six months after the return of Salazar Slytherin, another founder has come forward. Godric Gryffindor, who is a 1,100 year old vampire _AND _the famous Giant Squid of the Black Lake, says Greyback better think twice about attacking Hogwarts. _The Daily Prophet_ has learned that preparations have been in place for many months now, regarding the werewolf threat._

_"Greyback is planning an attack on Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Salazar, and I think enough is enough. The staff, some students, and some parents at Hogwarts will do everything in our power to stop the werewolves. We highly advise Greyback to think twice about attacking Hogwarts." Gryffindor told us._

_Albus Dumbledore had this to say, "The students are safe. There is no reason for parents to be alarmed. We will lock down the castle and no werewolf will dare enter into the grounds. If they do, they will be killed on sight."_

_"Magic, ancient magic, protects this school. It's not just vampires and hybrids that are protecting it. I placed protective spells over the school long ago, and I will not hesitate to activate them." Slytherin remarked._

_8 vampires, 3 werewolf/vampire hybrids, 20 Aurors, and several students and parents stand between Greyback's massive 400 member pack, and their goal of taking the school hostage._

_"That's what he wants to do. He wants to take Hogwarts hostage. He thinks he can use it as leverage to get the Ministry to bow down. He wants to take over the Wizarding World." Klaus Mikaelson said. _

_"We fought him once before, and we will win again." Damon Salvatore added._

_Harry Potter had this to say. "For centuries Slytherin and Gryffindor have fought against each other, but today we stand united. Between Gryffindor's bravery and Slytherin's cunning minds, the werewolves don't stand a chance."_

_"If Rowena and Helga were alive, they would be standing right here beside us. Hogwarts will not bow down to this threat." Gryffindor said._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy also commented. "We have full confidence in the spells that protect the school. We have no intention of pulling Draco out."_

_"Molly and I agree with the Hogwarts staff. They have our full support, and we know our children will be safe." Arthur Weasley said._

_The Ministry of Magic says they are behind Hogwarts 100%. _

_"Dumbledore, Gryffindor, and Slytherin know the school better than I do." The Minister stated. "They know what needs to be done, and the Ministry has given them the green light to defend the school in any way necessary."_

_This reporter, I'm proud to say, was sorted into Gryffindor house back in 1970, and between Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Albus Dumbledore protecting the school, how could anyone have doubts about its safety._

I grinned at Hermione when she finished reading the paper. "Psychological warfare! I love it! I can't wait to find out Greyback's reaction."

"Neither can I!" Draco said, laughing loudly.

"Maybe he will just give up and go home." Ron said, shoving toast into his mouth. "I don't want to have to worry about him and our O.W.L.S."

"I doubt that Ron." Hermione said. "And will you please stop chewing with your mouth open!" She cried, smacking him on the arm with her book.

"Ouch Woman!" He cried, splattering toast everywhere.

"So gross!" Lavender cried. "Can you please eat like a human?"

Ron stared at us with his mouth open. "What? I'm just eating!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It'll never sink in you guys. You just have to get use to it and stay out of his way."

"Are you kids going to eat all day, or are you going to take advantage of the quiet week and get some studying done?" Remus asked with a grin, coming over to the Gryffindor table where we were sitting.

"Ron is planning to eat all day." Blaise said with a laugh. "But the rest of us are going to be studying in the common room."

"Yeah and I think we better head over there." Draco laughed.

_So do I, before Ron decides to eat us too!_

* * *

***A/N* I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	23. Lock and Load, Wands at the Ready

***A/N* Sorry it's been a few weeks you guys. Between writers block and back to school for my kids, I haven't been able to write. I'm back on track now though! **

* * *

Chapter 23

**Lock and Load, Wands at the Ready **

It was Sunday afternoon, the last day of Easter break, and Tyler had arrived with news about Greyback. Needless to say, the werewolf was not happy.

"So what did he say when the story broke about Godric?" Harry asked, as we gathered around the study table in the common room.

"He's pissed." Tyler said in a serious tone. "He still thinks that he can win this. He has an army at his command that is very vicious, and everyone is loyal to him."

"That's what I don't get. There are 400 werewolves in those caves, and you can't be the only one who feels this is wrong." Remus said.

"I wasn't. There was talk from some of the other non-wizard wolves, about how attacking a school full of children was wrong, but the wizard ones said we just don't understand how hard it is for them in your world. The wizard wolves are 100% loyal to him, but the non-wizard wolves were trying to find a way to leave, until Greyback put them under some kind of spell." Tyler said, shaking his head. "All of us non-wizard wolves were brought before him, and now _all_ of them are loyal to him. It's almost like he is controlling them."

"Where you also brought to Greyback?" Tonks asked. "And if you were, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes ma'am." Tyler nodded. "He pointed his wand at me and said something like 'emperor'.

"Do you mean imperio?" She asked, and Tyler nodded.

"The imperius curse." Moody grumbled in disgust.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe you are correct Alastor."

"But why am I not being controlled. I feel like my usual self." Tyler asked confused. "All the others changed just like that." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Vampires are immune to the imperius curse, and since you're a hybrid, your protected." Klaus said.

"Well it's a good thing I've been pretending." Tyler grinned. "I figured it might be something like that."

"Ok, so if all these non-wizard wolves are under the imperius curse, is there a way to reverse it?" Hermione asked. "Can they be compelled to fight with us, instead of Greyback? I trust everyone here, but we have to be reasonable and look at the odds. There is 400 of them, and only what, maybe 50 of us total? We are extremely out numbered."

"I like the way you think My Dear, but I don't know if it's possible." Elijah said. "How many non-wizard wolves are there?" He asked turning to Tyler. "Can you give us a rough guess."

"150 maybe. There's a lot, but not many, considering there are 400 total." He answered. "All of the non-wizard wolves have no sire bond connection to Greyback what-so-ever. Most come from other countries."

"That would certainly help our numbers." Hermione said. "But how do we release them from the curse?"

"Unfortunately we can't compel them. It just doesn't work that way." Salazar said with a sigh. "They need to be strong enough to resist it, but with them being muggles, I don't even think they know what's happened to them, much less how to fight it. I don't think there is a way."

"Actually Mr. Salazar, there is." Pinky nervously squeaked, as if she was afraid to speak up.

Elijah turned to her and smiled. "It's ok Pinky. Please feel free to speak up if you have an idea."

"Thank you Master Elijah." She said, smiling at him. "Elf magic goes beyond wizard magic, but elves can't use it without their Masters permission, that's why no one really understands the full extent of it. Elves have a way of reversing the imperious curse, and they know how to spot someone that is under its influence."

Stefan looked at her. "Pinky, would you be willing to help us?" But before she had a chance to reply, he held up his hands. "Before you answer, I want to make it clear that you have a _choice_ in this. Do not automatically say yes because you think it's what we want. It could be very dangerous and you might get hurt, or worse, killed."

Pinky hopped down from her chair, walked over to him, and held his hand. "Master Stefan, when Pinky first met you all, she was very scared to serve vampires, but Pinky learned quickly that you all were kind, and that you would treat her with respect and dignity. Pinky vowed to protect her Mistress and Masters no matter what. Pinky loves you, and she knows that you love her. Pinky assures you sir, she is not saying yes because it's what she thinks you want. She's saying yes because she loves you, and Pinky knows she can do this. She can go with Mr. Tyler to the caves, and do what needs to be done. Pinky will be ok, sir. She can make herself invisible without the use of cloaks. She will not be seen, and she can apparate Mr. Tyler out if there is trouble."

"Ok Pinky." Stefan said, smiling at her. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will Master Stefan."

"We may not have the numbers." Harry laughed. "But we have a wide range of different magical abilities. Hybrids, elves, muggle vamps, human immortals, magical vamps, original vamps, and the most powerful wizards in the world. Greyback is nuts if he thinks he can win."

"Ah yes Harry, but let us not get overly confident about it." Dumbledore said. "Greyback may not be very smart, but he is not stupid either."

"This is true." He sighed. "But I still think we can win."

"So how do we get the non-wizard wolves on our side?" I asked. "They can't really help us with magic, and they have no way to defend themselves from curses."

"We can help with that." Fred said. "We have a line of products called Defensive Objects."

"He right." George replied. "Decoy detonators…."

"….Shield hats…."

"….Shield cloaks…."

"….Shield gloves…"

"….And our personal favorite," they said with identical grins, "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

"It provides a person enough time to escape, and it's so dark that no light can penetrate it." George said.

"We would be happy to donate all these items to anyone who needs or wants them." Fred added.

"If you can give us what you have, we will see that it gets into the hands of those who do." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I think they will be needed."

"So how do we get the non-wizard wolves, over to our side." Draco asked.

"I have an idea." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

_That could mean anything!_

* * *

Turns out it was simple enough. Dumbledore said if Pinky went with Tyler, she could locate the ones under the spell, apparate them out of the caves, and bring them to Elijah and Klaus. Then she would release them from the spell, and they would be given a choice. If they wanted to help us, they would be kept safe in the castle, and if they wanted to go home, they could. Dumbledore said it was best if we do it slowly, because if 150 wolves disappeared overnight, Greyback would get suspicious. I was all for compelling the ones that wanted to go home, and this made Salazar laugh, but Dumbledore said that would make us no better than Greyback. _He did have a point I guess._

Dobby came up with the idea to use the Room of Requirement to house the werewolves that wanted to help us. Salazar and Godric said it was a brilliant idea and that they had both completely forgot about the room. This idea was better than having the wolves in the dungeons, and the room provided them protection from the wondering eyes of students. Dumbledore also said this would be a perfect way to get the residents of Hogsmeade into the castle if they wanted to help fight. Madam Rosmerta volunteered to have the entrance into the castle in the Three Broomsticks, because it wasn't unusual for the pub to have so many visitors. _Now it was just a waiting game._

As to be expected, several parents had decided to pull their children out of school until the threat was over. A few of the younger students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were gone, but no one from Gryffindor and Slytherin had left, except Pansy. Her parents had come to get her the day the story broke in _The Daily Prophet_ about Godric. Millicent and Daphne's parents had tried to pull them out too, but they refused to leave because of O.W.L.S. _They wanted to stay because of them? Something smells fishy!_

Older students from all the houses banded together in the Great Hall at dinner a few nights ago, and said that they wanted to help when the wolves attacked. Dumbledore had tried to persuade them to rethink their decision, but relented when they didn't back down. He finally said that they needed to get permission from their parents if they wanted to fight. This to me didn't make a whole lot of sense because how do you keep someone from fighting for something they believe in? I guess Dumbledore has his reasons though. He did say however, that no one in third year or below was allowed to fight, simply because he thinks they are too young. _This I DID agree with._

* * *

It was two days before the full moon, and I was starting to get butterflies. I won't lie, I was scared. All of the non-wizard wolves, including Tyler, were now inside the castle, but there were only about 50 or 60 that decided they wanted to help us fight. The rest wanted to go home to their families. I guess I don't blame them, because without magic they were powerless. However, Tyler was elected to be the new leader of the ones that did stay, and they decided that even though they couldn't do magic, they were still capable of fighting the muggle way. _I just hope we don't lose anyone._

"Dobby says that Greyback knows there was a mole. With all of the non-wizard wolves gone, he knows it was one of them." Dumbledore said, as we sat down in an impromptu meeting in the Room of Requirement.

It was after classes Wednesday night, and we had decided to relocate our meeting in order to get all the Aurors, werewolves, hybrids, elves, vampires, professors, students that wanted to fight, and the parents that were involved, together and on the same page.

"Are they still going to attack tomorrow night?" Kingsley asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Dobby says that Greyback still thinks we don't know when the attack is to be held. Greyback has stated that he doesn't know how the wolves broke the imperius curse, and that none of them knew when he was planning to attack."

"Or so he thinks. I only overheard the exact day because of my vampire hearing." Tyler said, sitting down with the other wolves.

"Exactly how many wolves were freed?" Godric asked.

"140, but only 50 of you decided to stay." Dumbledore said nodding toward them. "And we are very thankful to you for it."

"You're welcome sir." One of them stood up and said. "We are loyal to Tyler, who is loyal to Klaus, who is loyal to you. We know there is great risk for us getting involved, because we can't do magic, but we have been training with these cloaks, hats, and gloves. We have come to find that they work really well at shielding us from some harmful curses."

"But they won't protect you from really dark curses, so remain alert and be careful." Klaus said, and the wolves nodded.

"It's just too bad that we don't have weapons of our own." An older wolf with dark hair said, shaking his head. "Bar room brawling might not cut it. It just doesn't feel right going into combat with no weapon. When I was in the British Army, I was a sniper."

"A sniper?" Damon asked, looking at him in surprise, and the wolf nodded.

"How many more of you are ex military?" Stefan asked, and about 35 of them raised their hands.

"No wonder most of you gentleman decided to stay and fight." Godric said with a nod. "Which branch of service did you all serve in?"

"Royal Marine Corps."

"British Army."

"Royal Air Force."

"United States Air Force."

"United States Marine Corps."

"Royal Air Force."

"British Army."

"United States Navy."

"United States Army."

"Royal Marine Corps."

"Royal Navy."

I watched as one by one they all stood up and announced which branch of service they were from. Most were from the U.K. but a few were from other countries. We even had two ex-Metropolitan Police Officers from London that stayed to fight.

Suddenly there was a loud clanging noise that sounded like steel hitting the stone floor. We all jumped up and looked toward the back corner of the room. Our eyes widened at the sight of all the rifles, handguns, and shotguns, not to mention the ammo, that had appeared. There was also a sniper rifle.

"Well it seems that the Room of Requirement has provided a way for you all to be able to use weapons of your own." Godric commented. "Which makes sense really."

"I wonder if it will supply us with an airplane?" The air force guys joked.

"No, but you could use brooms!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry looked at her confused. "Hermione, they aren't magical. They can't fly a broom."

"I know that Harry." She replied. "But you can."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"What are you saying My Dear?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Ok hear me out." She said, standing up at the front of the room. "I've been thinking about an air defense of some sort, and I think I've got it figured out. If Harry, Draco, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Fred, and George can fly around on brooms, the air force guys can ride with you. Not only will we have a magical air defense, but we will also have a muggle air defense. That's something the werewolves won't be expecting. All of you are Quidditch players, so you are already good fliers."

"I would be up for that." One of the Royal Air Force guys said. "What about the rest of you?"

"I have a question Miss." The USAF guy said. "How stable are those brooms? The reason I ask is, if we shoot at the wolves on the ground, won't we be blown off course when the gun goes off?"

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "All brooms have a stabilizer. We won't be blown off course."

He nodded. "Ok, then I'm all for it." He said, reaching down and picking up a handgun. "But a rifle is going to be too big, so I think we should stick with the smaller guns." The rest of the air force guys nodded in agreement, and picked up the other hand guns.

"What about extra ammo? How do we carry that? The Air Force Guys can't fly on a broom with a heavy Military rucksack on their back."

We all looked at each other for a moment.

"I have a few dark colored wrist clutches that could work." I said. "Some might be kinda girly though."

"We could put undetectable extension and feather light charms on them. That way they are easier to carry." Mrs. Malfoy added.

I turned to Pinky. "Can you go and grab all the dark colored handbags out of my closet at home?"

"Of course Mistress." She replied with a grin, and disappeared.

When she got back, the wolves started getting their guns and ammo ready. They were amazed at how light Mrs. Malfoy made the handbags and rucksacks, and at how much gun magazines they were able to stuff inside them.

One of the USMC guys pointed and laughed at the USAF guy that had a dark blue glittery wrist clutch tied around his wrist.

"You look so pretty dude!" He laughed.

"I think it matches my eyes!" He joked. "But at least it's Air Force blue!"

"Is this scene bringing back memories?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon.

Damon grinned. "Kinda, but in the Civil War and WWII, we didn't have glittery purses."

"They aren't purses Damon." I giggled. "They're wrist clutches."

"It's a purse." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Men just don't understand fashion."

"HEADMASTER, HEADMASTER!" Dobby screamed, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room. "They're coming! They're coming! Greyback has just ordered the attack."

"Wait, what, now?" Harry asked, nearly choking on his words, and Dobby nodded.

Chaos erupted. People started running around grabbing everything they would need. The air defense summoned their brooms, and the 'Hogwarts Air Force' flew out a window that had suddenly appeared. Dumbledore told Pinky and Dobby to alert the elves, and get all the students to safety. Salazar and Godric ran out of the room so fast I didn't even have time to tell them to be careful.

"Why are they attacking early?" I asked frantically, running up to Klaus. "I don't get it!"

"I don't know Love. Maybe he suspects that we know, and he decided to hit us a day early. Please be careful out there." He said, giving me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, as he flashed out the room.

"Lock and Load boys!" I heard one of the Royal Marine Corps guys shout, and they grabbed their weapons and headed out.

I ran out after them into the corridor and stared in amazement around me. Not only were students, parents, and professors running around, but the stone statues and suits of armor had come to life and began moving toward the front entrance of the castle. The castle itself seemed to be coming to life, because the walls were moving, but the layout didn't seem to change. At the end of the corridor I saw Salazar looking out the window, toward the front gates to the grounds.

"What's happening to the castle!?" I asked frantically, running up to him.

"It's transfiguring itself into a large square solid stone structure." He replied. "I told you I had a way to lock down the castle. To anyone outside looking at it, it looks like you can't enter it, but for anyone inside, you can look out the windows and walk outside."

"Can you get back in?"

"Yes. Just go to the front entrance. The castle itself knows who belongs here and who doesn't." He said with a smile.

"You're a genius Salazar!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

My brief jovial mood turned dark however, as I began hearing loud pops of gunfire. I looked out to see a Draco and his rider fly over. I looked down and saw a mass army of werewolves flooding the grounds. Salazar flashed down the stairs to the front doors. I quickly followed, and caught up with Elijah on the first floor.

"Are the bullets even doing any damage?" I asked. "Or are the wolves stopping them?"

"Doing damage. It's so chaotic out there, that they don't have time to stop them. I highly doubt that any of them know what the bullets are." He said peering out a window and firing a killing curse.

"Maybe we can just stay inside, and fire spells at them. Salazar said it looks like a solid block of stone to them." I said hopefully.

Elijah laughed. "Sweetheart, that would be too easy. Besides, they would just retreat further away and out of our firing range. We will have to go outside eventually."

"Be careful Elijah." Hermione said, coming up behind us.

He turned to look at her. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of going outside My Dear."

"Nope." She said shaking her head. "I will fight."

"Then please drink my blood. That way I won't lose you forever."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't thought enough about becoming a vampire, and now is not the time to make a rash decision."

"But you might die…"

"Then I die." Hermione said, cutting him off.

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Swamps were appearing out of nowhere and some of the werewolves were getting trapped in the deep muck. We saw the twins running back toward the castle with wide grins on their faces.

"ELIJAH!" Damon shouted down from the second floor. "Light 'em up!"

"What in the world does that mean?" Neville asked.

Elijah grinned at him and turned toward the window. Suddenly large bolts of lightning began striking the ground. The werewolves that were trapped in the twin's portable swamps were being killed, and the other wolves began running in different directions. The Hogwarts Air Force was swooping in and out between the bolts, firing curses and bullets. Once the lightning stopped, Aurors, Military guys, Professors, parents, and students began rushing out the doors with shield charms up in case any stray bullets hit anyone. _The last thing we need is for someone to get hit by friendly fire._

* * *

Once we got outside we saw stakes had been conjured by the werewolves, and they were flying through the air. Remus got hit with one in the leg and stumbled backwards. Klaus caught him, and dragged him over to us. He pulled the stake out of his leg, but Salazar came running over, snatched it up, and stared at it horrified.

"Oh no. No, no, no." He said shaking his head. "How did they find out?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is a white oak stake!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" I yelled snatching it out of his hand.

"Impossible. We burned the tree to the ground." Klaus said, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Niklaus, the tree in Mystic Falls is not the only white oak tree in the world."

"But I thought, it was just _that_ specific tree that could kill us." Elijah said.

Salazar shook his head. "No, any of them can. Even conjured ones."

"I can't take this. I can't take this." I said as I backed away. "You guys are going to get KILLED!"

"No Love, listen to me. We will be fine. Please don't worry. As long as they don't hit us in the heart, we will live."

Suddenly Klaus's chest exploded as a stake shot through his chest cavity. His body went limp and he hit the ground with blood spewing out of his mouth.

"KLAUS! NOOOO! KLAUS! KLAUS!" I screamed.

Hermione grabbed me, as werewolves began heading our way. Elijah picked up his brother's body and ran with it toward the castle. Salazar followed, but he was firing killing curses over his shoulder at them.

I was hysterical as Elijah laid Klaus on the stone floor. No one but Hermione, Elijah, Salazar, and me were in the front entrance hall. Remus's leg had healed, and he stayed outside to fight.

"Lynn! Lynn! You must calm down!" Salazar said shaking me. "Thankfully the idiot werewolf who conjured it doesn't know his left from his right. The stake struck his right side. If it had hit his heart, he would have burst into flames. He's not dead."

This calmed me down considerably, but I still had tears running down my face. Madam Pomfrey came running down from the hospital wing, and began to tend to the injured that came staggering in. Some were being carried, but others were able to walk. Damon came bursting in carrying Carling's lifeless body. Salazar saw that and ran back outside to fight.

"She's dead." He said, gently laying her down. "Stefan's gone crazy out there. He's pissed, he really did like her a lot. Stephen is beside himself with grief, and I think he may have switched off his emotions."

He suddenly stopped cold when he realized who I was hovering over.

"What the hell?" He asked, kneeling beside Klaus.

"White oak stakes. That's what the werewolves are using." I mumbled.

"Is he…"

I shook my head. "No, Salazar said he would have burst into flames."

"Princess, that's good then. He will recover." Damon said, wrapping his arms around me.

Elijah must have called for Pinky, because she had arrived with a butterbeer cooler full of blood bags, and she began force feeding them to Klaus. Elijah suddenly let out a howl of rage and bolted out the doors, with Hermione and Damon following close behind him, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Mistress, I know how you must be feeling right now, because Pinky is feeling the same, but they need you out there. Of all the people here, you are the only one that can't be permanently killed. You must go, Pinky will look after Master Klaus. Kill as many of them as you can." She said looking at Klaus and Carling, then back to me. "You know Master Klaus would want you too."

As I stood up to run outside, the residents of Hogsmeade came running down the main staircase from the 7th floor, with Aberforth Dumbledore leading the way. I joined them as they burst through the doors and onto the grounds. Dead bodies of werewolves were laying all over the place. Stone statues were stained with blood as they swung their weapons at the wolves. Suits of armor were swinging their swords and spiked balls on chains. I could hear the steady pop, pop, pop as gunfire rained down on us from the air, and from the Military guys on the ground. There were still many werewolves left to kill. More than 200 or so, but with the residents of Hogsmeade, we were kinda even now. _At least the werewolves on our side knew who to aim for._

Bolts of lightning were streaking through the sky, but I knew Elijah was only doing it so we could see. It was pitch black dark outside, and the lightening was the only light available to us. People were dueling werewolves everywhere. Hagrid's hut was on fire, but I could see him amongst the fighters, so I knew he was alright.

_It looks like a scene right out of the movie Braveheart out here!_

I was running everywhere destroying stakes. I decided that was my main mission. There were plenty of people killing werewolves, but no one paid any attention to those deadly pieces of wood. _I was not about to lose any of my boys!_

I checked in on Klaus a few times, and I always found Pinky right beside him, feeding him blood. He was healing slowly, but at least he was alive. It's more than I can say for Carling and Stephen though. Both of them had been staked through the heart, and all the Macons, our vampire neighbors, had been killed. As far as humans go, several residents from Hogsmeade had been killed, including the owner of Zonko's. Several students and parents were also dead, Lavender was among them and so was Blaise. This hurt a lot because they were my friends, but then my hurt turned to anger and I headed back out for the last time.

* * *

When I got back outside, I saw someone hanging around the edge of the dark forest so I went to investigate. They didn't see me creep up to them, but as I got closer I realized who it was. _I should have known._

"Well Pansy, what brings you here tonight." I said as I lit the tip of my wand.

She wheeled around with her wand in her hand and gave me a grin. "Watching everyone die!" She laughed. "But I'm not the only one."

"Who else?" I asked, cautiously as I looked around.

"Us." Millicent and Daphne said, appearing out of the shadows.

"You two were suppose to be on our side!" I shouted at them.

"We were spies." Millicent said. "We told Greyback everything. That's why he decided to attack tonight instead of tomorrow. He wanted to catch you guys off guard."

"Now who is a traitor?!" I yelled. "You have betrayed Slytherin, not to mention Salazar himself!"

"That loony old man doesn't mean anything to us!" Pansy yelled. "Salazar is a shell now compared to what he was 1,000 years ago. He himself is a blood traitor to the very cause HE started!"

"Don't you dare speak that way about him!" I yelled.

Pansy laughed. "Why not? Is he dead yet? Is he dead like your half-breed boyfriend is?"

I glared at her. "It was you! You told Greyback about the white oak stakes didn't you?"

"It's amazing how two cupcakes laced with veritaserum can make two idiots talk. Crabbe and Goyle told us everything we needed to know. Then we obliviated their memories of what we did."

"I will kill you for that!" I screamed, pointing my wand at her face, but she just laughed at me.

"Oh I don't think so vampire." She said motioning toward some more people that were appearing out of the shadows. They were dragging someone by the arms.

"STEFAN!" I screamed, and tried to run toward him, but I was stopped by a tripping jinx and chains that suddenly wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles. "Stefan can you hear me!?" I yelled.

"Let her go." He said weakly, as he nodded in my direction. He had a wooden stake sticking out of his stomach and one sticking out of the right side of his chest.

"Just let him go!" I begged. "Kill me instead. I'm the one you hate. Please just let him go."

"We hate all of you!" Mr. Parkinson said. "And we are going to kill you both."

"Pansy honey, which of them do you want us to kill first?" Mrs. Parkinson asked sweetly.

"Him." She said pointing to Stefan. "I want to make her watch."

I was near hysterics for the second time tonight. I was struggling to get free but every time I tried, the chains would tighten even more.

"No please. Not Stefan. Please let him go." I cried as tears ran down my face.

"Lynn, I love you. Please remember everything I've taught you." He said. "Tell Damon and the others I love them."

"Aww how sweet and touching." Pansy laughed. "But I'm afraid she won't be telling anyone anything, because we will kill her next. Do it Father."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched Mr. Parkinson drive a stake through Stefan's heart. I watched him desiccate before my eyes. "We will kill you all! Damon will kill you! Salazar will kill you! Elijah will kill you! Remus will kill you! Tyler will kill you!"

"Not if we kill them first!" Pansy yelled, driving a stake through my heart.

* * *

**_***Preciousann runs and hides from the rotten veggies she is sure to be thrown her way.***_**

* * *

***A/N* Only two more chapters you guys! Hang in there, and please dont leave me just yet! I need you to tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think is going to happen next? If anyone has any suggestions, or something you would like to see, let me know! I will consider all of them! ********Thank you to those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! I try to respond to all reviews, so please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!****


	24. The Aftermath

Chapter 24

**The Aftermath**

When my eyes fluttered open, I realized I was staring up at the clear blue sky of the Enchanted Ceiling. I heard shuffling and weeping all around me, as people mourned for the dead. I all I wanted to do was die permanently, because of the ones we lost. Blaise, Lavender, the Macons, Stephen, Carling, and worst of all…Stefan. I felt numb, cold, weak, my chest hurt, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It wasn't because I was physically hurt, but because of all the emotional pain. _Stefan was dead._

Stefan Antonio Salvatore was a man who loved me no matter what. He raised me when my parents died 17 years ago in a drunk driving accident. He changed my diapers when I was a baby, told me I wasn't a freak when I thought I was, reassured me when I doubted my magical abilities, and stepped between me and Damon when we fought. He protected me, loved me, and did everything he could for me. _And now he was gone._

I couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. Big fat tears were rolling down my face so badly I could barely see.

"She's awake." I heard Damon say, but I didn't want to turn my head, because I was afraid of what I would see. "Princess? Are you all right."

I didn't trust my voice, so I shook my head no.

"It's ok Princess. We won. They're all dead. Even Greyback."

I shook my head no again.

"Love, it's going to be all right." Klaus said in a horse whisper, taking my hand. "We're all here. We all made it."

I shook my head no again, but this time more vigorously. "Stefan." I said. "He's…."

"Right here Lynn."

My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head toward his voice. He was laying on his side next to me smiling, and his green eyes sparkled as he looked at me. I stared at him in amazement.

"Yes, he is alive." Elijah smiled, sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione.

"But how? I don't understand?" I asked hurriedly as I tried to sit up.

"Now, now, none of that." Madam Pomfrey said, gently shoving me back down. "You need to stay still. You were stuck on that pole for a good long while, and I want to make sure you fully heal."

_What pole?_

I ignored her and stared at Stefan. "I-I s-saw you get staked. You died. I saw…I saw…"

"Salazar's Blood Bonding Potion." He said with a smile. "After Pansy and her parents killed us, they thought it would be funny to stake us together. They laid you on top of me, and shoved a wooden pole through our hearts. What they didn't count on, was the healing properties the potion had given your blood. It mixed with mine, and brought me back to life too."

"When the sun came up, I spotted the two of you stuck to that pole on the edge of the dark forest." Godric said. "I immediately got you down and that's when I realized Stefan was alive, and I brought both of you in here."

"But Stephen, Carling, and the Macons! Maybe we can save…"

Damon shook his head. "No Princess. I'm afraid we can't."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"We already tried to use your blood to revive them, but we couldn't. The only thing we can think of is, Stefan's blood was in the Blood-Bonding Potion." Salazar said, shifting uncomfortably, and holding his right shoulder. "His blood helped create what you have become, and we think that's the only reason he is alive."

"What am I?" I asked, as I laid my head back down. "What am I?"

"We don't know, but I want to study your blood further. Maybe I can figure out what's causing all these abnormal things." Salazar said. "Not that they are bad things."

I looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting next to Carling and Stephen's bodies, crying. "I'm so sorry. If I had put Stephen and Carlings blood into that blood necklace, they'd be alive." I said with fresh tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok dear." She said reaching for my hand. "None of us knew any of this could be possible. It's not your fault."

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked looking around. "I know Blaise and Lavender are gone, but is there anyone else?"

"We are all here and alive." Remus said. "Well, except Sirius."

"WHAT!?" I cried, sitting bolt upright.

Remus held up his hands and laughed. "It's all right. It's all right. We are just waiting for him to wake up."

"Huh?"

"He drank my blood." Damon said. "He told me he didn't want to die, so he asked me if he could drink my blood, so I let him."

"He was killed by a killing curse to the back." Harry said. "I saw it from the air, and headed toward the ground. Jacob, the air force guy riding with me, grabbed him and we flew in here. I couldn't fly after that, because all I could think about was Sirius, but when Damon came back in to check on Klaus, he told me not to worry."

"Did you go back out?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "With a vengeance." He grinned.

_I bet he did!_

* * *

I couldn't sit still anymore, so I got up and started to walk around, despite Madam Pomfrey's protest. Everyone in the great hall was covered with dirt and blood. The hospital wing was full of the more serious wounded, and the great hall was for those that were dead or not as badly injured. _There was a lot of them._

I saw the Malfoy's sitting with Blaise's parents, and his body. Draco looked like he had been crying. Seamus, Dean, Ron and Ginny were sitting next to Lavender's body and the body of a girl with long blond hair, and I realized it was Ginny's friend, Luna Lovegood.

Neville's Grandmother had come to join the fight too, but now she lay beside Lavender and Luna. Neville himself looked like he was in another world, as he sat beside his Grandmother and held her hand.

Several of the Military werewolves had been killed, and the ones that had survived, sat with the bodies of their combat buddies. Tyler and Caroline sat with them, and I was very happy to see that most of them were alive. These werewolves risked a lot, and we owed them a great deal of thanks. There was even talk about burying them in proper Military fashion, and I thought it was a wonderful idea. _Even if they were wolves._

The twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and another Weasley I didn't recognize, but who looked just like Stephen, were sitting next to the bodies of Stephen and Carling. _That must be Bill._

Several residents of Hogsmeade were sitting with the bodies of the Macons, including Aberforth. It turns out that Aberforth was good friends with them. Mr. and Mrs. Flume, the owners of Honeydukes, were sitting next to the body of the owner of Zonko's. Madam Rosmerta was walking around offering everyone firewhiskey and butterbeer. She told me that it took her mind off of everything, because it gave her something to do.

Crabbe, Goyle, and their parents, were sitting with the Nott's. Theo had been killed by Greyback himself.

Tonks and Kingsley were sitting next to a few Aurors that had been killed, but Tonks kept getting up to check on her cousin Sirius, and to talk to Remus.

Several more people that I didn't know had been killed. There was about 70 total that were dead, but that number could rise, because other Aurors, including Moody, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, and surprisingly, an old Professor named Minerva McGonagall, were still outside looking for more wounded and dead. Come to find out, Professor McGonagall had returned to Hogwarts to help us fight the werewolves. She had written Dumbledore when the story about Godric came out, and demanded that Dumbledore alert her when the werewolves attacked. _Everyone said this sounded like something she would do._

The castle was still on lockdown. Salazar hadn't lifted the spell yet, just in case some werewolves had escaped. He didn't want to take the chance of them returning. Greyback's body had been moved to the dungeons, and the bodies of the other werewolves were being banished to who-knows-where by the elves. Dumbledore had placed Dobby in charge of this.

Blue and Crookshanks were roaming around the great hall, providing comfort to those that needed it. The crow and Fawkes were circling the grounds, keeping watch for any stray werewolves. Even Peanut, Salazar's snake, was doing her best to provide comfort, even though most people were scared of her.

I smiled as I studied my family from a corner in the room. Pinky was tending to Klaus, Salazar, Stefan, and Sirius. Klaus was awake, but still very weak. Salazar had said it would take a few days for him to fully recover, because he was hit in the chest. Salazar himself had been hit with one in the shoulder. Those white oak stakes were nothing to play with. Remus had been struck with several, including one in the heart, but since he was a hybrid it didn't do much damage. _I guess none of the wolves figured out they had to decapitate him. _Damon, Elijah, Godric, Tyler, and Caroline had cuts and bruises, but they had already healed. Stefan was still very weak, but was recovering at a steady pace, and Sirius had just woken up. Harry sat with him and it looked like they were quietly joking about Sirius being a vampire now. Hermione had a few cuts and bruises, but I think Elijah had given her some of his blood, so that she would heal faster.

After awhile, Godric and Salazar got up and began walking around to offer words of encouragement and condolences. I smiled as I watched them move from person to person, and Godric spent a long time talking with Neville.

I walked outside to get some fresh air, and I had to squint when the bright sunshine hit my eyes. As they adjusted, I saw that most of the werewolves were gone, but the green grass was still stained with blood. I made a mental note to ask Elijah to create a sun shower later, to wash it all away. I saw Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwick talking to the Minister for Magic. He had a reporter from _The Daily Prophet_ tagging along behind him. An older witch in black robes with a stern looking face was scowling at him. _That must be Professor McGonagall._

I made my way down to the lake, and spotted a body laying on the shore. I quickened my pace when I realized he had a rifle laying next to him. _It is one of our Military werewolves._

He slowly turned his head toward me when he heard my approach.

"Shhh. Just lay still sir." I said. "Your badly hurt, and need medical attention."

"I was hoping someone would find me." He whispered in an American accent. "I think I might be paralyzed."

"I will get you some help. What's your name?"

"John. United States Marine Corp."

"Oorah! Well done Marine. Semper Fi."

He broke into a wide grin and nodded.

I quickly cast my patronus. "Professor Dumbledore, we have one of our Military werewolves seriously wounded by the Black Lake. I'm unsure of how to get him back to the castle. Can you send help?" And quickly sent the bat up the hill towards him.

"I'll never get use to this magic stuff." He said with a slight chuckle. "I just wish I could feel the lower half of my body."

"Well don't you worry, Madam Pomfrey will get you sorted out."

I glanced up the hill and saw Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall hurrying towards us.

"You will be alright John." Dumbledore said, as he quickly conjured a stretcher, and we began to walk back toward the castle.

"Do you think your magic can help me?" John asked.

"Oh yes, and you'll be back on your feet in no time." He answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Salvatore, are you ok? You look a bit…off." Snape said looking me over.

"I'm fine sir." I chuckled. "Well, that is until I get back inside. Madam Pomfrey is going to be furious with me."

"Why is that?" Professor McGonagall asked studying me with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm supposed to be resting." I replied with a grin. "But I couldn't be in there any longer. I had to get out."

Professor Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I do think she might be unhappy with you."

"Sir, if I may ask, are we still going to take our O.W.L.S? Or are they going to postpone them?"

"I'm afraid you're still going to have to take them." Professor Dumbledore replied. "They can't be postponed for anything."

I groaned and looked at Professor Snape. "I don't suppose I can talk you into passing everyone with an 'outstanding' can I?"

Professor McGonagall gave me a stern look, but Snape looked slightly amused. "No you couldn't, considering we Professors aren't giving them to you."

"Huh? I thought you did."

"No Miss Salvatore, however, I'd still make you work for that 'outstanding'."

I grinned at him. "Hmm, well maybe I can talk to Salazar." I laughed.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps he could compel the examiners for you all."

"Albus!" McGonagall cried. "You can't be serious!"

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. We had reached the front entrance, and Salazar was standing there.

"I would do no such thing." He grinned. "I want everyone to earn their O.W.L.S."

"But potions is my _worst _subject." I jokingly whined. "I need all the help I can get. Professor Snape _never _teaches us all we need to know. I think he does it on purpose, and I think he enjoys it."

I suddenly felt a hand swat the back of my head, and grinned at Professor Snape.

"That's for whining about it." He smirked.

"And I thought it was because of what she said." Salazar said, and we all laughed.

They got John into the great hall, and Madam Pomfrey immediately started looking him over. I snuck away before she had a chance to yell at me though. Salazar returned the castle back to its normal state, and I joined my family, and sat with them for the remainder of the day. _But I fell asleep sometime after lunch._

* * *

The werewolves attacked on Tuesday night, and the battle lasted into the wee hours of Wednesday morning. Dumbledore canceled classes for the remainder of the week, but encouraged all fifth and seventh year students to study hard for our O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S, because classes would start again first thing Monday morning. To some this seemed a little insensitive because of the tragedy, but most realized it was the right thing to do. _Life goes on, or so they say._

The funerals for the dead took place over the weekend. Lavender and Blaise's were held on Saturday afternoon in Godric's Hollow. Godric himself made a special memorial for them, and placed a muggle repelling charm over both the memorial and their graves. Lavender's parents were grief stricken, but they said they were proud of their daughter. Blaise's Mother took his death really hard though, and she had to hang on to Mrs. Malfoy the entire time. Salazar spoke to her afterwards though, and she seemed a lot better after their talk. _I think he may have compelled her._

The Macons, Stephen, and Carling were cremated at Hogwarts, by the sun, on Sunday morning. This event was attended by the Weasleys, Malfoys, several residents of Hogsmeade, and of course, all of us. I felt sick the entire time, because I was so full of guilt. Watching Mr. Weasley slip the daylight ring off Stephen's finger nearly made me break down. Mrs. Weasley took off Carling's ring, and fell to her knees when their bodies ignited. Stefan was crying the whole time which made it even worse, because I had never seen him cry like that before. _If only I had placed their blood in that necklace. If only I hadn't been so selfish. If I had cared about everyone, not just my family and my feelings, but everyone else's too…they'd still be here. _

It was Sunday evening, and no one felt like eating dinner, so we all just headed over to the common room. We sat quietly for awhile trying to process all that had happened the last few days. Even the twins didn't feel like making anyone laugh. It wasn't until Hermione spoke that we realized we had been sitting in silence for over two hours.

"Harry? Are you ok?" She asked, looking at him with worry. "You look a bit…odd."

He slowly nodded. "It's just yesterday…being in Godric's Hollow, attending the funerals, and seeing my parent's house. I've never seen it. I never imagined it would look like that. The big hole in the roof, the sign with all the writing on it….it just brought a lot of old feelings back."

"Your parents sacrificed a great deal Harry." Dumbledore said. "You should be proud."

"I am. Believe me, I am." He said. "But Professor, I've been thinking, do I _have _to go back to the Dursley's this summer? Can I just stay here at the castle with Sirius and Remus, or…"

"Come home with us?" Ron interjected, looking at his Mother, who nodded.

Dumbledore looked at him with a slight smile. "Yes Harry, you…."

"Please Professor! Voldemort is gone, please don't…." He pleaded.

"You didn't let me finish Harry." He said, holding up his hands. "Yes, you may choose, on your own, where you want to stay this summer. If you wish to remain here at the castle with your Godfather, you may do so. If you wish to join the Weasley's, you may do that too."

"You could stay with us too." Draco said with a smile. "If you want too."

"Or _you_ could stay with _us_." Ron said, turning to Draco. "Imagine the Quidditch games we could have."

_How can you think of Quidditch games at a time like this!_

I frowned at Ron, and curled up in my chair. Salazar glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Can I Mum?" Draco asked, looking at her hopefully.

"If it's ok with Arthur and Molly , then I suppose so." She smiled.

Plans instantly began to form for summer vacation, but I didn't want to listen to them anymore. I got up quietly and slipped into my bedroom. After a while, Harry's stag showed up and asked me what was wrong, but I didn't feel like talking, so I ignored him. _I just wanted to be left alone._

* * *

Monday morning came, and with it came classes, so that meant I couldn't hide in my room anymore. It also brought something else…Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne. They had come back pretending to be hurt and sad that a lot of people had died, until they saw me. Stefan had told everyone what happened the night of the attack, so nobody was buying it. The fear that filled their faces when they saw me was priceless, and it gave me some satisfaction to know that they were scared. It turns out that Pansy and her murdering friends were something that was discussed the night before, after I slipped out. Dumbledore told my friends to let the adults handle it, and we were _not_ to retaliate in any way, shape, or form. This did not go over well with anyone, but we let it go. Dumbledore and Godric sent letters to Fudge telling him all that we knew about Pansy, her parents, and her friends, but Fudge said there was no proof, buried the truth about what happened, and _nothing _was done. Mr. Malfoy said it had more to do with money though, because the Parkinsons, Greengrasses, and Bulstrodes were very wealthy and were very connected in the Ministry. _And the Malfoys aren't!? Sheesh, Fudge really _IS _a dunderhead!_ The Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, Notts, Weasleys, Browns, and anyone else affected by the attack, dropped their support of the Ministry immediately. Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father and editor of _The Quibbler_, published the truth in an article that became one of the most read publications in the wizarding world. The backlash that Fudge got was tremendous, and he resigned as Minister. Some guy named Rufus Scrimgeour took his place, but still nothing was done. Scrimgeour claimed that this was a school matter, not a Ministry one, and told Dumbledore to handle it, which he did. Dumbledore expelled Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne from Hogwarts, before they could take the O.W.L.S., and they were told never to return. Word has it that they ended up enrolling at some school called Durmstrang. _Good riddance to bad rubbish!_

* * *

It took a week or so for me to get over my, woe-is-me-life-is-pain self pitying phase. My friends told me to pull my head out of my butt, and refused to let me wallow in misery. Hermione said that I was suffering from survivors guilt, and Harry talked to me about how he felt after Cedric Diggory died. He knew what I was going through, and helped me out a lot. I was fine for a few days, until O.W.L.S. started. _Then a whole new set of woes cropped up!_

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get through all our O.W.L.S without much incident. The most exciting thing that happened was Ron nearly had a nervous breakdown before our potions O.W.L. Professor Snape literally knocked some sense into him, _after_ Madam Pomfrey gave him a calming drought, but once the O.W.L was over, he was back to his old self again. What set my nerves on edge was the fact that we weren't going to get the results until school ended and summer began. Why couldn't they just tell us if we passed or not! _Waiting on pins and needles was not something I was looking forward to!_

So here we sit, late in the evening, for one last time in the common room. Tomorrow the train will come to take us all home. _Well, some of us._

"You guys are dropping by the house tomorrow, then you're going to floo home, right?" I asked, looking around at my friends.

"Yeah." Harry nodded stretching out on the couch. "We want to raid Honeydukes before we get there though." He grinned.

"Are you still staying here at the castle for a few weeks, before you head to The Burrow?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

He nodded again. "Sorta. Sirius and I are planning on going to his family home. We are going to set his old house elf free, and sell the place. It's in London on a street called Grimmauld Place."

"Poor thing, he has been locked up inside that house for almost 15 years! I'm sure he will happy to be free." Hermione said happily.

"Well Sirius says Kretcher is an old cranky elf, so I don't know. We will see."

"I'm going to go home and sleep for a few weeks." Draco said. "This year has had _way_ to much going on!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. "It's been business as usual for us!" Ron cried, laughing loudly. "But I agree, sleep is something I'm looking forward to."

"Not for us though." The twins said with a grin. "We are going to officially open up our business."

"I'm really going to hit up you guys' place." Draco laughed. "So I can stock up on things to drive Filch crazy with for next year."

We all burst out laughing.

"I'm going to be in Greece with my parents for a few weeks." Hermione said. "But the I'm coming back to spend more time with Elijah. We haven't really gotten to know one another all that well because of what has happened, so look forward to me spending a lot of time at your place." She grinned, looking at me.

"I will make sure to cast silencing charms on the library, so we can't hear what comes out of there." I laughed, and Hermione blushed.

"But silencing charms don't work for vampires." Ron said.

"No, but they work for me!" I cried, and the guys gagged.

"Just make sure you _all_ stay out of trouble." Salazar said, stepping out of his bedroom. "But it's really late and past curfew, so you all need to head to bed."

"Yes sir." We all said.

One by one we all said goodnight to each other, but we knew it wasn't the end. We had a whole summer ahead of us. _And we couldn't wait for it to begin!_**  
**

* * *

**One more chapter you guys! Please stay tuned for the Epilogue! **


	25. Epilogue100 Years Later

**Epilogue**

100 Years Later

It was summertime, and I smiled as I stared out the window at the kids running around outside, and believe me, there was a lot of them! The Burrow had become much more than the Weasley's home over the years, it had grown into a small village. We accepted almost everyone who wanted to build a house and live here. Vampires, werewolves, hybrids (though there are only 3 of those), and humans. Except for Hogsmeade in Scotland, we had become the only all supernatural community in the U.K. We however, won't allow anyone with certain darker leanings to live here, if you know what I mean. _We simply won't tolerate it!_ So I know you must be wondering what happened to all of us after 5th year. Well don't worry, I'm gonna tell you, but I must warn you, not all of it is happy, some of it is kinda sad. I _wish_ I could tell you that we all became vamps, and lived happily ever after, but that's not how life goes.

I'll start with the summer after 5th year. Fred and George's store was an instant hit in Diagon Alley, and the Weasleys became one of the most wealthy families in the wizarding world. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes now has several locations all over the world, including Hogsmeade. 8 months after the attack at Hogwarts, the twins bought Zonko's Joke shop, remodeled it, and made it their own, much to the delight of Hogwarts students, and the dismay of Hogwarts Professors. And who runs this particular branch of WWW you may ask? None other than the two oldest children I know, Damon and Sirius. After 5th year, Sirius decided teaching really wasn't his style so he gave up his position as a Professor, and for the last 100 years, Godric Gryffindor has been the transfiguration Professor and Gryffindor Head of House. That's not the only change that happened at the school though. Harry ended up getting an 'exceeds expectations' on his O.W.L. for potions, and as we all know, Professor Snape didn't take anyone below an 'outstanding'. Harry wanted to become an Auror, so Remus did some begging, and switched places with Snape. _We thought Snape really enjoyed making Remus beg!_ But that's not all, now you see, Snape may be hardnosed, but he knows all about respect and has no problem giving it to those who deserve it. He gave up his Head of House duties, and yep, you guessed it, Salazar became Head of Slytherin House once more, and Dumbledore couldn't have been happier!

However good things don't last that long, 10 years after we graduated from Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore passed away. He refused both Godric's and Salazar's offers to turn him, but in the end, we realized that Dumbledore had lived a full healthy life, and that it was his choice to move on. It was sad to see him pass away, but at least he died peacefully in his sleep. We buried him on a little island in the middle of The Black Lake, and to this day we still miss him and visit his grave. When Dumbledore passed away, Salazar was elected the new Headmaster (and still remains the Headmaster to this day), and Snape became Slytherin Head of House again.

So what happened to Snape? Well he retired from teaching D.A.D.A. about 60 years ago at the age of 75. He lives with Draco and Sirius now, in a little house we have dubbed 'the bachelor pad' just down the street from us in The Burrow. He has loosened up a lot over the years, and now, he is just downright fun to hang around. Even though he hasn't aged a day past 50! Yes, Snape is a vampire now, but that was a choice he wanted to make, and Salazar is the one he asked to turn him. He still has his love for anything that deals with potions though, and you can normally find him in his garden where he grows his own ingredients, and for some strange reason that no one can figure out, a bunch of lilies.

Remus is also retired now, and retired around the same time Snape did. During the summer before our 7th year he married Tonks, and ended up becoming a parent. All of us were shocked to find out that hybrids can have children. Salazar did some digging, and it turns out that the werewolf side is what allows this to happen. This _freaked_ Remus out though. He was sooo worried that the child would be born a werewolf, but nope, he was wrong! _All _of their children turned out to be metamorphmagi just like Tonks. Now he has 4 children of his own, and has several grand and _great_ grandkids, all of whom live in The Burrow, and have different colored hair. Tonks is also a hybrid. She couldn't bear the thought of passing away and leaving Remus alone, so she wanted him to bite her as a werewolf, and then Klaus turned her into a hybrid.

Speaking of The Burrow, the Original Burrow that is, that is what we call the actual house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley passed away about 30 years ago. Unfortunately they had no desire to become vampires. They are buried on the property with Carling's ashes resting with Mrs. Weasley, and Stephen's with Mr. Weasley. Their graves are visited on a regular basis, and we all still miss them very much.

As I said earlier, Draco lives with Snape and Sirius in the bachelor pad house. Why not Malfoy Manor you ask? Well because he says the Manor was just too big for him after his parents moved to France, so the Malfoys sold the Manor, and that's why Draco lives in The Burrow. He doesn't have a wife or children, but it's not his fault. Draco is an Auror and about 90 years ago, when he was 25, he died because a dark wizard hit him with a killing curse. He's a vampire now, because that crafty little Slytherin drank vampire blood _everyday_ in case something like that happened. _We think he got it from Damon, but neither will fess up!_ His wife, Romilda Vain, didn't want to be married to a vampire, so they got divorced. Draco and Romilda never had any kids.

Ron ended up marrying Hermione. _Yes, you read that right._ It turns out that Hermione and Elijah didn't have much in common beyond books, and they ended up breaking up in the middle of our 7th year. It was a clean break-up though, and they have remained good friends with Elijah. Ron and Hermione started dating a few years later, and they ended up having several kids. Neither of them want to become vampires though, and they are getting very old, 115 to be exact. They don't want to be vampires because Hermione dislikes the taste of blood, and Ron is afraid he might kill someone. They of course, live in The Original Burrow. Hermione is a retired Ancient Runes Professor, and Ron is a retired Auror.

Harry married Ginny, and they too live in The Burrow. They have several kids and grandkids as well, but at the age of 40 they both became vampires by choice. Harry said he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his family when he passed away, and Ginny because of the same reason. Harry is still an Auror like Draco and is Head of the Auror office, but Ginny is a retired Senior Quidditch Correspondent for _The Daily Prophet_, and she use to play for the Holyhead Harpies.

Neville, his wife Hannah Abbott , and his parents also live in the Burrow. The morning after the attack on Hogwarts, Godric talked to Neville and he reveled that he had nowhere to go, because his Grandmother was now dead, and his parents were in St. Mungo's. They had been tortured so badly by the Cruciatus Curse, that they had lost their minds. Godric went to St. Mungo's and used his vampire blood to heal Neville's parents. They took a few years to recover from all that they had been through, but then resumed their jobs as Aurors, and decided to become vampires shortly after. Neville and Hannah are also vampires. Neville is a Professor at Hogwarts and teaches Herbology, and Hannah is the head Mediwitch at Hogwarts.

Hagrid, despite being almost 170 years old, is still Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Due to being a half-giant, he has an extremely long life span. He visits The Burrow all the time though, usually bringing a new 'pet' along with him. We still love him though, and always look forward to seeing him.

Caroline and Tyler ended up moving back to America, but we still talk all the time. They live in L.A. and work in Hollywood. They don't have any kids though, because Caroline is a vampire. Salazar said it just doesn't work that way, because even though Tyler is a hybrid, technically Caroline is dead. We tried like crazy to get them to stay, but they just didn't feel comfortable living here, and Caroline didn't like the weather. They do come to visit a lot though.

As I said earlier, Sirius lives with Draco and Snape. He still runs WWW in Hogsmeade with Damon, and has become co-creator of all things chaos alongside the twins. He prefers the bachelor life, and Remus says that even after 135 years, Sirius still acts like he's at Hogwarts.

Speaking of the twins, those masters of chaos will never die! They both became vampires right after they turned 30. They never married, and both are content to live the bachelor life. They have a large flat above the main branch of WWW in Diagon Alley, and _live_ to make people laugh.

Crabbe married a half-blood Hufflepuff named Susan Bones, and moved to Wales. However, they never became vampires, and they passed away a few years ago. They did have 2 kids though, and we see their families often.

Goyle on the other hand, wanted to become a vampire right after he graduated, but Salazar told him no, and that he had to wait until he was at least 30. He moved to Rome several years ago, but we haven't heard from him since. Knowing Goyle though, he may have been staked.

So I guess that leave us, the Salvatore-Mikalesons. 15 years after I graduated, we ended up selling our house in Hogsmeade, and built our house in The Burrow. Blue passed away a looooooong time ago, but at some point over his 20 year life, he managed to father kittens. I can't explain it, but Blue's kittens and grand kittens, ect…find their way to us when the previous one passes away, and they all look and act just like him. I like to think he's still looking out for us, and as for the crow, Damon let him go after I graduated, but I think Damon still misses him. After Dumbledore passed away, Dobby left Hogwarts and became the official free house elf of the Potters. Harry pays him, and Dobby couldn't be happier, considering he gets to be close to Pinky. They asked our permission to mate, and now they have two little elves. House elves have a life span of 200 years, and Pinky was already 50 when we met her, so she still has a few years left. Dobby doesn't though, and is showing signs of slowing down. We will all be crushed when he passes away.

As for Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and I, there have been changes over the years. During our 6th and 7th years, there were big shake ups in the Ministry. In our 6th, some toad looking woman named Umbridge tried to pass a law saying that vampires, werewolves, and hybrids should be hunted down and killed, because they are 'dangerous' creatures. This woman was obviously not very bright because the wizarding world still remembered what all of them did during the attack at Hogwarts. Scrimgeour was forced to fire her, and because Elijah decided to campaign for her job, he hired him. He said he admired Elijah's character and honesty, so he became Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and has remained it ever since. People ask him all the time to become Minister, but he always refuses. During our 7th year, Scrimgeour passed away in a freak accident in The Alps, and Kingsley became the new Minister for Magic. He held the position for almost 15 years.

I unfortunately was never able to become an Auror. I got an 'acceptable' on my Herbology O.W.L. and was not allowed to take the class in my 6th and 7th years. Herbology is required to become one, so I was forced to find something else to do with my life. I decided that I would join Mr. Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Mr. Weasley said that after Fudge was run out of office, Scrimgeour gave the M.M.A.O a better office, and much bigger pay raise. I just found the whole job fun, and that's where I still am today, though I am the head of the office now. Stefan also works at the Ministry and he is involved with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and is head of the Being division. Damon, as I've said, works with Sirius at WWW in Hogsmeade. He is always bringing something home to annoy me with, and I have started asking Pinky to check his pockets before she allows him into the house. _And before you ask…there has been NO shagging! _Klaus and I are still together after all these years, and sometimes it's hard to believe we have been together that long. No, we don't have kids because of the same reason that Tyler and Caroline don't, technically I'm considered dead. Klaus is now a Hit Wizard for the Ministry. It is a department in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, and slightly above Aurors. They are responsible for catching _really _dangerous people. Sirius said the Hit Wizards were the ones that arrested and sent him to Azkaban when everyone thought he had killed Harry's parents.

So that's everyone. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows around The Burrow though, fights do break out. It's not uncommon to see Sirius running out of his house with Snape firing any and all hexes at him, or Damon and I doing the same. Klaus and Stefan sometimes get into it, but if it's summer and Salazar and Godric are home, they put a stop to it in a hurry. Though sometimes Godric and Salazar themselves have a nice argument that leads to wands being pulled, and those duels can last _for hours!_ Sometimes we sit outside on our porches, eating popcorn, and cheering them on. _Ah yes, sometimes the old Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry rears its ugly head. _

* * *

"Love? What are you doing?" Klaus asked, walking into the living room.

"Watching the kids play on the trampoline." I replied with a grin.

"You should go out and play with them Princess." Damon said laughing, looking up from the newest invention he was working on. "You know you can't resist jumping on the trampoline."

"I don't think so." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm way too old for that."

"But you don't look a day over 17." Salazar teased, as he continued to read his book.

"Ugh! Why are you guys always picking on me?"

"Because you make it so easy." Stefan laughed.

"So why don't you?" Elijah asked.

"Why don't I what?"

"Go out and play." He answered with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so mean, and you treat me like a kid sometimes."

"We aren't mean Lynn, we are family. It's what we do." Godric laughed.

"Ugh! Family! Gag!" I cried, but then I grinned at him.

"Now you know why we treat you like a kid." Salazar chuckled.

"Go." Stefan said, waving his hands toward the window. "Go. You know you want to."

I rolled my eyes, and banged my head on the arm of the couch. I'm 117 years old, and sometimes I still feel like I'm being…..

_Raised by Vampires!_

The End!

* * *

**To those of you who have followed, fav'ed, reviewed, and those of you who kept up with the story anyway, i thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who might be interested, i have just posted a new story called Night of the Full Moon. It's another HP TVD x-over. It's a lot different than this one though. Here is the Summary and a small preview. **

* * *

*Summary* A year after the Second Wizarding War, Seamus Finnigan decided to leave Ireland and the U.K. because of the death and destruction Voldemort left behind. He needed a change, so he did some research to find which American wizarding community would be the best for him, and chose a little town called Mystic Falls. What happens when he meets the vampires and werewolves who live there?*

**Night of the Full Moon**

Chapter 1

**A New Adventure**

"So, are you really going to do this mate?" Dean Thomas asked, looking at his best friend skeptically.

"I need to Dean." Seamus sighed, as they sat in the waiting room of the Portkey Office at the Ministry of Magic. "I've said it thousands of times. I need something new, a place untouched by the war, a change of scenery, and a….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before." Ron Weasley said, rolling his eyes and grinning. "But aren't you worried about all the werewolves and vampires running around that town. I mean, you've heard the stories."

"Yeah I've heard the stories, but honestly, what's that got to do with me? Those are muggle vampires, muggle werewolves, and muggle Earth witches. I probably won't even see them." He answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well still, Hermione wanted me to give you these." Ron said, handing him some books on muggle werewolves, vampires, and a rather large bulky one about Earth witches. Seamus laughed, but placed the books inside his backpack anyway.

"Just be careful Seamus." Mrs. Finnigan said, looking at her son with concern. "Remus Lupin taught you well when it came to vampires, just remember what he told you if you come across one."

"I will Mam."

"Now remember, your Father and I have opened up a vault for you at the Gringotts branch in Mystic Alley, but the money in it won't last forever. Find yourself a job and a _decent_ place to live, because you can't stay in temporary lodging forever."

"I will Mam." He repeated, as Harry, Ron, and Dean snickered.

"And if you do run into trouble," Harry grinned, "Just remember to send us a patronus. We will come running, with wands blazing." He said, brandishing his wand jokingly.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Mum and Dad taught us how to make them talk." Ron said. "It makes life so much easier."

"Ain't that the truth." Dean laughed.

"Dumbledore's Army!" Seamus cried, giving his friends a knowing grin.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" They shouted together, slapping each other on the back.

Seamus looked at his friends. "I know Neville couldn't be here, but when you see him, tell him I said goodbye, and tell him I'll send him a patronus when I can."

"We will mate." Harry nodded.

A smiling older witch with blue robes walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Finnigan, we are ready for you now."

"Safe travels." Dean said with a final handshake.

Seamus smiled at his best friend. "Come visit when you can."

"I will."

"Bye you guys." Seamus said, turning to Harry and Ron. "Stay out of trouble, and I hope all goes well with your Auror training."

They nodded and he turned to his Mother. He noticed that she looked proud, yet terrified, that he was making a big life changing decision on his own.

"I'll be alright Mam. I love you." He whispered, as he gave his mother a tight hug.

"I love you too dear." She said, as she wiped a tear away. "Sometimes it's hard to realize you've grown up. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." He replied with a smile. He grabbed his school trunk and backpack, and followed the older witch into the back offices.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't blow up any bridges."

Seamus laughed loudly as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**If your interested just click on my profile name and it should be there! Again, to everyone who read Raised by Vampires...THANK YOU! **


End file.
